


What Only Matters Is Now

by bklynleo77



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bachelor Party, Bachelorette Party, Children, Christmas, Death, Drama, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girl's night, Love, Marriage, New Years, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Parenthood, Politics, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship Advice, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 115,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: CJ there are a thousand and one 'What if' worst case scenarios. If you try to go through all of them you will look around three years from now and find that life passed you by while you were wondering 'What if'.
Relationships: Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Moving things Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Matter What.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010081) by [MchartandCJDannyandGSR1515](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MchartandCJDannyandGSR1515/pseuds/MchartandCJDannyandGSR1515). 



> I felt like the story had promise and I needed to see it finished. 
> 
> This story picks up 4 months after No Matter What.
> 
> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkin's evil genius of a mind.

4 months later

The Cregg-Connanons now has routine to them. 

After Lucy's 4th birthday, Danny unofficially moved into the guest room in CJ's apartment and had taken an active role into the daily operations of the household. In the morning, he fixes breakfast while CJ helps Lucy get ready for school. Then he takes her to PreK, while CJ heads into work. 

Seeing that he has more flexibility in his schedule, he is able to leave work to pick up Lucy and either bring her back to the White House or take her home. Either way he gives her an afternoon snack and settles her with an activity until he or CJ can finish working. Any notes he missed CJ gladly to provides for him, as she would do for any other reporter. 

They discussed afterschool care but they both decided that they wanted as much time with Lucy as possible due to their busy schedules. Most nights Danny leaves the West Wing before CJ, so he would take Lucy home, feed her dinner (always saving a plate for CJ), give her a bath, read her a bedtime story, and then tuck her into bed. Yes the coparenting was running smoothly and Lucy was as happy as ever. 

CJ and Danny's relationship on the other hand was stifled. Going through the daily motions of their busy lives and raising a very active 4 year old little girl left no time to nuture the feelings that they had for one another. A fed up CJ was about to change all of that. Tonight she was leaving work early, but late enough so that Lucy should already be in bed, so that she and Danny were able to sit down and discuss their relationship.

******

CJ quietly entered her apartment around 9:30pm.

"Hey."

"Hey! You're home early."

"Yeah. Lucy sleep?"

"Yeah she went down about an hour ago. You hungry? I saved you a plate. Chicken Parmesan tonight."

"Not really. I grabbed a salad from the mess no too long ago. I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure what's going on? You ok?"

"Yes, well No." Danny looked concerned. "No, it's not like that. What I'm trying to say is..."

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you put your briefcase down, take off your shoes come sit on the couch and relax. I can grab a glass of wine for you."

"Okay, sure thanks Danny."

"No problem." Moments later Danny came back in the room with two glasses of red wine. He handed one to CJ. "So let me guess you want to talk about, us?"

"Yes. I do."

"I kinda figured we'd be having this conversation soon." 

"Danny, its just that having you here had been... well it's been really nice.. for Lucy."

"Nice for Lucy. CJ if you are uncomfortable with me here all the time I can take my stuff back to my place and we can work something else out. I just figured that it was easier for me-"

"No! That's not it Danny. Ugh! What I meant was it's not just nice for Lucy...it's nice for me too. I just- it makes me want more."

"More? CJ we can't."

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to! I want to pick you up off this couch and carry you into that bedroom and make sweet passionate love to you all night long but-"

"So why don't you?"

"CJ."

"Danny I don't want to wait anymore. I don't care about the conflict of interest. When were are here we are Claudia and Daniel. Not CJ, White House Press Secretary and Danny, White House Senior Correspondent."

"CJ you say that right now but that is who we are. I can't start this to just have you pull away when things get too tough. I have to look out for my heart too. Are you ready to lose your job over us? To lose all credibility? To lose the respect of your peers? The president?"

"No. We won't allow it to affect our professional lives. We will just need to set up rules."

"Like?"

"No talk about work at home and vice versa."

"So I can't come in your office, close the door and kiss you anymore?", he said grinning.

"No."

"Ahkay. What else?"

"No PDA when we are outside of the house. Even if we are with Lucy. Someone could see."

"Is that it?"

"Yes for now, but Danny in the interest of full disclosure I feel that I have to tell you that, I really want another baby. Not now but soon."

"I think that would blow the cover off our secret relationship don't you?"

"Don't say secret. It makes it sound tawdry like we are lying to everyone or it's an affair. Just say private or discreet."

"But we are lying CJ."

"No if someone on staff asks we can confirm that we are in a relationship we are just being careful so that the press doesn't get wind of it."

"Are you ready for this CJ? The backlash could be more than you think."

"Yes I am. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want you and I want us to be a family."

"Well I want you too and I want nothing more than to become a family. And to acknowledge your previous comment, I would love another baby. But I don't think we should have one now maybe in a year after re-election? You don't want to be pregnant running around the United States hopping on and off Air Force One."

"Makes sense, ok so a year."

"And after I marry you. We are going to do it right next time."

"Ok but there's nothing wrong with practicing now is there?" She moved closer to him playing with his collar.

"No not at all." Danny leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly intensified as it had been a while for both of them. "CJ. CJ!" He pulled away. "We need to stop."

"Why? Didn't we just go through this?"

"Not for that reason? I don't have anything."

"Any what?"

"Any protection. Do you have any condoms?"

"No."

"Well are you on the pill?"

"No. I stopped taking it a while ago. I was having some side effects from being on the pill for 15 years."

"Well we will have to wait."

"Or you can go to the Walgreens down the street and pick up some really quick."

"CJ it's 10:00pm."

"Danny, did I mention it's been a really long time since I've been with anyone? 13 months." She whispered in his ear. "And I really really **really** want you."

Danny looked at her biting her lower lip smiling back at him and said, "You said Walgreens? They are open 24 hours right? I'll right be back."

CJ started giggling.

He jumped up, put on his shoes and started for the door. Before he left he turned to CJ and said, "When I get back you better be naked on the bed waiting for me", he left the apartment.

CJ headed for the bedroom. Quickly discarding her clothes, she jumped in the shower to freshen up. Ten minutes later she was out, she sprayed some of her favorite perfume on then laid out like an appetizer in the bed waiting for Danny. 

Danny returned thirty minutes later the house was dark and quiet but he could see the lamp light on in CJ's bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and quietly walked down the hall with a little pep in his step. When he got to CJ's room he saw the most gorgeous sight, a completely naked CJ soundly sleeping. Damn, she was beautiful. As much as he wanted to be with her, he decided to let her sleep. This was the first night in weeks that she had gotten home before eleven. He covered her with the comforter, turned out her light, and headed to the guest room. Their night of unbridled passion would have to wait. At least they were one step closer. 

******

The next morning, he woke around six like he normally did. He took a shower then went to check on CJ. She was not in bed or in her shower or the kitchen. She left a note on the refrigerator under a magnet of Lucy's school picture.

_Danny_

_Got called in early and I didn't want to wake you. Sorry about last night. Definite rain check. Give my love to Lucy, see you at work._

_CJ_

Danny went to wake Lucy and get her ready for school.

"Good Morning chipmunk."

"Good Morning Daddy. Where's Mommy?"

"She had to go on early today. So I'm going to help you get ready, if that's ok with you?"

"Mmm I don't know?"

"What? What? You don't know?", Danny started tickling her and Lucy went into a fit of giggles.

"Ok okay. I give!" She cried trying to catch her breath.

"Alright chipmunk into the bathroom you go, wash off your face, and brush those teeth."

"Ahkay Daddy."

Lucy scurried off to the bathroom as told while Danny struggled to find an outfit for her to wear. When Lucy came back she was puzzled by what Danny had picked out for her.

"Daddy that doesn't go together! This sweater goes with these pants. Not that skirt. Mommy always leaves my next day outfit right here." She pointed to the inside door of the closet.

Danny could easily see that Lucy was going to be expert at dressing herself this morning. 

"Ok sorry baby. Why don't you get dressed honey and I'll start breakfast." Feeling slightly relieved he went to the kitchen and started cooking. After breakfast, he brushed Lucy's hair and put it into a single ponytail. 

"I like it Daddy", she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and kissed on his cheek, "Thank you."

Score two points for Daddy breakfast and hair done!

After dropping Lucy off Danny headed to the West Wing. He went by CJ's office first but Carol told him she was still in Senior Staff so he decided to get working. After the 10:00am briefing he causally made his way back to CJ's office.

"Hey"

"Hey. How'd go this morning?"

"A fashionista I am not but I can make one mean ponytail."

"Ok", CJ giggled.

"You alright?"

"Yeah!"

"You left early this morning."

"Yeah I'm working on a thing for Leo."

"Well I'm going to go work on my column."

"Alright see you later."

"Alright." He turned to leave.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't have to be weird."

"Yeah I know. It feels a little strange though. Doesn't it?"

"A little but we'll work through kinks. I'm really sorry about last night."

"I know you were tired. I'm kinda glad we didn't. I wanna take you out on a proper date. We didn't quite make it last time. You know being drunk and all. How about this, tomorrow night I'll find a nice restaurant somewhere in Maryland where nobody has heard of CJ Cregg or Danny Concannon and I'll take you out on that date. Can you get someone to watch Lucy?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Well I'm gonna go. You know do a job." He smiled and turn two shades of red, "Bye CJ."

"Later Danny."

******

After he left, CJ decided to ask Lucy's honorary Grandmother if she could watch her. So she paid a visit to the first lady's office. 

"Hey Amy."

"Hey CJ. 

"Is she in?"

"Ah yeah, she just got off the phone."

"Great." 

"One minute I'll let her know you are here." She knocked on Abby's door, "Abby? CJ Cregg to see you."

"CJ? Come on in. Sit. What brings you to these parts?" She asked as she ushered CJ into her office and Amy closed the door behind them.

"I was wondering if you were free to watch Lucy for me tomorrow night."

"Yes! Absolutely, we haven't seen much of the little munchkin since Danny started keeping her afterschool."

"Okay, great. I really appreciate it. I know it's last minute." 

She stood up to leave when Abbey stopped her.

"Uh CJ. You could have called me if that's all you needed. What's going on?" She saw the worried look on CJ's face and decided to change the mood by removing titles from the conversation. "CJ it's me Abby not First Lady. Sit down and tell me what's going on."

"Nothing really I have a date tomorrow night", Abby waited patiently for her to continue, "with Danny."

Abbey smiled form ear to ear. "Well that's great. So what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"CJ", she questioned incredulously.

"I guess I'm just nervous. Last night I told him I wanted to give us a real try, that I was ready and when we... well you know we where about to have fun we had to stop because we didn't have any protection. So he left to get some and I went into the bedroom to wait for him. But when he came back I pretended to be asleep because I was... I don't know, I was scared. I know it's silly I just-. I told him I was ready, no I reassured him I was ready but in that moment I panicked. He told me this morning that he was happy we didn't do anything and that he wanted us to go on a date first...I don't know Abby. God, I must sound redundant babbling idiot. I want to be with him so much, why did I do that? Why do I feel this way?"

"Because for so long everyone has told you No. You are risking a lot to be with him. Your heart and your brain are battling. When you are with him, you feel like all time stops. In that moment your love is euphoric and nothing else means anything but the minute he left your brain took over and all logic reigned supreme. What you have to decide is if he is worth it?"

"Yes, I love him Abby."

"Well there's you answer."

"But what if I'm wrong. What if I do this and it turns out to be the worst decision of my life. What if-"

"CJ there are a thousand and one 'What if' worst case scenarios. If you try to go through all of them you will look around three years from now and find that life passed you by while you were wondering 'What if'. You have to make the decision that's right for you and Lucy. You said you loved him start from there."

"Tell you what, I'll keep Lucy Friday and Saturday. Liz is sending Annie down to visit, she and Lucy can hangout. Take the weekend with just you and Danny. I promise Sunday all will be clear and you can tell me all about it when you come pick up Lucy."

******

CJ closed the lid at 7 pm and headed to her office to pack up and get out of the West Wing as soon as possible. 

Mission accomplished she walked into her apartment at 7:45pm. 

"Mommy!" Lucy ran to the door practically knocking CJ down. 

"Slow down chipmunk, let her get in the door."

"Sorry Daddy."

"It's okay. I missed you too sweet pea." She hung up her coat and placed her briefcase by the door then kissed Lucy's crown. "Isn't almost time for you to get into bed?"

"Yes I already took my bath and brushed my teeth. See!" She shined her pearly whites to her mom.

"Oh they are beautiful, I'm going to need sunglasses they are so bright."

"You are silly Mommy."

"Why don't you go pick out a story and Mommy will read to you tonight."

"Okay Mommy." Lucy ran down the hall to her room.

"Walk!" CJ and Danny both yelled at the same time.

CJ made her way into the kitchen and leaned on the door post looking at Danny.

"Hey"

"Hey. Did you eat?"

"No. I did eat the Chicken Parmesan from last night for lunch though. It was delicious."

"We'll I made tuna casserole tonight. Its quick and easy and surprisingly tasty. Do you want a plate?"

"No. I'm not hungry. I wouldn't mind a kiss."

"Kinda hard for you to get one all the way over there."

CJ walked over and Danny enveloped her in a snug embrace. She in turn wrapped her arms around him tightly. They looked into each other's eyes as their lips meant. A moment later they parted and CJ said, "I love Daniel."

"I love you too Claudia." Danny couldn't help but smile. 

They kissed again this time it was interrupted by Lucy barreling into the kitchen.

"I found one Mommy!" She giggled at the sight of her parents kissing and embracing each other. They broke apart and CJ picked up Lucy swinging her in the air. 

"What book did you pick out? In a People's House by Dr Suess it is. Alright give Daddy night night kiss and in the bed you go."

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Chipmunk see you in the morning."

Danny turned to finish the dishes as they headed down the hall toward Lucy's room.

******

Thirty minutes later, CJ came of her room wearing a baby blue cotton tee and yoga pants with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey how'd it go." 

"I had to read it twice but she is out like a light."

Danny couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her hardened nipples were pressed against her shirt. For a moment he wondered it she had any underwear on too. The yoga pants were so tight he couldn't see an imprint. And with her hair pulled up like that he mentally envisioned his tongue running the length of her neck.

CJ noticed he was staring at her. "Danny what?"

"Uh nothing, comfortable?"

"Very."

"Wine?"

"Sure. Do we have any white?"

"Yeah, I'll grab a glass for you."

He came and settled on the couch passing her the glass.

"Thanks. So I got Abby to watch Lucy. She volunteered for Friday and Saturday. That's gives us the weekend."

"Good to know."

"I told her about us."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And nothing she's happy for us. What do you have planned?"

"Oh Ms Cregg that's for me to know and you to find out."

"So nothing", she laughed.

"Well now that I know that I will have the weekend to have my way with you I may alter my plans. Starting with this."

He pulled out his laptop and started working.

"Wow, I'm blown away."

"Well I figured I better get this work done and out of the way so that you can have my un- he kissed her on the right cheek- divided - he kissed her on the left cheek- atten - he kissed her on her nose - tion- he kissed her passionately on her lips."

When they parted she still had her eyes closed savoring the kiss. Eventually she said, "Well then, okay by all means keep on working. In matter of a fact I will do the same." She grabbed her laptop from her briefcase and turned the TV on CNN. They both worked for about an hour and a half before calling it quits for the evening. Danny walked her to her bedroom door.

"Danny, do you want to sleep with me?", she asked shyly, "You don't have to sleep in the guestroom."

"After tomorrow night. After we make love."

"There's really nothing stopping us now."

"Tomorrow night CJ. Let's get rid of the chipmunk and do it right." He kissed her softly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again before she went into room for the night. She popped her head out the door and called to him, "Goodnight Daniel."

"Goodnight Claudia."


	2. The Weekend Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

The Next Day

As usual Danny picked up Lucy afterschool and brought her to the West Wing. On their way to CJ's office they ran into Toby.

"Hi Uncle Toby!"

"Hey Lucy Bell, how was school?"

"Great, I learned to count by tens!"

"Oh let me hear them."

"10, 20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100!"

"Wow that was some good counting. Why don't you come by my office, I may have a lollipop with your name on it."

"Can I Daddy?"

"Sure."

"I can take her to CJ when we are done Danny."

"Ok great thanks Toby."

"Be good chipmunk, I'll see you Sunday."

"Ok Daddy."

"Sunday? Going somewhere?"

"Uh yeah. CJ and I are going away for the weekend."

"Oh okay."

Not wanting risk to answer any further questions, Danny quickly made his exit, "See ya later Toby."

Lollipop secured, Toby walked Lucy over to CJ's as promised. 

Lucy ran into CJ's office. "Mommy! Look what Uncle Toby gave me."

"Well wasn't that sweet did you say thank you."

"Yes." 

"Why don't you go sit down and color for a little while until Grandma Abby gets here."

Lucy ran over to her designated area were she pulled her coloring book and crayons out of her pink Barbie sleepover bag that Danny put in the office earlier for her.

Delivery completed Toby lingered. 

"Can I help you with something Tobus?"

"You are going away with Danny this weekend?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes." 

She stared at him ready for a battle but she knew he wouldn't in front of Lucy. Instead he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets and sighed, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Just be careful."

"Yeah!"

"I gonna go finish this speech. I'll see you later."

In his own way he just gave CJ his approval.

CJ smiled knowingly.

*****

Abby came over around 6pm to pick up Lucy.

"Knock Knock."

"Grandma Abby!"

"Hey Sweetie." She hugged the little girl. "It feels like forever since I last seen you. You've gotten so big. I have missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Get your stuff honey."

"Hey CJ."

"Hey Abby thanks for this again."

"And that's the last time you are thanking me. I told you it's my pleasure. How are you?"

"Good, excited", she was so excited she was blushing.

Abby just smiled at this, "Ok well remember I want details. I also have a gift for you. She handed CJ a clothing box. On it was the name Frederick's of Hollywood."

"Abby!"

"What? This is just to help move the night along. In case you get nervous. Believe me one look at you in this will definitely get the ball rolling." 

CJ rolled her eyes and started laughing as Abby grabbed Lucy overnight bag with one hand and Lucy's hand with the other.

"Have fun this weekend Claudia Jean. Goodbye."

"Bye Mommy!"

"By Abby, bye sweetheart."

*****

Lid officially closed after the 7pm briefing, Danny made a B-Line over to CJ's office. 

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring your bag with you this morning?"

"Yes it's in my trunk. Are we taking your car or mine?"

"Mine. I don't want to take your convertible. You never want to let me drive."

CJ rolled her eyes at his comments refusing to take the bait.

"I'll meet you at your car in ten. You don't want to change?"

"No I want to get out of here as fast as I can."

"Understandable."

"See ya later Carol", Danny said goodbye to CJ's assistant on his way out of the office.

"Bye Danny have a good weekend."

"Hey Carol, I leaving too. I gave Henry everything he should need for the briefings. If anything comes up remember to get with Toby and update Henry. Sam has the weekend off too so if it's something Henry can't handle Toby will need to brief. Under no circumstances should Josh be allowed in my briefing room. I don't want another secret plan to fight inflation fiasco. Understand?"

"Yeah! CJ go. It will be fine."

"Alright, well the good thing is it should quiet this weekend. Anyway I'm off, don't stay too long."

"I won't. Have fun. Wink wink."

"Thank God you don't work for the CIA Carol. Bye!"

"Bye."

*****

CJ grabbed he bag from her truck of her 57' Chevy just as Danny pulled up in his biege Volvo. 

"Curbside Service my love."

She flashed one of her classic toothy CJ grins as he placed the bag in the back seat then opened the passenger door for CJ. She thanked him and they were off.

"So tell me where we are going."

"Nope. You will just have to wait. Are you hungry?"

"Kinda."

"Excellent we will get checked in first, change into something more comfortable, he arched his eyebrows, then go eat. I have the great place in mind."

Twenty minutes into the car ride CJ dosed off. When she woke 30 minutes later Danny was exiting 295 into Baltimore. 

"Is this the big surprise? Baltimore?"

"Well I promised you no one will recognize us." 

He pulled up to a hotel near the pier and he went to the front desk. While he checked in and got the room key, CJ made it a point to lock the car doors. Seedy was the perfect word to describe the neighborhood they were in and she wasn't taking any chances.

CJ felt a little better walking up to their room. She felt that the hotel was a little dated but at least it was clean. Contrary to its exterior, the inside the room was magnificent. The shabby chic decor gave the room a comfortable lived in feel while still providing a simple elegance. 

"Oh my Gosh Danny! Oh look at that view its beautiful, even at night. I'm sorry I doubted you." She gave him a peck on the lips. Then explored the suite. "How did you find this place? I would have never stopped here from the way it looks outside."

"I'm a reporter CJ. I get around, I know people. Come on we will have all night and morning and afternoon to enjoy this suite. Let's go eat."

*****

They quickly changed into more relaxing clothes. For CJ a soft pink cashmere sweater and black jeans and Danny a Notre Dame Polo shirt and khakis. They walked hand in hand to the restaurant. They had never done that before in public CJ was terrified but also exhilarated. When they entered the restaurant CJ immediately felt over dressed. There were people were tank tops and shorts with big bibs tied around their necks.

"Uh Danny are you sure about this place?"

"CJ trust me. You have to have the crab cakes from this place."

"Hey! Welcome to Pete's and Petra's Fishery, table for two?"

"Yes. Something with a view of the water if you you have it."

"Sure Do follow me." She showed then to their table and placed their menus in front of them. "You waiter will be with you in a minute. Enjoy!"

Danny could tell that CJ was having a hard time relaxing and decided that she needed a distraction.

"So Lucy was happy to see Abby tonight?"

"Danny let's not talk about Lucy or work this weekend ok? Let's talk about us."

"Ok I just noticed you seemed a little uncomfortable."

"Sorry. I'm just not used to..."

"CJ I brought you here so that you can be comfortable. I can guarantee that no one here will recognize us and if you just relax I know you will enjoy yourself."

"You are right. I'm sorry." She reached for his hand. 

"Hi, welcome to Pete's and Petra's. My name is Erica and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start y'all will a drink?"

"Glass of red. Whatever you have open."

"I'll take a beer whatevers on tap."

"Ok do you want to hear our specials or do you know what you want to eat."

"We are just going to do appetizers. We'll start with the oysters on the half shell, the spinach and crab dip, and the crab cakes."

"Ok excellent choices. Do y'all want to hold on to the menus?"

"Yes please."

"Kay. Just to let ya know tonight's karaoke night. It should be starting up in about fifteen minutes, if you want to add your name to the list and pick out a song. I'll be right back with your drinks."

Danny arched his eyebrow, CJ shot him down quickly, "Don't even think about it!"

"Aw come on everybody loves karaoke CJ."

Three Beers, two glasses of wine, two shots of Tequila, a truck load of oysters, crab cakes, and ninety minutes later CJ and Danny walked down the block toward their hotel snuggled in each other's arms loudly singing 'Staying Alive'. 

"Can you believe I knew that entire dance sequence?"

"Oh my God Danny I would have loved to see that. Although I was pretty impressed by those sweet moves you displayed up there tonight while you were singing 'Thriller'."

"That's nothing compared to my 'Saturday Night Fever' moves, I even went as Tony Manero one Halloween. Of course I was a scrawny redhead that looked nothing like John Travolta and I had to keep telling everyone all night who I was supposed to be. By the way that's how you can tell if you have a horrible Halloween costume. People should just get it. I looked more like the redhead kid with the thick glasses from Revenge of the Nerds."

"Oh my God those were the worst movies."

"What?! I loved them. I could totally relate."

"Of course being Vice President of the AV club and all."

"Yes ma'am. What movie character could you relate to?"

"I think I was more like Molly Ringwald in Pretty In Pink."

"Impossible. I wish I was around then. I would have loved you and won your heart. Of course we would probably have different lives now, maybe 2 more kids."

"I wouldn't have appreciated you then but I do now. That's all that matters right?"

"Right. Come let's go up to our suite my sweet."

"You are so corny and you're still a nerd."

"Always."

They entered the suite and kicked off their shoes, without hesitation Danny placed the Do Not Disturb placard on the outside of the door and then locked it behind him. He walked up to CJ and wrapped his arms around CJ's waist then began to plant kisses down her neck.

"Oh God that feels nice. You're not going to stop are you?"

"Absolutely Not. I'm going to make love to you tonight Ms Cregg. Is that ok with you?"

"More than ok. Can we open the screen door in the bedroom?"

"We can do anything you want to do as long as you start removing some clothes."

*****

An hour later they laid tangled in each other's limbs, heart rates gradually slowing back to normal, basking in the magnanimous sounds of the ocean outside. 

"That was incredible."

"Yes it was. As soon as I catch my breath we are definitely doing that again."

"We should do this once a month. Just you and me."

"I would love that. Even if it's just for the night. I love you Claudia Jean."

"And I love you Daniel Michael."

He rolled over and kissed her. 

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Without a second thought she answered, "Yes."

He lifted up his hand and handed her a pink velvet box. She opened it and started to cry. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a three carat emerald cut diamond ring flanked by two one carat baguettes on a platinum band. 

"Shh don't cry my love." He removed the ring and placed it on CJ's ring finger. "I brought this ring the day after Christmas. The day after I found out that Lucy was mine. I knew that we were fated to be. I love you CJ with my all heart and my entire soul. You have given me the greatest gift, my pride and joy and my life is better for it. It's you CJ. It's always been you." 

He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her into another kiss. Wiping the tears from her eyes, he moved on top of her deepening the kiss. With one movement he parted her legs and entered her again. This time their love making was sweet and gentle. They climaxed together and he remained within her as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they were awaken to the sounds of sea gulls and the light from the rising sun. 

"Danny what time is it?"

"6:45." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he smiled in her direction, "Good Morning fiancee."

"Good morning fiancee." She rolled over and kissed him. "Oh I have to use the restroom."

Minutes later she came back to bed.

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well since neither one of us has to go into work, so I figured I'd rock your world again then we can have breakfast, we come back here and do it again then have lunch/dinner then we do it again."

"I'm sensing a theme to this. It involves a lot of 'doin it'."

"Oh yeah."

"How about this we definitely 'do it again' then get breakfast and go shopping?"

"Shopping? For want?"

"I want a new dress for dinner."

"CJ. What's wrong with the dress you brought with you?"

"Nothing. I just want a new one."

"Fine but what am I going to get for going shopping with you?"

"How about Mrs Bartlet gave me a very special garment to use as an ice breaker so to speak and I will put it on for you after dinner."

"Can I at least see it?"

"No! Then you won't be surprised later when I put it on."

"Ok fine. Come here and kiss me."

"Make me."

"Really?", he started tickling her and CJ let out a big squeal.

"Okay Danny stop! Here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with such fervor that Danny pulled her on top of him.

"CJ, ride me baby."

And that she did.

*****

The rest of the weekend was absolute heaven. Once she relaxed, CJ was the most content and free then she had been in a while. Needless to say that the lingerie was a big hit. Mrs Bartlet had impeccable taste. 

Checking out Sunday morning was bittersweet. She missed Lucy but she had a taste of freedom here with Danny that she didn't back home. On the ride back she was quiet.

"What ya thinking about?"

"Us. I liked that nobody knew us, we got to be CJ and Danny not Press Secretary and Reporter."

"It won't always be that way Claudia. I say we try to do as many of these little getaways so that we soak up the normalcy of us away from the DC spotlight until we can be together out of the glare of the White House. The Bartlet Administration won't last forever CJ. Ride this wave while you can and we will still do us just low key."

"You're right."

"I know, you should get used to saying that."

"Shut up", she said swatting his arm.

"Now why don't you find us some music to listen to."

*****

CJ and Danny entered the residence in the White House around 4pm.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"Hey chipmunk", Danny lifted her into the air, "I missed you." He kissed her cheek. 

"I missed you."

"Did you have fun with Grandma Abby?"

"Mmhmm. I played with Annie and we had a sleepover."

"Wow that's great. Let's go get your stuff while Mommy and Grandma Abby gossips."

"Danny!" He stuck his tongue out at CJ then kissed her.

"Daddy what's gossip?"

"Come on I'll tell you all about it."

"Well well well Claudia Jean someone is very happy."

"I am Abby, I really am." She showed Abby her ring.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful!"

"What's beautiful?", The President walked into the sitting room.

"CJ's engagement ring?"

"Engagement ring? Why, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone Claudia Jean. To whom are you engaged to?"

"Danny Concannon, Sir."

"Well, I see it's-"

"Sir if you are going to ask me to cut off my engagement, I will deliver my resignation tomorrow morning and be out of the West Wing by tomorrow afternoon. I love Danny and I want he and Lucy and I and who ever else comes along in the future to be a family. I love you, Lucy adores you, and I throughly enjoy serving as your Press Secretary but if you are going ask me break up-"

"CJ stop!", He steamed putting an end to her seemingly neverending rant, "What I was going to say was well, it's about time." He smiled at the confused look on her face. Then she looked at Abby who was smiling as well.

"Wait, what am I missing? Aren't you going to yell at me and tell me about a conflict of interest like you have told me before?"

"CJ sit." All three sat down. "I won't sit here and pretend to tell you that you two won't receive any backlash but anyone who had an ounce of sense could see that you and Danny are in love with each other. It was obvious before he found out Lucy was his and even more so afterwards. Danny Concannon is a great guy and is deserving of a great woman's love. And you my dear are one of the greatest. I'm happy for you sweetheart."

"Oh my God, Thank you!" Pushing back unshed tears, CJ leapt into Jed arms and hugged him tight. Having his approval meant the world to her. 

"Danny come in here."

"Mr President."

"You know I consider CJ as my fourth daughter right?"

"Yes Sir."

"So you understand I would do anything for her and if she were to get hurt I would reign down-"

"Yes Sir. I would expect nothing less."

"Alright, you're a good man Danny. Take care of CJ and Lucy Jean here."

"I will Sir."

"Come here Danny, give me a hug and none of that Ma'am stuff with me." Abby embraced Danny in a snug hug then whisked them out the door.

As they left the residence, Jed leaned over to Abby and said, "I wonder if we won the pot?"

"Nope we had that they would make it until Election Day."

"Dang so far off. Of course I could call Charlie now and have him put us down for tomorrow then wait for her to announce at Senior staff in the morning."

"Jed!"

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

The first couple shared a kiss and held hands as they retired to their bedroom for the evening.


	3. The Repercussions of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

Later that evening they sat Lucy down and explained to her that Mommy and Daddy were getting married and they would be a family just like her friend at school. Needless to say she was ecstatic. In a short period of time Lucy had all of her wishes to come true. She was floating on air for the rest of the evening until she passed out around 8:30pm. 

Danny moved his things from the guest room to CJ's room, now officially their bedroom. That night they made love in their bed in hushed tones. Falling asleep and waking up with CJ in his arms felt as natural as his own heart beat. He never wanted this feeling to go away. 

*****

Following their normal routines the Cregg-Concannon household moved like a well oiled machine. CJ was out the door first then Danny and Lucy. Today was the day she told the senior staff and more importantly Leo that she was engaged to Danny. 

She waited until the end of Senior staff to make her announcement. 

"Alright if that's it-"

"Actually Leo I have one more thing."

She paused for a moment and looked at the President for encouragement.

"Ok let's go CJ we have work to do."

"I just wanted to let everyone know that over the weekend I became engaged."

Heads few in her direction then to the dazzling ring on her left hand.

"What! Who are you engaged to CJ?"

"Danny Concannon, Leo."

"Damnit! Everyone go back to work. CJ stay."

On their way out, Josh and Sam gave their congratulations and even Toby in his own way gave her a congratulatory gesture. When they left Leo railed into her while the president didn't say a word. 

"CJ how many times did have a conversation about conflict of interest and impropriety, you of all people know it's not what it is it's what it looks like."

"Leo", he continued to read CJ the riot act ignoring the president's interruption, "Leo! That's enough. It's done. They fell in love Leo. You remember what that's like. CJ go back to work."

"Thank you, Mr President." 

"Oh and CJ, congratulations", he said with slight smile.

"Thank you Sir", she gave him a soft smile in return.

Leo remained silent until she left the room. 

"I'm not firing her Leo. We talked last night."

"Wait! What? You knew last night and you didn't tell me or warn me?"

"I gave her my blessing Leo. She's happy. We will deal with whatever may come tactfully. But I'm not firing her and neither are you." He moved behind his desk and started working.

"Sir it is my job to protect-"

"That's all, thank you Leo."

"Mr President."

"I said thank you Leo."

"Thank you Mr President."

Leo exited from the Oval office into his office in a huff then out to the bullpens.

"Leo where are you going! You have Ambassador to Chile in ten minutes", Margaret tried to yell after him but he ignored her.

Leo walked into CJ office and slammed the door shut.

"How dare you!"

"Leo,"

"How dare you CJ! You purposely told the president so that he will side with you to save your job. Well let me tell you something CJ you work for me and despite what you may think I am the one who makes the decision on whether or not you stay or go. In matter of a fact go home CJ. Call me tomorrow and I'll tell you if you still have a job."

"Leo! That's not how it happened. I went to pick up Lucy, I told Mrs Bartlet and the President walked in. He gave us his blessing, I didn't seek it but I was happy he did. I wouldn't do that Leo, you should know me better than that."

"Go home CJ."

"No Leo. This is my job and I love it. If you are asking me for my resignation I'll give it to you but Leo, please don't ask me. We will handle this. Let me get with the spin boys and figure out a gameplan."

"You know CJ, right now you are just a liability. Go home." He turned a left out of her office and walked over to Sam's office. "Sam," 

"Yes Leo."

"You are doing the briefings the rest of the day."

"What? Why? What's wrong with CJ?"

Leo walked away.

Back in his office, Toby was already there waiting.

"Not now Toby!"

"Yes now Leo!"

"Toby!" He knocked all of his papers off of his desk in a whirlwind, "Goddamit, Not now!"

"Fine." He began to walk out of Leo's office but before he did he said, "You're wrong you know." Then he left.

The West Wing was quiet the rest of the day.

*****

It wasn't until the morning briefing when Sam stepped up to the podium that Danny sought out Carol who told him what happened.

After the briefing he grabbed his laptop and briefcase and ran home. There he found a weeping CJ on the couch with red puffy eyes. He put his stuff down and sat on the couch next to her, she climbed into his arms and cried some more. 

"I'm so sorry honey."

"He was so cruel and cold. Everyone else was so happy for me even Toby in his own way but Leo was so mean. He told me I was a liability then told me to go home. He said he would tell me if I had a job tomorrow."

"He was just shocked and angry by the news CJ. Perhaps a little blindsided. Give it time. I'm so sorry this is happening to you. I wish I waited to propose."

"What? Danny, no. We can't let what other people think effect us. Leo's issues are just that, Leo's issues. If push comes to shove I will be fine, I can get another job Danny. I am courted regularly by several companies in both the public and private sector. In fact I know for sure that Mertmedia has me on speed dial. We'll be okay. I just-"

"I know, I know. They are your family, Lucy's family."

"Yeah."

Danny sat there holding her for a minute. 

"Hey why don't you go lay down for a while. I'll make us a late breakfast. Then I'll work for a while. We can go pick up Lucy together maybe go get ice cream then come back and watch a movie. And after we put the squirt to sleep we can have some more Mommy and Daddy fun time. I know that will make you happy. I know it makes me happy. He said smiling at her."

"Okay thanks Danny."

"No thanks needed. This is what we do for one another. By the way, when I have a bad day you can throw in a foot massage too and don't forget to really get in there but work the area around the bunions."

"Eww Danny", She laughed, "You don't really have bunions do you?"

"No but I made you laugh." He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"By grossing me out. It doesn't count."

"Yes it does. One point to Gryffindor."

"Oh God! Was that a Harry Potter reference?"

"You know it. You would totally be in Gryffindor too. Brave, he kissed her, smart, kiss, courageous, kiss, sexy, kiss."

"I don't think that one is in there."

"Oh I know, I'm just naming things at are exclusively CJ now."

"Exclusively huh?" They kissed this time passionately. "Danny?"

"Huh?"

"We should really make love right now."

"Lead the way."

She broke free and he chased her into their bedroom. Brunch was officially delayed.

*****

Forty five minutes later Danny emerged from the bedroom leaving a sleeping CJ alone.

"Hey Amy this is Danny Concannon, is the first lady in?"

"Danny all press calls go through our Press Secretary you know that."

"It's not a press call Amy. It's personal.  
Please."

"Hold on", she put him on hold for a brief moment, "Danny here's Abby."

"Hello"

"Hey Abby."

"What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you heard what happened with CJ today?"

"No what's going on?"

"Well..."

*****

"Jackass!" 

Bypassing Charile the first lady came storming into the oval.

"Abby? First of all thank God no one was in here and second why are you yelling at me?"

"You told Leo to fire CJ!"

"What? I told him the exact opposite!"

"Well he must have gotten the signals wrong Jed because CJ is at home right now crying her eyes out. Apparently Leo told her she was a liability and to go home. He also told her to call to see if she has a job tomorrow."

"Abby I assure you that there were no signals and I will speak with Leo about this right now and get this straightened out."

"Well you better Jed, how many times has CJ stuck her neck out and got it damn near cut off for this administration. We are above all a family and we take care of each other. You wouldn't have made it here without her Jed so you and Leo just can't discard her like this for falling in love. Fix it Jed!" Abby left out the door to the portico walking toward the residence.

Jed took a moment to compose himself, then he made his way to the door of Chief of Staff's office, it was time. When he walked in and Leo was in the middle of a staff meeting. They all rose to their feet.

"Could you please give us the room?" Jed spoke in a calm demeanor.

They gathered their belongings and exited quickly closing the door behind them.

Before Leo could say anything Jed said, "Call CJ and tell her to come into work tomorrow. Let her know that she can have the rest of the day off to be with her daughter and fiancee with your apologises for the grave misunderstanding."

"Mr President"

"Do it Leo or the only resignation letter on my desk tomorrow will be yours. Take as a threat or not my friend. I don't care. But I want CJ back here tomorrow morning ready to work. And she will not be talked down to or iced out. You are wrong Leo. Plain and simple, you are wrong." With that the President exited back into the Oval Office closing the door behind him.

"Margaret!"

"Yeah Leo."

"Get me CJ."

"Sure", within seconds Margaret buzzed in on the intercom, "CJ line 3."

"Hey CJ"

"Leo. Am I fired?"

"No. Come in tomorrow morning ready to work. Take the rest of the day to be with your daughter and fiancee. I apologize for the grave misunderstanding."

"Thank you Leo. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah bye."

"Bye."

"Danny! I'm not fired! He lifted her up in the air and spun her around. Oh! Danny! She laughed. They were both smiling now as he let her down. 

"You are so beautiful, I love you so much." He kissed her.

"I love you too. You know we have about two hours before we need to get Lucy from school. What do you say we move this to the bedroom?"

"I say that you are insatiable Ms Cregg."

"And to that I say only for you Mr Concannon."


	4. Agitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place late in Season 3.
> 
> The direct quotes are in italics.
> 
> See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

Three Months later

Tensions at the White House had pretty much all but dissipated due to CJ and Danny's discretion. Their mastering of The Rules had set many of the naysayers minds at ease. Surprisingly even Leo. He still wasn't thrilled about their relationship but he became less and less irritated by it as the days on. Most of his time was preoccupied by running the White House or the re-election campaign.

Though it was decided that no formal announcement was needed at the time, most people knew about their relationship even certain members of the press. Trusted friends who were content in their knowledge that there wasn't any impropriety between CJ, White House Press Secretary and Danny, White House Senior Correspondent. 

Yes, all was peaceful in The West Wing, well as peaceful as possible. 

Until... 

*****

_"17 schoolgirls in were forced to burn alive because they weren't wearing the proper clothing..."_

After the briefing, neither Toby or Sam wanted to be party to her wrath so they didn't follow her back to her office. Not that CJ was wrong but they knew how to choose their battles and this was one they would justifiably lose. Danny however chose not to avoid her.

CJ exhaustingly stormed into her office, slapped her papers down on her desk and flopped into her chair. There she sat mentally grieving for the loss of those innocent lives. Danny knocked on her door.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You okay?"

"No, but I will be. Do you know that three of the girls were Lucy's age?"

"Yeah, I know."

"How can that be okay Danny? How can I just report that something like that happened because of something as trivial as they weren't wearing the right clothing? How is it that my boss, is the most powerful leader in the free world, and he can't do anything to stop something like this from happening? I mean what are we doing here Danny?"

"CJ,"

"No don't CJ me. I'm not wrong on this Danny."

"I didn't say you were. Look, I gotta go file, are you going to be okay?" 

"Yeah, go."

"I'll see you later. I have a lot to do today so I have to bring Lucy back here ok?"

She nodded and started to work.

*****

_"Are those angry faxes?_  
_Yes and angry emails. Look at these._  
_Well what did you expect._  
_Angry faxes and angry emails, come on let's go._  
_Uh CJ_  
_Yeah I saw it..."_

Two days later

_"You're going to get Secret Service protection but I can't order it unless you sign this piece of paper. So sign this piece of paper."_

That night

"He had pictures Danny. Pictures of me and Hogan having lunch, of me **this** morning at the coffee shop, he even had pictures of me wedding dress shopping with Lucy, Hogan, Donna, and Carol. I mean what if something happens to them because of me?" In a child like tone she added, "What if something happens to Lucy?"

She was curled up on the couch, snug under Danny's arm.

"CJ don't think like that. You said Ron is putting someone on Lucy too right?" She nodded, "Well then it will be fine. The Secret Service is very good at their jobs." He paused for a minute he wanted to carefully approach his next topic. "CJ, I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you won't try to shake these guys, promise me that you will listen to them just like you would tell Lucy too."

"Yeah of course Danny."

"Claudia?"

"Daniel."

"Look I know you. I know you value your privacy and independence, but this is as real as real gets. I've seen this scenario play out before and the person usually ends up with a bullet in them. And that's the easy way out. Most of these people are psychopaths who will get a kick out of hurting you or worse. I'm not trying to scare you, okay I am but you have to know that our lives will be nothing without you."

"Okay Danny, I promise."

She reached up and kissed him lightly on his lips. But with the fear of it all was laying heavy on the their hearts and minds, their need for each other grew exponentially. It wasn't long before both their shirts were on the floor and Danny's mouth was slowly moving down her elongated torso. As his fingers hooked the sides of her pants and panties to remove them, she suddenly realized they were in the living room and she didn't want to risk Lucy walking in on them.

"Danny, Danny let's go in the bedroom."

Reluctantly he pulled away from her, "Alright go, I'll lock up."

Danny took special attention to making sure that all the locks were secured on the door, he even checked all the windows in the house before he retired to the bedroom for the evening.

*****

That next afternoon Danny picked up Lucy afterschool and brought her to the White House. 

"Hi Auntie Carol, Mommy!", she greeted CJ as she bounced into her mother's office and Danny headed to his.

"Hey honeybun, just in time I want you to meet someone. This is Agent Jackie McKenzie he's going to be with us for a little while and I want you to do whatever he says. His job will be to protect you." 

"Like Grandpa Jed?"

"Yes like Grandpa Jed." 

"Are we going to live at the White House too?"

"No, we are still going to live at our house."

"Okay, nice to meet you", she extended her little hand to shake his, "My friends name at school is Mackenzie but she's a girl."

They all let out a little laugh to that breaking some of the obvious tension in the room.

"Well if it helps you can call me Jack."

"Agent why don't we all sit down and go over her schedule. Uh actually let me call my fiancee in here for this too. Carol!"

"Yeah"

"Can you get me Danny?" 

"Sure."

Moments later Danny joined them as they discussed their daily routine. Lucy out of all of them had the most stability in her schedule so it was easy to add the necessary precautions they needed to take. The biggest change was that Danny could no longer walk her to and from school. The standard black SUV was to be used and at all times there was to be an agent with her even at school. Like CJ, she had a rotation of team of four.

Later that evening, CJ meant her primary agent. Agent Simon Donovan greeted her in her office and it didn't go very well. CJ was agitated. She was irritated by the emails, the lack of yeast in their numbers, the senior staff and their obvious lack of cooperation with Bruno Gianelli's people, and acerbic special agent mere presence just added to her stress level. All in all she was ready for this day to be over.

*****

She stumbled into her condo around midnight when she was thrown back by the sound of an alarm going off.

Danny came out the bedroom and punched in the code.

"What the hell is this Daniel?"

"I put in an alarm system."

"Ok well, that's something you should have mentioned to me, Oh you know the **ten** times I saw you today!"

"Keep it down CJ, let's not wake Lucy."

"Danny!"

"Sorry I didn't say anything. I got it put in this morning when Agent McKenzie took Lucy to school. It's the same company I have for my place but look instant locks. All you have to do is push this button. It's all right here on this control pad. I got the latest-"

"Hold on wait, back it up. One I thought we discussed it and you were still going to ride with Lucy to school. We agreed that the agents weren't a substitute for her parents and two why do you still have your apartment? I thought you said you were going to sell it a month ago."

"I only didn't go with her **this** morning CJ. The guy from the alarm company squeezed us in at the last minute as a favor since I've been a long time customer of theirs. Plus there isn't enough room for all my stuff here. I own my place. I did think I should sell my place just to pay for storage."

"Well when were you going to tell me!"

"We have been kinda busy CJ. I didn't think that it was a big deal!"

"It is when you tell me you are going to do one thing and then do another!"

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?"

"Nothing chipmunk. Go back to bed."

"But I heard screaming. Are you and Mommy going to get a divorce?"

Danny looked at CJ with wide eyes. She looked sympathetic and wished that she could redo the whole situation. Mouthing 'sorry' to Danny she started to walk toward Lucy's room. 

"No sweet pea, come on I'll help you get back to bed." Ten minutes later she entered their bedroom and stood against the door looking at Danny sitting on the bed. "I really am sorry Danny. I guess I've just been stressed lately with everything going on. I know it's not a good excuse but..."

"I'm sorry too CJ. I should have told you about the apartment and talked to you about the alarm system. Looks like we both are at fault here." He watched her fidget standing in the doorway not really knowing what to do next. Even though they had been living together for over six months this would officially mark their first fight. "CJ, get over here."

She walked over and sat on the bed and fell into his arms. A silent tear fell. 

"Hey don't cry. Our first fight. I think we did okay. All parties came out unscathed."

"We made Lucy think that we are going to get a divorce when we haven't even gotten married yet."

"CJ, she will be fine", he looked into her eyes and said, "we will be fine. Come on lets get you out of those clothes and in bed, it's late."

She undressed then climbed in the bed and snuggled under him.

"I don't deserve you Danny."

"No you don't, you deserve more." He placed a kiss at her temple then turned out the light. "Night my fiancee. I love you."

"I love you too Danny."

*****

A week later, CJ was packing for Helsinki. 

"Mommy how long are you and Daddy going to be gone?"

"Three Days Lucy, I already told you this." CJ was quickly becoming irritated.

"I want to come."

"No. We already had this conversation."

"So, I still want to come!"

"Lucy I said No! You are staying with Grandma Abby at the White House. What's going on with you and since when do you talk to Mommy like this?"

"My friend Ashley talks to her mommy and daddy like that."

"Well I'm not your friend's mother and you better not talk to Daddy like this unless you want a red bottom young lady. Now go play in your room for a while before we leave."

"Fine!"

"Lucy Jean! What did I just tell you?"

"Sorry Mommy", she walked out of the room pouting.

Just then the front door shut. 

"CJ! CJ!"

"In here Danny!"

"Daddy!", Lucy ran to the door and jump in Danny's arms.

"Hey chipmunk, what's going on?"

"Mommy won't let me go on Air Forced One with you."

"I'm sorry babydoll-"

"Lucy Jean Cregg-Concannon! I told you to go to your room. Didn't I? What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see Daddy, since **you** won't let me go on Air Forced One with Grandpa Jed."

Danny put Lucy down on the ground realizing that he walked into in a situation.

"I have had enough with you today Lucy. Go to your room now. You are on time out for 20 minutes."

"No Mommy, I'm sorry". She turned to Danny to plead her case pouting as she cried for him, "Daddy I'm sorry". Then she wrapped her arms tightly around his legs.

"Lucy-"

Danny interrupted a very hot CJ. 

"Lucy stop it, let go of Daddy. I believe Mommy told you to go to you room didn't she?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, buts. Go to you room now." She turned with her head hung low and start walking slowly to her room. "Lucy faster or I'll make it 30 minutes." To help move her along he swatted at her bottom firmly. Once she was in her room Danny turned to CJ, "So do you wanna tell me what I just walked into?"

"She's just been a handful lately. Challenging everything I tell her. She has this little friend at school who's becoming a bad influence on her."

"Ashley yeah. That kid's a nightmare."

"Yeah, well I want my sweet little Energizer bunny back."

"Ok you know its completely normal right. Kids do this. I was told I was quite a handful when I was her age. Must be an Irish thing. We have the red hair for a reason. Try not to overreact. Just hold firm and she will fall in line."

"Maybe we should take her with us. I mean I don't want to leave her with Abby when she's behaving like this. It's only three days."

"No. We already told her she wasn't coming now if we go back and tell her she can come, she will think that if she continues this behavior she'll get what she wants. Besides something tells me Abby can take her."

Danny pulled her into a hug. 

"You're right. Maybe I need this time away."

"Yeah and maybe you can get a night off while we are gone, so I can't take you out to some of the trendiest places in Finland."

"What? Stop it Danny!"

"What? I was an international correspondent for four years. I got friends all around the world. You just give me the word and prepare to have you mind blown."

"We don't have to go out for that", CJ smiled flirtatiously.

"Aw there's my bad girl." Danny grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss, "As soon as we get checked in I will be anxious to see just how bad."

A knock interrupted them. It was time for the Secret Service to do their sweep.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Ms Cregg..."

"Then why do it!"

"Claudia!", Danny chastised her.

"I apologize come on in." She stepped back as the agent came in and checked the apartment then left.

"Thank you Ma'am, Sir."

"They are only doing their jobs CJ. A job that is to protect you. So be nice to them."

"I know. I'm just ready for this to be over."

"Yeah, me too. Look why don't you go finish packing we need to be at the White House in an hour and a half to drop off Lucy then we'll ride in the motorcade to Andrew's. I'm going to talk to Lucy."

"Kay, thanks Danny." 

"You can properly thank me later."

They parted at the end of the hall where he firmly swatted CJ's behind before he went in Lucy's room.

"Lucy?"

He opened her room door and the look on her tear stained face sitting in the chair in the corner all but broke his heart. Still he couldn't show her it effected him. He sat on the end of her bed.

"Lucy stand up and come over here."

"Are you going to spank me Daddy?"

"No, but I am going to talk to you and I want you to listen."

"Okay."

"The way that you have been behaving lately is not alright. Just because you friend misbehaves it doesn't mean it's okay for you to misbehave. You are going to have to learn that you don't have to do what everyone else does because sometimes that's the wrong thing to do. And when you do the wrong thing you get punished. Now you upset Mommy today and had to be put on time out right?"

"Yes"

"Did you like upsetting Mommy?" 

She shook her head.

"Use your words Lucy."

"No, Daddy."

"Did you like being on time out?"

"No, Daddy."

"And are you going to behave like this again?"

"No, Daddy."

"Now I think you owe Mommy an apology for misbehaving earlier, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good, now go in Mommy and Daddy's room right now and apologize."

Okay, Daddy.

"And Lucy, if you misbehave like this with Grandma Abby while Mommy and Daddy are away when we get back you are not going to like what happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good, Go."

Lucy walked across the short hallway to her parents room with Danny close behind. She knocked on the door to get CJ's attention.

"Yes come in." CJ sat on the bed to meet Lucy's eyes. Danny watched from the door.

"Mommy, I'm sorry for misbehaving. I will never be bad ever again. I love you Mommy. Do you forgive me?"

CJ looked at Danny, who nodded. Then back at Lucy.

"Yes. I'll forgive you. I just want my little sweet pea back." She caressed Lucy's face and pulled her into a hug.

"Alright. Why don't you go wash off your face then you can watch TV, we have to leave soon."

As Lucy left Danny entered the room, "So how long will that last?"

"Who knows but I'll take it for now. She was too cute though", she smiled.

"You told her I was going to spank her?"

"I may have mentioned something about a red bottom." 

"Well, I hope that day never comes. The look on her face when I went in there CJ."

"Heartbreaking huh?"

"Very. Come on let's pack the car."

*****

6 days later

"Hey Carol, how much time to I have?"

"Ten minutes before the next briefing. Do you want me to let them know?"

"Give them fair warning."

"CJ!"

"Tobus!"

"Stay out of the briefing room until I talk to you." 

"Toby, I have less than ten minutes." 

"Fine. Josh!"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"What are you going to say about the tape? That's all they are going to be talking about."

"I got it."

"Let me hear."

"Toby,"

"Let me hear CJ!"

"The President has neither seen nor viewed the tape and refuses to engage in a smear campaign. He has always run a clean campaign and intends to continue to do so, the American people deserve no less from their commander and chief. So there is no need to sign the pledge." 

"Ok that works."

"Yeah that's good CJ. What if they mention Sam and the tape?"

"Sam Seaborn was simply giving the item to someone he presumed to be a mutual friend and advising him-"

"No", Toby shook his head.

"No don't say that. You just gave a Senior Advisor to the president possession of the tape. No one is going to believe that he didn't show it to the president."

"What's going on in here? She needs to get in there."

"We are trying to come up with something for her to say in response to Sam being the one who gave the tape to them Leo."

"Look for now don't answer any questions in relation to Sam or any of you being in possession of that tape at all." 

"Leo, it's going to be kinda hard to avoid that since it's going to be every other question. We can't go in there with a no comment."

"She's right Leo. We need something."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, CJ.", Carol tapped her watch.

"Fine, refer all those questions to White House Counsel. He's talking to Oliver Babish right now. Let's Go!"

"Wait Leo, the White House Counsel isn't going to comment."

"Yeah, that's the point Josh."

"Well won't the question come right back to to CJ?"

"Yes, but it will buy us time. It should give us at least a day or two to sit down with the Counsel's office and Bruno and come up with something."

"Now come on, let's get in there."

They all walked down the hall to the briefing room Josh and Leo stood in the back. Toby walked her to the door.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Toby."

"CJ"

"I'm fine. How's Sam?"

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about him. Keep your head in the game. Don't let them rock you."

"Yeah!"

"Go get 'em!" 

He opened the door to flashing lights and a hoard of reporters screaming her name all looking for dirt on a White House's staffer's screw up. 

Forty five exhausting minutes later, CJ bounced out of the Press Room.

"That was Great Boss!"

"Yes, Yes it was!"

As she turned the corner to her office she a curly haired redhead little girl was sitting in the chair quietly coloring.

"Well, well who is this beautiful little girl in my office."

"Mommy!" Lucy jumped up to hug her mom.

"Where's your Daddy?"

"He went to bathroom." 

Danny came in two minutes later. 

"Hey sorry about that you know I wouldn't normally leave her." 

"It's ok, Jack was right by the door. You okay?"

"Yeah I need to talk to you. Lucy can you go visit Auntie Carol for a moment?"

"Sure." She bounced out of the office and Danny closed the door behind her.

"What's going on Danny? You alright?"

"Yeah. I got a new temporary assignment." 

"What?"

"Yeah. I leave tomorrow morning for three months." 

"What? No Danny! Tell them no!"

"I can't CJ! My editor feels that my pieces aren't as objective as they could be since we became engaged. He wants to sub someone else in for a while to see if its really the case or if its me. But the story they are giving me CJ could be monumental. Don't worry right now it has nothing to do with the White House so don't worry but it's good. CJ this story-"

"No. You cannot take it. You can't leave right now with everything going on. I'm still getting emails Danny! What about Lucy? What about our wedding? Danny we can't plan a wedding with you thousands of miles away." 

"CJ I don't have a choice. This is my job. I have taken assignments away before."

"Not since we started **this** Danny. The last time you went away was before Christmas over eight months ago."

"If I go, I'll be back by Christmas and I'll tell my editor I can't do anymore long distance assignments."

"Tell him now!" 

"No! I'm a reporter and this is the life of a reporter CJ. How many times do we make adjustments for your job!"

"My job doesn't involve me leaving for three months Danny!"

"I'm not doing this here. I'm getting Lucy and taking her going home." 

"Yours or Mine!"

The look on Danny face made CJ want to cower and beg for his forgiveness but her pride made her stand tall and stare him down. Danny hastily packed Lucy's coloring book and crayons in her bag and walked out the door. 

"Come on chipmunk were going home."

"Bye Auntie Carol, Bye Mommy!"

They walked out of the West Wing and Agent McKenzie followed.

"CJ?" Carol stood at the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, What's Next."

*****

When CJ walked into the apartment around 10pm she was meant with two large suitcases and a carry on. If it wasn't real to her before then it was clearly evident now. She armed the alarm, kicked off her shoes, and hung up her coat then she placed her briefcase on the chair in the livingroom. Danny was sitting on the couch watching the Daily Show. 

"Did you leave anything?", she attempted to joke. But Danny wasn't moved. "Danny, I-"

"CJ I'm kinda watching this."

"Yeah, sorry. Did you save me a plate? I'm kinda hungry."

"Don't I always save you a plate?"

"Sure. I'll just let you watch your show."

She went in the kitchen and heated up the plate Danny left for her. Instead of coming in the livingroom eating with him she sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and quietly ate. After she was done she washed her plate and put it in the dishwasher. Then went to take a shower. Danny completely ignored everything she was doing by pretending to watch TV.

Freshly showered she went to put on her bathrobe that usually hung in the closet and she noticed that Danny's side was almost empty. She started crying.

Danny heard her and went to the bedroom. He stood by the door watching to see if this was theatrics or the real deal.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry Danny. Please don't leave me!"

One look and he could tell that it was real as it gets. He sat on the bed next to her and held her as she sobbed.

"I'm not leaving you Claudia! I'm working."

"But all of your clothes are gone from out of the closet."

"CJ, I'm going away for three months. When you go out of town for a week you have more bags." He grabbed her face, wiped her tears, and pulled her lips to his.

"I love you Claudia Jean Cregg and nothing will keep me from marrying you at Midnight on January 1st. But I am leaving in the morning. I talked to Lucy tonight. I told her to continue to behave and I'll take her ice skating then for ice cream when I get back. And yes I'm aware of the irony but it made it a lot easier for her to swallow. I'll drop her at school in the morning and then go to the airport."

"Danny I want to apologize again for this afternoon. You have quickly become the foundation of this family and I guess I like relying on you. When you said you were leaving, I felt the earth move. So I started fighting. Clamoring for you to stay, for my life to get back to whatever our normal is. Danny I have never depended on anyone in my entire adult life. Even when I was pregnant with Lucy. Yes people helped but it was on me. Then you came along. I felt weakened and I reacted. Badly. I'm truly sorry."

"CJ that has got to be the sweet thing you have ever said to me. I'm glad you rely on me, I love it. I love being the center, the foundation of this family and I can't wait for it to be permanent. So until that day comes", he started to remove CJ belt on her bath robe, "just know that I love you more than life itself." 

He pushed her bathrobe off her shoulders and it fell down on the bed. He stood up and CJ reached to unbuckle his pants. 

"No, lie back on the bed." 

He leaned over her and kissed her passionately on the lips while his hand trailed down from her face to her neck, between her breasts then continued pass her stomach and landed between her legs. He moved his fingers frantically over her sensitive pubic hairs as she spread her legs further for him. He moved his mouth down to her neck following the same route as his that fingers previously did. He could hear her breathing quicken to a pant. She moaned as he planted kisses along her inner thighs. She cried his name and begged for him to touch her. Danny was about continue until he noticed something, he stood up and moved away from her. She looked alarmed until she realized he was going to close their bedroom door. In everything that happened she didn't even remember that it was still open. He removed his shirt and pants then turned out the lamp. 

Submerged in darkness, the next thing that CJ felt was Danny's beard rubbing against her inner thighs. He knew that that sensation drove her wild, her core slickened. She cried his name again he knew it was time to put her out of her misery. 

The room went quiet.

"Danny! Oh God!", she cried as Danny's tongue found her center.

*****

They woke wrapped in each other's arms at 5:30 in the morning. After two encores last night and early this morning, CJ was exhausted but Danny was ready to go again.

"CJ baby wake up, Let's fool around."

"Danny let me sleep a little longer please."

"CJ", he kissed her shoulder, "three months baby. Come on wake up. I wanna get my fill. I'll make it worth your while."

"Fine. This better be good", she smirked.

Danny reached in the drawer. "What the? Damnit!"

"What's wrong?" 

"We are out of condoms." 

"It's okay Danny. Come here."

"No we have taken too many chances already CJ."

"We could find other ways."

"I'm listening."

*****

An hour later CJ was dressed and heading out the door, Danny was cooking, and Lucy was brushing her hair. 

"Danny I'm leaving."

"Ok come here."

CJ walked in the kitchen threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms were around her waist pulling her pelvis into his.

"I'm going to miss you. I hope I gave you plenty to remember me by."

"Oh Ms Cregg if you only knew. Now go on before I'm tempted to take you right here again."

"Lucy, don't forget Jack is bringing you to the White House afterschool today okay."

"Alright I love you Mommy."

"Love you too. Love you Danny, be safe."

"I love you my fiancee. Behave yourself. Or you will get a spanking when I get back."

"One that I will gladly receive."

"Leave CJ"

"Okay one more kiss", they shared another kiss. She grabbed her bag and coat and flew out the door.


	5. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the lyrics of So Far Away by Carol King.
> 
> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

TO: CJCregg@thewhitehouse.gov  
FROM: danielconcannon@thewashingtonpost.org

Hey

I'm in Kenya right now watching the sunrise. Its absolutely gorgeous baby. I wish I could be here with me to see it. We are going to have to come back to visit. The people here are so kind and generous. It's amazing because even though they don't have enough for themselves they still share. It's humanity at its core. 

Anyway 10 weeks 6 days until I see your face. And in case you were worried I won't need a gift for Christmas this year. Home with you and Lucy will be present enough. Of course I won't object to any one in one gifts you want to give me (wink wink). 

I'm heading further into the jungle tomorrow and I might not be able to contact you for a couple of days. I'll call or email as soon as I can.

Tell my chipmunk I love her and give her a kiss for me. I love you too my fiancee.

Danny

PS. Remember to be nice to the secret service. 

  
TO: danielconcannon@thewashingtonpost.org  
FROM: CJCregg@thewhitehouse.gov

It's been a couple of days since your last email. I hope everything is going well. 

So you don't worry everything is fine. I still have the secret service hanging around, they are so bad. I do feel safer with them here but I miss you, especially at night. I miss other things you do too. Like your cooking and you doing the dishes, all that manly stuff. :) (Donna taught me that) 

I know we said we weren't going to do this but I am worried about. You aren't exactly in the safest of places. Please take care of yourself. 10 weeks, four days until I see you again. 

Love CJ

*****

"CJ"

"Hey Donna what's going on?"

"What's going on is that your wedding is in three months to the day. And you don't have anything done. What gives?"

"I'm just not feeling it. Don't get me wrong I love Danny and I can't wait to get married to him but with him God knows where doing God knows what with God knows whom. I just... in the entire time he's been gone we have maybe talked a collective two hours."

"I get it. You're worried."

"It's supposed to be our special day not mine. I've been thinking about postponing it. What do you think?"

"I think Danny would be disappointed. How about this, we have a girls night. You, me, Carol, and Mrs Barlett. Ooo we can invite Margaret and Ginger and Bonnie. It will be the women of the West Wing. We will pick invitations, our dresses, flowers the whole nine. You can email Danny your final choices and he can help pick out of the ones you send him."

"Oh that's a great idea. What about Lucy?"

"Can Toby watch her? That way we can drink and play truth or dare."

"You know what set it up. Lets do it! Hows Saturday night? Oh should we invite Amy. She is dating Josh you know. So I guess that makes her a women of the West Wing."

"CJ can I tell you something and it stays between us?"

"Of course."

"You know what, nevermind. I'll get the ball rolling and start setting everything up. You get with everyone."

"Uh huh, you don't like Amy do you?"

"CJ. I never said that!"

"Donna" 

"DONNA!" Josh screamed into the bullpen.

"I gotta go CJ. I'll get with you later."

"Convenient!"

She sat at her desk and called Abby.

"Hi Mrs Bartlet?"

"Hey CJ what can I do you for?"

"I was wondering if you were available Saturday night around 7p?:

"Yes, why? Do you need me to watch Lucy?"

"No actually, I was hoping that you could help me do some wedding stuff. I'm enlisting a team to help."

"Yes absolutely. I was wondering when you were going to ask." 

"Well it was Donna's idea. She reminded me that my wedding is exactly three months away."

"She reminded you?"

"I haven't really been thinking about it with Danny gone."

"Well I think it was a excellent idea. We are doing it here at the residence right?"

"Oh Abby, I wouldn't want to impose. My place is fine. With the Secret Service and the alarm system Danny put in, my condo is like Fort Knox."

"Nonsense, we'll make a night of it. I'll have the kitchen cook us up some goodies and I'll get a case of wine sent up too."

"Alright, thanks Abby. It's going to be the women of the West Wing so everyone will have clearance already."

"Even better. See you Saturday."

CJ started feeling better and better about the idea, she walked over to Toby's office five minutes later. 

"Hey Ginger, Bonnie."

"What are you guys doing on Saturday around 7pm?"

"Here working probably, why?"

She told them about Donna's plan and they were 100% on board.

"Is he in?"

"Yea just knock."

"Thanks."

She knocked on Toby's the door.

"Yeah!"

"Hey Pokey!", she said smiling.

"What do you want CJ?"

"Why do you think I want something?"

"CJ"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want?"

She quickly dropped the act and sat down on the couch across from his desk. 

"I was wondering if you could watch Lucy for me Saturday night?"

"What? Why?" 

"My wedding is in three months. I don't have a wedding invitation, flowers, a dress, or anything. Not to mention my fiancee is a on the other side of the world. So we are all getting together in one big group session to knock out some of the wedding stuff. Toby."

"CJ I'm not that great with kids."

"Ok that's a lie. You are wonderful with her and she loves you."

"CJ", he sighed.

"Toby please." 

"12pm Sunday and not a minute after."

"Thank you Tobus. Oh and I'm going to need Bonnie and Ginger to be done on Saturday by 7."

"Go away."

She walked into her office just in time to here her computer ding. She ran over to her laptop.

Danny: Hey! 

Danny: Are you on?

CJ: Hey. Yeah, I just walked back in. Hi! :) Where are you?

Danny: I just landed in Turkey. I have an hour layover and thankfully they have wifi in the lounge. What's going on?

CJ: Well our wedding is in 3 months to the day and I don't have anything done. So Donna came up with the idea of a girls night. We are going to pick out some stuff and I'll send you my final choices, so you can have a say too.

Danny: That sounds wonderful honey. Tell Donna I said thanks too. How's my Lucy?

CJ: Great. So far she's loving Kindergarten. You should have seen her on the first day. She insisted on bringing her snack in her Barbie lunch box and she has to take two everyday in case someone forgot there's so that she can share.

Danny: Aw that's my little chipmunk. God I miss her. Is she behaving?

CJ: Actual yes! We had a few little incidents but nothing like before.

CJ: Are you coming to the states anytime soon?

Danny: Not for a couple of weeks. I'm supposed to be in California in 4 weeks. Nothing on the East Coast. Sorry baby.

There was a pause before she responded. 

Danny: CJ?

CJ: This is hard Danny. 

Danny: I know. 

Danny: Don't cry baby.

CJ: I'm not.

Danny: Yes you are. 

CJ: Okay.

Danny: Hey I gotta go my flight is boarding.

Danny: I'll call when I check into my hotel in Frankfurt.

CJ: Alright.

Danny: I love you.

CJ: I love you too. 

CJ closed her laptop and looked at Gail. 

"I miss your daddy so much Gail."

"Mommy? Who are you talking to, are you crying?", Lucy entered startling her.

"Hey Lucy. I'm not crying. Come here and give me a hug sweet pea." She gave Lucy a warm snug hug. "How was school?"

She blankly listened to the Tales of Ms Parker's Kindergarten class. Mentally counting the days until she sees Danny again.

*****

Early Saturday Morning 

'Ring'

'Ring'

'Ring'

"Hello?"

"Hey CJ"

"Danny? What time is it? Where are you?"

"I'm still in Germany and its 7am here."

"Well its 1am here."

"Is it too late?"

"No let me wake up a little."

"Baby go back to sleep. I'll try to call another time."

"No, I haven't heard your voice in weeks. I want to talk to you. You okay, you sound kinda."

"I'll be fine. Just alot with this story. You know, we know that bad people do bad things but when you discover the things they want to hide... it can weigh on you sometimes."

"Danny, I don't know what your story is about but please be careful. Do you remember when you told me, that Lucy and your lives wouldn't be anything if I weren't in it?"

"Yeah."

"That's how I feel too. This time apart has made me realize I never want to do this again. I haven't been able to sleep without you. I even had to take a sleeping pill tonight to get some rest."

"Me neither, I miss waking up with you in my arms in the morning. CJ, I want to be with you so badly right now, to touch you, to kiss you. I want you under me and I want to bury myself so deep in you- he sighed, I'm gotta go CJ."

"Danny, don't."

"We can't keep doing this CJ. We still have two months before I come home. I will email and IM you."

"Danny please", she sobbed.

"Stop. Baby. Please stop crying. Please."

He paused.

"Tell me about Lucy. How is she doing in school? Most of the kids are older right. She won't be five until February."

CJ didn't respond.

"Baby, you have to try."

"Yeah, most of them are already five but Lucy is used to being around people older than herself. The teacher said she's doing just great so far. She likes to pick out her own clothes now and she wants to cut her hair too. Apparently Ashley has bangs."

"What no! I love her hair."

CJ laughed. 

They talked until she fell asleep on the phone an hour later.

*****

Saturday Night 

All the ladies managed to get off at 7pm much to their boss's dismay but an official memo from the office of the First Lady made it a little hard to argue with.

They all gathered in the sitting room in the residence. Abby as the official hostess and Donna as the planner stood up in front of the group to kick things off. 

"Ok Ladies, I want to thank you guys for coming on such short notice to help our CJ out. We do have a to do list to help move the night along. And hopefully we can get it completed before we get too drunk and forget why we are here."

They all laughed. 

"A big thank you to Abby who has so graciously sponsored tonight's events and even sprung for the rooms, food, and booze."

"Woo!"

"Thank You!"

"Thank You Abby!"

They cheered raucously.

"We have four stations setup to get started. Invitations, Flowers, Decorations (which Abby already called dibs), and Food. Also CJ the White House head Baker Mario volunteered to make your cake. He sent up cake samples and pictures for you to choose a design."

"Aww!" The group sighed.

"Oh my Gosh thank you Donna."

"Actually it was Abby." 

"Thank you Abby."

Abby nodded.

"Ok who's doing what?"

"What are your colors CJ?"

"We decided to do New Years Colors since we are getting married at midnight. So Gold, Black, and Silver."

"That's going to be beautiful", Ginger said.

"Very classy", Bonnie added.

"Where's the wedding?", Margaret inquired.

"I'm not sure. I wanted it on a rooftop but its probably going to be too cold. So we need to find a venue. But Abby reserved the East Room for the Reception."

"You two should get married in the press room", Bonnie said laughing.

"That's a great idea", Donna said, "CJ what do you think?"

"I don't know. It's kinda small."

"Well Claudia Jean we can get a few workman up here to move some things around. Talk to Danny about it and let me know."

"Ok. What's next?"

As the night went on, they managed to narrow the choices down. It came to three different invitations and two potential menus for Danny to look over. CJ had chosen her bouquet and the types of flowers she wanted.

By 10pm they had eaten and already went through 5 bottles of wine. Needless to say production had stalled.

"Let's play Truth or Dare", Donna said slumped lazily on the couch.

"No!"

"No!"

"Come on its girls night."

"Donna my dear, truth or dare is always a bad idea.", Abby stated.

"That's why we should do it."

A second round of No's rang throughout the room.

"What else you got?"

"Let's play 'Getting to Know You'."

"What's that?"

"We all right down a question on a piece of paper and put it in a hat. We'll shake it up and you pass that hat around picking out one of the questions and you answer the question truthfully. Youngest pulls first." 

They nodded.

"Great I'll get the paper and pens. Oh and we all are over 21 no PG stuff. Ok?"

They wrote their questions and it in the hat. 

"Ok whose first? Bonnie, oh and if you pull your question you have to put it back."

"If you could sleep with any guy in the West Wing who would it be? Oh my gosh. I don't really have to answer that, Do I?"

"Yes!"

"Come on Bonnie!"

"Fine, I guess it would be Larry."

"What oh my God you like Larry?" Margaret blurted. They all started laughing. 

"You guys are jerks. Whose next?"

"Donna."

"Alright, Would you kiss a guy on the first date? Would you do more than that? So this is technically two questions so I only have to answer one right?"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes definitely I'm not a teenager and yes I have done more. Ok next?"

"Wait back it up?", Ginger interrupted, "How much more?"

"That wasn't the question. You're next anyway Ginger."

"Would you ever consider posing for Playboy? Yes. And for the record, Playboy is a totally respectful gentleman's magazine. Now if you said Hustler, that's something different."

"Alright now."

"Margaret pick."

"Who is the sexiest person in this room? Easy, CJ."

"Me? Why?"

"You are tall, model thin, intelligent, a beast the way you handle the press and all, you have a very commanding presence, and you are the only female on Senior Staff. That's sexy as hell."

"Woo!"

"Damn, Margaret well said", Abbey added.

"CJ", smiling at her Donna moved the hat over to her to pick one. CJ rolled her eyes at her and pulled out a question.

"What's your favorite body part on your partner? Oh God!"

"Not what he makes you say CJ", Donna joked. 

The women laughed as CJ started to blush. CJ threw the throw pillow at her.

"I don't know, I guess his beard." 

They giggled.

"Nope that wasn't the question", Abby blurted. "The question was what your favorite body part."

"It sure did. Well CJ?", Donna said arching her eyebrows.

"I guess, his hands. Danny has great hands."

They fell out laughing.

"Okay you guys are way too drunk. Anyway last question, Abby."

"When did you lose your virginity, and to whom did you lose it? On my wedding night to Jed."

"Aww", the group said.

"So did you guys like the game?" 

They all nodded. 

"So, Round 2?”

”No!”

”No.”

“Well then, who’s up for a movie? I have Bridget Jones Diary, The Bodyguard, and An Officer and A Gentleman."

"I'll stay. We should watch An Officer and A Gentlemen so I can stare at Richard Gere", Margaret said. 

"I'll pass, I'm going to sleep. We all have a 10am dress fitting and I have pick up Lucy from Toby's early."

"I'm calling it too. Goodnight ladies."

"Night Abby!" 

"Night CJ!"

"Hey guys thanks for everything."

"You're welcome", they chorused.

Abby walked CJ to her room.

”That’s not how you lost your virginity.”

”Well they didn’t need to know everything”, Abby grinned.

"Did you have a good time tonight honey?"

"Yes, I know you did most of this. I can't thank you enough Abby."

"You are welcome. I do have one more gift."

"You have already done enough."

"Well, I still have one more anyway. Jed and I are going to pay for your wedding dress and Lucy's flower girl dress. I didn't want to say in front of the other girls. We love all of you but in case you didn't already know CJ, you have a very special place in our hearts."

"I know Abby. I know", CJ embraced her and started to cry.

"Aw honey. Don't cry. You miss him don't you."

She nodded. "With every fiber of my being. I've never felt this way before. It has so much control over me. I feel weak, vulnerable."

"That's love. Dig deeper, strength is in there too CJ. You can survive this. When is he due to come back?"

"December 22nd." 

"We aren't leaving for the farm until the next day. Why don't I keep Lucy. Don't tell her Danny's coming home until the 23rd. That way you get to have him all to yourself for a day." 

"Oh Abby. Thank you. Let me email Danny now."

"Go. Goodnight Claudia Jean."

"Night Abby."

TO: CJCregg@thewhitehouse.gov   
FROM: danielconcannon@thewashingtonpost.org 

CJ, I hope you have fun tonight at your girl's night. Try to enjoy yourself.

Also send me the final choices within the next couple of days because, I'll be in Sryia and there won't be any internet where I'm going.

I love you with all my heart. 10 weeks 1 day until I come home.

TO: danielconcannon@thewashingtonpost.org   
FROM: CJCregg@thewhitehouse.gov 

Yes I had fun at the girls night. Donna made us play this game called 'Getting to Know You' and my question was what's your favorite body part on your partner? I said your beard. You know I love it. But Abby said that's not a body part. So I finally said your hands. I miss your hands Danny. The way you touch me in all the right places. It's like you have my body all mapped out.

Anyway we did manage to narrow the choices down on the invitations, the menu, and I picked my bouquet and the wedding flowers. I'll attach them to the email.

Also The President and Abby are buying my dress and Lucy's dress as a gift. We are going dress shopping tomorrow morning. I'm actually getting excited now.

Bonus Abby is to watch Lucy the day that you come back so that I can welcome you home properly. ;)

They also invited us the farm for Christmas. I forgot to tell you earlier. 

Let me know what you think about everything.

Love you CJ

She closed laptop, got undressed and climbed in the bed. She was happy this evening. Maybe it was from all of her friends or going through the wedding stuff or maybe it was because she was almost drunk. Either way this night ended on a positive note.

*****

The next morning CJ woke to a beeping the sound coming from her computer. Danny? she thought. Opening her laptop, she saw that she was right.

Danny: Hey?

Danny: You up?

Danny: CJ

Danny: Well, sorry I'm missed you.

CJ: Danny I'm here!

CJ: Sorry, I passed out. I must have been a lot drunker than I thought.

Danny: It's okay. You were happy last night I can tell from the tone of the email.

Danny: By the way before I have to go, I like the first invitation and the second menu. And I'm glad you love my hands because I love to do things to you with them. I'll show you more when I see you.

CJ: Like what?

Danny: You will find out when I get home. And tell Abby thank you and we will be taking her up on her offer for when I get back.

CJ: Oh The President wants to go to the War of the Roses Opera in a month in New York. We are all going with him. I'm only letting you know in case you get a layover.

Danny: I actually may be stopping there around that time before I go out to California. Let me confirm my itinerary with Maisy and I'll let you know. 

CJ: Excellent. I hope we can make it happen. Even if its twenty minutes Danny. I will pull you in a bathroom stall and fuck you stupid.

Danny: Woah! Where did my fiancee go?

Danny: Someone is a little randy.

CJ: More than a little.

CJ: How's your story coming?

Danny: Good I still have alot of ground work to put in but good.

Danny: How's my chipmunk? Did she enjoy girls night? 

CJ: Great and she spent the night with Toby. I'm actually about to get up from here, get dressed to go get her. Then I'm picking up Hogan. We have to be a the dress shop at 10am. They are opening early only for us. 

Danny: Who's all going?

CJ: Donna, Carol, Abby, Ginger, Bonnie, Margaret, Zoey, Hogan, Lucy, and myself. So there will be plenty of security.

Danny: Good. Have fun baby, and don't spend all of The President's money.

CJ: Impossible. 

Danny: CJ, if you need money you know where my checkbook is right? I signed a few checks before I left for you.

CJ: I'm fine Danny. But it's good to know you were looking out for me. 

Danny: Always.

Danny: CJ, I have to go now. 

CJ: I know :(

Danny: I know baby. I love you so much.

CJ: I love you too. 

Danny: Talk to you in a couple of days. Bye.

CJ: Bye

CJ closed her laptop and jumped in the shower. She loved the water pressure in the residence. Only the best for the first family. 

Freshly showered she left out the room and was greeted my Abby.

"Hey going to get Lucy and Hogan?"

"Yeah I'll meet you at the dress shop."

"I'll bring my checkbook."

"Where is everyone?"

"Still sleep. Ginger and Bonnie never made it to their beds."

"Did Zoey make it here yet?"

"No, she'll meet us there. Go, I'll wrangle the troops."

"Thanks, see you soon."

On her way out of the residence CJ was greeted by her ever so chippy agent.

"Morning Agent Sunshine"

"That Special Agent Sunshine. Where are you off to?"

"Toby's then my brother Mathew's then the dress shop."

"Ok allow me to get your chariot."

"It's okay I'll drive."

"My Cregg, why do we continue to have to do this?"

"Have you ever ridden in a 57' Chevy. It's pure elation. The wind in your hair, the smooth sweet ride, the premium leather seats. It's the smell of youth, the smell of freedom, the smell of America."

"Ms Cregg"

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later they pulled in front of Toby's apartment.

Simon walked in front of CJ, greeted Jack Lucy's agent then rang the doorbell.

"Hang on, One Sec! Hey."

"Mr Ziegler may I check the premises."

"Sure."

He was back less than a minute later.

"Thank you sir."

CJ walked in a was greeted by a very energetic four year old.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Uncle Toby gave coffee!", she screamed while jumping in the couch.

"Toby!"

"What? She wanted to try it. Then she liked it so I gave her a small cup", he smirked.

"I can't believe you. We have to go try on dresses right now. I don't need her running all over the place. Why did you think it was a good idea to give a four year old coffee? Lucy stop jumping and get down right now!"

"But Mommy its fun."

"What did I say?"

"Okay", she said sadly as she climbed down the couch.

"Lucy go get your things. We need to go."

CJ exhaled forcibly.

"How'd it go last night? Did she behave?"

"She was perfect. Makes me want one."

"Really? Are you seeing anyone?"

He didn't say anything, the just shook his head no but there was a bit of mirth in his eyes.

"I don't believe you. I know you Tobias Ziegler. Your eyes told on you."

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about CJ."

Lucy came back all packed.

"Do you have everything?" 

"Yes."

"Then say goodbye to Uncle Toby."

"Bye Uncle Toby. I love you."

"I love you too Lucy Bell."

"Bye Toby see you tomorrow", she kissed his cheek before walking out the door.

He watched as they walked to the car behind their agents. Yes this was something the definitely wanted.

After gathering Hogan the made it to the dress shop right on time. The rest of their party was already there already looking at dresses.

"Welcome Ms Cregg! My name is Violet and I will be personally assisting you today to help you find your perfect dress. We have four other ladies here to assist the rest of your wedding party. Can I start you with a drink? A glass of Champagne, coffee, tea?"

"I want coffee Mommy."

"No. We'll have tea please."

"Of course right this way the rest of your party is over in the staging area."

As they walked over Lucy spotted Abby and took off running.

"Grandma Abby!"

"Oh is that my Lucy Jean?"

"Yes, I miss you."

"I miss you too? Are you excited to try on dresses today?"

"Yes!"

"Ms Cregg,"

"CJ, call me CJ please."

"Alright CJ, do you know what kind of dress you want?"

"No, I not really. I'm open to all styles. I do want to see a princess type dress. I'll be wearing a lace veil. It's been in my family for over 70 years. So I want my dress to complement that."

"I'm already thinking of a few styles let's get you too your room."

"Lucy, come on sweet pea."

"No", Abby stopped her. "Go, we will watch her."

Fifty minutes later with 10 dresses down, CJ found her perfect dress.

"Aww", the ladies sighed.

"CJ is this the dress you want?"

"Yes Abby", CJ said with a tear in her eye. "Yes, its beautiful."

"It certainly is. We'll take this one."

"Certainly Mrs Bartlet", said Violet.

"Oh but Abby, let me pay for half its kinda pricey."

"Absolutely not and it's not too pricey if it's what you want." 

CJ hugged Abby, "Thank you, I'm so happy Abby. He makes me happy."

"Then he's done his job well. Come on let's look at my dress and Lucys."

An hour later all the dresses had been found. And the ladies of the West Wing were headed back to the White House.

*****

One month later

TO: danielconcannon@thewashingtonpost.org   
FROM: CJCregg@thewhitehouse.gov 

Did you know that they have a shooting range at the Department of Treasury? Simon took me after my workout. I was incredible, just like in the movies. I mean I about broke my arm but Simon was great. He landed all of the bullets on the bulleye. It was fun we definitely should go together.

Stacey and Hilly had their annual Fall soiree. So I went to that and had a blast then Simon let me walk home since it was only a few blocks from the house. 

Okay maybe 'let' is was a stretch but it was fine. He walked right next to me all the way home and the other agents followed closely in the SUV. He's actually kinda fun once he relaxes a little.

Oh and Lucy is in the Thanksgiving play. She looks so cute in her little pilgrim costume. I'll make sure to send you a pic.

I have to go now, let me know about the layover. We are going to New York in 2 weeks. 

Six weeks Daniel and I'm never letting you out of my arms again.

Love you CJ

TO: CJCregg@thewhitehouse.gov   
FROM: danielconcannon@thewashingtonpost.org 

I'm glad to hear that you are having fun and not sitting at home sulking.

I'm also glad to hear that you are getting along better with the agents.

Tell Lucy that I was also in the Thanksgiving play at my school when I was in Kindergarten. Let her know that she's going to be great and I love her so much.

How are the wedding plans coming? I emailed the tailor my measurements for my tuxedo two days ago and all of my guys have gone in and gotten measured too. I'll also email you the addresses of the people on my list. So see your man's been working too.

I love you. 

I do have to tell you though I'm not coming through New York. 

I'm coming through DC.

That's right sugar. Daddy will be here for a whole ninety-five minute layover before I catch the redeye to California on the Thursday before Thanksgiving. Yes next week baby. I'm all yours. I get in at 4:36pm. Where do you want to meet?

Danny

TO: danielconcannon@thewashingtonpost.org   
FROM: CJCregg@thewhitehouse.gov 

Danny! What? I can believe it! How did you finagle that?

Can you catch a cab to the house?

I can get Donna or Carol to watch Lucy for an hour or so.

Oh God you better not be teasing me about this.

You have made my week.

I love you so much! CJ 

*****

That Sunday

"CJ!", The President came walking out of his office.

"Mr President, I was one the way up to the residence to meet with Mrs Bartlet and the decorator."

"Come sit with me a minute."

"Sir I-"

"Come sit."

"Yes Sir."

They walked back into the Oval and sat down across from each other. Jed just looked at her not saying a word. The lines on his visage showed the all of its years today. He was worn, troubled. He was tired.

"Mr President, is there something that you needed."

"CJ if I asked you to do something that you weren't comfortable doing...", he paused.

"Sir?"

"If you were asked to do something you didn't think was right but you were left with no other alternative, Would you do it?"

"Depend on what it is. But if I didn't think it was right, I would try to find an alternative. Do you want tell me what's going on?"

"No, I can't", he stood up and walked over to the window. CJ stood as well.

"Well you are a highly intelligent person sir. And I'm sure if you put your mind to it you can find another way."

"Thank you CJ. You can go."

"Thank you Mr President."

CJ walked out of the Oval and up to the residence. Concerned about her commander and chief but at the time she had other pressing concerns.

"CJ I thought you forgot about us."

"Absolutely not. Good Afternoon, Ms Bartlet, Savannah."

"Afternoon CJ, sit we have some great ideas I think you are going to love."

Savannah Pierce was one of the most prized wedding planners in New England. She was also one of the most expensive ones. Abby insisted on flying her down to do the wedding. Another gift of the Barlets but CJ insisted on at least paying half.

So for the next two hours, they went through decorations, place settings, seat covers, napkins, table cloth fabrics, silverware, glasses, centerpieces, music and more. While Abby was thriving, CJ was bored out of her mind. It was all so annoyingly tedious.

When they were done CJ thanked Abby and Savannah for they help then gathered Lucy and her things and went home. She didn't want to talk a about the wedding or work. She wanted to take a bath, order dinner, and relax for the rest of the evening. They climbed into the back of the SUV to begin their trek home.

However nothing lately was ever that simple. 

"Mommy my teacher said we have to bring snacks for the whole class tomorow."

"I didn't get a note or email from your teacher Lucy. Jack did you know about this."

"Yea Ma'am. They are going to make treats for each other for the up coming break. Ms Parker is very thoughful like that."

"Jack?", CJ grinned, "Do you have a crush on Lucy's teacher?"

"No Ma'am I was just merely-"

"Save it. I'll put in a good word for you, she's a doll." Lucy giggled, "And don't you go telling her Lucy." 

"I won't Mommy."

"So Costco?"

"Ms Cregg. I would prefer that we didn't go into such an open area like that."

"Then where do you suppose we go Simon?"

"There's a small Rite Aid up the street. We can easily secure that."

"Rite Aid you want me to by snacks for my daughter's school at a Rite Aid."

"Would you prefer CVS?"

"I'll be so happy when this is over and I can do normal things like a normal person."

"Why Ms Cregg, you are anything but normal", Simon quipped.

CJ smiled and found herself blushing.

"Fine, let's go to Rite Aid."

They finally made it home and CJ saw the red light flashing on answering machine.

"Lucy put your stuff in your room. I'll be in there in a minute to put you in the bath."

She walked over to the answering machine to listen to her messages and pressed play.

Beep

'Hi honey it's your mother. Your father and I changed our plans and we are coming out there early. We'll be there Thursday afternoon.'

"What? No! Oh my God, No, No, No, No!"

'You've been so lonely with Danny away we changed our plans to spend an extra week with you. Anyway darling we will see you then. Give our love to Lucy.'

Beep

'Hey CJ, I guess you haven't made it home yet. I wanted to talk to my girls. I miss you guys. 

I can't wait to see you Ms Cregg on Thursday afternoon (wink wink). You should wear that special garment Abby got you so that I can tear it off of you with my teeth. After I do that I think I will use my mouth-'

"Mommy? Is that Daddy? Can I hear the message?"

CJ slammed the stop button down on the answering machine.

"No! That was Grandma Mary and Grandpa Tal, they are coming early for Thanksgiving. They will be here just in time to see your play."

"Yay! I can't wait."

"Bath time young lady."

"Can we take a bath together?"

"I don't see why not. Come on."

Twenty minutes later, they we in the tub and they both had their heads under the water. Lucy popped up first. Then CJ.

"You lost!"

"You are too good at it Mommy. When I get older will I be able to beat you?"

"Maybe, just keep practicing."

"Mommy, are you going to have another baby?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Ashley's mommy is going to have a baby and it's a girl. So she's going to be a big sister. I want to be a big sister too."

"Well I'm glad you want to be a big sister and maybe someday you will."

"Mommy do you miss Daddy?"

"Yes sweet pea. I miss him very much."

"Is Daddy ever going to come back?"

"Yes. Six weeks honey and Daddy will be home for good." For the first time, CJ felt guilty that Lucy wouldn't see Danny on Thursday. Hell for all she knows she might not be able to see him. 

"Mommy I don't want to cut my hair anymore."

"Well that's good. What changed your mind?"

"You said Daddy likes it like this and I want him to be happy."

"Come here let me wash it for you and then you can wash mine."

"Okay."

"Pass me your Barbie Shampoo."

They finished their baths ordered Chinese for dinner then that night Lucy slept in CJ's room snuggled up on Danny's pillow. 

Monday 

CJ's alarm went off at 5:30am. She dragged herself out of her bed straight to the bathroom. Mid-stream the phone rang. 

"Shit!" She squeezed trying to empty her bladder faster. She grabbed toilet paper and quickly wiped. Then sprinted to the phone in her bedroom but she was too late the answering machine picked up already. She ran into the living room to grab the phone on the answering machine. She could hear Danny's voice.

'CJ I know its early. I'm sorry about that. I know that you first alarm goes off at-'

"Danny! Danny? I'm here!"

The tape ended. Danny was gone.

"No!" She screamed slamming the phone on the receiver. She fell to the floor and started to cry.

"Ms Cregg? Are you ok? Ma'am this is Agent Donovan I will come in if you don't answer me. Ms Cregg?"

CJ didn't move.

Simon come busting through the door with his gun drawn. Agent McKenzie was behind him. He moved throughout the apartment to look for his protectee.

“I’ve got eyes on Shortcake!”, he yelled from CJ’s bedroom door. After checking the rest of the apartment he walked back in the living and meet eyes with Simon. "All secure. I'm going to step back outside", Jack told Simon.

Simon placed his gun in his holster as Jack closed the door behind him.

"Ms Cregg when I call out to you you have to answer me. Do you understand?"

CJ didn't respond.

"What happened Ms Cregg? Talk to me."

She sat in on the floor with her knees drawn and her arms wrapped around her legs crying. She looked like a frightened child.

Simon sat on the floor next to her and passed her his handkerchief. 

"He's coming Thursday right?"

"Yeah but then he's leaving again. I'm sorry I didn't answer. I missed his call. I heard his voice and the answering machine ran out of tape before I could get here. I guess that just made me..."

"That was your breaking point."

"Yeah. Wait how did you know I was seeing him Thursday?"

Simon looked at her tear stained face, "Ms Cregg it is my business right now to know your business. Even things you don't even know yet."

"And what don't I know yet?" He smiled at her and she laughed.

CJ looked back at him, she felt comforted by the warmth that emanated between them. She smiled at him shyly. Staring into each other's eyes, they slowly gravitated toward each other's lips. 

Simon pulled away first. "I can't."

"No, I wasn't." She stood up first then Simon.

"What I mean we can't. It's not me you want it's hi-"

"Can we drop it?"

"CJ,"

"Ms Cregg will be fine."

"Yes Ma'am", he said firmly.

They stared at each other. That warming comfort she felt before was now replaced with an awkward tension.

"Thank you for checking on me, as you can see I'm fine. I'm going to get ready for work now. I'll see you shortly."

"Yes Ma'am." He left and returned to his post.

CJ finished getting Lucy and herself ready and they were off to start their week.

*****

Tuesday

CJ walked back to office after the briefing to her office to find Abby waiting for her.

"Mrs Bartlet? How can I help you?" She closed her office door.

"What's wrong CJ?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Cut the act! I know you. I watched the briefing. And don't worry you were the epitome of professionalism. You were deft extremely deft but I can tell something is weighing on you. Actually you and Jed. Now tell me, what's wrong?

She sighed and flopped on her couch, "I did something stupid. Extremely stupid."

She told Abby everything from her appointment with Danny in two days, to her parents coming early, about missing his call, and about almost kissing Simon.

"Well that was stupid CJ." 

"Abby!" She got off the couch and moved to sit in the chair behind her desk. "Do you think I should tell Danny?"

"Do you want to be with Simon? Do you still want to get married to Danny?"

"No, I don't want to be with him. I love Danny Abby and of course I still want to marry him! It's just he was...he is here and Danny isn't and..."

"Claudia Jean you cannot have it both ways. You can't have Simon while Danny's away. Then have Danny when he's here. It's not fair to either one of them, and more importantly it's not what you really want. It doesn't work like that."

"I also think that if you tell Danny you will hurt him. How would you feel if he was in that same situation with another woman? You would justifiably blow your stack."

"Look I can't tell you what to do. But if I were you, I would keep my mouth and everything else shut until I see my fiancee on Thursday. You made a commitment to him when you accepted that beautiful ring on your finger. If you are no longer interested in marrying Danny then you have to tell him that and return the ring. Do you remember when I told you that with love there is also strength?"

"Yes."

"You need to dig deep and find it. You have been walking around here like a glass figurine. Don't you think I miss Jed when I either of us are mentally or physically away from each other? It's worse when you have been together as long as we have been. But what I have is the strength in us, CJ. I can endure Hell's fire if I know that he is on the other side waiting for me. That's the strength of love."

Abby was fuming, she walked back and forth in CJ's office while CJ sat her desk like a child that had been chasitied.

"Thursday a town car will pick up your parents from the airport and bring them to the White House for tea with the First Lady. I will also keep Lucy."

"You go home and make love to your fiancee like your life depended on it. You show him how much he means to you and how much you need him and only him. You let him know what is at home waiting for him and that his future wife is strong enough to steadfast against anything that comes your way. Do you understand Claudia Jean?"

"Yea Ma'am."

Abby turned and walked toward the door.

"Abby", she turned around to look at CJ, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then she left.

*****

Wednesday Night 

"Mommy, can I have another story."

"No, I've already read you two. It's time for bed. Grandma Mary and Grandpa Tal are coming tomorrow. Get some sleep. Goodnight."

CJ went in the living room pull out her laptop and started working. With all the wedding planning she had fallen slightly behind on somethings and she needed to catch up. She turned CNN on and started working. 

An hour later and IM popped up on the screen.

Danny: Hey sexy lady

CJ: Hi you

Danny: Guess who's at the airport about to board already? 

CJ: How...Why so soon? Everything okay?

Danny: Yeah, my flight was overbooked so they were giving out $100 vouchers for people to change their flight and catch an earlier or later one. Guess which one I chose?

CJ: Oh Danny are you serious? What time a you going to get here now?

Danny: 11:24a baby.

CJ: I-

Danny: I know CJ, I know. At least now you will get me for at least 6 hours until my redeye I leaves.

Danny: CJ?

CJ: I can't believe it. I'll be here. Just come home Danny.

Danny: Now those are the sweetest words I have heard in a long time. CJ I have to go I will see you tomorrow.

CJ: Goodnight Danny.

Thursday

"Let's go baby. Get in the car. Good Morning Jack. Simon."

"Good Morning Ma'am"

"Ms Cregg."

"Seat belt Lucy. Now remember you are going straight Grandma Abbys after school. Jack?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Please remember that she needs to go to Ms Bartlet's office."

"I got it." 

"Mommy why are you staying home are you sick?"

Jack snickered. Simon was unmoved.

"No sweet pea. Mommy has some stuff to do I'll be a work later. Now have a good day at school. I love you."

"Bye Mommy."

"Bye Lucy. Thanks Jack."

"Of course Ma'am."

CJ stood outside and watched as they pulled off. 

"Ms Cregg I we really need to go back inside. It's not safe out in the open like this."

CJ turned to enter the apartment waving off his comment. 

There she showered, changed the sheets, made breakfast for herself then sat down on the couch started working. She turned on CSPAN to watch Henry's 9am briefing. 

Every bone in her body ached in anticipation for Danny. She had to keep herself distracted until he walked through those doors this afternoon.


	6. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has Explicit Content in it. If it is not your cup of tea please do not read and skip to the next chapter.
> 
> *For Disclaimer see Chapter 1

*****

12:14- Thursday Afternoon 

"Hey you!"

"Boy it's good to be home."

"Where are you?"

"Still in traffic."

"What?" 

"Just kidding, open the door."

"Are you serious?"

CJ ran to the front door and opened it.

"As ever baby", Danny said opening his arms to her.

CJ jumped into them practically knocking him down. He was thinner, his hair longer, and his beard was thicker but damnit he was here.

"Oh God Danny. I can't believe you are here", she started to tear up, "Come in."

Her eyes meet Simon's as she closed the door. A look of shame and icyness briefly crossed her face. Danny noticed but didn't say a thing. He pulled her to him after she closed the door.

"God I missed you so much, come here." 

He pulled her into a kiss as he was pulling down her pants. She was also frantically unbuckling this belt. He pulled her shirt over her head and noticed that she bra less. Immediately he moved from her lips down to her neck. Within moments her breast is in his mouth, sucking, licking, nibbling.

"Damn! Oh God, Danny! Please don't make me beg!"

Danny stepped back to pull his shirt over his head and kick off his underwear. CJ kicked off her pants and panties as well. Danny took a moment to look at her, "Damn baby I miss you. Come here."

"No you come here."

Danny moved toward her pushing her against the wall. He cupped her ass and lifted her. She spread her legs open and wrapped them around his waist. They were nose to nose looking into each other's eyes. The flame that burned between them was intense and alluring. He captured her lips again and aligned the tip penis up right beneath her core. She's aching. She can feel his heat radiating within her.

"Danny please", she begs. He loves it when she begs.

"Damnit! CJ, we don't have anything."

"Danny, if you don't fuck me right now I'm-"

He swiftly entered her. Damn she was so tight, so warm. Till this day he denies it when CJ claims she saw a tear in his eyes. "Damn!", Danny shouted. He stilled, knowing that he was about to come. It had been too long and CJ's squirming did help. He could feel her muscles pulsating around his hardened cock. This was home. 

"Danny move." She kissed him, "move baby."

"I'm gonna come baby. I'm sorry its been..."

"Yes it has. I don't care. We have plenty of time to do it again and again and... Oh God Danny! Oh my...", words escaped her as he pounded upwards into. CJ wrapped her long arms around his neck grabbing his hair, clawing at his shoulder. She panted and moaned as she held on for dear life. She was so wet her moisture rolled down and literally dripped off his balls. Everytime he entered her he brushed her clit and it drove her crazy which quickly threw her into her first climax. Danny quickly followed.

"Fuck, Danny!" 

"Damn CJ!"

Both breathing hard but still in the same position. They kissed.

"Looks like you have made a bit of a mess Ms Cregg", he joked. "What do you think we should do about it?"

"The only thing I can think of is that I should lick it off."

"Now that is the smartest thing I have ever heard you say." He let her down and took a step back. He practically stumbled.

"A bit unsteady there are we? Why don't you take a load off. I drive for now."

Danny fell onto the couch, CJ followed. She spread his legs open and got down on her knees in front of him.

Leaning forward she kissed him again.

"I missed you Danny. Now let me show you how much."

She lowered her head into lap, he was still hard, she encased the tip of his penis in her mouth. With fervor she sucked just the tip moving her velvety tongue in a circular motion focusing on the frenulum before she moved down to his shaft and licked him clean. While stroking him his fiancee moved down to his base of his penis and began to suck and nibble then she proceeded to run her tongue long the large vein. She spread his legs even further as her mouth moved down and she started sucking on his taint while continually stroking his penis. Danny loved when she paid special attention to that area.

"Fuck CJ, that feels so damn good."

When he thought she done and was going to come back up, she dipped her tongue down and licked his anus which made him start to leak with precum. 

"Damnit CJ. Oh Baby! Fuck! Right there, Fuck it with you tongue. Shit! Damn you gonna make me come."

She moved her way back up to his balls. She placed one in her mouth and gently rolled her tongue around it. Still stroking him with her right hand she took her index finger on her left hand and inserted into his anus, rimming him while she continued sucking his balls and making satisfying sounds.

This was ecstasy. Danny grabbed the back of her head steadying the rhythm, as she moved her lips back around his cock. 

"CJ baby you- Ugggh! God, keep doing that! Shit!"

A minute later he spilled into her mouth and like a champ she is swallowed it all. Then with the classic pop she released him.

"Get up here." He pulled her onto the couch next to him. "I know you missed me", he panted completely out of breath, "and not that I'm complaining but what brought that on?"

"No reason I wanted to show you that I love you." She smiled coyly.

"You aren't telling me something but I'll take it for now." He was still out of breath and didn't want to ruin their afternoon together. But he was definitely plannned to circle back later.

"Let me get you a glass of water Danny." She stood up to move away from the couch but he pulled her back down. She looked at him quizzically.

"I already have a tall drink of water right here. I'll be fine for now."

"Oh Danny", CJ tittered, "I missed your corny ass." 

"Who you calling corny?" He ponced on her and began to tickle her. She laughed uninhibited. This being the most relaxed she's been in weeks. 

"Okay, Okay. You're not corny at all." She threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and kissed him furiously. When they broke apart Danny just stared at her.

"What?" 

"You. You are amazing. I missed your laugh, your touch, God CJ I don't want leave you again." Danny buried his head in her chest and began to silently cry.

This was it. This was the strength in love Abby told her about. It was her turn to hold them together.

"Danny, look at me. She wiped his eyes. We can do this. We are stronger that a little distance. In one month you will be back home and in one week later I will be Mrs Claudia Cregg-Connanon. A name that I will wear proudly because no matter what we may go through we will know that we have each other. In love there is a strength and we have plenty of love." 

"Yes we do, yes we do", he kissed her, "I see you've been talking to Abby." 

CJ nodded and laughed.

"I love you Claudia Jean."

"I love you Danny."

He laid his head back on her chest using her breasts as pillows she ran her fingers through his hair, a moment later she heard him snore. Thinking of the countless times he had fallen asleep after sex made her smile. He was home. A few minutes later she fell asleep too.

An hour later CJ woke. Danny was still fast asleep, coming two times and jet lag tended to have that effect on people. CJ tried to carefully shift him off of her carefully so that she could head to the bathroom but her stirring woke him.

"No don't move", he tighten his arms around her waist pulling her back under him. 

"Danny I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Kay hurry back, I still want to do all kinds of nasty things to you."

She moved off the couch and went to the bathroom. Before she left she washed herself up and rinsed out her mouth then she looked in the mirror staring her nude body, she was still all flushed. This made her smile. She was happy.

"You're beautiful you know."

Startled she turned around at the sound of Danny's voice.

"What are you doing wake? Danny you just crossed like how many timelines? You are tired."

"I can sleep later. Right now I want you to get on that bed over there, so that I can fuck you."

"So eloquently said." She walked past him switching and he took the opportunity to swat her on the ass. She laid on the bed looking at him still standing over by the bathroom door. "You can't fuck me from all the way over there."

"I was just taking in the sites while I'm in town." 

"Do you like what you see?"

"Always. On your stomach my love."

CJ smiled she knew what was coming next and she quickly turned over. Danny walked over to the bed and took a sip of his water then climbed on the bed. With her legs between his, she immediately arched her butt into his erection. He smiled then leaned down on her back and whispered into her ear, "Someone's anxious. What do you want me to do?"

"Danny please, just fuck me", she whimpered.

He easily slid into her already wet center then buried hisself to the hilt. There he sat for a moment. Enjoying her tightness and just being in her. 

CJ loved being this full. She loved the strength and power of this position. She pushed back and wiggled her butt against his pelvis letting him know she wanted him to move. So he did.

He sat up off of her back and placed his right knee at her hip and he moved in and out of her. With precision he delivered every stroke just as deep and as hard as the one before. Pacing himself, he deliberately moved slowly allowing her to feel every inch of him. After coming twice Danny had the control and stamina of ten men. A usually verbal CJ just moaned and occasionally she wailed his name while she scratched at the sheets. 

Suddenly he pulled out. She sighed at the emptiness until he stuck his tongue deep in the hole he created.

"Oh! Danny!", she cried as she started to climax. "It feels so- Danny!"

"Oh God you taste so good. I missed you so much baby." 

Danny quickly replaced his tongue with his cock while he moved his fingers beneath her and rubbed her hardened nub, which quickly threw her screaming into another orgasm.

CJ collapsed onto the bed panting as she came down. Danny laid next to her.

"You need a minute", he said grinning with pride.

She smiled back at him. 

"Oh you know what you did to me. That's why you got that grin on your face."

"I can't help it. I wish I had a day to turn you inside out." 

"Next time baby. Make sure you give Maisy a bonus."

"Definitely."

After a short break they made love again. Then ordered Chinese food. While they were waiting for the delivery they showered together. After they ate they made love, this time Danny passed out. As much as CJ wanted to be with him cuddling, talking, laughing, or making love she knew Danny was exhausted and needed to rest. 

Five o'clock came too fast. 

"Danny wake up honey. You have to get ready to go back to the airport." 

"No. I want to stay. I want to make love some more. I want to see Lucy", he said hugging his pillow.

"Next time. She won't understand it if you can't stay and I'm not going anywhere. One month Danny. We can do this."

"You're right. When do your parents get in?"

"They landed 20 minutes ago and are probably on the way to the White House for tea with The First Lady and Lucy."

"Abby is the best. We have to do something special for her too." 

"Yes we do." Over the years, Abby had easily at times become a second mom to CJ and a best friend. "Are we going to Manchester for Christmas?" 

"Not this year. My family is coming down early for the wedding and we are going to do Christmas together." 

"Where? We don't have enough room."

"I figured we rent one of those huge cabins for five days in the Shenandoah's and have Christmas there. What do ya think?"

"It sounds nice. Both families in a cabin for the holidays. Don't they get booked really fast though? People usually make those reservations like a year in advance."

"I know a guy. It's a huge two story cabin with a gorgeous view complete with all the amenities and it sleeps 24."

"Wow! Um, okay book it. I'll let my folks know."

"Alright I'll do it on the plane. I already emailed my mom about the idea when she asked me what we were doing and she thought it would be nice too. They are all anxious to meet you and Lucy." Danny got up and started to get dressed CJ did the same.

As he sat on the bed putting his socks on, he watched CJ slide on her panties and her cami. She walked into the closet to get her clothes when she felt Danny's arm around her waist and his hand fondle her breast through her cami.

"Danny", she said breathlessly, "We don't have enough time. Oh! Oh, Danny", his other hand drifted down and was now in her panties fingering her folds lightly brushing against her clit. His fingers quickly became mositened. His breath was hot against the back of her neck, his erection pressed against her ass. 

"CJ", he whispered against her hair which made her melt into him. 

"Danny Oh- Please!" He bent her over the dresser freed himself from his underwear and her from her panties then entered her. With quick thrusts they both climaxed within minutes and were back at the original mission at hand, trying to get dressed.

"Hurry up and put some clothes on CJ or I will miss my flight."

"Oh so that was my fault", she smiled at him.

"Oh yeah. You are the one who came in here parading around in skimpy underwear and a camisole. You got what you deserved."

"One should always desire things like that", she said flirtatiously and kissed him. Danny smiled at her still not believing that this was all real. For years he chased her a she declined him everytime. And now in five weeks she was going to be Mrs Concannon.

"Do you know that in five weeks you are going to be my wife?"

"Yes I do. I can't wait Danny." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed while her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love it when you do that. I missed you so much."

Fifteen minutes later they were sprinting out the door and into the waiting SUV. They dropped Danny at the airport. There they said their I love yous and she headed back to the West Wing.


	7. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has direct quotes from the last episode of Season 3 in it. All quotes are in italics.
> 
> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

CJ entered her office at 6:30pm. 

"Good Evening Carol."

"Hey I didn't know you were going to be here. You look great. Did you go to a spa?"

"No, just to relaxed and caught up on sleep", CJ blushed thinking of her midday rendezvous. "Anyway, I'm just checking on things then I'm headed to the residence to gather my parents and Lucy. I watched a few of the briefings. Henry did a good job. Any problems?"

"Nope. You have some messages but they can wait until tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm gone before anyone sees or needs me. Go home Carol."

"I'm heading out soon. Goodnight CJ."

"Night."

She managed to make it to the residence without notice to all except the sharp eyes of a 4 year old little girl.

"Mommy!", Lucy ran over to her and gave her a hug. 

"Oh", she squeezed her daughter, "How's my little sweet pea doing?"

"I'm good, Grandma Mary and Grandpa Tal are here."

CJ stood up straightening her clothes and embraced her parents. 

"Mom Dad how's it going?"

"Great Mrs Bartlet has been a wonderful hostess while you finished your errands."

"Thank you Mrs Bartlet."

Abby smiled at the formality, "You are most welcome Claudia Jean. Might I also say that you look divine. Everything went okay this afternoon I trust."

"Yes everything went well, very well."

Abby was grinning, she desperately wanted details but that will have to wait. Not to long though she would see to that.

"Well Mr and Mrs Cregg it was truly a pleasure and I look forward to seeing you again soon", She hugged Mary and shook Tal's hand. "And you Miss Lucy, I will see you later", Abby hugged her and gave her a kiss goodbye. "Be good for your Mommy."

"I will goodnight Grandma Abby."

Abby left the room. As CJ and her parents gathered their things to head home. 

Once home they quickly fell in line with the household routine. Lucy got in the bathtub, brushed her teeth then picked out a book. Luckily, Abby fed her so she wasn't hungry. Her parents easily settled into the guest bedroom. Eager to help assist, her mother read a bedtime story to a very sleepy Lucy and her father helped her clean up the kitchen. 

"Dad you don't need to help, I got it." 

"Claudia why didn't we know about the death threats." 

"Mom sent you to do the dirty work again I see."

"Don't do this Claudia. There is no conspiracy here. We should have known. For Christ's sake, even Lucy has an agent. How serious are they?"

"So serious that Lucy has an agent." She dropped the dish towel on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Her father followed.

"Claudia Jean this is not the time for you to have a smart mouth. I'm not someone sitting in your press room. And where's Danny? How could he leave for months with this going on?"

"Danny is working. He'll be home in 4 weeks and 4 days. Do I need to tell you the hours and minutes too Dad?"

"Claudia Jean-"

"Hey keep it down in here. Lucy just went down. What's going on?" 

"Nothing we have all had a long day, why don't we get some rest. I have to head in early tomorrow but I'll be done in time for Lucy's play."

"Okay Goodnight Honey. Get some rest we are not far behind you. The jet lag is creeping up quickly."

CJ hugged her parents and went into her bedroom for the evening. Minus the little run in with her father, today was easily the happiest she's been in weeks. CJ lifted Danny's pillow to see if she could still smell him. She could. She smiled. Before she retired for the evening she pulled out her laptop to email Danny off their misadventures that afternoon. Once that was done, she turned out her lamplight and quickly fell asleep.

*****

Things were busy the next day but ran smoothly. Lucy's class stayed afterschool to get ready for the play so CJ was able to work right up to curtain call. 

The play was great and Lucy did a wonderful job. She was born to speak in front of large crowds. CJ took a video for Danny while her mother took pictures. She hadn't spoken to her father since the night before. But sooner rather than later they would have to speak. 

Sooner came that evening after they put Lucy to bed.

"Okay Daddy let's do this."

"Claudia", her mother attempted to dissipate the inevitable.

"No Mary. She's right let's do this. How dare you not tell us! The man had pictures of you and Lucy, even little Hogan. Didn't you think we would want to know. And that fiancee of yours, he told me last Christmas he was going to do right by you and my granddaughter and where is he Claudia Jean?"

"Tal", Mary tried to interrupt.

"No Mom let him finish", CJ stood poised with her hand on her hip while listening to her father rant.

"You are damn right I'm going to finish. It's just like when he knocked you up before. One drunken night of passion and he's gone. At least this time he pretended he loved you and was going to marry you. If he really loved you and cared for you he would be here. Protecting his family. What if something happened to you and he's was halfway around the damn world. What about Lucy?"

"Enough! I think you have said enough Tal." 

CJ stood tall pushing back tears. Not everything her father said was true but some of it hit too close to home. He turned and stormed out onto the balcony for some air, he was steaming.

"Honey he didn't mean any of that-"

"Yes he did mom. He meant every word of it. I don't want to see him anymore tonight. I'm going to bed."

"Claudia please. Let's not leave it like this. We can work it out. He was just upset that he didn't know about the death threats. Honey why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew he was going to do this. Mom I am a very influential person. I have the ear of the president and my face is on TV everyday. That makes me a target. There was bound to be some nutjob somewhere who isn't going to like what I say. Do you know how many times I get angry emails? People don't like my dress, they don't like my hair, or the length of my neck. I also have a small but avid fan club. I'm not going to run to my parents everytime something goes wrong."

"Nice speech but its all bullshit Claudia. This was different and you know it. They don't give you secret service protection just for laughs. 10 miles or 10,000 miles we want to know what's going on. Why did Danny leave? I saw the look on his face at Christmas, that man loves you. Did you two fight?"

"No Danny was reassigned. His editor felt that his pieces weren't as objective anymore since our engagement. This is going to be his last trip like this."

"I'm sorry. I know you miss him." 

Mary couldn't help but wonder how could she be so sure that he was not going to be reassigned anymore? His editor might not assign him back to the White House. What will happen then?

"Look how about I make you some tea. Go take a bath and I'll come hangout with you for a while. I miss you honey", she stroked her face, "we love you."

"I miss you too Mom. You and Daddy just not when he's like this."

"Oh let him cool down. He's probably already snuck a cigarette anyway. I'll talk to him. When are you going to New York?"

"Tomorrow. Can you still watch Lucy?"

"Yes. Go, get in the bath. When I come back you can show me that lovely Vera Wang you told me so much about."

"Okay thanks Mom."

"Of course."

The night dwindled down as Mary and CJ laid on her bed watching Butterfield 8. She missed things like this with her mom. They fell asleep on the bed together. Tal looked in on them after his third cigarette for the night. All he wanted was for his baby girl to be okay. He didn't wake Mary, instead he locked up and set the alarm then retired to the guest room for the night.

*****

'Ring'

'Ring'

'Ring'

"Hello?"

"Hi, Oh Um I must have the wrong number."

"Danny?"

"Yes, oh Mrs Cregg. I'm sorry I forgot. I was trying to catch CJ before she woke."

"She's still sleep I can wake her if you like."

"No, I'll email her. I was just hoping to hear her voice."

"Danny can I ask you something?"

"Of course." 

"During a very heated discussion last night, the subject of you leaving came up."

"I see and let me guess you and Mr Cregg weren't too happy that I left CJ and Lucy with everything going on."

"It may have been mentioned. More importantly though CJ said that you weren't going to be reassigned anymore."

"That's right. I'm going to tell my editor I don't want anymore overnight lengthy assignments."

"But how do you know that he's not going to anymore? Your editor might choose not to assign you back to the White House."

"I've been offered an editor's job at my paper. I turned it down once before but...well its come back up again and I told them that I wanted it. I start when we come back from our honeymoon. I haven't told CJ yet so please don't say anything. I was going to tell her as a Christmas present. Mrs Cregg I love your daughter and granddaughter with all my heart. This time away had shown me that I need them as much as they need me and that I don't want a day to go without being with them."

"Good Danny. I believe you. Now Mr Cregg-"

"I know."

CJ stirred.

"Mom? Who's on the phone?"

"Danny honey." 

CJ sat up and fixed her hair as if Danny could see her. This made her mother laugh.

"Goodbye Danny here's CJ."

"Goodbye Mrs Cregg."

She handed the phone to CJ and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Danny"

"Hey baby. I heard a lot happened. You okay?"

"Yes. I know us and that's all that matters."

"Damn right baby. I love you my fiancee."

"I love you too Mr Concannon."

"So I came across this email from this woman and the things she wrote to me, CJ I think I have to meet her." 

"Oh really. What kinda things did she write?"

"Oh nasty stuff. I think she maybe a bit of a whore."

"Danny!" He started laughing. "You better be happy you aren't here right now. I would kick your ass for that."

"Speaking of ass, she suggests some pretty dirty things be done to hers. Involves a lot of lube."

"Oh my Gosh, I'm going to slap you so hard when I see you."

"Speaking of slap, she wants me..."

"Daniel!"

******

_So I was thinking, I am going to be surrounded by the president's protection. So you really don't need to come to New York..._

_..._ _See you on the plane..._

That Night

"Danny, this is Abby call me. The switchboard knows to put your call through."

"Honey lay down. I already called your mom she coming over. Your dad's going to stay with Lucy."

"Abby. You don't understand I was so-", she couldn't stop crying.

"I know honey. Please lay down please. The Dr is on his was to give you a sedative to help you relax."

"Excuse me Mrs Bartlet", Alexander the butler interrupted, "you have a call."

"Thank you I'm coming."

She exited room closing the door behind her. 

"Hello?"

"Mrs Bartlet what's wrong? Is CJ okay?"

"Yes, the doctor is coming to give her a sedative. Danny can you possibly get back here tonight."

"I can catch the next redeye but I won't be in until early in the morning. Abby please what's happened?" 

"Simon Donovan was killed tonight. I'll tell you everything just get here."

"What about CJ?"

"She's fine. Just get here Danny. She knows she has us but she needs you."

"I'm on my way."

*****

Early Sunday Morning 

"He had a partner?"

"Yes, Simon was given the all clear that night before the play. Apparently they were outside the theater arguing and he boldly walked right up to them. The block was covered with police and secret service. 

This guy flew under the radar Danny and posed himself as press for months just to get close to her. His partner was the decoy on his way to New York on the train, they knew the Secret Service was on to them, but he was already there. Simon covered CJ and took three bullets in the chest. He died at the scene. She held him crying and screaming for help as the shooter ran away. CJ was whisked away immediately and the man was killed moments later when he attempted to fire at a police officer on the scene. 

When she came to the residence she was still covered in his blood and in shock. With her mother's help we got her in the bath and the Dr gave her a sedative to help her rest."

"Where is she now?"

"In the room. Her mother slept in there with her last night. She left early this morning to get a change of clothes and bring Lucy here. I am sorry Danny I didn't think she should go home."

"No you did right Abby. Thank you so much."

Abby nodded then clasped both of his hands reassuredly before he went in the room.

Danny quietly opened the door. CJ was on the bed lying still. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not and it was still dark out so there was no natural light in the room. He climbed in the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. She could smelled his cologne.

"Danny?"

"Yes, I'm here baby."

CJ turned over and wrapped her arms around him then broke down.

"I know I'm sorry, it's okay CJ. It's going to be okay."

She wept until she couldn't cry anymore. When she calmed she confessed to him what happened between her and Simon and about what happened outside the theatre. It was all to much to bear anymore.

"I'm sorry Danny. I don't know what I was thinking. I missed you and it was a moment but nothing came from it. I was so awful to him. I argued with him, fought him but I was wrong. And now he's dead because of me. If I had listened he would still be alive Danny."

"Or you could be dead. CJ I'm not going to pretend that I'm ok with whatever happened or didn't happen between you two. I knew something was wrong when I was here the other day. But CJ he gave his life for you. You feeling guilty is only going to eat you alive and drive you crazy. You have to forgive yourself if you are going to pull through this. Yes you had no business outside of that theatre with no protection but both of you had your guard down because you thought that the guy was caught. No one was expecting a partner. And no one blames you for making him pull the trigger. Look Abby told me that your mother will be back here later this morning, its early I think that you should get some rest before Lucy comes. Rest baby, just let me hold you."

He kissed the top of her head as she laid snuggled against his chest with her arms tightly wrapped around him.

They slept for another three hours until Mary attempted to quietly enter the room and accidently woke them.

"Mom?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear", she walked over to the side of the bed CJ was on, "Oh brought some clothes from home for you. How are you?"

"I don't know." Danny startled. 

"Hi Mrs Cregg." She smiled lovingly toward him.

"Good Morning Daniel. I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course."

"Lucy's here. Should I send her in?"

"No let me help CJ get herself together first."

"Alright. I'll be in the sitting room."

She kissed her daughter on her forehead and stepped out the room.

"Hey. Any better?"

"Some. Danny I-", he silenced her queries with a kiss. She looked into his eyes after they broke apart. There she found relief, comfort, and love.

"I love you Claudia Jean Cregg." Danny kissed her again with more passion. A tear escaped her eye. He wiped it away, "I love you."

They made love. She needed to feel. Their love making was sweet and gentle but as they climaxed it quickly turned frantic and intense. CJ cried when she came. Damn she was tried of crying. Danny held her close, she was in so much pain but he didn't know what else to do. Ten minutes later they showered together and she felt better as they dressed. They exited the room together tightly embraced in his arms.

"Mommy!", Lucy cried spotting CJ first but she really shouted when she saw Danny. "Daadddy!!!" She practically leapt off the couch toward him. He let go of CJ and grabbed Lucy. 

"Oh my! How's my little chipmunk? You've gotten so big what are you like 20 now?"

"No Daddy", she giggled, "I'm still four." 

"I know honey. I missed you."

Lucy wrapped her little arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Knowing that it would be impossible to put her down for a while he held her in his right arm and pulled CJ back closer to him with his left. She cuddled back into his embrace.

"Thanks", she whispered into his ear.

"Anytime."

Just then Tal and Abby entered the room. 

"Danny", Tal acknowledged his presence.

"Mr Cregg", Danny nodded in his direction. He knew that he and his future father in law would soon have to have a conversation.

"Why don't we get some breakfast, William will serve us in the dining room", Abby interjected the suddenly tension filled room.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you Mrs Bartlet", Mary said as they all walked to the dining room, "and then we'll get out of your hair. We really appreciate all that you have done for us."

"It's not a problem and you're not in my hair. We love CJ and Lucy like our own. Stay as long as you need."

"Absolutely", Jed's voice boomed as he entered the dining room.

They all stood at attention. 

"Please sit. Claudia Jean", he held out his arms. She walked over and embraced him. "It will be alright. You have to give it time." CJ nodded.

"Will you be joining us Jed?"

"No I'm needed in the Oval. I'll have something brought up for me. Have a great day everyone. CJ walk with me." They left out the room. "I meant what I said. It will be okay, you have to try and not beat yourself up. Give it time and feel free to stay as long as you need."

"Thank you Sir."

"Do you need anything from me?"

"No Sir-", she thought for a moment. "Actually yes. I would like for Lucy to keep her security detail as long as I am your Press Secretary."

He didn't feel like that was an unreasonable request in lieu of everything that happened. "I will talk to Ron."

"Thank you Sir."

"You are welcome my dear. Take the day then back to work tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"Yes Sir."

She returned to the dining room. After they finished eating, they packed their bags and headed home. CJ was still exhausted and went straight to her bed to lie down. 

Lucy didn't budge from Danny's side and he didn't mind at all. 

"Daddy, Mommy taped my play do you want to see it."

"Sure babygirl. Lucy's smile was contagious, Danny couldn't help but smile back at her."

"Sit Danny I'll get it." Mary got up and put the VHS in. In the corner of his eye Danny could see Tal's face and he wasn't happy. 

After the video, Mary had Lucy help her with the laundry leaving the men alone for the first time. Tal spoke first.

"How long are you here for this time?"

"Mr Cregg-"

"I'm just trying to figure you out Danny. Do you love my daughter?"

"Of course sir."

"Then why do you continue to leave and hurt her?"

"Sir I don't believe I have. Yes we missed each other but I would never hurt CJ. I love her."

"Why did you leave? You knew she was getting death threats. And don't give me the job line. There are plenty of jobs especially for a man with your educational background. A man stays and protects his family. You promised me that you were going to take care of her and Lucy. Where were you when that psycho walked right up to her- if it hadn't been for Simon risking his life. It could be CJ...it could be CJ that we will be burying in two days." 

"Mr Cregg, I am not a man without flaws but I am going to marry your daughter and this will be my last assignment where I am gone for an extended period of time. I apologize that I have let you down and I can't do anything to change what is done all I can do is show you. Show you that I am a man of my word and that I will take care of CJ and Lucy. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on CJ."

He turned and walked into their bedroom. It was dark when he entered the room, the blinds were closed and the curtains drawn. CJ was lying on the bed awake nude crying. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey there. You want company?"

"Yes."

He removed his sweater and jeans then climbed next to her.

"I couldn't breathe. All of my clothes were so restricting. A good man is dead because of me. He will never see his friends or family. He will never see the sunrise or set again. He will never-"

"Stop it CJ. Don't do this. It wasn't your fault. Simon knew what job he applied for and he knew that you were resistant to protection. He knew the risks. Don't fall into a depression. Grieving is one thing but the road you are going down will leave you on a truck load of meds or in a straight jacket. We'll go to his funeral and pay our respects. He deserves it. But life will go on. He saved yours don't disrespect that." 

"We'll go to his funeral?" 

"Yes. I'll be here."

"What about your story?"

"Don't worry about it. I already talked to my editor. I'm going to finish most of it making calls from my office and at the max I'll be back on the road for two weeks after Thanksgiving then I'm done."

"You're staying?"

"Yes, for about a week." He took a deep breath and decided to tell about the editors job figuring she could use a little good news. "CJ I was going to wait to tell you this on Christmas but... after we come back from our honeymoon I will no longer be a reporter."

"What? Danny...Why what's happened, did you get fired? Is it because of us?"

"No. I took the editor's job. It came back around and they offered it to me again. So I accepted."

"Oh Danny! Are you serious? Oh my gosh!" She took a minute to think while she hugged him, is this something he really wanted or was he just doing it for her. "Danny, is this what you really want? Please tell me you aren't throwing your career away just to make it easy for me. I would never ask you to do that. We'll work it out. I love you."

"Stop. I'm not doing this for you or to solve the whole conflict of interest issue." He paused and looked at her, "Okay I am, but that's just a perk. I realized something that first week I was gone. Being on the road appealed to me before because I didn't have this." He said gesturing between them. "I didn't have you and Lucy to come home to every night. Having a taste of this for 8 months and leaving it...the road is lonely and I don't want to be alone and even better I don't have to be alone anymore. I love you and I love us. This is where I want to be. This is where I need to be." He leaned over her and grabbed her lips in a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." He moved his kisses from her lips down her neck to her shoulder then to her breasts. There he stayed sucking and nibbling her breasts to taught peaks alternating between the two. 

"Danny", she whimpered. Her breathing quickened. Her stomach muscles tightened and her arousal grew as she arched her back and spread her legs further apart. "Oh God", she sighed softly remembering her parents in the next room. "Danny, make love to me."

He quickly removed his tshirt and boxers and slowly entered her. He sat in her warmth enjoying the feeling of her tightening around him.

"Danny don't make me beg. Not today."

He obliged her request. Their normal play was not needed. She needed to heal and they needed to reconnect more than ever at this moment. As they began to move in sync toward their climaxes there was a knock at their door and the wiggling of their door knob.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Don't open the door!", Danny shouted, he pulled out of CJ and threw the sheet over them. 

"Sorry", Mary called to them through the door as she pulled Lucy away toward the living room.

"Well that ruined that", Danny sighed as he fell back on his pillow.

CJ just lauged, "Is this what you missed?"

"Actually yes. I missed that laugh, and that smile, and your beautiful eyes, and...", he kissed her again.

"Maybe we can bring him back to life", CJ said while stroking him.

"Keep doing that Ms Cregg and we'll do a lot more."

*****

Twenty minutes later they laid naked together happily content. 

"We should probably get out there and get lunch started." 

"I want to stay here with you."

"I think your father already hates me and shacking up with his daughter all day while he was here to visit her would only make him want to kill me."

"Alright for your sake, only cause I might need you alive later, let's get dressed. But well will pick up later tonight?"

"Oh definitely, that's a promise I plan to keep my fiancee." He kissed her. "Come on."

They rejoined the rest of the house ten minutes later both in much better spirits.

Lucy ran to Danny and grabbed his hand.

"Daddy can we go ice skating and to get ice cream like you promised now? I was good while you were gone, just like you told me."

"Uhh... I don't know if Grandma Mary and Grandpa Tal are going to want to go ice skating. Why don't we go out to eat instead and you and I can go another time."

"But Daddy you promised and I was good!"

Danny looked at CJ who arched her eyes at him and smirked.

"Okay fine chipmunk, you are right I promised we can go."

"We all will go Mary interrupted it will be fun. We'll even see if Mathew, Helen, and Hogan can come."

"Yay! I'm going to get my skates. Grandma can you help me get some clothes."

"Sure sweetheart. Tal call Matthew."

As Mary and Lucy left the room and Tal went to call his son, CJ and Danny left to get changed.

"Thanks for the back up out there."

"Hey you opened that can of worms. You should know kids never forget when you promise them things like that."

"Fine but just for that you better get your skates too Ms Cregg. I plan on taking you out for a spin or two." He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him. He backed her into the closet door and kissed her back, his hands drifted up under her shirt and grasped her breast through her bra. She moan into his mouth. 

"I love your breasts you know. They are perfectly bite sized. I love to suck them and lick them. I love how that makes you moan and whimper. I love how wet you become when I lavish attention to them." CJ was hot and ready for him. Her breathing was to a pant, her pelvis pushed forward toward his, her nipples already hardened as Danny continued his liturgy of her breasts. "I would love to put one in my mouth right now. Would you allow me?"

"Yes", she said breathly as she nodded.

He removed her shirt and fondled her breasts as he planted open mouthed kisses along her neck. He moved back up to her mouth and said, "Oh damn, l almost forgot we had to go maybe another time." He turned and walked out the room leaving CJ dazed standing there in a state of confusion and arousal.

A moments later a composed CJ entered the living room. Everyone was putting their coats on. She did the same. Danny looked at her with mirth in his eyes. On the way out the door CJ leaned over in spoke into Danny's ear, "You are going to pay for that."

Danny grinned.

CJ's brother, sister in law and niece meant them at the ice rink. Of course the Jack had to secure the rink and stayed close to Lucy. CJ was still under limited surveillance so there were a number of undercover agents throughout the rink. Yes the secret service moved swiftly.

Danny and Lucy were the first to take the ice. It warmed CJ's heart to see them together. Moments like these are just what she needed to help get her life back to normal. 

"CJ, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened", Helen said.

"Yeah sis. You okay?"

"Thank you guys and yeah I think I'm going to be just fine. As impractical as it seems this is kinda what I needed right now. My love, my family, and my friends." 

"He really makes you happy huh sis." 

"Yes he does."

"Well good. Just so you know Dad enlisted me and Tony to help him kick his ass. I'm going to hold off but if he hurts you just know-"

"Yeah, I know. He's gotten that speech a couple of times. Speaking of, when does the prodigal son get here?"

"Wednesday night."

"In and out again I see. Is he bringing Jessica with him?"

"No. He's with Chloe now."

"What happened to Jessica she had promise. At least she had half a brain."

"The same thing that always happens. Anyway it's been two others since she left. Chloe the professional manicurist is the latest." 

"Straight out of trade school again. At least he's consistent. What did Dad say?"

"Don't go there."

"Okay what did Mom say?"

"You know. She won't stir any pots when it comes to Tony. She'll just do a decade on the rosary for him."

"Sounds about right. How many has she done for me?"

"Don't worry sis, he's got you beat by by centuries." They laughed.

CJ looked at he parents ice skating together and smiled.

"Are they still happy you think?"

"Yeah they're fine." 

"I should visit them more often."

"You should but they understand."

"They shouldn't have to."

"No. But they do. How's Lucy?"

"A handful but good. Excited about the wedding." 

"We all are. Are you two going to have anymore kids?"

"Yes. We talked about it. He wanted to be married first. You know do it right this time."

"Good." 

"Dad, come ice skate with me", Hogan said. 

"Sure thing sweetheart. I'll be right there. See yeah kiddo." Matt patted CJ on her shoulders as he he took off skating with his daughter. CJ waved as they skated off. 

As they left Danny skated over to her.

"Hey come on, you owe me a spin."

"Where's Lucy?"

"With your parents. Come on."

"I shouldn't after that stunt you pulled at home." Smirking she crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

"Claudia Jean if you don't your butt in this rink right now, I won't do that thing you love so much."

Still not budging she said, "What thing?"

"Oh you know what thing. The one that makes your toes curl and makes you scream my name while you come like a geyser erupting."

"You're not talking about... Danny don't play with me here."

"Oh yes I'm talking about that thing. Now get in here."

CJ jumped up from the bench and went straight out onto the ice flying into Danny's arms.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!", she professed while planting kisses all over his face.

"I bet you do", Danny smiled, "Lets Go."

They skated off togther.

After they skated they went to Friendly's because Lucy wanted the clown faced ice cream cone that she usually gets free for her birthday. Then they all went home. It had been a mentally exhausting day full of highs and extreme lows but it also held promise. Promise of good things to come. Family, friends, love, and the most precious gift of all life. 

*****

Simon's funeral was on Tuesday. The sky was grey, it was cold and rainy. It was the worst day for a funeral but the most picturesque. 

CJ choose not to take Lucy to the funeral. Her parents offered to stay with her while she and Danny went. It was hard to attend the funeral at St Paul's Cathedral. There she was meant with resentment from many his surviving family members. Before the mass began Simon's mother came up to CJ and Danny and embraced her. In a thick Irish accent she told CJ that her life was a gift and making the best of it would be the greatest way to honor her son's memory.

With Simon's military and police background he had a full honour guard. The service was beautiful. CJ cried throughout the service, especially when Emmett Simon's brother delivered the eulogy and shared how his brother had grown to care for his protectee and to respect her. He also shared his mother's same words. That she should not live her life in vain but to its fullest. CJ softened to these words. Danny felt that there was an underlying sentiment there but this wasn't the time to say anything. After the funeral they loaded in the cars to go to Arlington. Danny couldn't hold it in any longer he had to speak. 

"CJ"

"Yeah?"

"Was there anything else that happened between you and Simon?"

"Are you kidding me right now Danny? We are riding in a funeral procession on the way to burying the man and you want to do this?"

"We won't be doing 'this' if there isn't anything to it."

"I told you everything that happened. If you are asking if I slept with him-"

"I'm not CJ. I am not. I was...I just wanted to make sure that-"

"I flirted with him Danny. We had a moment one day I when missed your call. I was crying on the floor and he came in to check on me. We almost kissed. But he pulled away, he said that he wasn't the person I wanted. I wanted you and he was right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I did talk to Abby who gave me a good verbal thrashing and basically told me to keep my mouth and everything else shut until I saw you. Which I did. Nothing else happened. No improper touches, light brushes, nothing. I'm sorry Danny. I don't know what else to say."

"Did you love him?"

"No. Danny look at me No. You have to believe me, I cared about him yes but I was confused and my emotions were all over the place. I know it was stupid but I'm sorry."

"I believe you CJ and I know you love me. It's just... it's just at midnight January 1st I don't want any doubt in your mind or any thought of what ifs. Cause I know that you are the best thing ever to grace my life and I would fight through the bowels of hell to get to you."

"Danny, I have no doubt that you are the one I want to be with and I can't wait to become Mrs Concannon."

"Good. Also just know that when I do fight through all of that, you are so giving it up."

"What?"

"Oh yeah. If I gotta battle demons and monsters, I'm getting some."

"Demons and Monsters huh? Fine I might give you a taste."

"Oh no Ms Cregg, I want it all."

"Maybe we could arrange something."

Both feeling a sense of renewal, they smiled at each and continued the journey to bury a good man.

*****

Wednesday 

Leo Mcgarry walked into his office to start senior staff. He went straight to his desk thumbing through his messages and didn't look at anyone in the room before he started belting off assignments.

"Alright folks, not much going on here today. We'll do the Presidential Pardoning of the Turkey at ten. Who's taking that since CJ's out?" 

"Uh, Leo?"

"Yeah?", He said still not looking.

"CJ's here."

He looked up at them, "What are you doing here? You have the week off." 

"I decided to come in. I need to do normal things Leo. Sitting at home doing nothing with my parents and Lucy is killing me besides I'll be gone for a week in January. I wanna work."

"Good, pardoning of the Turkey is at 10a and tomorrow at 11a we have the Presidential Thanksgiving Address in the rose garden. Then the first family is off to Manchester on Air Force One with a departure time of 1:00pm. I'll be with the first family this year, so Josh and Toby are on call. CJ was not supposed to be here until next week anyway and Sam is leaving to go to California tonight."

"Josh I need you to meet with Lebrant and Stafford on the hill today about 401. Get me something tentative and then follow up after the break."

"What if they don't budge?"

"Not an option. Dole out some pork to their constituents and they will fold. Just don't give away the farm. Sam go with him. Toby are you finished the address for tomorrow?"

"Final draft. I already have his comments."

"Great finish that up so everyone can get out of here after the first family leaves tomorow and enjoy their holiday."

"Anything else I missed?"

"Trade and Commerce report came back it's on my desk", Josh said.

"Read it brief CJ but after we get back."

"Is that it?"

The room was silent.

"Good, alright people let's go. CJ stay."

They all exited the office eager to get everything done and get out of there. After they left Leo looked at CJ. 

"You alright kid?"

"Yeah Leo, I'm fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let me know if you anything."

"Thanks Leo."

"What times your first briefing?"

"8:00am"

"Alright get out there and CJ, its good to have you back."

"Thanks Leo", she said giving her classic smile and left the room.

The day went by smoothly. The press was easy on CJ today due to her most recent situation plus there was virtually no news. Most of her time was spent catching up on work. She closed the lid early and everyone even Leo cleared the West Wing by seven. 

*****

"Mommy's home", CJ broadcasted as she entered the apartment.

"Hey baby!", Danny greeted her at the door with a kiss.

"Hey where's Lucy and my parents?"

"They went over to your brother's, Tony's plane landed at 6:15pm. We are supposed to meet them over there."

CJ hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes then immediately found herself wrapped in his arms.

"Not that I'm mad that you are here but why didn't you go with them?"

"Your Dad and I haven't been on the best of terms lately and I didn't want to sit through the tension anymore than I had to."

"Aw I'm sorry honey", CJ said as she pouted, "He'll come around. He's just protective of his little girl."

"CJ you are 35 years old."

"So, would you be any different if it were Lucy?"

"No, but-"

"See. That's how he feels. He also doesn't know about us. Hopefully he'll see it before he leaves." She kissed him. "Now, I need to shower and change. How about we take advantage of this empty apartment and you help me get out of my clothes."

"You", he kissed her, "Are a woman full of great ideas."

They laughed as they headed toward the bedroom.

*****

An hour later they arrived at Matt's house. CJ rang the doorbell.

"Relax Danny, you will quickly see that Tony isn't anything like Matt. It's a reason why he came in the day before knowing him he'll be gone tomorrow night."

Hogan opened the door.

"Hey Aunt CJ, Uncle Danny."

"Hey Sweetie", she kissed Hogan's cheek. Then they handed their coats to her to hang up.

"Mommy! Daddy!", Lucy came running to the door.

"Hey sweet pea", she ruffled her daughters hair as Danny lifted her up in his arms. 

"Claudia Jean! Damn, it's good to see you!"

CJ could tell that he was already drunk. 

"Tony", she embraced her brother, "How have you been? How was the trip?"

"Great. Hey let me introduce you to Chloe. Come here baby."

"Chloe this is my baby sister Claudia."

"Call me CJ. It's nice to meet you," she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

Chloe looked to be fresh out of high school. She had reddish brown hair with gray eyes, she was also particularly buxom and clearly wasn't afraid to show it. She wore a low cut ribbed long sleeve shirt with tight blue jeans. She was very petite in size and height. She was the second shortest person in the house next to Lucy.

"This is my fiancee Danny. Danny my brother Anthony and his girlfriend Chloe", CJ introduced.

"Nice to meet you", Danny shook Chloe's hand first then Tony's.

"Danny!", Tony turned the shake into an embrace. "I have heard so much about you. Finally nice to put a face to the name I've heard so many horrible things about."

"Anthony!"

"Tony!"

"What its true, you know it don't you Danny? I'm sure Dad here hasn't kept his opinion to himself."

"Anthony don't do this", Mary pleaded.

"Do what mom? Tell the truth? Isn't that what you always taught us to do?"

"Tony", Matt stood up. "That's enough, you just got here."

"Calm down Matt! Nothing's going on I'm just meeting my new soon to be brother in law." Standing at 6'3" he easily put his arm around Danny neck. "Why don't we all get a drink?"

"No let's eat first", CJ interrupted.

"Yes the food is ready", Helen agreed.

They all sat down and began to eat.

"Anthony how's business going", CJ inquired.

"Great, I actually just acquired major competitor's company which has made me the 2nd largest commercial property owner in all of Southern Ohio. I'm looking at some properties in Cincinnati and Akron now. In matter of fact that's how I meant Chloe. The shop she works at was on one my newly acquired properties. I was there introducing myself to the tenants and that's when I spotted her."

Chloe blushed in his direction as he caressed her hand.

"Oh a sort of meet-cute, perhaps? What do you do Chloe?", Danny asked.

Matt cleared his throat.

"I'm a professional manicurist."

"Oh, that's must be very nice. I bet you meet a lot of people."

"Oh yes. People are like so interesting but Tony is the most interesting I've like ever met. You all are. You all have like important jobs. Claudia don't you like know the President?"

CJ shifted quite uncomfortably and in the corner of her eye saw a smirk on Matt's face. 

"Chloe please call me CJ and yes, I work with the President."

"That's like totally cool."

"Yes, it is. Isn't it?", Tony added. So, how is ol' Bartlet? Have they officially adopted you yet? Is Daddy Jed walking you down the aisle or did he and Dad have to flip a coin?"

"You know what Tony-"

"CJ why don't you help me clear the plates and bring out the dessert", Helen interrupted stopping the explosion that was about to happen in front of her eyes. 

"Yeah honey, I think Lucy and I are ready for some dessert."

"Fine", CJ stood up and cleared away their plates. 

"I'll help", Chloe jumped up grabbing hers and Tony's too.

In the kitchen Chloe went on and on about proper hand and nail care. 

"You know Palmolive is the best detergent for your hands if you wash your own dishes. Tony has a housekeeper so we like never have any dishes to wash. Also a paraffin bath is the best thing for you. You should get one at least once a week. I take care of my hands and nails now so that in 10 years when I'm like 30, I won't have lines or veins showing. Like you two do."

"Tony's also going to pay for me to get my es-the-tician license", she smiled like she accomplished something by pronouncing it correctly. "He cares about my face and body as much as I do. We work out like all the time. In and out of the bed", she laughed. Helen just smiled. "So Claudia", CJ loudly dropped the fork in the sink, "Sorry I meant CJ, what's it like at the White House? Do you work there everyday?"

"Yes, I'm the **White House** Press Secretary. I like (mocking Chloe) go to work there everyday."

"Oh that's so cool. So do you know like the Queen of England?"

Again Helen interrupted, "I have the dessert ready why don't we serve it."

Meanwhile in the dining room....

"So Danny taking the plunge huh?" 

"Yep", Danny smiled proudly.

"New Years. You must really love her. I would never get married on a major holiday. If it doesn't work out then that holiday is forever ruined." 

"Well I don't have to worry about that. CJ is the one."

"We'll our Claudia is pretty great. Not without flaws though. Then again no one is."

"Anthony", his mother warned.

"What mom? I'm sure Danny knows all about CJ. He is marrying her. Did you know that she got pregnant in grad school?"

"Hogan why don't you take Lucy to your room and play while mom gets dessert ready. I'll call you when it's done."

"I think I'll stay Dad. I want to hear this."

"Yeah Matt what's crawled up your panties. How often do I get to see my nieces?"

"Hogan Renee!"

"Fine, come on Lucy."

Matt waited for them to leave before he responded.

"Why do you do this everytime you come? Can we have one holiday where you don't start some shit? And where did you get Chloe from? You shopping for girlfriend's at ToysRUs now?"

"Fuck you Matt! And your perfect suburban home life. Straight out of a fucking magazine. At least I'm not asking to borrow money from Mom."

"What? Mary you're giving Matt money? What the hell's going on?"

"Why technically Father, she's giving Matt my money. That's right, little bro helping big bro."

"Mom?"

"Matthew I'm sorry. Anthony!"

"How dare you Anthony, how dare you come in here showboating and professing to tell the truth by starting chaos?", Tal barked. "If this is what you wanted you have succeeded, now you can take that young lady with you and leave."

"We have dessert everyone", Chole interrupted walking back in the room, "Apple, Blueberry and Peach Pies. Who wants what?", she shared happily completely missing the mood in the room. The icy chill did not go without notice to CJ and Helen.

"CJ get Lucy and your coats we are leaving now", Danny said standing up.

"Danny?-", she was perplexed trying to understand what was wrong.

"Now Claudia!"

She stared around the room then nodded, put the plates down on the table and left.

The ride home Danny was quiet. Lucy was upset in the backseat.

"I wanted my dessert Uncle Matt told me that I could have it."

"Lucy, I told Aunt Helen wrapped a piece and you can have it when we get home. If you mention it again you won't get it until tomorrow. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mommy."

They entered the quiet house and Danny went straight to their bedroom. CJ hung up their coats and settled Lucy down with her pie then went into the room. Danny had changed his clothes and now was angrily cleaning the room.

"Danny what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk right now."

"Well I do. I want to know what happened?"

"Well, I said that I didn't want to talk about it right now CJ!"

"Fine!", she walked out the room slamming the door shut behind her. Just in time to see her parents return. 

"Mom, Dad what the hell happened while I was gone in the kitchen for less than ten minutes?"

CJ mother took Lucy in the guestroom with her and put on a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving.

"Anthony was drunk before you came. He was probably on something else too."

"Yeah I could tell. That's why I suggested we eat first."

"He told Danny about what happened in grad school. Did you tell him CJ?"

"What?" CJ clasped her hands over her mouth, "No Dad I didn't."

"Well that explained Danny's reaction tonight then. Look talk to him. It was a long time ago. I'm sure he will understand. He's probably just hurt about hearing it this way."

"Yeah ok, thank you Daddy."

She went back in her room. Danny was still cleaning up. The room looked 100 times better already. She sat on the floor in front of their closet door.

"Danny, I know you said that you didn't want to talk about it and I'm not asking you to. I just want you to listen."

"When I was 23 and finishing up the last year for my Master's degree at Berkeley, I was in a relationship with this guy named Ryan Yeardley. He was working on his Doctorate in International Politics so we had that plus other common interests. Danny he was brilliant and he had so much passion. It was refreshing and I was drawn to him. He funny and sweet, and we were happy for about six months. Dare I say I was in love.

Then one day he told me he was going away for about two months to backpack through Central Asia and he didn't invite nor did he want to take me. Ryan said he wanted to cease every moment and partake in all of the exotic fruits he could. He said that I was fun for here but I was just a plain midwestern white girl. He insulted me and broke my heart Danny. 

Six weeks after he left me I found out I was pregnant. I tried to reach him but I couldn't get a hold of him. So I waited until he came back. Needless to say he wasn't happy. In fact he told me that he had gotten married to a Laotian woman and wanted nothing to do with me or the baby. 

I was young Danny. I was heartbroken and confused. I went to church to pray for guidance. That didn't work. My parents wanted me to quit school and come home to have the baby. Matt told me that I made my bed and I had to lie in it. Anthony was the only one of my family who said that I shouldn't be penalized for a mistake we both made. He was also the only one to talk to me for almost a year. Tony paid for the abortion. Matt came around before my parents did but he was still disappointed in me. You see right after Helen had Hogan she had an infection in her uterus and they had to do a full hysterectomy. So me having an abortion was like a slap in his face. I'm also Catholic Danny. Do you know what that means? I live with that decision everyday. And yes I have regretted it, other times I don't.

So when I got pregnant with Lucy it was a no brainer, there was no way I could ever do that again. My mother told me that God was giving me a second chance." 

"So that's why your father hates me for leaving you."

"Yes. He thinks that you are like Ryan was. All he knows how hurt I was and how disappointed he was in me." 

"Why didn't you tell me, you know I would never leave you CJ."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and that you had to find out like that. Do you think any less of me?"

"No. Like you said you were young and confused. I've done so many stupid things like that when I was young. Your past is just that CJ. You are not that woman anymore and I am not that man."

"I love you Danny."

"I love you more."

He sat on the floor in front of her wiped her tears and then hugged her.

"For the record, just know when you meet them that my family is so much better than yours."

"Shut up", she slapped his arm then kissed him. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"No Ms Cregg don't sell yourself short. It is definitely I who am lucky to have you."

"Let's go tuck our beautiful baby girl to bed. Then maybe I'll give you like a hand massage." They both fell out laughing.

"I swear Danny if we played the drinking game to everytime she said 'like' we would be so plastered right now."

*****

The next day, CJ went to work. Per the usual, the Presidential address was expertly delivered and well received. Luckily, no other fires arose throughout the morning so, as soon as the motorcade left to go to Andrew's the remaining staffers quickly exited the halls of the West Wing.

Upon arriving home CJ learned that Anthony decided to leave and go to Chloe's Mother and Stepfather's house for Thanksgiving feeling that he already overstayed his welcome.

Matthew's pride was bruised and he had decided not to host dinner this year. So Helen and Mary were in CJ's kitchen cooking up a Thanksgiving miracle.

"Hey, it smells wonderful in here."

"Thank you honey."

"Helen where's Matt." 

"Home honey."

"When is he going to get here?"

"He's not."

"What? I'm going over there?"

"CJ maybe you should let him be", Helen suggested.

"No I got it."

"CJ do you want me to come?", Danny asked.

"No baby I'm fine. Um, Danny I know that we haven't merged finances yet but if I give him-"

"Take care of your family CJ. I have given my family money before. That's what you do. As long as it's not a regular thing right?"

"Yeah." She kissed him, "Thanks for understanding."

"Of course hurry back."

Tal watched the exchange and walked behind Danny patting him on the back startling him.

"You're a good man Danny. I'm glad my Claudia has you."

"Huh? Uh thanks...Dad?"

"Don't push it son."

"Right, Mr Cregg."

"Call me Tal. Now let's find us a ball game. You a football man Danny?"

"Yes Sir."

"I played running back myself."

"You did?"

"Yeah all through high school. I was all county. My height played to my advantage. I went on to state...", Mary walked in with two beers and gave it to them then smiled as she walked back to the kitchen.

CJ rang Matthew's doorbell and banged on the door. 

"Come on Matt let me in. I know you are home."

She banged again.

"You know I'm not leaving, so you minus well open up."

"What CJ? Why are you here?"

"Damn it's cold outside move let me in." 

Matt stepped to the side.

"Why aren't you at my house grunting and scratching while watching the game?"

"Why so everyone can pity me?"

"So you sit here alone and have a pity party instead? Why didn't you come to me Matt?"

"Yeah go begging to my little sister for money. Isn't it enough that I couldn't afford Hogan's prom dress? And then you go and buy her a $500 dollar dress CJ. What the hell?"

"First of all I offered to pay cause I don't get to see Hogan nor spend enough time with her. Second, it was fun. And third, I bought ther dress because she looked cute in it. Matt, Mom and Dad are on a strict budget. I send Mom money every month to help with the things Social Security don't cover and you knew that. So when you asked her for money you should have known that she was going to turn to me or Anthony."

"I didn't ask her. She offered. Mom and Dad are authorized parties on my mortgage. When I got behind they were notified. Mom called, I told her I lost my job and only Helen was working. The job I have now doesn't pay as much as my old one."

"Matt how much do you need to get back current. And don't try to snow me. The real number."

"Fourteen thousand."

"Okay and how much to catch up on everything else."

"Claudia."

"Matt how much?!"

"Another five or six thousand."

"Ok so after I write this check for twenty five thousand are you going to be okay? Will you be able to handle all of your current bills and not fall behind again." 

"Yes." 

"Matthew. This is one time payment. Is there anything else you haven't told me about?"

"We'll Hogan has her eyes on Berkeley. If you can make that happen." They laughed. "No CJ that's everything."

"Okay." She signed the check and handed it to him. "Cash this in the morning, the money's in there now, pay your mortgage and the other bills. Then treat you and your family to a nice meal." 

"Matt this is not a loan this is a gift. You don't owe me anything you are my big brother and I love you."

"I love you too Claudia Jean", he hugged her and started to cry. They pulled apart and he wiped his eyes. "Like so much!" They started laughing again.

"Come on let's go to like Thanksgiving at like my house." They continued laughing.

They entered CJ's apartment and everyone was happy to see that she brought Matt with her. 

"We are like back!"

"Alright Malibu CJ, I want my fiancee back", Danny hugged her and kissed her. Matt made his way to his wife to do the same.

"How'd it go? You didn't give away the farm?"

"We'll talk about it later."

Just then Helen walked up to CJ and hugged her then started to cry. 

"Aw honey. You should have told me. You know you are my favorite sister in law who gave birth to my favorite niece."

"More like your only sister in law and Hogan's your only niece. I love you sis."

"I love you too. Come on let's eat. It smells delicious."

The Cregg-Concannon clan crammed into CJ's dining room where Tal lead the prayer blessing the food. 

"Now why don't me and my boys go sit in the living room and watch the game so the ladies can have the table."

CJ leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear, "My boys, when did this happen?"

"I'll tell you later", he kissed her then grabbed his plate and headed to the living room.

"Oh I'll be back wait one sec. CJ ran to the door."

"Jack,"

"Is there a problem Ms Cregg?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you thank you for all that you do and that I'll save you a plate to take home since you are missing Thanksgiving."

"Thank You Ma'am."

"No thank you."

When she closed the door she caught Danny eye. He winked at her. She went back to her table to enjoy her meal with her family.


	8. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

13 days until the wedding

"CJ?...CJ honey are you okay?"

Abby heard no response only retching from the other side of the door in the guestroom of the residence.

"Savannah, give us a moment please. I apologize. With the big day quickly approaching she's a just little nervous. Can I have William bring you a drink?"

"No thank you. If she's not well we can reschedule."

"No time is winding down and with the holiday we are going to be cutting it too close. Just give us a minute. Alexander? Will you please show Ms Pierce back to the sitting room?"

"Of course Ma'am, right this way."

"CJ", Abby knocked. "Open the door."

She heard the door unlock. She saw CJ sitting on the floor with her head and back leaned against the cabinet door and tears running down her face. 

"Here let me get a damp cloth for you." Abby wet a washcloth, sat on the floor next to her, and dabbed CJ's face.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Just this week."

"Have you taken a test?"

"It's too soon."

"He came back the week before Thanksgiving right?" 

"Yeah."

"So it's been a month, unless you are farther along." 

"Then I would be almost three months Abby."

"Have you had your cycle?"

"Well no, but I've been really stressed, you know with the death threats and Oh, Simon getting shot in front of me!", she sighed and tears started to fall again, "Sorry."

"CJ take a test."

"I can't just go buy one."

"If I get one will you take it."

CJ nodded.

"Let's go talk to Savannah. If it is what I think it is, we are definitely going to need to get you married."

By the time they finished talking to Savannah, Abby had procured a test.

"When did you even have the chance go get one of these let alone two?"

"I've got all kinds of tricks up my sleeve Claudia Jean", Abby smiled, "I had Helen go get it."

"Your chambermaid? Abby she's like 74."

"I know, the cashiers had plenty to talk about. Now let's go find out if you are going to be a mommy again."

Once they were in the bathroom, Abby opened the bag. 

"Alright we have Clear Blue Easy and EPT. Pick your poison."

"Clear Blue, I took that one for Lucy. Hell I'll do them both."

"I will be in the room. Come out when you are done."

Two minutes later CJ came out the bathroom.

"Ok the boxes said three minutes", she sat on the bed next to Abby.

"What are you thinking CJ?"

"That Danny is going to be pissed."

"What why? Didn't you say that you guys talked and you wanted more children?"

"Yes but we agreed to wait until after reelection. He didn't want me running around the US on and off Air Force One pregnant. He was also the one who was adamant about birth control. We ran out of condoms the day he was leaving and we tried to do other things but we winded up making love that morning. Twice. And when he came back the week before Thanksgiving we didn't use anything thing then either."

"So you two have been playing with fire. That's a great way to get burned." Abby looked at her watch, "Three minutes CJ. Do you want me to look?"

"Yeah." CJ sat on the bed waiting nervously rocking. Abby came out holding the sticks and smiled.

"Congratulations Mommy to be. Double pink lines and a plus sign, you're definitely pregnant."

CJ clasped her mouth with her hands and started whimpering and crying.

"Oh Honey it's going to be okay. We'll get through this." Abby embraced her. "Shh. Stop crying this is good news and trust me Danny will be happy. We do need to get you to a Doctor to find out how far long you are. Why don't you lie down for a while. I'll get us some lunch and we can talk."

“Ok I have to get Lucy from my brother's house around six."

"Well it's only one now. Rest CJ."

A cheerful Abby bounced out of the guest room and found William.

"William, can you please have the kitchen send up something, like baked chicken, steamed vegetables, and a baked potato or some kinda pasta. Nothing heavy or a lot of spices please."

"Certainly Mrs Barlet." They turned to leave. 

"Oh, and some gingerale."

"Of Course Ma'am."

"Thank you William."

Abby went back to CJ's room but she was already asleep, so she let her rest and went to check on her husband.

After talking with Abby, CJ felt much better though the fact that she was pregnant still weighed heavily on her mind. More importantly what Danny would say. He would be home in four days, she would tell him then. There's no way she could hide it, especially since she seemed to live with her head in the toilet lately. Luckily Hogan ran Lucy ragged and after her bath she passed out so CJ was able to get some much needed rest.

*****

She woke the next morning to the sound of a dinging from her computer letting her know she had an IM.

Danny: Hey sweet thang. You missed me?

...

...

CJ: Hey I'm just waking up. And of course, where are you? 

Danny: Bermuda

CJ: Oh I love the little scooters.

Danny: Yeah me too. Honey, I happened upon a source that's going to take my story to a whole 'nother level. 

CJ: Nothing that is going to effect my life is it?

Danny: CJ don't

CJ: Danny just don't blindside me. Give me the heads up.

Danny: If it comes to that don't I always?

CJ: Not always.

Danny: Well usually, I try.

Danny: Are you okay?

CJ: Yes, I'll be fine, I just have a lot on my mind. I can't wait to see you. Are you coming home after you leave there?

Danny: No, I'm headed to San Francisco in a couple of hours then I'm all yours for the rest of my life.

CJ: I love the sound of that. What time do you get in on Friday?

Danny: I'll check with Maisy and let you know. Early I think.

CJ: Since I'm going to be out for 10 days for the wedding, I'm not going to be able to meet you for our midday rendezvous.

Danny: You mean our Afternoon Delight?

CJ: ;) I miss your corny ass

Danny: I just miss your ass

CJ: I'm almost done packing for Ireland. I do need to buy a few more things though.

Danny: I thought we agreed to not spend alot before we leave with Christmas then the wedding back to back. Especially after what you gave your brother. 

CJ: You said you weren't mad about that.

Danny: I'm not. It was a lot that's all. We need to crunch our spending. We are going to need a bigger house.

CJ: What? Why?

She had a thought that same thing too but Danny didn't know about the baby.

Danny: Cause I finally sold my place. The closing with the new owner is on January 15th. I'm going to use most of that as a big down payment on a new place to knock down the principal as much as possible. Plus we are going to need the extra room for that little bun in the oven.  
....

....

....

CJ: How did you know? Abby?

Danny: No. You know Abby wouldn't do that. Not to you. I talked to Savannah about something I have planned for the wedding. She mentioned that you were sick throwing up during your last meeting. 

Danny: If it were just simply an upset stomach you would have said something. Plus you have an unusual amount of tampons stored up in the bathroom and the plastic wrap is still in tack.

CJ: What can I say, I'm addicted to Costco.

Danny: You also should have hit your period when I was there during Thanksgiving. So either you were late or you missed it.

CJ: You pay too much attention to my body Mr Concannon.

Danny: Not enough Ms Cregg. So the million dollar question is, why didn't you say anything to me.

CJ: I didn't want to say over the phone or computer.

Danny: Okay, Now the truth 

CJ: I was scared you would be angry with me

Danny: Never. I wish you could see my face. I'm so excited and happy baby. You have to believe me. And when I get home, I'm going to show you exactly how much.

CJ: I love you Danny.

Danny: I love you too my fiancee. How far along are you?

CJ: Not sure, I haven't gone to the Dr. I'll call today. I just did the tests yesterday. But I'm either almost 3 months or 5 weeks.

Danny: Well then, we better hurry up and get you to the altar.

CJ: I really am sorry Danny.

Danny: Don’t- You know what, I'm calling you now.

A minute later the phone rang. CJ answered on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Hey, now that you hear my voice can you tell that I'm not in the least upset."

"Yes", CJ still sounded scared.

"Baby, stop listen I was there in that bed with you making the most fantastic love and hands down the best sex I've ever had. I know that we weren't the most responsible when it came to using protection. Niether one of us are young anymore, we knew the possibilities and we still chose to do it. This is not a bad thing CJ, this baby is another version of us. I love you, Lucy and baby Josiah Zachary or baby Abigail Cregg-Concannon."

"Oh Danny!, she started crying, Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely. Do you think I don't know how much they mean to you? To us."

"What's Abigail's middle name?"

"We'll work on that. Your job is to rest, eat well, and go to the Doctor and find out how soon we get to meet him or her. And do not to worry about me. You have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you so much Claudia Jean Cregg soon to be Concannon."

"I love you too Daniel."

"Now go feed my children." They both laughed.

"Will do!"

"I'll contact you when I get to San Francisco or call me after 9pm when it's free. You just costed me a fortune Ms Cregg. International and peak hours. How ever will you figure out how to repay me?"

"I'm sure I can think of something."

"Good, go get ready. I have a plane to catch. See you later my love."

"See you later Danny."

CJ hung up the phone. She was still smiling. She jumped out the bed a little too fast and ran straight to the bathroom.

After that pitstop she woke Lucy, fixed breakfast, and was off for another adventure filled day at The West Wing.

*****

CJ walked into the West Wing feeling wonderful.

"Good Morning Carol."

"Morning CJ. You are happy."

"Yes I am. Do me a favor and book the first available appointment with my Dr."

"Sure which one? What's wrong?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing. The OB-GYN please."

"Okay, Senior staff in 15", Carol said as she smiled and walked back to her desk.

"CJ"

"Yeah what's up Donna?"

"How'd it go with Savannah yesterday?"

"Good. Since the press room idea was cute but not big enough we are making the East Room a one stop shop. The White House staff will be there working with Savannah's people to help shift everything around. She seems to have everything under control. I meet with her again on Saturday evening. Can you come to that meeting?"

"Yeah I should be able too. Sorry I missed this one."

"It wasn't your fault. Besides even though my maid of honor couldn't be there my matron of honor was. Did you get everything taken care of?"

"Yes. I'll be there Saturday. So CJ for your bachelorette party, what do you think about a party bus?" 

"No!"

"CJ we have to do something rememberable." 

"I agree but I don't to risk it showing up in the papers."

"Aw we should really do club crawl. What about a stretch limo? Three clubs, five bars."

"Donna, close the door." She did.

"What I'm about to tell you no one beside Ms Bartlet, Daniel and possibly Carol knows. So..."

"Yeah, I got it CJ. Mums the word."

"Yeah. I took two tests yesterday and they both were positive."

"What? You're?"

"Yes."

"Oh my Gosh, Congratulations CJ! Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am. So obviously I want to do something fun but-"

"Yeah, Yeah I get it. No alcohol."

"Well for me, you guys aren't pregnant."

"I'll plan the perfect night. Is Mrs Bartlet coming?"

"Probably not. You can ask her."

"CJ?", Carol interrupted, "Senior Staff."

"I'm going thanks."

"See ya later CJ."

Donna headed back to her desk and CJ to Leo's office. Along the way she ran into Toby.

"Hey Tobus, how was your weekend?"

"Fine", he replied straightening his tie.

"You look vibrant today. Danny back?"

"No but I must say you look less sullen. Wanna tell me who she is yet?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm going to have to meet her sometime Tobias. Minus well rip the bandaid now. Besides my wedding planner showed me the RSVP list yesterday and guess who replied with a plus one. Give it up my friend who is she?"

Thankfully their conversation was interrupted by Leo ushering them in the office.

"Okay folks what do you have?"

"I have Agriculture coming in for the farm to school initiative. Can I get someone to sit in on that one?"

"Yeah Toby."

"What Leo! I have a full day I don't want to sit down with a bunch of Farmers all day."

"President wants some language to add into his reelection platform especially for campaigning in the midwest. Farm country is going to eat it up and Bruno agrees."

"Can Sam do it?"

"No, clear your schedule. What time is it Josh?"

"Uh..."

"Eleven Leo. Roosevelt Room", Donna said.

"Yeah, what she said."

CJ slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ow, Claudia Jean."

"You deserved it, mi amour."

"Children focus!", Leo snapped.

"Toby, you're going. Give the language to CJ for the afternoon briefing. Sam?"

"I have Bruno coming in to sit down about soft money for an ad run? He wants 2 million."

"No, too soon. Sit with him and see what he's talking about then bring it to me. I'll take it to the President if it's worth him looking at. What time is that meeting?"

"Two."

"CJ sit with Sam in the Bruno meeting after the one o'clock breifing."

"Okay."

"Leo I think I need to be in on the Bruno meeting not this farm thing."

"Toby." Leo sighed and stared at him. "Look sit with Josh first then go to the meeting with Sam and CJ."

"Okay."

"CJ, 29th right?"

"Yes. I'll be back January 8th."

"Good I'm going to need all hands on deck for State of the Union and then it's reelection in fill swing. Work with Henry and Sam. I like Henry but I want Sam briefing the heavy stuff."

"Sure."

"Anything else?" No one responded. "Alright let's make it a productive day people. No surprises."

When CJ arrived back at her office Carol told her that the doctor could fit her in at 10:30.

"Ok its 8:30 now, what time does my staff come in?"

"10:00 o'clock"

"No I need them now. I'll brief at nine. I need to be back by one to sit in with Sam and Bruno's people."

"Ok I'll call them up."

CJ staff meeting went by in a breeze, during the briefing she started to feel queasy so she cut it short and headed straight to the bathroom.

Once she recovered she grabbed her purse then hightailed it heading straight to her Dr's office.

*****

Once there she was checked and immediately shown to a room. She had been seeing the same doctor for years, since before she was pregnant with Lucy.

"Hi Mrs Cregg. I'm Robyn, I work with Dr McNamara. I'm going to get some information from you then take your vitals." 

"Okay and call me CJ."

"Alright what brings you in today?"

"I've missed a couple cycles and I've been throwing up this past week. Plus I took two pregnancy test that came back as positive."

"When was your last period?"

"End of September."

After she took her vitals, she gave her a cup and showed her to the bathroom for a urine sample. When she was done asked her to disrobe and gave her a gown to put on. Minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Hey CJ"

"Hi Karen"

"How's it been? How's Lucy?"

"She's good, a hand full. She's in Kindergarten now and I've been okay."

"And busy I see, so good news your urine sample was positive." 

"September is a long time CJ. You haven't had any other symptoms until recently?"

"No, just irritable but it's been a lot going on. I have also been really tried lately."

"Lie down for me."

Karen called for Robyn, then washed her hands and dried them. 

"Ok so we've been here before. I'm going to do a breast exam first then pelvic then I'll do an external ultrasound. If I need to I'm going to have to use the vaginal wand."

"Have you had any swelling or tenderness in your breasts", she asked as she examined them. 

"No more than usual."

She moved to the pelvic area. 

"Any tenderness or pain? Cramping maybe?"

"No"

"Because you feel to be about ten-eleven weeks."

"Let's do the ultrasound. Robyn the lights please."

"Alright this is going to be a little cold. My warmer decided to die on me yesterday. Sorry."

"It's okay."

As she moved the wand across CJ's stomach a very small head appeared on the screen.

"Oh God is that?"

"Yes Ma'am and I was right definitely around the eleven week mark. Let me take some measurements and I can tell you exactly what we are looking at."

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Can we?" 

"Sure."

Soon the room was filled with the most glorious sound ever heard. A tiny heart rapidly beating.

"Looks to be about 160 beats per minute. Very strong."

She took a few more measurements.

"Alright you are at 11 weeks three days. Which puts your due date at June 27th."

"Oh God. May I have a couple of pictures?"

"Of course." She said as she wiped the jelly off her stomach. "CJ get dressed and come talk to me in my office."

"Alright."

Ten minutes later CJ was seated in Karen's office.

"So we know the drill. Robyn has the paperwork that I need you to take to the lab. Go today CJ. We will call so you don't have to wait."

"You're in great shape so I am not worried about that. Actually when I see you next time you need to have gained at least 5 pounds for me. I am however, concerned about your job. I know who you work for. Heck I'm coming to the wedding. But a stressful job may have negative side effects and turn a perfectly healthy pregnancy into a dangerous one."

"You are fine for now. Take breaks, get plenty of rest, take your vitamins, and eat. No more skipping meals. If you don't give the baby what it needs they will take it from you and land your butt in the hospital with a quickness." 

"From here on out until that beautiful baby decides to grace us with its presence, I work for it. And if need be I'll put you on bed rest."

"You know that's the same speech you gave me with Lucy."

"Well then you know I'm serious right."

"Yes Ma'am", CJ smiled. 

"Also let's limit the coffee to one cup a day for now. You still smoking?"

"No."

"Good, come on give me a hug", CJ stood and hugged Karen. "Tell Danny congratulations and I want to see him with you for your next appointment in 4 weeks."

"Thanks Karen."

"Bye CJ."

As promised CJ was whisked in and out of the lab. She dropped off prescription and headed back to work.

*****

Everything ran according to schedule until Carol interrupted the meeting with Bruno.

"Excuse me can I have CJ?" 

She stepped out in the hall.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Lucy's school called. There was an incident."

"What? What type of incident? Where is Jack?"

"He's there she's not hurt but they need you to come to the school."

"Oh God. Okay let me tell Toby."

She sprinted over to the Roosevelt Room and pulled Toby from the Farmers meeting.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but can I get Toby?"

"Yes", he answered enthusiastically.

"Hey look Lucy's school called and I need to go up there, can you sit in the Bruno meeting with Sam." 

"Absolutely. It's bound to be better than talking about soil samples."

"Soil samples a little far off topic."

"Tell me about. What's Bruno talking about?"

"Early ad campaign."

"He's not going to go for it. He wants to build off the momentum from the State of the Union and I agree."

"Well I have to go."

"Yeah. Don't be too rough on my friend."

"Yeah right see ya."

CJ grabbed her purse and left in the waiting SUV. Upon arriving at the school, she went straight to Ms Parker's Kindergarten classroom and immediately spotted Lucy with her head down her desk crying.

"Ms Parker."

"Ms Cregg. Please sit."

"What's going on?"

"Lucy has been misbehaving in the last two weeks. It's almost like she's a different child. Has any thing happened at home? Any changes?"

"Not really. We've been running the same routine. Oh wait her Dad left on assignment but he will be back in four days. Wait you said she's been misbehaving for the last couple of weeks? Why haven't you said anything? And what's changed today?"

"I didn't say anything because children go through phases. The things she have been doing is pretty typical but today...Well let me show you the pictures." 

"Oh my-"

CJ was speechless by what she was shown. In one picture was a little girl with one of her ponytails cut off, in another was her attempt at cutting a little girls bangs. Apparently she cut them practically to the root. And in the last was a little girl with blue markers colored all in her hair. Lucy's attempt at dying it. The dye had bleed onto the girls clothes staining them. 

"Ms Cregg two of the parents are threatening to sue the school."

"This took some time. Where was she? Was there no adult supervision?"

"They were at recess. Lucy snuck the scissors and markers outside. I'm sorry Ms Cregg. I like you and I like Lucy but the school is suspending Lucy and is requesting that you pay for the damages caused by your daughter."

"Are you kidding me? Suspended. From Kindergarten. Look I have no problem paying for the damages but suspension is a bit much. She's a 4 year old child."

"I understand Ms Cregg but please understand our position." 

"How much?"

"$1500 for all three girls." 

"What? You have got to me kidding me. The cost of to hair cuts, a dye job, and some clothes is at the most a couple of hundred. I mean she's not wearing Marc Jacob's or Dolce and Gabbana."

"The extra is for pain and suffering."

"This is bull."

"Ms Cregg."

"They are 4 and 5 year olds."

"With the holidays coming up and they can't take holiday pictures with their children's hair destroyed especially this poor child", she said pointing to the second picture. 

Even CJ had to admit that the second child's hair looked horrific.

"Fine, who do I write the check to."

"The school. We will disburse it to the children's parents."

"Lucy can come back in the New Year but if there is another incident-"

"There won't be."

"Of course but if there is then we will be forced to expel her."

"Okay", CJ stood up. "I'm done with this conversation. Lucy get your things and let's go. Have a pleasant holiday Ms Parker."

"You as well Ms Cregg and Congratulations on the up coming nuptials."

"Thank you."

CJ exited the classroom with Lucy and Jack in tow. 

The whole ride back to the White House the car was silent. As soon as they stepped in CJ's office she closed the door and erupted. 

"Lucy Jean you better be so happy that I don't spank you right now. Why would you do something like this?"

"I was playing beauty shop, like Hogan and I did on her Barbies", she cried. "I didn't mean to be bad. I'm sorry. Don't spank me please. "

"Stop it. You know the difference between Barbies and real people and you knew that what you were doing was wrong. Go sit in the corner now." As she spoke her stomach turned. She ran out of her office to the bathroom.

When she came back Abby was waiting by her door.

"Hey CJ."

"You okay." 

"Yeah."

"So I think the entire bullpen heard, you fusing at Lucy. Wanna tell me why there is a very sad little girl in your office crying her eyes out in the corner?"

"I would tell you but it will cost you $1500 dollars."

"What?"

"Lucy decided to play beauty shop with real life models and not Barbie dolls." 

"I see."

"Yes so that little adventure just cost Mommy $1500 and one suspended 4 yr old. I swear everytime something goes well for me something turns around and slaps me."

"She just a child CJ. Four year olds do these kinds of things. You just have to talk to them. That combined with a little time out and maybe making them clean up what they did teaches them not to do it again. You didn't spank her did you?"

"No but I really wanted to." 

"Good. Spanking wouldn't teach her anything but to be afraid of your reaction. It won't necessarily stop her from doing it again."

"You never spanked."

"I didn't say that but when I did they were old enough to understand and they knew better. I didn't have to do it often either. Lucy is not old enough. This is her one. If she does something like this again...well I'll leave it up to you and Danny. Jed and I always discussed it before we spanked ours. Now" she purposely changed the topic, "tell me what happened at the Doctor. Did you go yet?"

"CJ smiled. 11 weeks 3 days. I'm due June 27th."

"Oh my CJ. Have you told Danny?"

"Yes he figured it out. Damn reporters. So observant."

"Was he happy?"

"Mmhmm. Ecstatic."

"Oh, are you happy now honey?"

"Yes, minus this Lucy incident, Yes I am extremely happy."

"Good. Why don't you let me take Lucy, since she's going to be a resident of ours until next year."

"Well not quite that long. Danny will be back in four days."

With Lucy gone with Abby. CJ quickly regained focus on her work.

*****

By seven she closed the lid and headed up to the residence to get Lucy. On the way she ran into the President.

"Good Evening Sir."

"Good Evening Ms Cregg."

"Coming to pick up a package."

"Yes. It's about yea high." He placed her hand mid thigh. "Red curls and the most gorgeous blue eyes."

"I think we have something that matches that description for you. I heard she got into a little trouble today."

"No she got into a lot of trouble today. How did you hear?"

"Well Claudia Jean I think the whole West Wing heard."

"I'm sorry Sir."

He waved her apology away, "Makes me glad that I'm a grandparent. Leave all the headache to my daughter's." He smiled at CJ.

She knew he meant her and Liz because Zoey and Eleanor didn't have any children yet. 

"Thank you Sir", she smiled back.

They walked into the sitting room where they found Abby.

"What shaking sweet knees?", Jed kissed his wife's cheek. "Where's the little jailbird?" 

"Sleep."

"Oh I'll go get her, Thanks so muc-"

"You will not. Let her sleep. Go home take a nice long warm bath, not hot, then get some rest. You have had a long day Claudia Jean. Here", she went into the kitchen and came back with a plate. "I saved some for you. You need real food."

"Thank you Abby." CJ hugged her and accepted the plate.

"Yes honey that was very sweet of you. Where's my plate?"

"Sorry nothing leftover. Besides you can stand to lose a few pounds Jed." She poked his stomach and laughed.

They all joined. 

"We'll thank you again. I'll bring some clothes for her in the morning. Good Night."

"Good Night!" They said together.

As she left, Jed turned to his wife and said, "She's pregnant isn't she?"

"The plate of food gave it away."

"You were the same way with Liz. You have a knack for feeding pregnant women. But if you must know it was all of it. The warm not hot bath, the rest, the food. Dead give away Abby."

"We'll act surprised, when you find out. You didn't hear it from me."

CJ picked up her vitamins on the way home. Then climbed into the tub as soon as she got home.

With the day she had she just wanted to unwind. After her bath she heated up her plate and took her vitamins. When she was done it was just after nine, she called Danny from the bedroom phone so that she could lie down and talk to him.

"Hey Sweetness"

"June 27th. I have a picture for you. I heard the heartbeat today Danny. It's mesmerizing, I'm always so wonderstruck."

"So it happened that morning I left?"

"Yes I'm 11 weeks 3 days."

"How are you baby?"

"Good now. Abby kept the Ultimate Warrior. And I came home took a bath, then my prenatal vitamin with a plate of food from the White House kitchen that Abby saved me."

"Abby's going into mother hen mode already."

"Yes but I kinda like it."

"Good. How's Lucy?"

"Ah. So do you remember when you said not to spend money?"

"Yes."

"I had to spend some."

"What's some?" 

"$1500"

"$1500 dollars? What the hell CJ? That's the exact opposite of don't spend money."

"I know so there was an incident at Lucy's school...."

*****


	9. Come Together: A Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

9 days until the wedding 

With their marching orders given by their fearless leader, the Senior Staff was dismissed. CJ was out the door first and Josh ran to catch up with her.

"So CJ, Danny's coming home today right? Excited?"

"Extremely", she started to blush.

"What time does it flight land?", Josh inquired.

"Why do you care Josh?"

"No reason, just making sure my buddy is taking care of you."

"A little creepy Josh."

"Hey I take full credit for your relationship."

"How so?"

"I told him about the goldfish? Which is something I'm going to add in my best man speech."

"You aren't Danny's best man. His brother is."

"Only cause I'm not Catholic. I'm the honorary best man though. Hey how come Donna is your maid of honor? She's not Catholic."

"But Mrs Bartlet is and she's my matron of honor."

"That's not fair."

"Too bad deal with it."

"What should Josh deal with?"

CJ immediately turned around recognizing the voice. A huge smile fell on her face. "Danny!", She hugged him and their lips met.

"Uh CJ, PDA?", Danny reminded her as they pulled apart.

"I don't care. I missed you."

Josh quickly began to feel like the proverbial third wheel. Danny noticed. He kept one arm around CJ's waist and extended the other to Josh.

"Hey Josh, how's it going?"

"Good Danny. Nice to see you. I'm going leave so you two can get properly reacquainted." He smiled at them arching his eyebrows then headed to his office.

"Let's go to my office."

They walked past Carol and CJ asked for thirty uninterrupted minutes. Carol smiled and nodded. As soon as CJ closed and the door locked it they attacked one another. 

"Oh God Danny I missed you so much", CJ said in between kisses while Danny's hands moved up her thighs pushing her skirt up along the way.

"CJ I need you baby", he whispered against her lips.

She put her pointer finger to his lips and stared at him. Indicating that they had to be quiet. The look in CJ eyes told him his answer. He unbuckled his pants and pulled down his boxers. His erection was pronounced.

She removed her top only leaving on her camisole. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Her panties followed and laid pooled at her feet. Danny watched on the couch as she undressed. He could swear he saw a bump. 

He reached out and pulled her toward him. He kissed her stomach first. A tear formed in both of their eyes as she combed her fingers through his hair. She sighed as he continued kissing her stomach then moved lower. CJ gasped as his mouth continued its path south. 

"Danny", escaped her mouth in a moan as his tongue slipped between her folds.

He pulled her down on his lap. Straddling him, she took him all the way into her. Her moistened center welcome his hardened intrusion. They both signed. CJ's arms went around his neck then covered his back, her breasts pressed upon his chest closing in the space between them as they breathed in each others scent. One of his is hands grabbed her ass squeezing it, the other arm was around her keeping her safe, protected, close. Danny was aching for her, his head found the crevice of her neck. 

"CJ", he whispered, "Ride."

She started moving back and forth grinding on him. They took their time remembering their bodies. Before long she was bouncing up and down on his cock biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming his name. The arch in her back pushed her breast out and Danny pulled down her cami and took one into his mouth. Sucking and gently biting as she rode him. This drove her wild.

"Danny", she let out a quiet shout. "Oh fuck! Danny! Your cock is so hard! It feels so good."

He pulled her back closer to him and panted in her ear.

"Damn I missed you baby, you feel so fucking good. Are you gonna come for me?"

"Yes", she gasped "Yes. God Yes!" 

With her eyes closed and her head thrown back, flashes of neon blue shot across her eyes as she slammed into her orgasm. 

"Oh God", she let out a little too loudly as her muscles clamped down on Danny, which made him burst into her right after.

They both laid on each other's shoulders breathing hard. There they stayed until Danny softened and slipped out of her.

"I love you", she kissed him.

"Nine days baby. Nine days."

CJ sat straddled on his lap for a few more minutes. She missed being close to him. 

"Baby we need to get dressed."

"Yeah."

She stood up and put on her panites first as he put on his boxers. He pulled her toward him and enveloped her in his arms. She loved this feeling.

"I can see a bump. Can you?"

"Yes", she smiled. "I noticed it yesterday morning."

"That's us in there." He placed one of his hands on her stomach, "I love you Claudia Jean."

"Let's get dressed."

They finished getting dressed and sat on the couch snuggled in each other's arms soaking up the love and comfort of each others energy. CJ laid her head on his chest. Their hearts were happily content enjoying these stolen moments together. Without warning Danny broke out in song.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_   
_Every time you are near?_   
_Just like me, they long to be_   
_Close to you_

CJ started laughing. The words of the song were so simple yet so beautiful. Tears fell, Danny wiped her eyes and continued to sing pulling her back into a snuggle.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_   
_Every time you walk by?_   
_Just like me, they long to be_   
_Close to you_

CJ joined in with him singing.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_   
_And decided to create a dream come true_   
_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

She kissed him and then sang the next verse.

_That is why all the girls in town_   
_Follow you all around_   
_Just like me, they long to be_   
_Close to you_

The finished the song together.

_Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

They kissed again. This time with more passion. 

"I'm so happy CJ."

Silent tears fell from her eyes again. "I'm happy too Danny. I wish I would have said yes sooner."

"So do I but what only matters is that you did say yes. And if memory served me correctly, you said yes over and over and over-"

"Danny!", CJ turned red and started laughing as she sat up to swat his arm. 

"Come here", he grabbed her pulling her back to him as he pressed a kiss in her hair.

"Hey, how'd you manage to sneak into the White House anyway?"

"Just thought of that huh Ms Cregg?"

"I was distracted."

"Well if you must know, I have friends in high places."

"Carol."

"No my honorary best man."

"No wonder why Josh was asking so many questions about when you were getting in. Speaking of, when is your family coming?"

"Tomorrow my Mom, Dad, my youngest sister and her daughter. Everyone else will meet us at the cabin Christmas Eve."

"When are we going down?"

"Early Christmas Eve. I'm renting an SUV. Probably a Suburban. My folks are spending the night in my apartment tomorrow. When's your parents coming?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"So we'll be alone tonight."

"Well we will have Lucy."

"Perfect. All my girls to myself."

"Mathew will drive down early Christmas morning."

"Why isn't he staying at the cabin? There will be plenty of room."

"He picked up some extra hours during the holidays. He's determined to pay me back at least half of what I gave him."

"Well I can respect that. He's a good man. Speaking of good men, is Tony coming?"

"No. He declined the Christmas invitation but be warned he's coming to the wedding and he RSVP'D with a plus one."

"CJ, I know he's your brother but-"

"I know. Toby, Josh, Matt, and my Dad won't let him ruin our day."

"Good. Where's my fifteen hundred dollar delinquent?"

"Abby has been keeping her while I work. Apparently she's the model grandchild when she's with The Bartlets."

"She might be a little afraid of them. I know I am."

"Me too." They laughed.

"As much as this pains me, I have to leave because you have to work so that you can get off as soon as possible. So I can get you home and...", he whispered the rest in her ear. CJ smiled with glee.

"You are so nasty."

"You love it." 

"I do don't I?" She kissed him.

"Okay CJ we can't keep doing that. At least not right now. Come on", he stood up and held out his hand and pulled her up off the couch. "Have you eaten?"

"No. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I just came from Senior Staff and I was about to go get something but I got waylaid by my super handsome and sexy ass fiancee."

"Understandable. How about I get you something from the mess before I break Lucy out of supermax."

"Sure thanks." She kissed him again before he left.

He was home and he wasn't leaving her again. CJ was happy.

*****

That evening, CJ arrived home around 10:30pm. 

"Hey, I tried to get here sooner but I'm working on something for...", she exhaled sharply, "I'm Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm not mad." He took her briefcase from her and her coat then put them away. "I saved you a plate of food. It's in the mircowave. Go eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Did you eat at work?"

"No I wasn't hungry. My stomach's still upset."

"Well do you want some green tea? It's caffeine free."

"No Danny. I just want you." She threw her arms around his neck then kissed him.

"CJ I want you too put you need to take care of yourself for our baby."

"I'm fine. I ate the breakfast you bought me from the mess."

"What?"

"What."

"Did you say you ate the breakfast I got you from the mess?"

"Yes. That's what I was supposed to do right", she smiled.

"CJ that was at 9-10 o'clock this morning. Have you eaten anything else?"

"No, I said I wasn't feeling well."

"So what. You eat soup, crackers, tea or something. You don't just not eat CJ!"

"I think I know what I'm doing Danny. I have been pregnant before you know!" And just like when she was fussing at Lucy her stomach lurched. She ran to the kitchen sink missing most of it.

Danny came behind her and grabbed some towels as she continued to throw up. 

"Breathe CJ", he pulled her hair up into a ponytail tail and rubbed her back as started to dry heave. "Easy, baby. You don't have anything on your stomach. Just breathe, take deep breaths in your nose and out your mouth."

"Sorry Danny. I know I should have eaten something else. I was busy and my stomach was upset so it was easier to just keep going."

She stood up and he handed her a towel to wipe her face. She started crying. He pulled her into a hug. 

"Shh. Come sit down on the couch." He escorted her to the living room and she laid down on the couch. He covered her with a throw. "I'm going to fix you some tea and soup and you are going to eat and drink as much as you can. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Thanks."

Danny handed CJ the remote and told her to find something for them to watch but no CNN. He kissed her forehead then stood up and went into the kitchen.

When he came back she had landed on the Cobert Report.

"CJ."

"You said no CNN."

"Here", he slid the tray in front of her. "Okay you have peppermint tea for your stomach, chicken broth with crackers, and an orange. Eat what you can."

As they watch TV, she slowly ate. Danny smiled but tried not to watch her. Before long she managed to eat everything on the tray.

"See. My baby was hungry." He placed his hand on her belly and bended his head down to talk to her stomach, "You were hungry weren't you, Daddy got his baby", then he kissed her belly. Her fiancee looked up at her and smiled and she returned it.

CJ missed this with Lucy and now that she has it she doesn't know how she ever lived without it. "If you just get the food and work slowly on it you'll eat. I'm not at the White House anymore. I can't just bring you food and pop in on you. I have to trust that you are going to up you food and water intake."

"I will Danny."

"Promise Claudia Jean."

"I promise", she said cupping his face while she looked him in the eyes.

"Good." He kissed the palm of her hands. "It's late, why don't I take you to bed Ms Cregg."

Danny lead CJ to the bedroom where she collapsed on to the bed after taking off her clothes. 

"I'm going to clean up the tray. Do you need anything?"

"No. Thanks."

By the time Danny was done CJ was knocked out. Danny locked up, set the alarm checked on Lucy one more time then retired for the evening.

*****

The phone rang at 4:26 in the morning.

Danny grabbed it first.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny we are at the airport. Are you guys meeting us or do you want us to catch a taxi?"

"Who is this?"

"Danny its Mary and Tal."

That snapped Danny out of his haze.

"Oh", I didn't know you were getting in so early. "Uh can you take a cab. I'll pay for it when you get here."

"Sure. We'll see you soon", Danny hung up the phone.

"CJ baby? CJ?"

"Huh? Danny, give me an hour and then I'll make love to you."

"No, CJ your parents are on the way from the airport."

"What? What time is it?"

"Like 4:30."

"Oh I'm going back to sleep, don't leave me yet." She laid on his chest playing with his chest hair. She didn't know why she loved doing it but she did.

"I won't. I'll wait until they are almost here. CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we telling the family about Jojo or Abby?"

"Jojo?"

"I'm playing with nicknames. Well?"

"I mean we are going to be in a house with them for two days so they are bound to find out. How about we will tell them, if they ask?"

"We can try that or we can just make an announcement to the family."

"Danny...I don't want your family to think...to think that I'm trapping you with kids. It won't be a good first impression."

"So you don't know my family and that's my fault. We should have visited them sooner. But just so you know my family would never think that. They know me and they know that I would never succumb to that kind of pressure. CJ I'm 39, with a decent portfolio, and a good guy, do you honestly think that no woman haven't tried before. Like I said I've made mistakes in the past too."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm like really awake now. My parents won't be here for another 20 minutes."

"Ok what are you thinking?"

"That I'm really horny." She moved her hand from his chest down under the elastic of his pajamas pants and stroked his already growing erection. "And from the feel of it I'm not the only one."

"Well you went to sleep last night."

"Let me make it up to you." She release his cock from his pants and replaced it with her mouth. 

"Shit that feels so good CJ."

Two minutes later she was still expertly sucking and stroking when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Fuck CJ. Sit up baby. How did they get here so fast? I can't go to the door like this."

"I got it." CJ sat up swiftly and instantly became nauseous. Instead of going to the front door she ran into the bathroom. Danny had no choice but to throw on a tshirt and bathrobe in an attempt to hide his erection. 

"I'll be back. Are you okay?"

She waved to him from the toilet. Danny grabbed his wallet off the dresser and headed to the front door.

"Mary! Hey I'm so sorry. We were um.. sleep still."

"Yeah sure", she glanced down and smirked. "Good to see you Danny. Tal's with taxi." 

"Let me run down and pay."

It was freezing out as he ran out in his bathrobe to meet his soon to be father in law.

"Hey Tal, sorry about that. You guys got here fast." He paid the taxi and grabbed the suitcases. Once inside they took their bags to the guestroom while Mary made coffee.

"Danny where's CJ?"

"Oh let me go check on her."

He ran into the room, CJ had already washed off her face and threw on some pajamas.

Hey you feeling any better? 

"Yeah I just got up a little too fast."

"Okay, I think your Mom knows we were fooling around."

CJ laughed. "It's fine Danny we aren't a couple of horny teenagers in danger of getting caught."

"Well I know I'm not but you definitely are." He kissed her. "You should go say hello. Your Mom asked after you."

"Ahkay, I'll be back soon. I'm just going to get them settled."

CJ walked out of the bedroom with hope of coming back soon to finish what they started. She walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Mother."

"There she is. Hello sweetheart," she said exchanging chaste kisses.

"Where's Dad?"

"Unpacking. You want coffee?" 

"No thank you."

"What? Since when?"

"I'll have some at work, it's still early."

"Speaking of, sorry if we interrupted something this morning", Mary looked at her and smiled while she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah. I'm going to say Hi to-"

"Wait a minute, come here." Mary placed her mug down on the countertop.

"What, what's wrong?"

Her mother squeezed her face then placed her hand on CJ's stomach.

"You're pregnant. That's a statement not a question CJ."

"Yeah", she spoke shyly.

"Are you happy?"

"Immensely", she smiled.

"And Danny knows?"

"Yeah", she grinned. 

"And he's happy?"

"Immensely."

"Good, congratulations honey." She hugged her daughter. A single tear escaped as CJ hugged her mother back.

"When do I get to meet my new grandchild?"

"June 27th."

"You're three months?"

"And one day."

"Oh honey. I'm so happy for you. You are starting to show."

"Just a little. I'll still be able to wear my wedding dress."

"Good. Go say hi to Dad."

"Shall I tell him?"

"No, after you get married. I like Danny, I don't want him to kill him." She kissed her daughter on the cheek then waved her off.

After she said hello to her father, she went back to her room. Danny had fallen back to sleep she snuggled next to him within minutes she was sleep too.

*****

Six thirty came too soon. Danny was awaken by the sounds of his fiancee throwing up in the bathroom. Even though she closed the door he still heard. He went into the bathroom.

"Hey", he squatted down next to her. "You ok?", he asked as he moved a stray tendril out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you." 

"Don't be I have to get up anyway. You want some water to rinse your mouth?"

"Yes thanks." When she was done Danny help her up off the floor. "Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded. "I'm officially out of my first trimester so hopefully the morning sickness will stop soon."

"Aren't you supposed to get that early on in the pregnancy?"

"Yeah but it was so much going on that I think I channeled the emotional and irritable side of everything. I mean haven't you noticed I've been such a cry baby lately."

"Yes I thought that it was the stress of it all. It has been alot. But it will get better, starting with this." He placed her face in his hands planted a breathtaking kiss on her lips.

When they pulled apart she was smiling. "Your mouth tastes like vomit now doesn't it?"

"You are so gross." She laughed so hard he side started hurting. "Ok ok pipe down, come brush your teeth and gargle", he said as he handed her toothbrush to her. 

CJ had just finished getting dressed for work when she heard a tiny knock at the door.

"Three guesses who that it is."

Danny opened their bedroom door, "Good Morning Chipmunk! Merry Christmas Eve Eve."

"Good Morning Daddy, Hi Mommy."

"Morning sweet pea!"

"Daddy did you know that Grandma Mary and Grandpa Tal are here?"

"Yes I did. They are going to be here until the wedding and stay until Mommy and Daddy get back from Ireland."

"Can I come to Ireland too?"

"One day. But this is special trip only for mommies and daddies."

"Is it nice there? Is there a Disneyworld in Ireland?"

"No Disneyworld", he laughed, "but it is beautiful." He looked up at CJ and smiled. "Daddy's family is from there. Your Grandma Catherine and your Grandpa Laurence were born there then they came to America when they were young." 

"Don't they miss Ireland? I would miss were I was borned."

"Born chipmunk not borned. And yes I'm sure they do miss it but they still go home to visit from time to time. And I will definitely take you some day."

"Okay Danny I have to go. I'll try not to be too late. It's going to be a ghost town tomorrow for the holidays so I want to get as much as I can done, so I'm not slammed when I get back."

"Alright, I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss, Lucy covered her eyes and giggled. 

"Alright, Lucy. Your turn give Mommy a kiss", Lucy kissed her cheek. "Be good today with Daddy and your grandmother and grandfather, because Santa doesn't come for bad little girls."

"I will."

"Bye guys" 

"Bye"

"Bye", they waved. 

"Oh CJ", she popped her head back in the room. "Yeah?"

"Eat."

"I will, I promised."

"Good."

*****

"Morning Carol", CJ bounced into the office around 7:30.

"Hey CJ", she followed CJ into her office.

"I have messages and Senior Staff in 20. You need anything?"

"Yeah close the door Carol." She did.

"So I'm sure you already know this but I'm pregnant."

"Oh CJ I'm so happy for you. How far are you?"

"Three months."

"Wow have you known for long?"

"No. But listen. I need you to make sure that I eat. Just leave food in here for me and I'll nibble on it. I'm going to fill my fridge with water and juice too.

Don't harass me but please remind me. I forgot to eat yesterday and let's just say Danny wasn't too happy about it."

"That's not a problem, Aunt Carol on duty."

CJ smiled, "Thanks Carol."

"Can I get you anything now?"

"Yes an egg white omelet with spinach, tomatoes slices not diced, and feta cheese, some grapes, water and orange juice. I'll work on that after Senior Staff."

"I'll get it around 8:15 so it's still warm when you get here."

"Great." 

"You're in the Oval for staff this morning too."

"Better make it 8:30."

Carol laughed as she left.

After the one o'clock briefing CJ was exhausted. On the way out the press room she told Carol she was going to lay down in her office for a while. She closed her door, turned out the lights, and laid down on the couch covering herself with her throw. CJ instantly fell asleep.

Ten minutes later Danny called.

"Hey Danny"

"Hey Carol she in?"

"Yes but shes sleep. She was exhausted after the one o'clock briefing. Do you want me to wake her?"

"No let her sleep. When she wakes tell her to call me."

"Sure Danny. And Congrats."

"Thanks Carol."

CJ didn't wake until 5:18pm.

What the hell? It's almost dark outside. The press secretary thought to herself as she stood up. She felt really stiff from sleeping on the couch.

She opened her office door.

"Carol?" 

"Yeah?"

"Why on earth did you let me sleep so long?"

"CJ you were tired and it's dead. You only had three calls the whole time. Everyone is leaving or already gone for Christmas."

"Fine just...next time three hours is too long."

"Ok sorry, here you go. Danny called. He said call him back."

"When's the next briefing?"

"Six."

"I'll call Danny then well go over some notes."

The Press Secretary walked back in her office and sat behind the desk to ring her fiancee.

"Hi Mommy"

"Hi sweet pea. What are you guys doing?"

"We are at the airport picking up my new Grandma and Grandpa." 

"Oh that's nice."

"Oh Mommy we got a new car. It's big too." 

"Really? Where's Daddy?"

"He's right here."

"May I speak with him?"

"Yes. Daddy", her daughter screamed into the phone. "Mommy's on the phone."

"Hey baby. How was your nap?"

"Too long. Are your parents here?"

"Yes their flight landed and just pulled into gate. They should be off momentarily."

"Excited?"

"Definitely. I can't wait for them to meet Lucy. Hey what time are you done there? Do you think you want to go with us out to eat?"

"No Danny. I'm going to work for a while."

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing I'll see you when you when I get home alright?"

"Claudia Jean."

"No Danny!", she took a beep breath, "Sorry, look I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Danny boy!", his father hollered in his thick Irish brogue coming off the ramp.

"Dad!", He hugged his father then his mother, "Mom!"

"Where's Shannon and Aisling? Oh there they are! Hey guys", he hugged his sister and niece.

"Danny who is this beautiful sight?"

"Oh this is your granddaughter Lucy."

"Oh my Danny she look just like Mary Kate when she was little."

"Yeah I know."

"Come here you wee lass I'm your Grandma Cathy and this is your Grandpa Ren." They hugged their newest granddaughter. 

"Oh here's you Aunt Shannon and your cousin Aisling."

"Hi", Lucy said shyly. Completely opposite to her personality.

"Daniel, I'm proud of you my boy. Where's that lovely fiancee of yours?"

"She has to work late but were are all leaving early tomorrow to drive down to the cabin. Everyone else will meet us there sometime tomorrow."

"Mr Concannon, please we need to-"

"Sorry Jack, Come guys let's get your bags."

They retrieved there belongings from baggage claim and piled into the Suburban. 

"Danny I love this car. It's spacious. When did you buy it? I thought you would never give up that horrible beige Volvo of yours", Shannon commented.

"First, don't disrespect Carmen like that. We've been through a lot and I still have her. CJ's parents are using my car while they are in town, this is a rental. I rented for the week."

"Uncle Danny, who was that guy at the airport that made us leave?"

"Oh that's Jack. He's following us too. He's Lucy agent."

"Agent for what?"

"Secret Service Protection. Lucy's mother works for the President and they don't want anything to happen to her so, she has three agents assigned to her."

"Hey you guys mind if I stop by the White House for a minute?"

"No of course not. Are you going to see CJ?" 

"Yeah."

"Everything okay Daniel?", his mother inquired. 

"Yes. It will be really quick."

When Danny pulled up Lucy tried to get out too.

"No chipmunk stay here."

"But Daddy", she cried.

"Lucy no!"

"I'll look after her Uncle Danny."

"Thanks Aisling. I'll be right back."

He called Carol as he walked up who got him a pass to come back.

"Hey Danny everything okay? You sounded anxious on the phone."

"Wheres CJ?"

"Restroom."

"The lid's closed right?"

"Yeah, I was only a handful in there tonight maybe less tomorrow."

"I'll wait for her."

Moments later, CJ walked into her office.

"Hey what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Get your stuff let's go."

"What? Danny I have work to do."

"No you don't nobody's here. The Bartlets are in New Hampshire and you closed the lid already. Come on."

"Danny-"

"Tell me whats wrong. I know you CJ."

"I went to sleep for three hours today! I was exhausted. What if I can't do the job? I need to work to make up the time I slept."

"You didn't get enough sleep last night. We will work on a schedule after we get back from Ireland. After you tell Leo and the guys. Until then let's work on you getting a full nights rest. It starts by getting out of here at a decent time. Now let's go."

CJ powered off her computer. Placed a feeding block in Gail's bowl, grabbed her purse and briefcase.

"No leave the case."

"Danny!"

"You are not working. It is Christmas. You are going to string popcorn, make paper snowflakes, sing carol's, and make love to your fiancee."

"You are awfully presumptuous on the last one", she flirted.

He held out her coat to put on. "Let's go!"

They walked out of her office and said their goodbyes to Carol. Heading to the exit they ran into Toby.

"CJ you gone?"

"Yeah sorry, I should have called you."

"It's okay, besides that's what I was coming to tell you. It's dead, I'm leaving too."

"Thanks, Happy Holidays Toby."

"Merry Christmas CJ", he hugged her, "Danny", he extended his hand, "Merry Christmas to you too."

On their way out, Danny slipped his arm around CJ and drew her in closer to him.

"Thanks Danny."

"You're more than welcome baby."

*****

Arriving back at the car CJ was surprised.

"Danny you didn't tell me you had your family waiting in the car!"

"Sorry I forgot."

"He couldn't focus he was worrying about you. My boy's in love." Danny blushed as his father hopped out the car and grabbed CJ into a bear hug, "Come here you."

"Oh! Wow! Nice to meet you Mr Concannon."

"None of that Mr Concannon stuff, call me Ren and this is my Cathy."

Cathy got out the car with Ren's help.

"Oh dear it's so lovely to meet you."

Standing only 5'5" to her 6'0" CJ towered over Danny's mother but her height didn't intimidate her at all. CJ bent down and hugged her mother in law to be. 

"It's wonderful to meet both of you as well. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Nonsense. I'm glad Daniel came to get you. Oh that's Shannon our youngest and her daughter Aisling. Come on let's get in the car it's freezing out here."

They piled into the car. Danny mother went to move out of the passenger front seat to let CJ sit next to Danny but CJ stopped her and climbed in the back next Ren. This made Ren and Cathy smile. She was a keeper.

Back at Danny's old apartment he settled his parents, sister and niece in nicely. 

"You guys hungry? We can order pizza or chinese."

"Pizza!", Lucy and Aisling hollered.

They adults nodded in favor for it as well. 

"What time are we leaving Danny?"

"Early. I'm going to pack the car tonight when I get back home. I want to head out before traffic. Let's say 5 am. I'll be here around 4:30."

As they picked out their toppings CJ exited the room quickly and headed to the bathroom.

Danny went after her. Their movement did not go unnoticed nor didn't the sounds of CJ throwing up. Danny left her in the bathroom to clean up before she came out.

"Sorry guys. She must have had something bad to eat at work. Anyway, did we finish deciding what we are getting?"

Aisling and Lucy went back to the menu but the adults in the room just stared at Danny.

"Daniel you could never lie to yer Ma."

"Mom I don't know-"

"Danny boy", his father interrupted, "CJ's in the family way isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you are getting married?"

"No", he shook his head, "I asked her to marry me before this happened."

"Well how far along is she?"

"Just turned three months."

His mother walked over to him and placed her hand at his cheek and looked up into his eyes, "Do ya love her?"

"Yes Ma with my entire being. I'm taking her home for our Honeymoon."

She smiled from ear to ear, "Then let's hurry and get you married." She hugged him and kissed both his cheeks. His father pat him on his shoulder and smiled. It was a different from his mother's affection. It was deeper rooted. It was manly, primal.

His sister went to check on CJ. She knocked on the door. Then popped her head in.

"Hey, you okay?"

"You sound like Danny. I'm fine I must have eaten something bad at work. Sorry about the sound effects there."

Shannon stood with her arms crossed listening to the story CJ was selling.

"Give it up CJ. Danny caved. He could never lie to our parents. I on the other hand...", she laughed. "So are you okay?"

"Yes thanks for the concern." 

"No sweat anytime. So what can you eat?" She hooked her arm through CJ's and they walked out of the bathroom together. CJ spotted Danny looking at her then her attentions were pulled back to Shannon. That brief moment between them was enough to ease her qualms. They are all family now and they loved her because she loved him. 

*****

I was just after ten when they arrived back home. Mary and Tal had gone to bed already due to the early departure time. 

Danny carried a sleeping Lucy on his shoulder and placed her in her bed. CJ removed her jacket and shoes before covering her up.

Everyone's bags were packed by the front door so Danny told CJ to get in the shower then in bed while he packed the car.

4 trips and twenty minutes later, Danny was done. He locked up armed the alarm and retired to the bedroom. To find CJ lying on the bed wearing a sexy red teddy.

"Dear God when did you buy that?"

"A week ago. I figured that we are going to have virtually no privacy at the cabin so I'd give you a taste of your Christmas present?"

"Baby I want more than a taste."

He eagerly divested his clothes and climed in the bed. "Wait." He stood up and locked their door. "I don't want to be interrupted like last time. Turn out the light Claudia Jean."

He climbed back on the bed slowly making his way up her body. He kissed her toes then sucked them.

"Daniel", CJ moaned. She loved when he sucked her toes it sent a tingling sensations shooting straight between her legs. Next began to place open mouth kisses all the way up her long legs to her inner thigh. She was extra sensitive there. CJ squirmed, he kept going. He stopped at her center. His hot breath beneath her made her drip with anticipation, she wanted him to touch her, lick her, fuck her.

"Daniel!", shouted angrily at him, he was taking to long. 

"Oh now you are going to have to wait."

He sat up and crossed his arms. CJ sat up and moved over to him.

"I'm sorry", she kissed his neck. "Will you ever forgive me", she kissed his mouth. 

"I don't know", he pouted. "You yelled at me." In actuality, Danny was about to burst if he didn't have her soon.

"What if I did this?" She removed her teddy and straddled his lap taking his hands and placing them on her breasts while she stroked him. 

He couldn't resist. Danny loved her breasts. He flipped her over on her back and began fiercely sucking her breasts. 

"Oh My-, Fuck! Danny now please."

He put her out of her misery and swiftly yet tenderly entered her. 

"Shit Danny!", She reveled in the feel of him being in her. "Why do you make me beg?"

His thrusts were hard fast and long. She was warm wet and tight. She arched her back meeting every thrust.

"I like it when you beg baby. I know you want me."

CJ was speechless lost in sensation.

Danny cupped her ass and lifted her up and he buried hisself deeper while continuing to thrust inside her.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God," she cried each one louder than the other, he covered her mouth with his hand.

As she rounded her orgasm she screamed his name. Luckily his hand was still covering her mouth.

"Oh Claudia, damn baby!" His orgasm came after hers.

He removed his hand from her mouth bent over and kissed her.

"Sorry, I've been holding that since this morning."

Danny slipped out and fell next to her panting hard. 

As their heartbeat slowly stilled to it's normal pace, their breathing quieted. They laid next to each other blissfully content.

"I love it when you beg CJ it turns me completely on. I don't know why."

"Well, it drives me crazy", she laughed.

"I know." He grinned. "You should be used to me driving you crazy, besides when I finally give you what you want you go crazy."

"Yeah you make up for it. These hormones are serious. When you were gone and I didn't know I was pregnant, I thought it just from missing you. But when you came I wanted you so much and now the desire is ten-fold. I can guarantee I'm going to be ready to do it again before we leave. I didn't have sex with anyone when I was pregnant with Lucy. I missed this side of it."

"What?"

"Nope. I mean who was going to have sex with a six month pregnant woman." 

"Didn't you get horny?"

"Yes. I self served but I never felt this surge like I do now. I'm tired and horny all the time."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here to help put you to sleep."

They cuddled back in closer. "That's not all you are good for."

"I know. Sleep baby. We have to get moving in five hours. And CJ I can't wait to have sex with a six month pregnant you. So many positions and possibilities."

"Stop talking or I'm definitely taking you again."

They laughed as Danny threw a blanket over them and within minutes they were both fast asleep.

*****

Four am rolled around too quickly.

An exhausted Danny rolled out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. He woke CJ then went to wake Mary and Tal.

Thankfully they were already awake and dressed. He stepped outside the door and told Agent Christie (Chris) Donaldson of their impending departure. 

Jack had the holidays off due to the fact that he worked Thanksgiving. So his second and an additional team member were traveling with them to the cabin. 

"Mary can you help get Lucy ready while I put a fire under CJ?"

"Of course." She happily went to get her granddaughter ready.

Danny went back in the room to finish getting dressed to find CJ nude from last night activites and still asleep.

Damnit he looked at his watch it was 4:10 they needed to be at his old apartment in 20. 

"CJ come on wake up baby. We have to go." He turned on the lamp.

"I'm up." She sat up slowly then walked to the bathroom.

"Why are we leaving so early again?"

"We talked about this it's Christmas Eve. Traffic. Plus I want to get up the soon to set everything up. And we still have to get groceries and a tree for tomorrow. You can sleep in the car, get dressed."

They were out the door in ten. Before they left Danny called his parents who confirmed they were all ready.

He pulled up only fifteen minutes later than expected which wasn't too bad. The car packed to the max with people, luggage and presents. At Chris's suggestion two people were to ride in the SUV with the Secret Service. Lucy was automatically one and before CJ could open her mouth an excited Aisling volunteered for the second spot. The ten year old had quickly become attached to her four year old cousin and was intrigued by the agents.

Everyone piled into the truck and the Secret Service led the charge having already mapped out the best route.

This time CJ sat in the front next to Danny until they had to stop suddenly at a travel station. They all need a break anyway it was already 90 minutes into their trip.

CJ was out the door is a flash. While Danny called Chris. Who doubled back to the rest stop. 

Mary, Cathy, and Shannon followed CJ into the restroom. Danny filled up the tank while Tal and Ren made their way to the coffee station.

"CJ love are you alright", Cathy inquired.

"Yes", she spoke from the stall. "I'm just embarrassed."

"Don't be we have all been there", Shannon added.

"Do you need anything honey", asked her mother.

"No, I'll-", she continued to throw up. 

"CJ don't strain so much. Have you eaten? Or had anything to drink this morning?"

"No we just left."

"Shannon tell Daniel to get crackers, water, and some fruits that kind of thing."

"Sure, I'll be back", Shannon left out the restroom.

"Your youngest?"

"Aye Shannon the apple of our eye.

"She looks like you then again Danny does too. How many did you have?"

"Five, so I know what your lass is going through."

"You know?"

"Of course. It was kind of obvious when she did the same thing at the apartment last night."

"Look my husband doesn't know. I think that it's best we don't tell him until after the wedding."

"I understand our Maire was the same way when she got married. We chose not to tell Ren as well. How many do you have?"

"Three. Claudia is the youngest."

They were interrupted by the sound of the toilet flushing and she walked out of the stall. Her eyes were red and she looked like all the blood and life had drained from her.

"Oh dear. Wash your hands and rinse you mouth."

"Splash a pat of cold water on your face too." Cathy gathered up some paper towels from the dispenser for her. 

"CJ go have a lie down in the back, we'll make the men sit up front."

"That's right honey we got you."

Mary smiled at Cathy. The two Grandmother's bonded over the pending union of the two families and the new life to carry on their family legacies growing within CJ.

All the women climbed into the truck. CJ was in the back in between Mary and Cathy. Shannon sat next to her father in front of them with Danny in the driver seat and Tal in the passenger. 

Many times during the rest of the drive, Danny caught himself glancing in the rearview mirror at CJ. She was either laying on Mary asleep or Cathy. This warmed his heart and made Danny smile. 

*****

They arrived at the cabin in record time. Once outside of the DC area, traffic was nonexistent. 

They pulled up to a magnificent log cabin. The first thing that gathered your attention is the large windows that covered the front of the house. It was perfect for watching the sunrise or sunset. It was two stories with a wrap around porch. Before Lucy could go in Chris did a sweep. Naturally Chris and Brian were given a bedroom in the cabin.

Once that was done the car was unloaded. Inside the cabin Danny gave everyone their room assignments. He and CJ had the master of course and there were four bedrooms with a queen size bed in it. One went to Mary & Tal, Cathy & Ren, his sister Mary Kate & her husband Robert, and His brother Stephen & his wife Monica. Two room with twin beds. One for his sisters Shannon & Maire the other for the agents who got bumped up due to Matt and Helen not staying at the cabin. Two rooms with the two sets bunkbeds in each were for the kids. Danny put the teenagers in one, Maires twin daughters Hailey & Hannah, Stephens sons Michael & Aiden. In the other room were the little ones Lucy, Aisling, Kylie & Peyton Mary Kate's daughters. 

There was still an additional bedroom with a bunkbed and a full size bed left plus the pull out couch, in case Matthew changed his mind.

It was cold in the cabin so the Tal and Ren went to get wood for the fireplace while Mary and Cathy sat in the kitchen to comprise the list for items needed from the grocery store. 

Shannon went to settle the girls in their room and Danny helped CJ in their room.

"Come lay down baby."

"I feel like a burden. We should be having happy family fun instead I have the morning sickness from hell."

"So you are not burdening, you're pregnant with our child and its still early. Lie down and rest. I promise you will feel better later. I'll send someone up with water and fruit so you can have something to snack on while I take Mary and Ma to the store."

"Go to Costco. There was one a few exits back."

"You have an unnatural obsession with that store."

"We are going to be here for two days and its going to be like 25 of us. I think that warrants a Costco trip. I wish I could go."

"No. As is we are going to spend like $500 dollars if you go we will spend twice that much and we will have to rent another car just to get home. Plus I want you better for later." He winked.

"Don't start Danny or I'll jump you right here."

"Promises Promises. I'm gonna be running for a while. My brother Stephen called they are on their way now and my sisters Mary Kate and Maire will be in around 2pm. I'll come check on you when we get back from the store. Go to sleep."

"Okay, thanks Danny."

"More than welcome my love."

He went to the kitchen to see if they were leave for the store. 

"Hey how's CJ?"

"I'm not sure, she's laying down." His sister walked in, "Shannon can you take CJ some water and grapes?"

"Of course."

"You guys ready? CJ is insisting on us going to Costco."

"Yes we have the list. Costco is fine. Claudia's in love with that store."

"Tell me about it, let's go."

Tal walked in with Ren.

"Where you off too?"

"Costco for groceries."

"When are we getting a tree?"

"When I get back. We'll get ornaments and lights while we are out."

"Hey Matt called he's driving up tonight after he gets off instead of in the morning."

"Tal you didn't pressure him did you?"

"No. Helen did." They laughed. "Is there still a bed for him?"

"Yeah. I mean they will have to share with Hogan. But we'll work it out."

"Hey where's Claudia?" 

"Oh lying down. She was still tired."

"She slept in the car. Is she feeling ok? Not like her to miss a Costco run."

"Yes. It's still early, she just resting honey."

"Alright enjoy your shopping ladies. Have fun Danny."

Ren and Tal laughed.

*****

An hour later Stephen pulled in the driveway and was greeted by a cheerful Ren.

"Stephen my boy!", He embraced his son. 

"Hi Dad good to see ya."

"Where's my daughter in law?"

"Hey Dad."

"Monica, you are looking as beautiful as ever."

"Hi Grandpa Ren. Michael spoke getting out of the car."

"Oh who is this... this man. Come here boy." Michael walked over and embraced his grandfather. "Where's Aiden?"

Stephen looked around to still see his son still in the car. He opened the door.

"Get out now and go say hi to your grandfather or I'll take that CD player."

"Fine!", Aiden got out and slammed the car door behind him. Stephen looked at him warningly.

"Hey Grandpa Ren."

"Aiden how's my oldest grandson?"

"Good."

"We'll talk later", Stephen quietly chastised him.

"Get the bags boys." Aiden and Michael popped the trunk and carried the bags in the house.

"Monica! Stephen! Hey boys." Shannon ran out to hug them. 

"Hi Aunt Shannon." They said in sync.

"Monica come inside Dad and Tal started a fire."

"Who's Tal?" 

"CJ's father."

"Oh how is she?"

"Glamorous", Shannon exaggerated. The women walked in the house arm in arm and continued to gossip.

"What's wrong with Aiden?", his father inquired.

"He didn't want to come. He wanted to stay in Ann Arbor. He has a girlfriend now."

"Oh I see. Well absence makes the heart grow fonder." Ren laughed.

"Who's all here?"

"Just us. Mary Kate and Maire are driving in together later and CJ's brother will be here tonight."

"We going to midnight mass?"

"Don't we always?"

"How is CJ?"

"Wonderful. He’s taking her home for their honeymoon. She’s also in the family way."

"Really? Wow. Ma know?"

"Aye. But her Da doesn't so..."

"Yeah, yeah!"

"I never would have thought Danny would be getting married. I knew though that when he did she would be the one."

"And a right one she is."

"Yeah." Stephen looked around. "This is nice Dad. Danny's out done hisself."

"Yes it's beautiful up here. The house, come on inside, the house is wonderful. Full kitchen, ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, and an game room with a flat screen TV with every channel you can think of downstairs in the basement."

"Damn Danny. I wonder how much this cost."

"Don't talk about money Stephen." 

"I mean we should chip in. This couldn't have been cheap." His father looked at him. "We should offer at least."

"Come on let's go in."

Immediately entering the apartment Stephen was waylaid by two little girls running in the house. 

"Sorry Uncle Stephen."

"It's okay." He gave Aisling a hug. "And you must be Lucy. I'm your Uncle Stephen your daddy's brother."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy ran to Tal, who walked over to greet Stephen. 

"Hi, I'm Tal CJ's father", he extended his hand, "a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, Stephen Danny's older brother."

"Dad, she looks just like Mary Kate did."

"I know. You're Ma is mad she didn't bring pictures."

Monica and Shannon joined the group. 

"This house is fabulous. Have you been downstairs? There's a pool and hot tub in the back. We should all try to come back during the summer."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

They were interrupted by the sounds of a horn beeping outside. 

Danny pulled up in the Suburban with Mary and Cathy.

They came in the house.

"Alright the lot of you get the stuff. There's plenty for all."

"Tal, Ren Costco had trees on sale and Danny picked out the best one. It's a beautiful seven footer. 

"Fantastic, Stephen come help." 

"Stephen, oh I didn't see you there love." He hugged his mother.

"Merry Christmas Ma."

"Where's my grandsons?"

"Aiden, Michael get up here." The boys ran up the stairs from the game room.

"Hi Grandma, Hey Grandma", they hugged her.

"Ren look, they are right men now."

"Yes they are. And as men we get the groceries. Let's go."

"Shannon, Monica kitchen."

"Yes Ma'am." Mary followed.

"Danniiee", Stephen greeted his brother. 

"What's going on Stephen?", they excitedly hugged one another.

"Nothing literally just got here. This place is fantastic. How much did it set you back?"

"Not much I know the guy."

"Come on Danny. This place-, it's like a damn mini resort. Let me chip in."

"It's not necessary. I know this guy. He owed me it was really affordable. Anyway I wanted to get the family together before the wedding to meet CJ and Lucy."

"Speaking of talk about throwback genes. She looks like Mary Kate spit her out. Wait until she sees her."

"I know. I can't wait." 

"Sooo CJ, well?"

"Well what?"

"You know?", Stephen arched his eyebrows.

"Stephen how old are you? I'm not going to stand here and give you the sordid details of my sex life. Especially to the woman I'm going to marry in eight days."

"Danny,"

He exhaled. "Fine, it's wonderful. Happy?"

"Yeah", he punched his arm, "alright little bro!"

"God you're like a teenager. Grab a bag."

Once unpacked the boys disappeared back down to the basement. The women flooded the kitchen and Tal Stephen and Ren took care of the tree. 

"I'm going to check on CJ." 

"Tell her to come eat something", Mary called out to him.

"Alright."

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Lucy go ask Grandma Mary or Grandma Cathy in kitchen."

"Lucy come get some fruit for now", Cathy called to her. She knew Danny was worried about CJ and anxious to check on her.

"Here Danny", Mary caught him, "give her this gingerale."

"Thanks", he headed upstairs. The women smiled in the kitchen.

He quietly opened the door. CJ was awake.

"Any better?"

"A little."

"Here situp and drink this gingerale."

"Thanks. Who's all here?" 

"Just my brother, his wife and sons. Oh Matt called he's driving up tonight."

"Dad?"

"Nope, Helen."

She smiled as she sipped her soda.

"Your mom said come down and eat something. I agree. You can't live off of fruit and water. I think you will feel better when you have a meal on your stomach."

"Yeah maybe. Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"What if your family doesn't like me?"

"Have you been worrying about this?"

"Maybe....okay a little."

Danny climbed next to her on the bed and pulled her into a snuggle.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once. The only people that need to like you already do. No one will say a thing. You have been given the seal of approval by Catherine and Laurence Concannon. Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because you make me happy. That's all that matters. They know me and they see the happiness and joy I now have and because of you. Bonus Stephen likes you because I told him you were wonderful in bed."

"What! Danny!"

He laughed, "Well you are." He kissed her.

"I am great in bed, aren't I?"

"Oh you definitely are", he kissed her again while he squeezed her breast. Her hand gravitated to his crotch and massaged his semi hard erection through his pants.

"CJ stop", he grabbed her hand. 

"Danny, I'm horny." 

"That's your middle name lately, not that I'm complaining but we can't right now. Plus you've been really loud lately."

"I'll be quiet, please."

"How about I take care of you? We can take care of me later."

"I really want to feel you." 

"You will."

He moved his hand between her legs that she anxiously spread for him. He pushed her panties to the side and slipped a finger in. Damn she really was ready. He began slowly stroking her. Her breathing changed to a pant. 

"Oh Danny", she whispered, "don't stop."

He knew her promise to be quiet was a lost cause. Danny kissed her to silence her as he added a finger and began massaging her clit with his thumb.

"Oh...", she kissed him back. "Danny!"

"Claudia I will stop."

"No...don't...stop."

"Quiet baby."

She arched her back pushing forward into his palm as he quickened the pace. Pushing her head back on his arm she bit her lip as she hit the crest of her climax. He kissed her neck fueling the sensation. 

Danny withdrew his fingers as her body relaxed. She put them in her mouth to taste herself then pulled him to another kiss to give him taste too. Danny passionately returned the kiss.

"You're so nasty."

"You love it."

"Fuck yeah!"

She rested in his arms not wanting to move.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay like this."

"Believe me when I tell you I do too but we have go. How about this. When we go to Ireland I promise you that we won't have to leave the cottage for at least three days. I'll call my cousin and make sure it's well stocked. We can walk around buck naked, sleep, make love, or just lay in each others are for 36 hours straight."

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful. I can't wait until I'm Mrs. Concannon."

"I can't wait until you are either. But until then Ms Cregg move you butt and let's go feed my baby."

"Ten more minutes." 

"Okay." He placed a kiss in her hair and snuggled back in with her. 

*****

Twenty minutes later the descended the steps and joined the rest of the family, Danny was holding her hand keeping her close.

"Good Morning everyone."

"Morning", they responded. 

"CJ this is my brother Stephen and his wife Monica. Their sons are in the game room downstairs."

"Nice to meet you", Stephen hugged her then Monica. "We have heard nothing but good things about you."

"Here she is, hi honey", he kissed her forhead.

"Hi Dad."

"I was getting concerned. Are you okay? You look flushed."

"Um", she smiled and so did all the women, "yes Daddy I'm fine. Maybe a little hungry."

"Go eat. There is plenty of food out there."

"Yes love come out here with us", Cathy said.

"That is if Danny will let you leave his side", Shannon teased.

She looked at Danny who gave her a kiss on the lips, "I'll come check on you later he told her", then he let go of her hand and pushed her toward the kitchen.

"Sit Claudia. What do you want to eat?"

"Egg whites and bacon. Maybe a bagel."

"I got it Ma." Shannon took a pot out and started cooking.

"Thanks Shannon."

"No problem."

Cathy handed CJ a bottle of water. She took it and smiled.

Everything was going to be alright. She felt it then. CJ looked up and saw Danny smile at her. She bashfully smiled back. 

Ren saw the exchange and smiled as well.

"Aye she's going to be yours in eight days for life."

"Dad I can't stop looking at her. All the time I was in the press room, staring at her and wanting to be with her...Now that I have her, it hasn't made that want any less."

"That's the beauty of love, it's also the desire to protect her. When you love a woman and she's carrying your seed, you want to do all that you can to care for her."

"Yeah I do."

"Come on Danny boy, she's not going anywhere. Help us with this tree."

*****

Danny was right she felt much better after she ate. They all snuggled by the fireplace talking. All of the kids were in the basement playing.

The next group arrived just after one.

"They're here", Shannon yelled.

A very pregnant Mary Kate was the first to waddle out and rushed into the house.

"Hi everyone, bathroom?"

"Right here", Shannon showed her the way.

Kylie and Peyton came running in the house. 

"Grandma! Grandpa!", they screamed running toward them.

"Oh look at my lovelys."

They greeted the rest of the family. Maire entered next with Hailey and Hannah. 

"Merry Christmas everyone."

"Oh there's my girl", Ren hugged Maire.

"Hi Daddy."

Girls he hugged them as well. 

"Hi Grandpa."

The sixteen year olds walked over to their grandmother, uncles and aunt to hug them as well.

"Robert walked in. Can I get some help here? Everyone just left."

"Michael, Aiden get up here." They quickly ran up the stairs.

"Yeah? Oh hey everyone."

"Hi guys", a sullen Aiden added.

"Come on help Uncle Robert with the bags."

Lucy ran past everyone and hid under CJ and Danny. 

As the guys brought in the bags Mary Kate came out the bathroom. 

"Who are these guys?"

"Hey Aunt Kate."

"God you guys are big. Monica what are you feeding them?"

Everyone laughed.

"Danny", she extended her hands to him and kissed his cheek. 

Mary Kate was six months pregnant and stood at 5'7" with beautiful long curly red hair down to her lower back. She and Danny were the only one's born with their mothers red hair. Mary Kate was easily the second matriarch in the family behind Catherine even though Maire was the oldest girl.

"Mary Kate this is CJ and our daughter Lucy."

"It's very nice to meet you CJ." She hugged her, "I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you but the most important one is how happy you have made him. And I know he is making you happy." She leaned in and whispered, "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you", she wasn't surprised that Mary Kate knew she was pregnant, Danny's family was very close. That was overwhelming but also amazing.

Mary Kate looked down at the little girl hiding behind her parents. 

"Daniel, I would swear I'm looking in a mirror." They all laughed.

"Hello, I'm your Aunt Kate."

"Hi, I'm Lucy."

"Well it's very wonderful to meet you. I want you to meet you cousins, they are around your age. Girls come here. Kylie is seven and Peyton is five. Girls, meet Lucy, Uncle Danny's daughter."

"Aunt Kate,"

"Oh Aisling, come give me a hug, you are getting so big. What did you want sweetheart?"

"Kylie and Peyton are sharing a room with me and Lucy."

"Oh that's wonderful why don't you show them the room."

"Okay come on guys." Kylie and Peyton ran to get their bags. Aisling stopped when she noticed Lucy wasn't with them. "Come on Lucy", she held out her hand.

She looked up at Danny, "Daddy?"

"It's fine chipmunk go with your cousins."

Lucy reached out and took Aisling hand and ran upstairs to their room. Chris followed close behind.

"Who is that?", Hannah asked.

"Chris and Brian are Lucy's Secret Service agents."

"Why do she need them?"

"CJ works for the President and not too long ago was receiving threats. So naturally she and the President felt that it was only right to protect Lucy."

"Well do we need protection up here?", Hailey asked.

"Why don't we all get settled", Mary Kate interrupted seeing that CJ was growing uncomfortable with the questions, "Ma I'm starving."

"You're always starving Kate", Robert teased.

"Hush Robert, I got you love. CJ?"

"Yes? Oh yes, I can eat."

"Ladies why don't we fix lunch, Shannon show Maire to your room."

"Sure."

"Mary Kate?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Sit down honey warm up."

"Okay CJ, sit with me."

"Stephen, Danny help Robert get the bags to the room. Tal can you help me bring in some more wood before it gets dark?"

"Sure."

Mary Kate snuggled in close to CJ. "So are you ok?"

"Yes thanks for asking."

"Well I know it can be a bit intimidating. All of us at once it's a lot. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and horny."

Mary Kate laughed.

"Tell me about it. I almost attacked Robert when he brushed up on me after we got off the plane."

"Do you know what you are having?"

"Yes a boy. Roberts happy. After two girls he can't wait for his son to get here."

"Are you going to have anymore?"

"No this is it. I'm 40. I started late. I went to college, worked, and traveled, then I meant Robert and fell in love. We started a family right after we were married. So I'm done. What about you?"

"We talked and Danny wants at least one more after this one. I'm 35 so I want to wait a few more years before I have another one. My work is important to me."

"You know, Danny and I are Irish twins for a lack of a better term. We are the closest in age out of all of our siblings. We are also the close personally too. That's why I love you. He told me about you guys and how many times you turned him down. I told him not to be desperate and to forget about you. I'm glad that I was wrong. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. Okay when he got into Norte Dame that was a big day and the day he called to tell me that he had a daughter. But looking in his eyes today. He is peaceful, happy and content. You did that for him. Thank you." She kissed CJ's cheek.

Shannon and Maire joined them. 

"So what do you guys want to do", Shannon asked.

"Well I'm going to eat a plate of whatever delicious food Ma is cooking then I'm going to lie down if I'm going to make it to midnight mass." 

"That was the boring answer Mary Kate."

She swung her foot at Shannon in an attempt to kick her.

"Let's go play in the snow."

"It's cold as hell out there", Maire complained.

"You are just old."

"Shut up. Everyone's not 35."

CJ cleared her throat.

"Oh", she covered her mouth I'm sorry.

"It's okay", they giggled.

"What's so funny?", Danny said.

"Maire put her big old foot in her mouth."

"Shut up! My feet are not big."

CJ cleared her throat again they looked down at her feet and Shannon keeled over laughing.

"I'm going to help in the kitchen."

"Me too", Shannon followed. 

Danny sat next CJ and Robert next to Kate.

"All the kids are downstairs playing. I checked in to make sure Lucy was ok."

"That's wonderful Danny, she's getting along with her cousins."

"So everyone is down here?", Mary Kate asked playing with Robert's tie. 

"Yes", he answered missing her meaning.

"That means no one is upstairs", she whispered in his ear then kissed his neck.

"Dear God Kate your mother is right there in the kitchen."

"But no one is upstairs."

"Nope."

She looked him in this eyes.

"Oh...Oh! Uh...", he spoke loudly, "Mary Kate let me show you something upstairs." He grabbed her hand and they ran, well she waddled, up the stairs.

CJ and Danny fell out laughing.

"That was horrible."

"Yes talking about leading a horse with carrot on a stick."

"Thristy?"

"Sure."

Danny went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of cranberry juice for CJ.

"A little cold?" He moved the throw over them as she laid in him snuggled on the couch watching the fire.

*****

The group had broken up and spread throughout the house.

The adults for the most part had taken over the gameroom. Maire and Shannon were playing pool downstairs. The guys managed to find a soccer game and were sitting in front of the big screen, drinking beers and providing commentary.

The boys found a Playstation and were in their room playing Final Fantasy. The twins were in the living room. Hailey was reading and Hannah was listening to music on her CD player. The rest of the girls were in their room playing with their dolls, between the four of them they had 12 Barbies.

Mary and Cathy who had quickly became friends were in the kitchen prepping for Dinner. All the while, Mary Kate and CJ slept. 

As eight o'clock approached, the final members to their party arrived. The temperature had dropped drastically and it had started to snow again by the time Matthew pulled up.

Mary greeted them at the door.

"Hey Mom."

"Matthew", she smiled, "get in here its freezing out there."

They took off their coats and hugged each other. "Where is everyone?"

"Spread out. Most of the adults are in the gameroom downstairs. The kids are in the rooms. Come here let me introduce you."

"This is Hannah, Hailey and Catherine Danny's nieces and Mother, and this is my son Matthew, his wife Helen and their daughter Hogan."

They exchanged pleasantries.

"Wow this house is."

"I know it's quiet beautiful. Daniel has exquisite taste."

"Hailey, Hannah could you please show Hogan to their room?"

"Sure. We will take your bags if that's ok?"

"Thank you girls", Helen graciously accepted.

"Oh loves? Wake up your Aunts while you are up there."

"Okay", they sounded.

"Cathy and I was finishing up dinner you guys got here just in time."

"I can help if you need it?" 

"Sure with so many of us here it's going to be all hands on deck."

Helen went into the kitchen and washed her hands. Coming from a large family as well she quickly fell into rhythm with what was needing to be done.

"I'll be back I'm gonna to show Matthew the game room."

Mary walked into the basement. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Matt", Danny greeted him.

"Matthew come on over. Everyone this is my son."

"Hey guys."

"Ok that's Ren Danny's father, Stephen his brother and Robert his brother in law. Over there at the pool table are two of his sisters Maire and Shannon."

"Hi", they all said. 

"Sit Matt, you want a beer?"

"Sure thanks."

"Tal how many have you had?"

"Only my second one and its light."

"Okay no more."

"Promise."

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Should we wake CJ and Kate?"

"The girls are. Well call you up when it's done."

"Do you need our help Mary?", Shannon asked.

"Sure the more the merrier." The women went upstairs.

"Thank God my Cathy didn't come down she would have taken all of the beers", they all laughed.

Three large pans of lasagna, a pan of mixed salad and thirty minutes later the group descend to the main part of the house. 

They all gathered in a circle holding hands to bless the food. Tal and Ren said a prayer.

"Father, thank you for bringing us all here safely today to enjoy this Christmas together as a family. Thank you for the many gifts you have bestowed upon us including gift of the love that will bless us all with the impending union of these two wonderful families. And thank you for the women who put their time and love into this delicious smelling food." 

He nodded to Ren to continue

"Well I think you said it all right properly so I want waste any more time except to say In the name of The Father, The Son, and Holy Spirit Amen." They all marked the sign of the cross and said Amen. 

"Ok Moms make the plates for the little ones first, then teenagers, women, and the guys, I love you but sorry but you are last." 

"Also we will be leaving for Midnight Mass around 11:15, Don't make me come find you", Cathy shouted.

The food was delicious. All but a half of pan of lasagna was gone. The teenagers job was to cleaned up the kitchen after they ate. While the cooks rested.

Danny put some Christmas music on while they sat by th fireplace sharing stories.

The kids had reclaimed the gameroom. Aiden walked in.

"Excuse me, Dad can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

"I want to call Olivia. It's after 9pm."

"No, you've been sitting around here sulking all day. You'll be fine. Call her tomorrow."

"Dad you said I could call."

"No Aiden-"

"Aw come on Stephen he's in love and it's Christmas Eve. Here Aiden take my phone."

"Thanks Uncle Danny", he smiled, took the phone, and ran upstairs.

"Danny why'd you do that. His attitude sucked all day. You can't reward him like that."

"Stephen", Ren interrupted, "did you see that boys face. He was happy that's what matters right now."

He wasn't happy but he wasn't about to argue with his father either.

Shannon decided to break the tension in the room, "Does anyone else remember when we went to Ireland for the summer and Maire was in love with whats his name-"

"Eric!", Mary Kate spoke up. "Oh my God was she in love with him."

"Come on guys not the Eric story."

"Yes she even carved it into her desk at school and got a weeks worth of detention for damaging school property."

"Only because I was stupid enough to put Maire and Eric 4 Ever." Everyone laughed.

"And Sister Magdalene, made Ma and Dad pay for a new desk", Shannon laughed.

"Anyway", Mary Kate continued, "she was so sad that whole summer. She wouldn't do anything with us. Granddaddy even threatened to spank you." 

"Which would have been something cause I was like 17."

"But Grandmommy sent you back you the next day. And when you got home Ma and Dad where so mad at you they grounded you for the rest of the summer but you didn't care instead you snuck out only to find that he had fallen in love with Meaghan Michaelson while you were gone. She tried to sneak back in the house but Ma caught and was about to tear her a new one when she fell out the window and broke her ankle." Mary Kate was laughing so hard she almost peed on herself.

"How is this a good story. I got my heart and my leg broken all in the same day." They all laughed at her misery.

"Didn't they wind up getting married?"

"Yes he got her pregnant but they are still married till this day."

"We that's no worse than Danny's story."

"Ohh!!!", His siblings teased.

"I remember", Stephen spoke up. "It was Maya Collins. My roommate in college girlfriend's best friend. She was like 19 and he was only 15."

"Ambitious Danny", CJ teased.

"We had Sibling Weekend that's how he met her. She took him to his first sorority party and he was hooked. I didn't see him that whole next day."

"Stephen!"

"Ma you can't get mad at something that happened twenty years ago."

"Yes I can. You see Mary my children are delinquents." They laughed.

Stephen continued. "When he finally come back to the dorm he looked destroyed. He said he was in love. But I had to send him back home. He was so mad."

"When he got home he ran up $900 dollars in phone bills calling Maya."

"I remember", Mary Kate jumped in, "Dad was so mad he made Danny get a job to pay it back."

"And I did get a job."

"But you didn't pay it back immediately he brought a bus ticket and went back to the college to see Maya only to find her in bed with Stephen's roommate. Apparently he was cheating on his girlfriend with her best friend."

"Yeah that caused a bunch of problems later", Stephen said. "Danny was so heartbroken. He made back to my dorm and I let him spend the night but the next day Dad drove up and took him home."

"And when he got home, Dad tore him up. Danny could sit for a week." Mary Kate laughed. 

"Da made him pay back the money for the phone bill and the gas he spent driving up there and back', Shannon said.

Danny caught CJ laughing too.

"Laugh at my heartbreak."

"See how I felt. My leg and your butt got broken all in the name of love."

"Young love. Nothing compared to the real thing that I have now." He kissed CJ.

They all smiled.

"Alright everyone", let's get dressed.

The Cregg-Concannon's departed the cabin and attented service. When they returned, everyone was exhausted. The little ones had pasted out mid service and were carried to their beds by their older cousins. When everyone was in the bed. Their parents brought out the presents and placed them around the tree. 

It was easily a perfect end to a great day.

CJ had showered and was already in the bed waiting for Danny. 

"Hey you. I thought you would be sleep."

"I took a nap earlier remember. Besides I was told that we can help you later. Well it's later."

"I really really want to CJ but I'm really tired, I've been busy all day."

"But Danny", she grabbed his crotch, "I'm really ready."

"CJ...come on baby. Let me sleep for a while. We'll wake up early in the morning. I promise I'll make it worth while."

He took off his clothes and climbed in the bed and collapsed.

"Come here, lay down next to me baby.   
Merry Christmas honey."

She didn't reply. Instead she just laid snuggled under him. He noticed that her body stiffened.

"CJ, don't be disappointed. Let me rest."

"I'm not Danny."

"Yes you are. I know you."

"Danny go to sleep I'll be fine."

"You aren't mad?"

"No", she kissed him, "Sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They laid there together for a while. 

"Danny,"

"Yes, CJ", she really wasn't going to let him sleep.

"Was Maya your first?"

I could kill Stephen for that story, he thought. He sighed, "Yes."

"What did you like about her?"

"God, CJ I was 15. I liked that she let me have sex with her."

"That's it? That's all that mattered."

"Oh my God, look 15 year old boys don't need much else. Yeah she was pretty and older but I didn't love her. I thought I did but that's why 15 year olds shouldn't get married or make any real life decisions. They haven't had time to live or grow."

"Was that all that it was when I meet you for the first time in that bar?"

"Ok stop, I know where you are going with this." He sat up. Sleep obviously wasn't going to be in his immediate future. "Look that night I was trashed, I saw you at the bar. You were sexy and gorgeous. We talked I can't even remember about what. I knew I liked you. I liked how you made me feel and yes I was horny. We both were. We barely made it out of the bar to my room. I'm sorry I don't remember everything that happened that night. But it didn't mean nothing."

"The mere fact that we are here, in love, engaged, and with another one on the way means that that night wasn't nothing. You weren't just a piece or another notch on my headboard. I wished that I knew what happened to you. My wishes got answered because we are here." He held the back of her head pulling her close into an intense kiss. "CJ?"

"Yes,"

"Take off your clothes baby."

"Danny we don't have to-"

"Claudia Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"Now."

She pulled off her night shirt and slipped off her panties.

Danny mouth moved down her neck and kissed her bare shoulders while his hand cupped her breasts and his thumb moved back and forth over her nipples bringing them to peaks.

His other hand moved between her legs. He kissed her again. "Tell me what you want baby?"

"I want to come. Make me come Danny."

Danny laid her down on her back as he kicked off his boxers and moved on top of her. She willingly opened her legs further for him. He kissed her and looked into her eyes as he entered her. She let out a moan upon contact.

"Danny, you feel so good." CJ closed her eyes.

"Open you eyes Claudia, I want to make love to you." He whispered into her neck, "and then I'm going to fuck you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. Danny Yes."

It wasn't before long Danny had her screaming as she came for the third time. This time he was through. Still in her laid there for a minute mindful of his weight on top of her. 

"That was fantastic", she panted catching breath.

"Yeah", is all he could say as he rolled to the side. "Come over here." She moved to lay on top of his chest. 

"Merry Christmas Danny."

"Merry Christmas CJ."

******

The first of the kids woke around 8am. Aisling woke everyone in her room then they barreled across the corridor their parents rooms.

"Mommy, Daddy. It's Christmas Santa came!"

Danny threw his boxers on and threw a sheet over CJ before he opened the door.

"Hey chipmunk Merry Christmas!" He lifted her in the air. "Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas Uncle Danny!", the were so excited they could hardly stand still.

"Claudia baby get up." He closed the door to let her get dressed. Stephen was the next to come out of his room then Mary Kate greeting her girls.

"Danny", Mary Kate called to him.

"Yeah?"

"You must be really tired huh." Mary Kate started laughing, Stephen did as well.

"Yeah can CJ walk this morning?", Stephen teased.

"Why can't Mommy walk Daddy?"

Mary Kate and Stephen were crying they were laughing so hard.

"You guys suck. I'll meet you down stairs."

Within minutes everyone was downstairs around the tree.

The children climbed through the mountain of gifts looking for there names. The bigger gifts were at home. Mary Kate's girls had bikes waiting for them and Stephen's sons had a TV with a DVD player and a stereo waiting for them. 

Forty Five minutes later the floor was littered with wrapping paper. The guys volunteered to cook Christmas breakfast. So the ladies relaxed in the living room talking, CJ made a quick exit.

Mary turned on Christmas music to distract everyone from the noise (really Tal, everyone else already knew). Danny noticed but calmed down when he saw that Mary Kate went to check on her. She knocked on the door before she opened it, walked in and closed it behind her. 

"Here let me wet the towel for you." 

"You need to eat something. Trust me I didn't stop throwing up until my fourth month with Kylie. The only thing that helped was food on my stomach. Nothing big just enough to settle this lively little one."

"Thank you, you have all been extremely kind to me, except...nevermind. Thanks."

"Except who?"

"No one." 

"Maire?" 

"Maybe a little."

"Oh don't mind her. She old and broken. I love my sister but she's miserable by her own hand. She has a certain charm to it. You'll get used to it."

"She didn't hug your mother when you guys got here only your Dad."

"Old news CJ. She always felt Ma was harder on her and maybe she was a little. That story about Eric was actually one of her better ones. There was David (stole her money), Marco (cheated on her), Juilian (French and boy was he handsome and gay), and Calvin the most recent (she cheated on him with Marco). Yeah I know she circled back on that one. The one about Danny is his only one. Don't worry we all have one. Those two were the worst."

"Shannon ran off to Vegas and married Aisling's father. It's not worth mentioning because the marriage was annulled, after two weeks. Which was enough to leave her with Aisling."

"I was in love with and almost married a Panamanian guy who only wanted a green card and Stephen well he's boring. Monica was his first love."

"Sorry, I guess my heads been all over the place. I'm tired, emotional, jealous, and tired", she laughed.

"Jealous of whom?"

"Nothing, Danny and I talked. Well he talked I listened. It's fine."

It dawned on her then, "you weren't jealous of that story about Maya were you?"

She nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"Oh CJ", Kate laughed, "Danny didn't love her. He had just gotten his first piece." 

"I know that now. It's just when we meant the first time and created Lucy...we had a one night stand. We were so drunk niether one of us knew who the other was. What made me any different?"

"Okay so I'm going to share something with you that I'm sure you don't know. Then we are getting out of this bathroom. It looks a little weird."

CJ laughed because it probably did. 

"Danny remembers that night."

"What?"

"He knew who you were the minute he saw you in that broken down storefront called Bartlet headquarters. He called me and told me. You told him your name was Jeannie."

"Oh God, I've used that name before. But I don't remember anything."

"Well that means that you are a lightweight."

They both laughed.

"Why didn't he say anything?:

"When he tried to get close you pushed him away. He didn't realize that you had a baby. When he saw her he knew. Do you think that Danny goes around letting any woman he likes child call him Daddy Danny?"

"Well no, I just figured-"

"He knew CJ. That's why he brought the ring. He knew that God, the Fates, and the Celtic deities of our ancestry had designed for him to be with you."

"So all that time, all those years..."

"He fell deeper and deeper in love with you."

CJ cried. "If I would have known, we would have been so much happier sooner."

"Aw honey, don't do that. You have him now and my brother isn't going anywhere. Come on let's get you something to eat." They stood up and walked out the bathroom arm in arm. Mary Kate whispered to her, "Seven days until your wedding."

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics of "Close to You" were written by The Carpenters.


	10. Leaving the Past, Moving into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

They arrived back in DC the next evening. Danny's parents and Aisling were staying at his old apartment until the wedding. Shannon had to go back home to work but she would ride down with Stephen for the wedding. 

After settling them in he took the rest of the group back to CJ's. Everyone was exhausted and crashed early after they helped unpack the car.

The next morning CJ woke early falling back into her standard routine. Except there was no need to wake anyone else. Lucy was out of school, Danny was basically off until after they came back from Ireland. All he needed to do was finish his story. So she was able to get out of the door faster than usual.

She arrived at work at 7:30a, with a little extra pep in her step. So far, no morning sickness.

She walked in her office, Toby was sitting at her desk.

"Hey to what do I owe this visit? What's going on?"

"It's Andy."

"And what has you're ex-wife done now?"

"Me."

"What?"

"The woman I've been seeing, it's Andy."

She hung up her coat, sat down on the couch, crossed her legs, and looked at him.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you!" He threw the pencil he was toying with down on the desk. 

"I haven't said anything Toby."

"You don't need to. We don't need to."

"Toby does she make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters."

"What?", he couldn't believe that she wasn't going to have a conniption.

"When you found out that I was going away with Danny that weekend, what did you say to me?"

"Be careful."

"Well that's all I'm going to say to you. Be careful Toby."

"Okay", he sighed, "you want to walk to Senior staff together." 

"Sure let's go."

They stood outside waiting to go into Leo's office. 

"Where's Margaret?" CJ inquired as they walked up.

"I don't know, she wasn't here when I got here", Josh said.

Margaret walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"We are waiting for Leo."

"Senior Staff is in this Oval today. You can walk through."

"Thanks."

Walking in the Oval Office they were welcomed by the President.

"Good Morning, I thought you forgot about me."

"No Sir." 

"Sorry about that."

"Well sit. We have a few things to go over."

After the meeting, the President asked CJ to stay. He waited until everyone left to speak.

"So CJ, how was your holiday?"

"Very nice thank You for asking. And yours?"

"Great. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Is there something on your mind Mr President?"

"No...Well are you going to invite Abby to your bachelorette party?"

"Sir? I'm not even certain that I am having one. I mean Donna's as my maid of honor is planning something but I honestly didn't think Mrs Bartlet would be interested."

"Why not? You know how we feel about you. She would love to do something with you and the girls. She went on forever about the girl's night you had."

"Really? Did she ask you to ask me Sir?"

"No, no, no! I think I would mean a lot if you did." 

"Yes Sir. I'll get with Donna about the plans."

"Thank you CJ."

"You're welcome Mr President."

CJ walked out of the office puzzled. Abby hadn't said anything to her about the girl's night in fact she thought she just put up with it for her sake. She went over to Donna's desk.

"Hey Donna."

"Hey CJ what's up?"

"Follow me."

They walked into her office and closed the door.

"So do you remember when I told you that Mrs Bartlet might not be interested in coming to my bachelorette party?"

"Yeah."

"Turns out I might have been wrong. Apparently she enjoyed herself at the girls night we had."

"Really? I thought she was just being nice putting up with us."

"Me too. So what do you have planned? Is it something we can include her in?"

"Well...I'm not so sure. I really wanted it to be a surprise. But I don't know if it's first lady cup of tea. It's kinda...well common."

"She's not royalty Donna."

"But she's married to the man who runs the free world. She dines with kings, queens, and potentates. That doesn't make her Joe Schmo."

"Yeah but I think that she needs this too. Think about it. She had fun with us on girls night because we aren't kings and queens. She could relax with us and just be Abby. How about you just go ask her. Tell her what you have planned. Give her a choice. If she doesn't think its something she would like she won't come. If she does come then I was right." 

"Alright. I'll go by there today."

"Thanks Donna."

"No Problem."

"Oh, Donna,"

"Yeah."

"Absolutely No media. Not one camera. If you need help use Carol."

"Got it. I'll let you know what she says."

"Thanks"

*****

It was overall a very productive day. She had no morning sickness all day, she ate three meals and snacks, cleared her desk, and even ran through somethings with Henry. Most importantly she didn't have take a nap. The Press Secretary worked until eleven then went home.

CJ walked in and the house was silent. In fact no one was home. She saw the answering machine flashing so she played her messages as she hung up her coat.

Beep

Hey CJ, Lucy and I are at my old apartment and your parents are at Matthews for the night. Jack said it was ok for Lucy to stay here tonight with my parents so I'll be home soon. 

I left a plate in the microwave for you. We have the night to ourselves, whatever will we do. CJ smiled thinking of the possibilities.

I'll see you soon. I love you.

Beep

She stopped the answering machine and headed to the shower. When came out she suddenly felt depleted. She threw on a nightgown and laid down to rest for a little while.

A little turn into the alarm waking her at 6:00 in the morning.

"What the?"

"Good Morning sleepy head."

"I took a shower laid down for two seconds and-"

"You were tired honey. Do you feel better?"

"I mean, yes but-"

"Then that's all that matters."

"Danny we haven't had one night alone together since we went to Helisinki over four months ago. I wanted to be with you."

"CJ we are are going to have six days with each other. Just you and me in a cottage, with a fireplace, and most importantly a bed. Where I plan on taking you all night long. You can scream as much as you want and no one will hear. He kissed her."

"Mmm, that's sounds wonderful. I can't wait. Is there anyway I can get a sample of things to come?"

"You are so greedy."

"Danny I'm not, I missed you yesterday."

"I missed you too Ms Cregg." He kissed her again this time he moved his hands up her thighs pushing her nightgown up around her waist. His hand slipped between her legs. She squirmed pushing her sex into his palm begging for him to touch her more.

His mouth moved down her neck to her breasts. She untied her top revealing her breasts to him. Danny smiled, yeah she wanted him. He teased her already pert nipple with his tongue refusing to take her into his mouth completely. All the while his fingers stroked between her folds teasing her, never entering her. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Danny stop it please. Fuck me baby."

Danny laid on his back pulling her over him.

"No Claudia you fuck me. Show Daddy how much you want it."

Smiling as she climbed on top of him and took him into her, she sat for moment enjoying in the feel of her muscles tightening around his hardened cock. Damn she loved this position. Feeling him pulsating within her. Danny thrusted upward letting her know she needed to move. So she did. CJ leaned forward and kissed him as she moved up and down. Her sensitive nipples brushing against the hair on his chest plus Danny's continued to thrusts upwards into her was enough to take her over the edge. It didn't take long for her fall into her first orgasm. She moved off of him then turned around and sat backward on him. Danny grinned. He sat up on his elbows to enjoy the view. 

"Damn baby you know I love this position."

She turned her head to look at him and smiled devilishly. Then she began to bounce up and down, up and down first slowly then wildly all the while screaming his name. Danny was hypnotized by the movement of her ass bouncing up and down. He slapped her ass as he thrust up into her.

"Fuck CJ. God keep doing that. Shit baby I'm going come!"

"Danny oh fuck", she screamed coming. He saw that she was tired so he pushed her forward on the bed and quickly got on his knees behind her. He slammed into thrusting wildly as he too was on the cusp of his orgasm.

"Shit baby! Damn!" He bursted inside of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and across her chest pulling her back against his chest. He kissed the back of her neck breathing heavily. She panted their breathing slowed to normal.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, my love." She lifted her arm to caress the side of his face. "I think we forgot how fun that position was."

"Seeing that curve in your sexy back and your ass bounce on me like that, Damn I love you."

"I love you too."

"I have to get ready. Today's my last day."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes I'm excited."

"Good. If you need me call me."

"I will, don't worry. Help me shower?"

"Why Ms Cregg I thought you'd never ask."

Showered and briefcase in hand CJ ran out the door. Making it to the White House with five minutes to spare before Senior Staff.

One her way back to her office she ran into Donna.

"CJ, I was just looking for you."

"I was in staff what's up?"

"What we were discussing yesterday."

"Yeah"

"She said yes, Mrs Bartlet is in."

"Great! What time is everything happening?"

"Thursday night. Afterward you'll come back to residence, sleep, and prep for the wedding." 

"Sounds like a plan. Wait why am I sleeping at the residence? The wedding isn't until midnight. I can just come over around 5pm and get ready." 

"Nope. You can't see Danny."

"Why not? That's crazy."

"It's one night CJ. Your mother, mother in law, and Lucy will come over. Around 4pm on Friday. But you will already be here getting pampered. We have a massage, mani/pedi and everything scheduled."

"Donna, thank you." She hugged her. 

"No problem. We need you relaxed and well rested. You will be tempted to work or other things if you go home. Besides you apartment is designated point for Danny and his groomsmen or what we have dubbed Team Groom. They will all be there getting ready. The White House is Team Bride."

"Fine I can do one night. Alright I have to get moving, I'll see you later Donna. Thanks again. Wait Donna, can I add someone on the list to come up to the residence?"

"Sure it's not too late to get them cleared."

"Great Mary Kate Bennett she's Danny's sister. I would like her there with his mother."

"Doesn't he have more than one sister?"

"Yes but they all can't come up in the residence. Secret Service will have a fit. There's already going to be eleven of us. Plus the hair dressers. I don't think we need to push our luck."

"I agree. When do we sit down with Savannah."

"Walk through is tomorrow and practice right after. So let everyone know for about thirty minutes we will be doing the practice then you guys can go back to work."

"I can do that. See ya."

"Bye Donna."

*****

"And that's all I have. If there aren't anymore questions." She looked around the room.

"Alright then that's a full lid, have a good night everyone."

Before she stepped down from the podium, Kate called. "Hey CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations!!!" They all cheered.

"Aw thanks! I won't miss you guys at all."

They laughed. 

CJ walked into her office to find Abby waiting for her.

"Mrs Bartlet, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have good news and bad news."

"Ok give me the bad first."

"Ron has an issue with the number of people coming up into the residence."

"Yeah I figured it was a few too many."

"So the number has been reduced to five."

"Five? Abby I have six bridesmaids alone. Not including the flower girls."

"Now the good news. I worked out the mural room for them. It's right near the portico door and so Donna and I can run back and forth if needed."

"Zoey, you, Donna, and I are not included in the five."

"Okay I guess Lucy."

"No, leave Lucy with the other girls and ladies. You need to be relaxed. Not focused on what she is doing. We will watch her."

"Then I want my mother, Danny's mother, and his sister Mary Kate."

"Aren't her daughters flower girls?" 

"Yes she doesn't have to stay the whole time."

"See we worked it out honey."

"Yeah", she paused, "Abby, I have something to ask you. I don't know if you want to or not-...I don't mean to insinuate that you think of me this way but.."

"CJ"

"Yeah?"

"You babbling, spit it out girl."

"When it's time to put my veil on will you do it with my mother?"

"Oh Claudia Jean", she cried, "of course I will. I'll be honored." She wiped her eyes. "You are trying to make me cry today."

They laughed.

"And insinuate away. Your baby calls me Grandma for a reason and so will this one. She placed her hand CJ's stomach."

CJ nodded. 

"You are starting to show."

"Yeah, a little."

"You happy?"

"Extremely." 

"I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow to meet with Savannah and then the practice."

"See ya Abby", she smiled. 

*****

Packing up and leaving that evening was bittersweet. This will be the longest she's been gone since taking office. Not even when her father had his heart surgery she wasn't out this long. 

"Packing up to go?"

CJ turned around. "You startled me and yes I am packing."

"It's not going to be the same without you."

"I'm only going to be gone ten days and I'll see you at the rehearsal and the wedding."

"Still not going to be the same."

"Are you going to miss me?"

"Don't I always?"

"Toby..."

"Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Toby lingered, "I'm gonna you know-"

"Come here."

He closed the door and walked over to her. She pulled him close.

"Nothing's going to change."

"Isn't that what we said when I married Andy? Look how that turned out?"

"We aren't the same people we were then. They stood with their foreheads together. We haven't said it in a while."

"Because we don't need to."

"Well it's nice to hear sometimes. So I'm going to say it."

"Okay" 

"I love you Tobias Ziegler."

"I love you Claudia Jean."

They kissed. Although it was a chaste kiss the underlying intimacy behind it made it more meaningful.

"Don't marry him."

"Don't do this." She broke apart. "Don't do this."

"CJ"

"No! I'm in love with him Toby."

"CJ listen-"

"No you listen!", she took a deep breath, "Toby I'm pregnant."

"Is that why?"

"No, I said yes before I got pregnant. I'm gone. I'll see you tomorrow. Or not if you are going to pull this shit. If you are stay home, I don't want you at my wedding."

She stormed out of her office and left the White House. 

Toby stood looking out her door he looked up and saw Josh staring at him. The two exchanged glances and then Josh turned to go into his office. 

CJ sat outside in her car crying. Her mother recognized her car and went down. She knocked on the window.

"Hey what are you doing out here? You going to catch a cold." She saw CJ's face. Walked around to the passenger side and got in. "What happened?"

"Toby asked me not to marry Danny."

"Claudia are you and Toby over?"

"Yes mom."

Her mother just looked at her.

"We haven't been together in over two years."

"He still has feelings for you. Do you have them for him?"

"No. Not like that. I love him. But Danny is who my heart beats for."

"Then why are you out here crying?"

"I don't know it was just upsetting."

"Claudia what only matters is now. What do you want?"

"I want to marry Danny in three days."

"Then get out of this car and go upstairs and be with your family."

"But Toby, should I call him? I promised we wouldn't change."

"You shouldn't have made that promise. You and Danny didn't go to Pre-Cana classes, when you say I do you are making a commitment to Danny, that he to you will go through life as one. Obviously you are still going to be individuals but things will have to change. Like you will no longer be allowed to kiss Toby. It's disrespectful."

"How did you know?"

"Because you and Toby are one of the same. I've seen you two together. The unspoken bond that you have is unique. But being with him will not bring you the happiness you seek. Toby will use it to heal himself. Danny will nourish it and help it grow. I have seen the life and love you have with Danny and it fills me with contentment. I know that he will make you happy. You are designed to be with Danny."

"Now it's starting to snow again, let's get upstairs."

As they made their way to the apartment Danny greeted them at the door with his coat on. 

"I just about to come down. Everything ok? CJ you've been crying. Come in."

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweet pea. She kissed her daughter what did you do today?", she asked Lucy ignoring Danny's looks.

"I went to the park and played in the snow with Aisling then we had hot cocoa with extra marshmallows and played with Barbies."

"Oh wow I bet that was fun. Lucy what are you still doing up? It's past you bedtime." 

"I was watching a movie with Grandpa Tal."

"Well movie time over, go brush you teeth and pick out a book."

"Okay Mommy."

"Hey Daddy."

"Hi honey, you alright?", he asked standing up from the couch

"Yeah", he kissed her cheek. 

"Well we are going to get out your hair for a while." 

"Where are you going?"

"We going out to the movies with Cathy and Ren."

"Double date huh? Well be careful, walk on the side of the street where the street lights are, and if you're going to be late call here's a dime for the phone."

They both laughed.

"Have a good night honey."

"See you in the morning."

"Night Danny."

"Good night, have fun."

As CJ's parents left, Lucy came running out with her book for the night. 

"I'm done." 

"What book do we have tonight? Oh The Giving Tree. One of Mommy's favorites. Let's go."

"No wait, Lucy go get in the bed Mommy will be there in a minute."

"Ahkay", she ran down the hall.

"Walk!", They shouted.

"Sorry", she yelled.

"What Danny?"

"You know what. What's going on CJ?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to my mom that's all."

"Bullshit."

"Don't start with me."

"Then tell me the truth."

"There's nothing to tell. I'm going to read this book to Lucy." CJ walked away toward Lucy's room.

"We are not going to do this Claudia Jean."

She didn't turn around. 

Twenty minutes later Lucy was out.  
CJ walked into the kitchen. Danny was cleaning up. 

"Toby and I used to be together a long time ago. I had a paid summer internship with a PR firm and his candidate hired us to help them out. They sent me. We clicked instantly. We have what my mother calls an unspoken bond." 

"After his candidate lost we continued to see each other. My internship was over and they offered my a permanent position but the job was in LA. He told me to take it. He said I was young and bright and that it was a great opportunity. I didn't want to leave him but he was right, I couldn't turn down the offer. We went our separate ways. We still wrote and spoke to each other when we could but the distance hurt us."

"Eight months after I left he wrote to me that he had met someone a new up and coming political genius. He said that he loved her and asked her to marry him."

"I was hurt. I still wasn't over Toby but he moved on so fast. The next time I saw him was at his engagement party. We made love that night. He said the biggest mistake of his life was telling me to leave."

"I asked him not to marry Andi, he told me that she was pregnant. Two months later they married. Two weeks after that she had a miscarriage. As the years went on they tried but her body kept rejecting the baby. Then she got to the point that her political ambitions outweighed starting a family. Toby was miserable. Andi was always in DC, he was always alone in New York."

"He came to visit me for two weeks. We made love everyday he was there. We both cried when he had to leave. That was the last time we had sex until he got divorced. I distanced myself from him on purpose. I was becoming the kind of woman that I hated." 

"I didn't see Toby for five years. When I did he was shocked to see that I had Lucy. He told me that Jed Bartlet was a good man and that Leo wanted me to come on board as his Press Secretary. I couldn't say no. I had to try. So I said yes."

"Did you have sex with him while you were on the campaign trail?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you had sex with him?", Danny didn't want to ask but he had do. 

"Two and a half years ago. I wasn't lying to you that night when I told you that I hadn't had sex in 13 months Danny."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, but not how I love you. You have to believe me." She walked over to him to look him in the eyes and placed her right hand over his heart and his hand on hers. "My heartbeats only for you Daniel Concannon."

"What changed tonight? Why were you crying in the car?"

"Toby and I had a moment when I was leaving, he asked my not to marry you. I got mad at him. I told him not to come to our wedding if he was going to do that. I told him that I loved you and that I was pregnant. He asked me if that was why, I said no."

"He's my best friend. I want him to be there, I want him to be happy for me but if he can't I don't want him come.  
I love you Danny."

"I love you Claudia Jean but if you ever cheat on me with Toby I will leave you. Do you understand?"

"Danny, I would never-"

"Claudia, do you understand?"

"Yes, but you have nothing to worry about Danny. I promise. I know who I want and it's you." 

"Good. I want you too and not because you can do all of those freaky things I like so much its because I came alive when I meant you. I had my work and yes my career was important to me, it still is but when I meant you something filled within me that I didn't even know was lacking."

"Mary Kate told me that she told you that I remembered that night. I'm sorry I lied. I thought it would have been pathetic of me to mention it. I mean you obviously didn't remember me, so I left it like that."

"You should have told me. I have loved you for a while Danny. I just wouldn't admit it to myself. It was easier that way but when you were gone, unlike you it felt like I was missing something and I didn't know what. When I saw you again I felt it. You make me whole. 

Danny pulled her into a blistering kiss reminiscent to their first. They stood in the kitchen making out. With every kiss and every touch he could feel her want grow. Danny slowly unbuttoned her shirt then removed it then turned her around and unzipped her skirt. It fell to the ground. He unclipped her garter belt and removed her panties. 

"Bend over", he spoke into hair, she willingly obeyed.

His finger slipped between her to feel if she was ready. She was, spreading her cheeks he moved in her.

"Danny, oh shit", she gasped. He was hard as a rock. 

"Quiet Lucy is in the other room."

He pulled her back against his chest. She arched her back pushing her butt up into his groin. His strokes were deep and from his angle he was hitting her g spot with every thrust.

"Oh God! Don't stop, I'm coming Danny! I'm coming!"

She couldn’t hold it in. She fell hard into her climax. 

"Oh God!", she started crying. He withdrew, she turned around, he wiped her tears and kissed her. 

"Get on your knees baby."

She did and immediately took him into her mouth. Her mouth was warm as she moved her velvety tongue around his shaft. CJ stroked him and with sunken in cheeks she sucked his cock with fervor.

Danny grabbed her hair as he pushed further in her mouth. She closed her throat and took him all the way in as he fucked her mouth.

"Damn, you like it when my cock is down you throat don't you?"

The vibrations from the sounds she made in agreement undid him.

"Shit! I'm going to come, Fuck CJ. Fuck!!!" He shouted spilling into the back of her throat.

He fell back into the fridge as CJ stood up.

"Here let me help you baby." He held out his hands to pull her up. Then hugged her.

They kissed passionately, CJ rubbed his groin, massaging it gently. 

"Someone wants more", they laughed. 

"Always and forever." They kissed again this time Danny picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed then went back to the kitchen for their discarded clothes. That was one discussion he didn't want to have with her parents. He turned out all the lights except the overhead light by the front door. Then went back into their bedroom where he made love to his fiancee again. 

*****

The next morning she slept in. When she woke, she was securely tucked under Danny's arms. CJ loved that feeling.

"Good Morning." He smiled at her.

"Morning", she smiled back, "does that clock say 10?"

"Yes it does." 

"I can't tell you the last time I slept so late."

"Well get used to it. For the next ten days we can sleep as late as you want."

"Hmm I like the sound of that." They kissed. "Last night was great." 

"Yes it was. Especially that second round. I love it when we have to get the lube out."

"You are so nasty Danny!", She laughed

"Oh I wasn't the one-", she covered his mouth with her hands then replaced it with her mouth. "I know the truth Claudia Jean. You can try to cover my mouth all you want but I know that you are the nastiest, freakiest, sexist woman I have ever known and you love anal." He added quickly, "There I said it."

"Danny!", she hit him. Then jumped on him to hit him again. "Don't ever say that again."

"It's true." He grabbed her pulling her close. "You love it when Daddy gets all up in there", he said as he groped and squeezed her ass then kissed her. "You're like Danny Oh Danny harder", he mocked her in a high pitched girly voice.

"Oh my God I hate you", she said smiling pretending to be mad. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I come?"

"No! That's your punishment."

Danny jumped off the bed and chased her to the bathroom she screamed as he grabbed her spinning around. He stared at her as he put her down.

"What?"

"Don't ever leave me CJ, you'll break my heart", he started to cry.

"Oh baby, I'm not I promise. It's us forever. Danny I swear. I love you so much. Come here." She hugged him as he wept silently. "I'm not going anywhere ever. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good because I trust you." She kissed him again, "Now let's shower. We have a meeting with Savannah later but I need food your child is hungry."

"Then let's get you clean and fed."

*****

Freshly showered they exited their bedroom and rejoined the rest of the household. 

"Good Morning."

"Hello, late start this morning", CJ's mother commented grinning.

She ignored it. "Where's Lucy?" 

"Tal took her over to see Aisling. They have become really close. Plus she such a sweetheart and really great with Lucy."

"Yes she's going to miss her. Danny and I talked we are going to try and rent the house for a week over the summer when I'm on maternity leave. That way the family gets to see the baby and everyone can enjoy the outdoors a little more. Might be nice for the 4th."

"Do you think you will want to travel so soon after you give birth? You are older now, it takes your body a bit longer to recover."

"We'll work it out. It's only a car ride", she said as Danny kissed her temple hugging her from behind.

"Mary we are going out for breakfast. Wanna come?"

"No I already ate. Tal's on his way back, he'll bring us to the White House later. You two go enjoy yourselves."

"Okay Thanks Mom. See you around 5:30. Just come to the main entrance Carol sent everyone's names already so it won't be a problem getting in."

"Great, go", she smiled at her daughter.

"Bye Mary"

"Bye Mom"

"Bye guys have fun."

*****

They just finished eating and Danny was paying the check. 

"So what do you want to do now?"

"We could go home and fool around."

"Never enough. I see I'm going to have to go to the gym and eat right to keep up with you." He smiled at her. "You ready?" 

"Yes one sec let me take my prenatal vitamin."

"I didn't want to jinx it but I noticed you haven't been running to the bathroom lately. Morning sickness any better?"

"Alot. I didn't want to jinx it either. But I've been doing what Mary Kate told me. Except this morning obviously."

"What did she say?"

"She said to just eat small meals through out the day. That I need to keep a little something on my stomach."

"I told you that too."

"Yeah but I listened to her." They laughed. "I like your sister. I asked for her to be in the residence with me to get ready."

"Really? I'm glad you like her. Out of all my siblings Mary Kate and I are the closest."

"I know Irish twins, for a lack of a better term."

"It's more than that. I value her opinion over the other's. She's a very happy positive person."

"Yeah I see that. She told me she loves me because I make you happy."

"You do. Come on let's get out of here."

When they were walking back to the Suburban Danny's phone rang.

"Hello?" He opened the door for CJ, then walked around to the driver side.

"Oh hey Mary." 

CJ looked at him asking what's going on, he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? What happened?"

"What's going on Danny?", he put his pointer finger up as to say wait a minute.

"Ok we are on the way." He hung up the phone

"Danny?"

"Your father had an accident, he's in the hosiptal."

"Oh my God."

He started the car and sped away to GW. They ran into the emergency room straight to the nurses desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Talmidge Matthew Cregg, what room is he in?

"Are you family?"

"Yes I'm his daughter, Claudia Jean Cregg."

"And you?"

"My fiancee, please tell me what's happened."

"He's not in a room they have already taken him back for surgery."

"What? What happened?"

"Let me get a Doctor for you."

"Oh God Danny", she laid on his chest he hugged her tightly.

"CJ?"

"Matt! What's going on?"

"Come on back." He looked at the nurse who nodded to them.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Dad was hit by a car that slid on a patch of ice and Tboned him."

"Oh God Lucy? She was with him."

"No she was with Jack, Danny's parents and Aisling at the apartment. Dad was in Danny's car. I'm sorry Danny the car is totaled."

"I don't give a shit about that, how's your father?"

"He's going to be fine. He had his seatbeat on. He has a mild concussion but it's his left leg. It was crushed against the door. It broke in three places."

"Oh Daddy."

"He's in surgery. The Doctor said that two of the breaks were clean they should heal perfectly in 8 weeks but his ankle will need at least another surgery and they will have to put pins in it."

"Damn Tal."

"Where's Mom?"

"With Helen and Hogan in the Cafeteria. I sent her down to get some coffee. Really some air. Naturally she's upset."

"How long is the surgery?" 

"Three hours."

"Okay we will wait."

"No you won't Claudia", her mother entered the room.

"Mom", she hugged her, "Of course I'll wait."

"No you are pregnant the hospital is full of germs you can't hang around here for hours. If you get sick..."

"Mom, I'll be fine. You need me."

"No take Hogan and go to your wedding rehearsal."

"Mommy no, I want to stay."

"CJ she's right. Let's go, we have to think about our baby. We can't have you getting sick. Matt or Mary will call. They nodded. We can come back later."

"Yeah CJ we'll call you", Matt added.

"Fine, if anything changes, anything-"

"I know we'll call."

She hugged her mother and left the hospital with Hogan and Danny in tow.

Outside at the car she fell into Danny's arms weeping. Hogan hugged her too. This made her smile.

"Come here kid. You ok?"

"Yeah. He's going to be okay Aunt CJ."

"I know."

"It's cold guys get in the car."

They pulled up at Danny's old apartment about fifteen minutes later. They told Danny's parents what happened.

"Oh dear. He's going to be ok love. Come sit. I'll fix you some tea. "

"Thank you." 

Danny came and sat next to her.

"Danny he won't be able to walk me down the aisle", CJ cried.

"No but you do have another father figure who I'm guessing will be ecstatic to do it."

"Do you think?"

"Of course I do. Stop acting like he won't be thrilled. And Hogan was right he's going to be fine."

*****

After some convincing, CJ and Danny met with Savannah, Mrs Bartlet and Donna in the East Room later that day. The rehearsal was due to start ninety minutes later.

"Claudia Jean, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened." Abby hugged her. "I'll go by there when we are done here."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Please I'm Abby here. Savannah is on her way down now and Donna should be here shortly."

"Abby,"

"Hello Daniel, its good to see you. I hope you are planning to trim that beard a little for the wedding."

He laughed, "Yes Ma'am. Abby, CJ and I have something to run pass you before everyone gets here."

"Sure, is everything alright?"

"Yes", CJ spoke up, "because of everything that occurred today with my father- my father won't be able to walk me down the aisle and we were wondering if the President would be interested in giving me away."

"Oh CJ", She took her hands in hers, "He would be thrilled. We have a few minutes, why don't you pop up there and ask him now. That way he can make time to come down for the rehearsal."

"Danny?"

"Go ahead baby. I'll wait here, besides it will give me a chance to talk with Savannah about something."

She smiled, "alright I'll be back soon."

CJ went unnoticed as she quickly made her way through the bullpens to the outer office of the Oval.

"Hey Chaz"

"Just can't stay away can you?"

"Nope, does he have a free minute."

"Yes he just finished with the Secretary of Labor. Let me tell him you are here."

"Sir", Charlie knocked.

"Yeah?", he was reading and hadn't look up yet.

"I have CJ out here, she wants to talk to you for a minute."

"CJ? He stood up. Come on in. How are you my dear? I heard about what happened. How is he?"

"Just got out of surgery. He's on a lot of pain medication so he's still sleep."

"Oh I'm sorry. What can I do you for? Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Abby and the wedding planner?"

"Yes, actually that's why I'm here. I need to ask you something."

"Sure, is everything alright?" 

She smiled thinking Abby said the same thing. "Yes Sir. Since my father won't be able to walk me down the aisle I was wondering if you will give me away."

The biggest smile fell across The Presidents face. "My dear it would be a honor to stand in place of your father and give you away." 

"Thank you Sir." She hugged him. 

"You are more than welcome."

"For the sake of full disclosure, I do want to tell you that I'm three months pregnant."

"I know, Congratulations. I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"You knew?" 

"Yes"

"Abby?"

"Kinda I guessed. The plate of food, keeping Lucy so you can have a warm not hot bath. She went into mother mode. Dead give away. I'm happy for you CJ."

"Thank you."

"Now what do you need from me?"

"There's a rehearsal in about an hour and a half. If you could make it?"

"I'll be there."

"Wonderful thank you again Sir."

"You're welcome. Go."

CJ walked out of the Oval. Headed back to the East Room this time her presence didn't go unnoticed, she ran into Toby.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Wedding rehearsal in the East Room."

They stood awkwardly staring at each other.

"I should go."

"CJ?"

"No Toby not here, not now. I'll talk to you later." She looked up to find Danny observing the exchange.

"Hey I was coming to get you. We all ready waiting for you."

"I'm coming, sorry for the delay."

"Toby", Danny said leering at him.

"Danny", he nodded.

The they turned and walked away, Danny casually moved his hand and placed it on her lower back.

After going over and fine tuning the last of the details with Savannah, CJ was more and more confident that everything will go as planned.

Savanah had everything mapped out to the smallest of details. CJ and Danny were very pleased. The East Room will be broken in two. One Area for the wedding ceremony and another for the reception. At midnight when Danny and CJ said their I Do's fireworks will celebrate the union of the two. Abby's office was closet to the East room so after the pictures they will wait there until it was time to announce them for the reception. During the time they are waiting, select White House staff and Savannah's men will break down the Wedding area and set up the wedding party tables. The guests seating, band area, and dance floor will already be in place.

Everything else was done. Mario will have the cake and the grooms cake delivered and set up. The caterers will have their servers in constant rotations of champagne and hors d'oeuvres while the staging is completed. Everything was satisfactory. Abby was very pleased.

Five thirty came quickly. Her mother came in first then followed Lucy and Aisling with Catherine and Ren. 

The President eagerly made his entrance and greeted everyone. CJ watched the door waiting to see if Toby was coming.

*****

"Hey Toby", Josh knocked on his door.

"Yeah?"

"You coming down, rehearsal starts in about ten minutes."

"No I'm not going."

"What do you mean? You are a groomsmen."

"Not anymore"

"Toby"

"Josh go away."

"No look I don't know what the hell happened between the two of you but this is CJ. One of us. You need to put whatever is going on to the side."

"Goodbye Josh."

"You are an arrogant son of a bitch Toby."

"I think you should leave now before-"

"Before what. She didn't pick you Toby! Get over yourself. You are mad because she chose Danny. Look how long it took. You could have had her but you screwed it up! It's no one fault but your own! You were too sad and screwed up to appreciate her!"

"Get out!"

Sam walked over to Toby's office, "Josh come on." They continued to stare at one another.

"Don't ruin this for her Toby. You should be happy for her, let her be happy."

Sam pulled him away, "Come on Josh."

They left. Toby slammed his door shut.

Ginger and Bonnie followed them.

They walked into the East Room five minutes later. 

"I heard there's going to be a wedding here in two days. I hope you plan on sprucing it up a bit", Josh said.

"Mi armour." CJ hugged him then Sam.

"Danny! How's it going", he hugged him too.

"Reporter in the house", Mark walked in, "just want to let you know everything is off record."

They all laughed. 

"Congrats buddy."

"Thanks man, where's Steve."

"He coming."

"Hey guys. CJ, Danny Congratulations."

"Thank you Steve."

"Okay everybody", Savannah clapped to get their attention. Thank you for coming, let's start. First up we will have the mothers. Each will be carrying a lit candle for Danny and CJ to take and light the Unity candle with during the cermony."

"Mrs Concannon first, escorted by one of the ushers she will place the candle in the holder then he will show you to your seat. Then Mrs Cregg will do the same. There will be a pause, then we will have the wedding party. The pairings will go Mrs Bartlet you will be with Stephen Danny's brother, you two will be the only ones on the upper level of the platform behind CJ and Danny, Donna with Josh, a step behind, then we have Bonnie with Sam, Ginger with Toby, where's Toby?"

"He's not coming today", Josh spoke up.

Danny looked at CJ. She waved it away. Abby and Mary noticed the exchange.

"Ok Ginger just know you will be with Toby, then Zoey with Charlie, Hogan with Mark, and Margaret with Steve. I put the tallest on the end you will stand on the floor not on the steps."

"Now my ring bearer. Come here honey, you will walk down the down the aisle and hold the pillow like this then go stand in front of Josh."

"Next we will have the flower girls, were are my flower girls I only see two."

"Savannah the last two won't be here until the day before. We will just have them follow Lucy."

She gave CJ a glare. Savannah was a perfectionist. She had insisted that all children be present as they are often the most unpredictable.

"I will be fine Savannah", Abby tried to calm her down. 

"Alright, girls you will walk down the aisle dropping the flowers and Lucy stand in front of Bonnie, Kylie will stand in front of Ginger, Peyton in front of Zoey and Aisling will stand in front of Hogan."

"Well will pause once the entire wedding party has reached their places. Then CJ you will appear with Mr President your cue to move will be Ave Maria. Donna is standing in for CJ today. I want you to take a slow stroll. Focus on Danny. When you get to the end pause until the music ends."

"Mr President don't move until the priest asks to whom gives this woman. You reply with I do. Let go of her arm and place her hand in Danny's then step over to the bride's side and sit. CJ will step up and stand with Danny."

"Now I have some rules. For the children please give them late naps. Midnight weddings can be hard on them. I will not hesitate to give them a can of coke and a pixie stick to get through the wedding. My roots started on the pageant circuit."

"Next this is a full mass wedding. It will be an hour long. The priest is being very accommodating. In order for everything to happen when it is supposed to everyone must be on time. Mrs Concannon will walk down the aisle at 10:30pm on the dot. CJ will walk at 11:00pm on the nose."

"I'm asking everyone to please keep in mind that this wedding will be videotaped as well as photographed. Please keep that in mind and lets have smiling, happy faces at all times throughout the ceremony."

"She's never meant Toby huh?", Josh said lightening the mood. Everyone laughed except CJ and Danny. Savannahs rolled her eyes in exasperation as she continued the rules.

"Also there are also no pagers or cell phones allowed for the wedding party only during the ceremony. I understand that you are all very important people and if it is of absolute necessity, please know that I have already spoken with the chief of staff and he has permission to remove Josh and Toby if needed. At this point, Mark and Steven will fill in as their replacements and my two ushers Aiden and Michael", Savannah cleared her throat noticeably irritated that they weren't present, "will join the wedding party in their places."

"At certain points during the wedding the wedding party will sit on the first row. CJ and Danny kneeling during the blessing or sitting during the liturgy. When it is time to exchange vows and the rings only Mrs Bartlet and Donna will stand with CJ and Stephen and Josh with Danny."

"Fireworks go off at 12:00:45 seconds after midnight. Enough time to say I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride. You kiss. Then the priest will say ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you Mr and Mrs Daniel Michael Concannon."

"On the way out will be the reverse of how you came in except Danny and CJ will jump the broom then kiss and walk down first, then The President and the mothers, flower girls, ring bearer, wedding party."

Savannah went over everything from the pictures, to their entrance to the the reception. They were all exhausted by the time Savannah was through. 

Danny thanked the group and reminded them of the rehearsal dinner at the Oval Room at nine. Everyone said their see you laters and departed.

Danny came up behind her. "You okay?"

"Yes. It was a lot. Savannah is very meticulous. She has everything timed down to the second. For Christs sake, Danny she threatened to crack the kids out on sugar."

Danny laughed.

"It's not funny." 

"No it's not but that's why we pay her the big bucks to go crazy with the details so that all you and I have to do is get dressed and get married. Then prepare to have your world rocked." He teased her, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her.

"You rocked my world last night and then this morning in the shower and when we get home..."

"Slow down Ms Cregg I'm not a machine."

She laughed. 

"Alright you two I'll see you on Friday night", The President interrupted. 

"Goodnight Sir", he kissed her cheek and shook Danny's hand. Next Abby and Mary walked over. 

"We are going to go back to the hospital before the restaurant." 

"Sure let's go. Wait, I feel a little nause- Oh God", CJ ran over to a trash can and threw up.

"Oh dear, Danny get some towels and wet one."

"CJ love relax." 

Abby, Mary, and Catherine surrounded her. Danny came back just as she was done. 

"When's the last time she's eaten?" 

"Early this afternoon. We went to the hospital then came here."

"Danny that's too long."

"I know sorry so much happened."

"We know. CJ you need to start carrying some snacks with you. This little one needs their food."

"I was doing so good I hadn't thrown up in almost 3 days." 

"Come on we will get something on the way."

"Danny ride with me", Abby said. 

"Abby, I brought the truck."

"I'll drive your truck to the hospital Danny", Mary offered, "CJ can lay down on the way."

"Ok thanks Mary. I'll see you at the hospital baby." Danny kissed her forehead.

He and Abbey got into the waiting SUV.

*****

"What's up Abby, I really didn't want to leave CJ."

"I know but she has her mother and yours between the two of them they have had eight successful pregnancies, I'm sure they can take care of her."

"Point taken, what's going on?"

"Why didn't Toby come today?"

"Really?"

"I saw the looked between you and CJ when Josh told Savannah he wasn't coming."

"You know don't you? You know they used to date."

"Yes. I also know that whatever extra between them stopped about two years ago. So why wasn't he there?"

"CJ told me that he asked her not to marry me."

"That son of a bitch." Danny smiled at her. "Sorry."

"It's ok I feel the same way."

"She told him not to come if he wasn't going to be happy for her. I guess he's not coming."

"Do you have another guy for his spot?"

"I was thinking of asking her brother Matt. He's a really cool guy. I know it will be a rush but we can get him fitted in the morning if he says yes."

"Well let me know if there’s an issue, I can have my son-in-law Doug fitted first thing when he and Elizabeth comes in tomorrow. Do you want me to talk to Toby?"

"No Abby besides rumor is Josh already did." 

"I'm guessing that didn't go that well."

"Not at all."

"Let me try. Get Matt fitted as a contingency. Josh can be a little hot headed at times. I know CJ said she didn't want him there but just like her father or Jed she wants her best friends approval. It gets a little more complicated when that best friend is also an ex-lover. Especially when he is still in love with her. No man will ever be good enough. Jesus Christ himself could come back and Toby will find a flaw in him."

Danny laughed.

"So when are you guys moving? I've seen CJ's condo wonderful but with the baby you are going to need more space." 

"I actually found a couple of places. We just haven't had the time to look. Abby let me ask your opinion on something."

"Sure."

"I own my apartment and CJ owns hers. We were going to sell and use it to pay down the principal on a new place." 

"Sensible."

"But I've been thinking. Why don't we keep them and rent them out. The money will come straight to us. We can always double up on payments if we want."

"Danny, The Bartlet Family owns a large portion of New Hampshire." 

"I know and the Barrington’s own the rest", Abby smiled in his direction.

"Well smartass, how do you think they made their fortune?"

"They came over on the Mayflower? Abby I don't know. The family has been here for centuries."

"Real estate Danny. They own the land. If you want to build a house or restaurant you have to buy or lease the land. That money is used to buy more land. Investing 101. I say follow your mind. With rental properties you will always have money coming in. Just have to be careful and screen your tennants and never rent to family. Have you discussed it with CJ?"

"Not yet. I wanted to say it out loud to someone first. To make sure I don't sound crazy or I'm getting in over my head."

"You don't sound crazy, you sound like a man who wants wants to secure a future for his family. Your heads in the right place. Talk it over with her."

"I will thanks, Mom."

"Yeah never call me that again."

They laughed as they pulled into the hospital.

*****

After leaving the hospital, they made their way to The Oval Room. 

Everyone showed up except Toby.

As it was well past her bedtime Lucy had started to misbehave. She was under the table crawling around, she knocked over her drink and during the chaos had managed to slip away from the group. Luckily Chris was on her tail.

"Danny we need to go. It's way past her bedtime. If we don't, I'm going to kill her."

"CJ it's only ten, Josh and Donna just got here. Lucy, come here."

"Yes Daddy."

"I want you to got sit in your seat right now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Daddy", she started crying as she sat down. 

"Daniel what did you say to her?"

"Nothing Ma I just told her to sit down. She was all over the place and CJ was getting irritated."

"It's just past her bedtime", Mary said. "I'll take her home. It's been a long day."

"Uncle Danny can I spend the night at your house with Lucy?"

"It's okay with me. Ma?"

"Its fine. We'll come fetch you on the morning."

"Ok good night Grandma Cathy and Grandpa Ren."

"Thanks Mom." 

"No problem go enjoy your party honey."

"Drive safe."

"We will."

"Better? Now just relax and have fun. Josh and Donna look cozy."

"Yes they do. Ever since he broke up with Amy they have gotten closer. 

"When are they going to realize it you think?"

"I don't know but hopefully not as long as it took me. He kissed her."

"Alright everyone, as the best man-"

"You're not the best man", Charlie shouted.

Everyone laughed.

"Fine, as the honorary best man, I would like to propose a toast, To CJ and Danny two of my best friends, I truly happy for you. I only hope that one day I find the passion and love that you two have for one another." He briefly glanced at Donna, she caught his eye, "And on behalf of everyone it's about time", they all laughed, "Mazel!" 

"Cheers!"

An hour later, Abby walked over to the couple.

"Hey it's getting late and I have to get going."

"Thank you Abby for everything", CJ said.

"Yeah thanks Abby", Danny added.

"You two are more than welcome. CJ I'll see you tomorrow night then you are at the residence until you walk down the aisle."

"Yep."

"Daniel", she hugged him, "I'll see you at the altar." 

"Yes Ma'am."

After Abby left, the group slowly started to break up. Before, CJ and Danny left she had to go the bathroom. Donna went with her.

In the bathroom

"Okay so why the escort to the bathroom?"

"Josh and I had sex last night."

"What? Why didn't you say anything before now. Damnit I have to pee don't move. Sorry about the sound effects."

She was done in a flash. Then washed her hands. She couldn't wait to hear what happened.

"I can see a little bump CJ."

"Donna!" 

"Yeah?"

"Focus. What- how...spill!"

"We were working late, he offered to take me to the Hawk and Dove to unwind. We had only a couple of drinks. Enough to relax, that's all. When he walked me back home I invited him up. CJ I didn't have any intentions on getting me to sleep with me." 

"I know that. You aren't that kind of person. So?"

"I made some tea, then we turned on the TV, Josh found National Lampoon's Vegas Vacation. I told him I had never seen any of the movies. Josh told me that's because I'm Canadian", they laughed. "He said since I'm in America now it's a right of passage."

"We sat on the couch and with in minutes I was snuggled under him. CJ it was the most natural relaxing feeling that I have ever had with a guy. We continued to watch the movie, I laughed at horrible food at the buffet and I noticed him watching me. I asked him what was wrong he said nothing everything was perfect. Then we kissed. I've never felt something so beautiful. It was soft, sweet and passionate all at the same time. Hands down the best kiss in my entire life."

"Before we knew it we were in the bed together. And CJ", she looked at her, "four times."

"Oh my gosh! It was that good?", CJ asked incredulously.

"Yes. I mean it had been a while for me so the first one happened from foreplay and heavy petting", CJ hollered and they started laughing like school girls during Sex Ed class.  
"But yes. I see why you said you liked Danny's hands. What Josh did to me with his hands and mouth- I have never felt that way before. He knew where to kiss where to touch-"

"Good God Donna you are making me horny. It doesn't take much don't worry. Skip all of that, what are you guys going to do? Are you together? I mean we all figured it would happen at some time or other."

"I'm not sure, we haven't really talked about it. I don't know what I want to do. After being with him I don't want to not be with him anymore. But he's my boss CJ. And he just broke up with Amy almost a month ago, was this rebound sex? Besides from the fact at Leo will have a coronary. I mean you and Danny barely escaped it all. It's going to be complicated." 

"First, we didn't escape anything I almost got fired."

"You weren't going to get fired. The President would never let that happen."

"Well still, Leo had other plans. We'll leave it at that, second we could still have some back talk when Danny's paper posts our wedding announcement, and third Amy wasn't who Josh really wanted. She was jealous of how close you two were. Amy knew he had feelings for you but he didn't act on them. That's why she broke up with him."

"Wait Josh told me he broke up with her."

"Nope Amy told me. She told him that she wasn't who he really wanted to be with and she wasn't playing second fiddle anymore."

"CJ I never did anything..."

"I know. But a woman knows when she doesn't have a man's heart and a real woman let's him go. With all of that said. Don't make the mistake we made. If you feel that what you and Josh have maybe real then go for it."

"Thank you CJ, she hugged her. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go."

In the dining room

"They have been in there for a while."

"Yeah, Donna's probably telling CJ we had sex last night."

Danny head shot up at him with a huge smile on his face. "Talk about us, damn man it took you way longer for you and Donna to get together. No wonder why you two looked a little cozy today."

"You can tell? Aw man", he stood up pacing.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am!" He sat back down, "of course I am Danny. It's just, it complicate things. For Pete's sake, I'm her boss. Leo's going to have my head."

"How'd it happen?"

"We were working late, I took her out for drinks, we went back to her place watched a movie and somewhere in between that we kissed. Next thing I knew I was in her bed. Danny, it was great." 

"Yeah?, he asked grinning.

"Yeah."

"Well what's next?"

The ladies came back to the table. They both stood.

"Hey I thought you got lost."

"Never", she smiled, "Daniel?"

"Yeah?", he looked at her.

"I'm ready", CJ said meeting his eyes. 

"Alright well we have to go", he grabbed his coat and CJ's in a hurry helping her put it on. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Josh 2pm final fitting."

"Yeah I remembered, I'll be there."

"Donna what time are we doing our thing?"

"Eight. I'll come by around six to help you pack up everything." 

"Perfect. Thank you guys for coming!" They hugged on another.

"No problem. See ya!"

Boths couples walked out if the restaurant into the blistering cold hand in hand.

As CJ waved to them she yelled, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well you do everything CJ!", Josh joked. CJ picked a snowball and threw it at him. They all laughed as they continued walking. "Hey CJ!"

"Yeah?"

"Two days until your wedding!"

They smiled and left.


	11. On the Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

Later that night

"This becoming a habit, a good one but still a habit", Donna said smiling while laying in the bed on Josh's chest after just having mindblowing sex.

"Yeah", is all Josh could respond. All these years working together and he still didn't quite know how to share what he was feeling with her. There were so many thoughts running through his head and emotions coursing through his heart. He wanted to say so much but fear made him apprehensive and unable to convey his inner most longings and desires to her. It was Donna who had the courage to ask the questions that he couldn't.

"What are we doing Josh?", hesitantly she continued, "Do you want more or...is this it?" 

"I don't know that answer to that", he lied. "I would love more Donna. I don't want you to think that what we are doing is meaningless or just a fling. It's just...this complicates everything."

"Do you wish we didn't-"

"No!", he cut her off, "No! God No, Donna. I..its...Damnit, I love you! Okay."

Donna sat up and looked at him as he clumsily professed his feelings for her. Had it not been for the sincerity of his words and actions she would have laughed thinking he was joking. Instead, she couldn't help but tear up.

'I love you", he repeated, "I'm in love with you Donna. I have been for a very long time. I've been afraid", Josh felt ashamed. "Oh God Donna will you forgive for being a coward and not telling you sooner."

"You love me?", still bumfuzzled by his admissions.

"Yes, yes I do." 

"I love you too", she cried. "What are going to do? Danny and CJ barely got away with it."

"Don't worry about it. Just know I'm never letting you go. Do you know why?"

"Because you couldn't find your shoes with me?" She laughed injecting a little humor into the situation. He laughed as well.

"Well that but the last month or so that I was with Amy all I could think about was you and I felt guilty. Guilty for wanting you but being with her, the bad thing was that Amy could tell." Josh cuddled in closer to her. 

"I know I told you I broke up with her but the truth is that Amy broke up with me. She watched us go through the motions and she said she could do it anymore. Don't you see Donna, she could tell that I was in love you but she knew why I didn't pursue you."

"Before Amy left she told me to be happy. Well, I realized something last night, you make me happy. The room brightens when you come into it. I know that is a cliche thing to say but it's true. I can't keep my eyes off of you and sitting there on your couch the other night watching National Lampoon was the most happily content then I've been in a long time. So when you asked what was wrong and I said that everything was perfect that's because it is. I never want to lose this feeling or being with you ever again", he walked his fingers down her hip. "So I'll take whatever is going to happen when I go into Leo's office tomorrow but I won't leave you."

"I'll go with you. We'll do it together."

Josh kissed her deeply as he moved on top of her. The kiss quickly intensified and became more demanding.

"I thought you were tired", Donna giggled as he kissed her neck while spreading her thighs apart. 

"Never."

She sighed as he entered her again. They made love but this time it had more definition. They were in love and nothing else mattered. 

*****

1 Day until the wedding

It was an early Thursday morning and the halls of the White House were eerily quiet but Mrs Bartlet wasn't the only one awake, the light was on in White House Communications Director's office. Abby approached his office and knocked on the door.

"Mrs Bartlet, Good Morning". He stood, "I didn't think anyone else was here."

"Well I live here Toby."

"And there's that", they smiled at one another, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"May I?", She pointed to the seat in his office.

"Yes Ma'am of course."

She stepped in and closed the door behind her. As she sat so did Toby.

"Your presence was missed yesterday at rehearsal. Will that be the case tomorrow night?"

"Mrs Bartlet as this isn't official White House business I really don't feel as if-"

"Cut the crap Toby. Pull that with someone else not me. CJ is your former lover turned best friend."

Toby became uncomfortable and shifted in his seat, "She told you?"

"Yes Claudia Jean and I talk. I also know that up until a little over two years ago, you too were still imitate. Why it stopped I don't know and I didn't ask. But what's more important out of all of that is that you and your ex-wife has rekindled over the last four months. So my question is why are you dissuading CJ's happiness?"

"Well looks like you've done your research, so why don't you tell me."

"You know jealous isn't a good color on you Toby. Over the ten year expanse of your relationship you could have had her. What stopped you? Whatever it was made you lose your opportunity to be with her."

"CJ loves you Toby. She wants you there, part of her need you there. Now you have to decide if you can live without her in your life or do you love her enough to be happy for her", she sat silently for a minute to allow her words to percolate. "I'll let you get back to work. I'm sure there was a reason you came in early after all."

Abby stood and Toby did as well.

"I hope I'll see you at the wedding Toby."

"Have a good day Mrs Bartlet."

"You too Toby", she smiled and left.

*****

At the same time, CJ and Danny were saying proper goodbyes.

"Oh God Danny, keep doing that baby! Yes! Yes! I'm gonna come! Yes Daaannnyyyy!"

Her legs fell off his shoulders as Danny's head moved from between her legs. He crawled up next to her and kissed her. She was breathless.

"You taste wonderful, especially when you come. I can't get enough of it."

"Well after tomorrow night it will be all yours for life."

"I love the sound of that." 

"I love that you will be able to do that and so much more to me forever."

"That's an even better notation Ms Cregg. I'm going to miss you tonight", he cuddled in closer to her.

"Oh you know I'm going to miss you. How ever will I get to sleep at night without my nightly dose of Danny", she kissed him while grinning her pelvis against his. "I say we double up now."

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most wonderful ideas? But I think that we should get some food on your stomach. Besides there are a few things I want to talk to you about."

"Is everything alright?", CJ was concerned. 

"Yes. Just a few things I've been thinking of lately."

"Okay shoot."

"Let's eat. I'll cook, you can sit on the counter, and we will talk."

"Sounds good. As long as we have enough time to come back in here before you leave for your fitting."

"Insatiable Ms Cregg, let's go."

Exiting their bedroom, they realized that they were alone. A note was on the refrigerator.

_CJ & Danny,_

_Cathy and Ren came over early. So we are headed to the hospital to see Tal then we are taking the girls out to breakfast. We should be back around noon. Enjoy your morning together._ 😉

_Mary_

"So do you still want to talk?"

"Yes, sit. Let's feed my baby."

Sadly CJ hopped up on the counter as Danny pulled out the cutting board, a green pepper, an onion, a tomato and the eggs.

"Oooo Southwest omelets?" 

"Of course. Here make yourself useful grate the cheese." He handed her the pepper jack cheese, a plate, and a cheese grater. 

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I found a couple of houses that I like. I think they will be a great fit for us and when we get back, if they are still available, I think we should make an effort to go see them. In a few months you will be in full reelection mode and really pregnant. Trying to move will be the last thing on your mind and we need the room like yesterday."

"Alright we can do that, what else?"

"I want to turn down the offer on my apartment."

"What? Danny we talked about this."

"Hear me out. I think that we should keep both of our apartments and rent them out. We own them and the money will come directly to us. We could double up on mortgage payments, put it into a savings, or use it to purchase more property in a few years."

"Danny that sounds like a lot. I think we are going to have our hands full. My job, your job, Lucy and the baby. I don't think we should stretch ourselves too thin. Plus we agreed in a couple of years to try for another one. I don't think we can afford to play landlord too."

"I hear you. I'm just thinking it would be a great way to save and expand our portfolios. What if we try it for a year and we are careful with who we rent to, no family. If it's too overwhelming or we aren't really seeing a profit, then I say we sell."

"What about the huge downpayment we were going to do on the house? You know pay down the principal. I liked that idea."

"We can still do that. Let's double the downpayment at closing. We have the money CJ. Also, I was going over the bank statements the other day and you have too much money just sitting in your checking account. You need to move it to a savings."

"Well I like to have access to my money Danny", she said adamantly.

"You can still have access Claudia, but leaving so much in your regular checking is asking for trouble. What if someone steals your checkbook? Not just that but, it will also help curb your spending."

"So is that what this is really about? You think I spend too much money!"

"No", shaking his head he replied in calm tone seeing that she was becoming agitated. "That's not what I said at all. What I said was if we moved it you will be less tempted to spend it. I did the same with mine. Right now there is a lot in there but that's for the wedding and honeymoon. On the average I don't have quite as much in my checking account. I use the Amex or Discover."

"Fine, I don't want to argue about money Danny."

"Nor do I? It's just we have a few big ticket items coming up and we need to make wise decisions as far as money goes. Together we have everything we need and more but we still need to budget."

"We wouldn't have to go on this budget if you were selling your apartment like we agreed. We could use the majority of that money for the down payment and the rest to decorate the nursery." 

"CJ", he sighed, "a year, let's just do it for a year. We will look at the books in a years time, if we are not in the green then I'll agree to sell."

"Can I think about it?"

"I kinda need to know. I need to call the agent before we leave."

"Won't there be a penalty for accepting the offer then rescinding on it?"

"I'll talk to her and find out."

"Okay one year Daniel. If its not working out, then drop it before it gets too costly."

"Agreed", he smiled then kissed her.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I need a new car."

"I figured."

"Well I want to take the insurance check we get from my car and put the whole thing down on a truck."

"Not like the huge gas guzzler that we have been riding around in."

"CJ."

"No Danny that's too much car right now for us. Let's get an Altima or a Camry. It's more than enough room for you, me, Lucy and baby."

"I like having all that room."

"But we don't need that on an everyday basis. If we had three or four children I would say yes in a heartbeat but we don't."

"Alright I'll compromise. You said yes to the apartments and I'll say yes to the car. See how we did that? Pros in and out of the bedroom."

"Yeah well you get extra points for the in the bedroom portion", she simpered.

"Do I?" He moved over to her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as they kissed.

"Uh CJ?", Danny said after they came up for air.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need to flip that omelet."

"But I don't want to let go."

"Then we should hurry up and eat."

They kissed again then she released him so that he could continue cooking. 

After they ate a delicious breakfast they ran back to bed where Danny made love to his fiancee for the last time, for the next time they make love she will be his wife.

*****

At the White House

"Alright guys it's going to be tight until CJ gets back. Toby and Sam, I need your office working closely with CJ's. I want Henry running through everything with one of you. Carol can do the gaggles to lessen the stress on Henry or flood them with press releases but I want Sam in the daily meetings with CJ's staff."

"Josh what do you have?"

Lost in deep thought thinking of the impending death of his career, along with the added tension in the room between he and Toby, Josh didn't hear anything that occurred in Senior staff that morning.

"Josh!", Leo snapped.

"Yeah Leo?"

"What do you have today?"

"Uh..."

"He has a sit down with Senators Rutherford and Fitzpatrick to go over the farm to school initiative in their states at ten and at two he has a meeting with Congressman Mitchell, Elders, and Clayton to go over 401. So up on the Hill most if the day."

Sam looked at him quizzically while Donna read off his schedule as to ask what was going on with him. Josh stared blankly back at him then shrugged.

"Josh you can handle the ten o'clock one by yourself but take Toby for the two."

"Actually Leo, I got them both I don't need Toby."

"Are you sure? They have been dragging their feet on this one. The President needs this win Josh. I don't want to have to use Hoynes."

"I know I got it."

Just then Leo noticed it. Something had happened between the two of them. The give away was Toby. His natural curmudgeon disposition was off and replaced with one of agitation. Josh's aloofness added to equation. Leo took off his glasses and dropped them on his desk. Then looked at them.

"Look, I'm not a marriage counselor so I don't want to hear it but you two need to fix whatever is going on between you." He pointed to Josh and Toby. "Toby you're going with Josh at two." 

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Then let's go", Leo put back on his glasses and started to read one of the many papers on his desk. They all moved to leave except Josh and Donna. Closing the door behind Toby and Sam, the remained sitting where they were silent like scared children waiting outside of the principals office until Leo looked up at them.

"When I asked was there anything else, that was your time to say something."

"I know but this is something of a more personal nature Leo", Josh spoke up.

"Josh I have enough on my plate and I really don't want to know the details of what's going on between you and Toby. You are grown men fix it or get over it and do a job."

"It's not Toby, Leo."

Leo sat back in his chair to hear what Josh had to say. He stood nervously looking at Leo.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I have work to do and so do you. So whatever it is that you want to say, can you spit it out so that we can go back to conducting the business of the nation?"

"Leo, Donna and I are together." He reached for her hand and clasped it tightly then he timidly continued. "I know that its improper because I'm her boss and all but I love her and have loved her for sometime."

"I love him too Leo." Josh smiled a her.

Leo sighed removing his glasses.

"Please tell me is there something in the drinking water around here! You guys are trying to kill me!" He stood from his chair slamming his hand in the desk, "Is this the White House or the Goddamn Love Connection!"

"Leo it just happened", Donna stated.

"No it didn't. You two have been dancing around each other for years just like Danny and CJ."

"In all fairness, this is not the same situation as Danny and CJ", Josh said.

"Impropriety nonetheless Josh!"

Leo took a moment to think as he paced. He didn't want to make the same mistake he did with CJ.

"You two are serious about this?"

"Yes!", Donna looked at Josh.

"Yes", Josh smiled at her in return.

"Well Josh, you are going to have to find yourself a new assistant then." Tears instantly began to stream down Donna's face. She hugged Josh tightly burying her face in his chest.

"No Leo, please don't fire her. We can work something out. Leo please. We'll fly under the radar like CJ and Danny." 

Leo held up his hand. "Stop Josh." He sat back down at his desk playing with a pen in his hands. 

"Donna, one of my aide's took a position in over at State. Starting Monday morning your new title will be Special Aide to the Chief of Staff. It will be a lot of research and running around but you will be dealing with more policy based stuff even sitting on some meetings up on the hill or in the oval with me or anyone of the senior staff, that is unless you have something else already lined up."

"No I don't. Oh my God thank you Leo", Donna grinned graciously wiping her tears then ran around the desk to hug him.

"Yeah, Thank you Leo."

"There is a contingency."

She walked back over to Josh's side and held his hand tightly.

"Anything!" 

"I need your Undergrad degree finished in two years. I looked at you transcripts and you have enough credits to meet that deadline going part time. I don't care what you get your degree in you just need to get it. Understand?"

"Yes absolutely. Thank you."

"Report here on Monday and Margaret will show you to your desk."

"Thank you so much again Leo."

Josh hugged Donna as they started for the door.

"Josh wait. Donna you can go."

"Yes Sir." She gave Josh a hopeful look then walked out the room closing the door behind her.

"Leo thank-"

"Cut the bull Josh. Don't ever do that to me again. I should have fired the both of you."

"I know, I know Leo..."

"I just saved you ass here so, you better be serious about her. Because if you goof around and hurt her..."

"I am Leo. I love her."

"Yeah well, get out of here."

"Thanks." Grinning Josh headed for the door but then he thought of something. "Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you have Donna's file?"

Leo smiled.

"You knew? How did you know?"

"Josh there is very little that I don't know and let's also say I learned my lesson with CJ and Danny."

"So all of that just now?"

"A semester of Drama. It was a required elective and Shop was filled up already. Besides, I had to make you sweat Josh. You better be happy I didn't take you to the woodshed first. Like I said I learned my lesson with CJ and Danny."

******

An hour later, CJ and Danny were snuggled in each others arms resting peacefully, that was until they were interrupted by the alarm.

"No"

"Claudia Jean", 

"No, I should have never agreed to spending the night at the residence."

"One night. And the next time I will see you we will be at our wedding. Just so you know I'll be the dashing redhead in the tuxedo/kilt combination."

CJ started to laugh. "God Danny, I hope I don't die laughing."

"Hey it's very traditional", he pouted.

"I bet. I'm sorry", they kissed, "well the good thing is that I can't wait to see those cute knees of yours."

"I can't wait to see other things. Later though", he kissed her. "Anyway, only Stephen, my dad, and I will be wearing one. I have to get dressed."

"What time is Stephen and Shannon getting here?" 

"They should he here soon", he climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom to shower. "The tailor is having a fit. This is the first time he's seeing Stephen and the boys and now he has to do Matt. Needless to say we will be paying a little more to him for last minute alterations."

"Needless to say. When is Mary Kate coming?"

"Tonight. They land at 9:23p. I rented another car for Ma and Dad yesterday, so they are going to take the Suburban pick them up and I'll take their Sentra. See why we need the bigger truck."

"Danny", CJ said warningly.

"Ahkay, I'll leave it alone for now."

"We made a compromise Danny." 

"I know, I'm just showing you that it can be beneficial. Ma and Dad said that they were going to be visiting more, I'm sure Mary and Tal too, and in six months we are going to have strollers and baby bags and playmats and the whole nine to lug around with our usual. Just like a bigger house, we will need a bigger car."

"Look at SUV's Danny but nothing as big as the Suburban. Maybe a CRV."

"But we will need a third row. Or at least a fifth seat. I'm spending a small fortune in car rentals this week."

"Just look at them."

"Great", he came back over to the bed and kissed her. "Thank you honey."

"Yeah whatever, you better not show up here in a Suburban."

"I'll call you first before I pull up."

"Danny!"

"I won't, CJ. Don't stress out my child."

The door bell rang interrupting them. 

"Shit, that's probably Stephen and Shannon. I'll get it. Get dressed baby."

"I thought you were going to shower."

"Later, I don't want to be late."

"Well you should at least wash up. My pussy is all over you", she said biting her bottom lip wearing a coquettish grin.

"You know I love it when you talk dirty like that." Danny looked like he was ready to devour her until the door bell rang again. "You'll pay for that later, Get dressed." He ran to the front door.

"Danny!", Stephen blared, "good to see you again. Nice apartment too. So you ready to do this?"

"Past ready."

"Danny", Shannon hugged her brother. "Where's my child?"

"Out with Ma, Dad, Mary, and Lucy. They went to the hospital to see CJ's father then out to breakfast, they should be back within minutes. Where's Monica and the boys."

"Coming up. Just so you know Olivia is with us."

"What? Why?"

"She really wanted to come and Aiden told her she could. Anyway he would have had a heart attack if I said no. They have this strange connection. Way too intense for 16 if you ask me."

"It's fucking creepy Danny. Like Children of the Corn creepy. She's weird as shit."

"Well why the hell did you bring her?", Danny exhaled sharply, "I wish you would have said something. The wedding is at the White House we can't just show up with people at the last minute. And where is everyone going to sleep?"

"Relax Danny. We got a three room suite. I'll be here with you and the guys and Shannon, Maire, Monica, the boys and the twins will sleep there. Olivia could stay with the twins. And isn't CJ like his right hand guy? Can't she just tell them to let her in?"

"It doesn't work like that. Everyone had to be screened. Hell Maire barely made it due to that incident in Mexico. Look we are mainly having it at the White House because the entire First Family will be there. For Christ's sake the President, First Lady, and their youngest daughter are in the wedding. Not to mention their grandson is the ring bearer. It's a lot of security involved."

"Sorry Danny. I didn't think it would be such a big deal."

"What's a big deal? Hi everyone", CJ said entering the living room.

"Hello CJ."

"Hey CJ."

Monica walked in with the boys and Olivia.

"Hi Monica, boys and...."

"Hi CJ", Monica spoke up, "this is Olivia, Aiden girlfrien-", and before she could finish the introduction, a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Olivia had walked over to CJ grabbed her hand enthustically shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan and I can't wait until I come to your wedding and meet the President", Olivia said a tad bit overzealous like, too much for CJ's taste.

"Well it's nice to meet you too." CJ smiled and looked a Danny while unsticking her hand from Olivia's.

Danny spoke up. "Why don't we all come inside and sit. Ma and Dad will be back soon. Claudia honey can I see you in the bedroom one moment?"

They step back in the bedroom, CJ was noticeably upset. In hushed tones they proceeded to argue.

"What is Aiden's girlfriend doing here and why does she think she can meet the President at my wedding?"

"Ok for sure there was a misunderstanding but do you think that there is anyway we can add her to the list?"

"Danny no! The list is locked, Savannah is going to have a heart attack with another place setting and Ron needs at least 24 hours to run a proper background check. And she's not meeting the President. Did you see her eyes she's star struck or crazy."

"She's just a kid and excited."

"Danny, I don't need The President waylaid by her all night."

"You know the Secret Service will never allow that. How about I personally take responsibility over her if they can add her. I will also tell Savannah."

"No Danny!", she screamed. 

"Relax CJ. Don't get worked up."

She took a deep breath. "It's our wedding. I don't need you focusing on anything other than me and I on you. That's why we paid Savannah all that damn money to deal with all the minut details, remember. One of them will have to do it."

"Fair enough."

"And Danny if she becomes and issue, just like my brother, someone will escort her out. So you better talk to her."

"I will." Danny pulled her down to the bed and sat next to her then kissed her softly on the lips.

"No more surprises Daniel. I supposed to enjoy this day."

"I promise and in all fairness this was just as much as a surprise for me. Come let's go back out there."

"No you go, give me a minute. I'll call Ron too."

"CJ I said I was sorry."

She waved it away. "Danny get me her information. Name, DOB, address, Parents Names, schools shes attended, that kinda thing."

"Sure are we okay?"

"Yeah Danny. I'm not happy but we are fine. It's not your fault. Call Savannah before you go."

"I will."

Danny left out the room. CJ took a moment to breathe and relax a little then picked up her phone to call Ron Butterfield head of The President's security. 

"Hey Ron!"

"Ms Cregg, what can I do for you today?"

"I need to add one more person to the list."

"Ceejay, come on you guys are killing me."

"I know, I know Ron. I'm sorry. This was last minute for me too."

"Who is it?"

"Danny nephew's girlfriend."

"Is this necessary?"

"Apparently."

Danny came back in just in time to give her the information to give to Ron.

"So that's it CJ no more surprises."

"Yes that's it Ron. Thank you so much."

"Yeah I'll let you know by tomorrow afternoon. No promises CJ. If I get one hit I won't add her. I won't risk it."

"I know thanks again. Goodbye."

"Goodbye CJ."

CJ stepped out of the bedroom and approached the group in her living room.

"Okay so, I gave the info to the head of the President's security and he's going to run it but, if anything comes back he's not going to allow you to come. When dealing with the President there is a lot of security and protocol involved."

"Uncle Danny explained, thank you so much Aunt CJ", Olivia said smiling.

CJ was about to say something when Mary, Cathy, Ren, Aisling, and Lucy came in the door.

"Mommy, Daddy", Lucy ran to her parents. CJ went to pick her up but Danny stepped in.

"Danny I got her", CJ whispered as the rest of the family greeted each other. 

"No you have to stop picking her up she's too heavy and you aren't supposed to do any heavy lifting."

"She doesn't know that."

"We'll discuss it with her when we get back from Ireland."

They turned their attentions back to the room.

"Danny boy we need to get to the tailors", Ren reminded him. 

"Oh yeah, damn I almost forgot. Okay guys let's go." Aiden, Michael, Stephen, and Ren gathered their coats. Olivia did as well. 

"Uh no, Olivia you can stay here with the ladies", Danny said. 

"It's okay Uncle Danny she can come with us", Aiden said holding his hand out for hers.

"No Aiden this is a guy thing. Olivia stay here. Come on guys let's go."

"But Uncle Danny-", before he could continue his protest Ren interrupted.

"Aiden." That was all that was needed. One look at his grandfather and he knew that the conversation was closed.

Aiden kissed Olivia on the cheek and she reluctantly sat back down as Danny walked over to CJ to say goodbye after putting on his coat.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, "Just know that everything is going to work out and never forget how much I love you Ms Cregg", he kissed her.

"I love you too Danny." They kissed again this time slightly more feverishly.

"Alright you two love birds", Stephen said clearing his throat, everyone laughed, Lucy and Aisling covered their eyes and giggled.

"I gotta go. Enjoy yourself tonight."

"I will, you too." They kissed again before he left.

"Ma, Monica and I are going to go check in and relax a little at the hotel you wanna come to see the room."

"No I'll come over later. I'm going to stay here for a while."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Mary and I are going to the hospital to see Tal again."

"Oh that's right. I'm really sorry about what happened", Monica said to Mary and CJ.

"Thanks, if you guys will excuse me." CJ walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Mary followed.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing just a sore spot love. Tal can't walk CJ down the aisle."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't even think." 

"It be will ok, lets let her mother settle her. Why don't I see you to the car." They stood and Shannon stretched her hand out for Aisling.

"Mommy can I stay here with Lucy?"

"Aisling don't you want to come with me? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yes, sure Mommy. But can Lucy come with us?"

"We have to ask Jack love."

Catherine opened the door to address the agent. Jack was pretty accommodating on many of their requests, particularly because he had grown to care for Lucy. He liked her spunk, her panache, but with all the last minute additions and general chaos surrounding the wedding Ron had discussed a more stricter regiment. So it pained to have to deny her request. It was too many variables with a hotel visit.

Shannon saw that Aisling was disappointed by the news and decided to let her stay. The rest of the group left. Olivia volunteered to stay but one look from Cathy to Monica was all it took for them to insist she come back to the room and relax with them. The three of them climbed into the car and went to the hotel.

Mary came out the room a few minutes later.

"How's CJ?", Cathy asked.

"Laying down", Mary replied walking into the kitchen to help Cathy clean up.

"That Olivia is a bit much."

Mary smiled at her.

"Tell CJ not to worry. I'll have Monica keep any eye on her. Teach them right for bringing her in the first place without asking."

"Thank you."

"What time did ye be wanting to go back to the hospital?"

"If you don't mind, I'll go by myself. I'm going to stay the night unless you can't handle both the girls."

They laughed, knowing clear and well she could.

"Tal's upset that he can't walk his only daughter down the aisle but more importantly that he has to miss the wedding all together."

"When are you going to tell her about the spinal injury?"

"After. The surgery is scheduled for the 2nd. If she knows she won't leave or if she does she won't relax and enjoy herself. If Danny knows he will want to postpone the honeymoon because he knows she won't relax and enjoy herself. You have raised a remarkable son."

"Aye and you have raised a remarkable daughter."

"You know, Danny told me the importance and symbolism behind taking Claudia to Ireland. I think it's a beautiful sentiment."

"It's also a sign of commitment and love. I'm happy he found CJ. I thought he would never experience the happiness of love. I'm also happy that I meant you and Tal."

"I'm happy as well." The two grandmothers hugged. Mary started crying. It was all so draining and Cathy could tell.

"Oh it's alright love. I have you. He's going to be alright and so is CJ. I know my Danny and he won't let anything happen to her or Lucy or that wonderful new life growing inside of her. You take care of yourself." She pushed Mary back and wiped her eyes with a dish towel. "Sorry it's the first thing I could grab." They laughed. "Why don't you go have a lie down for a bit before you go back to the hosiptal. Gather your strength. I'll handle the wee ones."

"Thanks Cathy."

"No problem, and Mary you are going to have to tell her what's going on with you. She may forgive you for Tal but not for you."

"I will, after."

*****

After the men's fitting, the plan was to eat, then drop Aiden and Michael at the hotel before their night of was to partying began. As if it were cosmic design, everyone somehow was getting off early that night just time for their bar crawl starting around 9. Then Operation Get Danny Plastered will be in full swing.

While Danny was with the guys gearing up for his bachelor party, CJ made one last trip to the hosiptal that afternoon to see her father before Donna was due to show up and help her pack.

She looked threw the window in the hosiptal door at her father lying in the bed asleep. He looked so frail and vulnerable with all the wires and monitors hooked up to him. Tears instantly pooled and fell from her eyes. She wiped her face with a Kleenex from her purse before she went in, not wanting her father to see her crying. Tal woke as he heard the door open. 

"Claudia?"

"Yes Daddy sorry I woke you."

"Oh honey don't worry about that. I'm so glad to see you."

"Come sit next to me for a minute."

"Is it okay?" 

"Yes come on sit", he patted an area next to him on the bed.

"Daddy I wanted to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything. You know that. You know how much I love you."

"I know." She took a deep breath and quickly said, "Daddy I'm pregnant. Please don't be upset. You were just so mad at Danny before and Mommy and I thought it best not to say anything until after the wedding but you could have died in that car accident and you would have never known." She sighed, "I didn't want you not to know anymore. I'm sorry I lied to you. This isn't like what happened in grad school, Danny isn't Ryan. I love him and he's not going anywhere."

"Claudia I knew you were pregnant."

"What?"

"Not right away but it became clearly obvious over Christmas. I knew you didn't want to tell me because you thought I would be mad and based on history you would have been correct. But I saw something in Danny at Thanksgiving. Meeting his family and seeing the love and concern they had for you told me everything I needed to know. He is the only man in your life that I would ever deem worthy of your love. I used to think it was Toby but he has a lot of demons on him. Don't get me wrong, he loves you and needs you but being with him will suffocate or stagnate your light. I know that he would gladly go to battle for you without hesitation and even slay a dragon but Danny... he would fight with every breath in him to the end of time for you. That's what a father wants to see for his little girl."

"Daddy", she cried as she hugged him.

"Okay enough of that. I bet you didn't you know that Danny came by to visit me?"

"Really? I didn't know that." 

"Yeah. Not one call from Anthony but Danny, the man running around doing everything managed to come by and sit with me for an hour or two of his own volition."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he wasn't doing it to impress or score extra points with you. He knew how it effected you and making sure that I was taken care of was important to him because it is important to you. That's why I love him because he loves you."

"Danny told me that too. He said his family loves me because I love him."

"You see kiddo, this is your guy. Now don't sit in here crying over me. Go have fun with your girlfriends tonight. Then go marry that man and make more babies."

"More?", she asked smiling surprised by his statement, "You are going to have another grandbaby in June, how many more do you need?"

"A house full. Why not?"

They laughed as she snuggled closer to her father.

"This one is a boy CJ."

"I don't know yet Daddy. I'll find out in about 7 weeks."

"No need it's a boy."

"Let me guess your GGG?"

"Oh yeah, don't knock my German Gypsy Genes. They were right about Hogan and Lucy."

"Daddy there weren't really German Gypsies. I've never heard of any besides from you."

"What? Of course there were! We are a quiet folk coming and going as we pleased. Rarely caused any problems. Hard working travelers. Nonconformist doing what was right not what everyone wants you to think was right. Free thinkers. That's were you get it from."

They looked at each other and started squealing with laughter.

"I love you Daddy!"

"Oh sweet pea I love you too."

"You have called me that in a while."

"Nope but I love hearing you call Lucy that. Makes me proud. I like left my mark, a tradition so to speak. My mother called me sweet pea. Did I ever tell you that?" CJ nodded her head. "You don't know how sorry I am that I won't be at your wedding. Say did the president agree to give you away?"

"Yes and you didn't ask for a broken leg and a concussion Daddy."

"These slipped discs either", he joked.

"This isn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for- Wait what did you say?", CJ sat up on the bed and looked at her father. 

"When? What's wrong?"

"Did you say these slipped discs either, as in spinal discs?"

"Yeah, honey what's wrong."

"Nothing, I'll be right back." CJ stood and stormed out of the hospital room and when to the nurses station.

"Claudia?", her father called after her.

"May I help you?", the young nurse asked.

"Hi, yes I need to see whomever is treating Talmidge Cregg in Room 514."

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, who is his Doctor. I need to talk with him now."

"And you are..."

"CJ Cregg. I'm his daughter."

"Well Ms Cregg, the Doctor has already come around this morning, he spoke with his wife. If it's not an emergency-"

"I need to speak with his Doctor now. That's the emergency. Who is the nurse in charge?", CJ asked no longer wanting to talk with the young woman.

"One moment."

CJ paced the floor waiting for the nurse to come back. Within minutes another nurse approached her. 

"Ms Cregg, hello I'm Joy Stevens, Nurse Practitioner. I'm the charge nurse on this floor", she extended her hand shaking CJs. 

Joy was a pettie African American woman that stood about 5'4" she appeared to know who CJ was, she spoke pleasantly and clearly, and was very accommodating. 

"Lisa told me that you were asking to speak with your father's doctor?"

"Yes. I need to find out exactly what my father is being treated for and why wasn't I told."

"Well Dr Kay Patel, Internal Medicine is the leading doctor handling your father. She working with Dr Johnathan Phillips, Foot and Ankle Specialist, and Dr Mason Thiele, our Spinal Expert. He's also seen a neurologist and someone for pain management. There are a lot of people here working to help get your father back in fighting shape." Joy noticed CJ's body language soften, "Ms Cregg, would you like to step into my office so that we can continue this conversation?"

"Sure."

In her office Joy went through her father's diagnosis and treatment plan.

"So, along with the mild concussion and the damage done to the right leg and foot, your father has also suffered from herniated discs all caused from the accident. You know about the initial surgery to repair the breaks in his fibula and tibia, his treatment will include another surgery on his ankle joint but also due to his age and the positions of his spinal injury they will need to go in and surgically repair the damage."

"What's the recovery time period?"

"It varies but usually 1 to 4 weeks but it can take up to months."

"Does he have to have this surgery?"

"Yes if left untreated it can cause permanent nerve damage not to mention the amount of pain that your father with have to go through will be both unbearable and unnecessary. With the surgery we will be able to go in and complete the needed repairs and he will be able to resume normal activities faster over time with less pain."

"What are the risks involved?"

"With any surgery there is always a risk of death. I think that's what you are trying to ask. But the main risk involved with this type of procedure is paralyzation, infection, or nerve damage." Joy noticed CJ cringe at the lists of side effects, she reached out and took a hold of CJ's hand.

"Ms Cregg we have some of the top doctors in this field working on this. If they didn't feel like they need to do it or that this procedure wouldn't benefit your father they wouldn't do it. The surgery will only take an hour or two and your father will have to remain in the hospital for another 3 days. Your mother has already signed the forms approving the procedure-"

"What?", CJ snatched her hand back.

"Yes his surgery is scheduled for January 2nd."

"I'm sorry I have to go." CJ stood up promptly. "Thank you Nurse Stevens."

"Please call me Joy, here take my card if you think of any more questions then please call me."

"Thank you." CJ wobbled as she started walking toward the door.

"Ms Cregg are you ok."

"Yes I'm...I'm pregnant. I just need to eat something."

"Let me get you some juice and crackers, that we keep up here for the patients."

"No. No thank you."

"Then let me walk with you to the cafeteria and we can talk some more there."

"No, I have to leave. Thanks." CJ practically ran out if the office down the stairs. She sat down on the top step and started to cry. She called Danny.

"Hello"

"Danny", CJ was crying.

"CJ? What's wrong?!"

"They lied to me, it's worse Danny, they lied."

"What slow down, who lied, what's worse?"

"My mother. My father has to have spinal surgery."

"What how do you know?"

"I went to the hospital to see him before Donna came over and he told me. Then I meant with the charge nurse who went over everything. The a accident not only left him with the concussion and broken leg but also slipped discs."

"Aw damn CJ, baby I'm sorry. Where are you?"

"At the hosiptal."

"Baby go home, talk to your mom. I know she didn't keep this from you to hurt you. I'm sure she just didn't want you worrying through your wedding. When you talk to her keep that in mind."

"Yeah okay", she sniffed.

"Do you want me to meet you at home?"

"No. Go do your guy thing. Donna should be there soon anyway."

"See this..."

"What?"

"This right here. This is why Mary didn't tell. She knew you were going to worry and even try to cancel our trip. What did the doctor say?"

"I didn't talk to the doctors, they weren't available. I talked to the charge nurse." 

"Well what did she say?"

"That some of the top doctors in this field are going to be working on him and they wouldn't do the surgery if they didn't feel like it was going to help him."

"Well it sounds like they have studied his case and are doing what they feel is best. Honey...CJ also keep in mind when you talk to your mother that she has been dealing with this alone and still trying to protect you. Don't be mad at her. Try to be understanding."

"I will Danny. I still can't help feeling like I was lied to."

"It's okay because you were. I haven't known your mother long but the entire time that I have she hasn't done anything to hurt you. So ask yourself why would she start now." 

"Hey, Danny come on! You are marrying her tomorrow!" Stephen shouted from the background. 

"Hey I have to-"

"Yeah go Danny have fun." 

"Are you sure you don't need me to come back to the apartment for a few?"

"No Danny enjoy your bachelor party."

"CJ talk to her and then enjoy your bachelorette party. Don't hold onto it and sulk the rest of the night."

"I won't. I love you."

"Love you too my fiancee. You know after tomorrow you'll be my wife."

"I know I can't wait", she smiled at the thought.

"Ahh see, I hear a smile. I'm going now, my job is done. Bye baby."

"Bye Danny."

After hanging up with him, CJ felt ten times better still hurt but better. She stood and went back to her father's room to say goodbye. On her way out she stopped by the cafeteria and picked up a cup of chicken noodle soup to calm her stomach. Then headed to her car to go home. 

*****

She walked into her apartment around 4:30. Cathy and Mary were sitting at the dining room table sipping tea and chatting and the girls were in the guestroom playing and watching Spongebob Squarepants on Nickelodeon because CJ and Danny didn't want the distraction of a television in her bedroom. 

After meeting her cousins on Christmas, Lucy had taken more of an interest in TV shows. Danny and CJ knew it was bound to happen sooner or later but they still weren't too comfortable with her watching endless amounts of television. Shannon let Aisling watch TV morning, noon, and night that was not going to be an option in the Cregg-Concannon household. 

"Hello darling", her mother greeted her. 

CJ had gone over the speech in her head the entire ride home but now that she was looking at her mother the anger for being intentionally lied to and left out subsided. Instead all she saw was the heavy burden that her mom had been carrying by herself. It was a miracle that she was still standing. She thought for a minute, if that were Danny laying in that hospital bed she would be out of her mind with worry. The strength that her mother had to have to maintain her composure was greater than she ever of could dream of. Without saying one word, CJ put her purse down on the coffee table in the living room, walked over to her mother and got down on her knees in front of her then hugged her.

Her mother began to cry. Mary knew that CJ somehow found out about her father. Cathy stood up front the table, left out of the dining room, and walked back to the bedroom with the girls then closed the door.

"I'm sorry honey, please forgive for not telling you."

"Don't be, I know why you did it. I'll admit I was upset at first but you were only looking out for what was best for me. Thank you Mommy."

"CJ I want you to go to Ireland. Go be with Danny. The reason for him taking you is important to him and his family. Don't cancel the trip. Matt and I will keep you a breast of everything that happens."

"I already talked to Daddy, Danny, and the nurse practitioner. And I know the significance behind Danny taking me to his family's homeland, I'm not canceling."

"Good. I can't say sorry enough. I did what I thought was best."

"I know. Now", she leaned on the table to stand up, "make it up to me by helping me pack. Donna will be here soon and then I'm gone until tomorrow."

"I can do that, let's make Cathy help."

"Oh, Definitely, there's plenty for all! You two have become close, huh?"

"Definitely! She’s quite a remarkable woman", smiling they walked arm and arm to the guest room to get Cathy.

”She’s not the only one, I happen to think that you are quite a remarkable woman too Mom.”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tal's injuries and treatment- Please note that I am not a medical professional. I did do some research but don't be upset if this information is not 100% accurate.


	12. On the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains Explicit Content
> 
> -Recreational Drug Usage  
> -Sexual Content (no more than previous chapters)
> 
> With that said, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.  
> 
> 
> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

After they said their goodbyes, CJ and Donna arrived at the White House Residnce around 7pm. Alexander the butler showed them to her quarters, where Donna hung up her dress and her going-away outfit while CJ unpacked the necessities for the night.

“So what should I wear tonight?”

“Whatever just be comfortable. We are going to 202 to eat.”

“202? How’d you get a reservation there?”

“Josh reserved a private room for Danny over three months ago but they decided on a bar crawl instead. So he gave it to me.”

“Speaking of, how’s that going?”

Donna grinned.

“It’s going great. Josh told me he loved me last night  and ...we told Leo today.”

“What? Why didn’t you say anything? What happened?” CJ sat on the bed anxiously waiting to hear the details.

“Well beginning first thing Monday morning, I will no longer be Josh’s assistant.”

“What? Donna! I’m so sorry. Leo can be a cold and callous son of a bit-“

“No he’s not. He’s wonderful CJ!”

“He fired you Donna, how is that wonderful? Wait did you have something else already?”

“No and he didn’t fire me, he promoted me!”

“What?”

“Starting on Monday, my new title will be Special Aide to the Chief of Staff.” Donna was so excited, “Can you believe it? Leo made a way for me to date Josh and help my career. Hey with my new position I’ll even be able to travel more with Leo or you guys and I’ll get to do more policy based stuff.”

“Wow Donna that’s-“

“Great I know. I can’t believe it CJ.”

“Yeah. I’m really happy for you”, she said somberly.

“What’s wrong? You don’t sound happy for me?”

“Of course I am Donna. I just can’t help feeling like you guys got it easy. Leo damn near fired me but somehow worked it out for you and Josh.” After the comment left her lips, CJ realized that she had hurt Donna’s feelings. “I’m sorry Donna I’m not mad at you. I’m happy that you didn’t have to go through the shit I went through but I just can’t help but feel like Leo is so much harder on me than he is on the guys. Hell Sam slept with a prostitute and got a slap on the wrist compared to me and Danny.”

“Well in his defense he didn’t know she was a prostitute until after he slept with her so it’s not quite the same as you and Danny and if it helps Josh told me that Leo said he made a mistake with you which is why he was better able to handle our situation.”

“Well that makes me feel so much better”, she said sarcastically as she stood up to finish unpacking.

“CJ-“

“Evening Ladies”, Abby said walking in as she knocked on the bedroom door. It didn’t take long for her to sense the mood in the room. “What did I just walk into?”

“Nothing”, Donna said tersely.

“Evening Abby.”

“If you will excuse me Ma’am, CJ I’ll go check on the other ladies while you finish unpacking.” She swiftly moved to exit the room.

“Donna”, CJ called after her.

She waved it away and kept walking.

“So do  **you** want to tell me what I just walked into?”

“Donna and Josh are a thing. They told Leo today and let’s just say he was a lot more receptive to the news of their relationship in comparison to mine and Danny’s. In fact theirs was even wrapped with a pretty bow.”

Abby looked at her questioningly.

“Leo gave Donna a promotion so that they can date.”

“Ah!”

“Yeah and like a dummy I made Donna feel bad about everything. It’s not her fault that he reacted the way he did. It just infuriates me. The double standard that is. Anyway I should go find her and apologize. She’s a great friend and she’s done so much for me. I didn’t mean to-“

“Yes you should. Tell her exactly what you told me. She loves you and looks up to you like a big sister she will forgive you. Bring her back up here and finish unpacking so we can get out of here. Donna has one heck of a surprise for you.”

*****

CJ went down to the bullpens to look for Donna. She found Ginger who told her Donna was just there and to check Josh’s office.

She knocked on Josh’s door then opened it when no one answered. There she saw Donna sitting at his desk with tears in her eyes. CJ walked in and closed the door behind her.

“I’m so sorry Donna, I didn’t mean it how it came out. Yes you can say I was a little jealous of how you and Josh were treated in comparison but I really am happy for you. You have to know that. Will you please forgive me?”

“You know we were really worried about Leo’s reaction. You know how much he means to Josh. It’s like how much the President means to you. When you told him he supported you and how did that make you feel?”

“Wonderful”, she sighed as she wrapped her arms around her body, “it felt wonderful that I had his support and that he was happy for me. I didn’t even think about that. Can we please start over?”

“Yeah, of course”, she shrugged.

CJ walked around the desk and pulled Donna to a standing position then hugged her tightly.

“I’m so happy for you Donna. I know that you will be great at your new job and I hope that you and Josh are as happy as Danny and I am. I love you!”

“I love you too CJ! Thank you so much!”

CJ let her go then wiped her tears away and she held her hand.

“Let’s go finish helping me unpack. Cause then we’re getting our party on.”

“Yes we are!”

They turned out the lights and closed Josh’s office door then walked hand in hand back up to the residence.

*****

It was just after nine when all of the ladies arrived at 303. CJ was so surprised the room was decorated beautifully in the colors of her wedding and the food was exquisite. They laughed and ate as they were served a seven course meal. Everything from their signature Caprese Risotto to their Tiramisu Cheesecake was served to them. By the time they were finished everyone one stuffed. This was hands down one of the best meals she had had in a long time. At the end of the meal CJ stood to address the group.

“So I guess we can call it a night ladies. I want you to know that I love and appreciate all of you. Thank you so much for coming out-“

“Actually CJ”, Donna interrupted standing with a coy smile on her face, “We have one more surprise for you.” She turned toward the room, “Ladies this now ends the PG portion of the evening.”

“Donna?”, CJ questioned.

“Relax honey and just be ready to enjoy yourself”, Abbey leaned over and whispered as she pulled her back down to he seat.

Donna continued, “Unfortunately anyone under the age of 21 cannot go to our next destination.”

“Oh my God what are you guys up to?”, CJ was completely perplexed as to what was about to happen next.

Zoey and Hogan stood up from the table and kissed CJ on the cheek and hugged their mothers good night before they left out the restaurant heading back to the residence. Zoey volunteered to drop Hogan off at her house first since Helen was staying.

“Donna what’s going on?”

She ignored her question as everyone else grabbed their coats and headed back to the limo. Inside the limo Abbey pulled out a brown paper bag and put on the blond wig and sunglasses that was inside.

“Alright now I’m really concerned. What the hell are we about to do? Rob a bank?”

Ginger, Bonnie, Margaret, and Helen started laughing. They were all giddy with anticipation.

“Now before we get there one last thing.” Donna took out a black scarf and placed it securely over CJs eyes.

Minutes later she felt the car stop. The ladies rushed out first and went into the back door of the building. The group was escorted to a semi dark private room with a stage and a short runway. Donna and Margaret led CJ to the room sitting her in a decorated chair. The door was closed behind them.  


When they removed CJ’s blindfold she focused her eyes to see that the ladies were seated around her already with cocktails in hand. A secret service agent approached her with a virgin Margarita.

“Thanks”, she said taking it smiling at the agent who seemed to be flirting with her. 

“Ok guys what gives?”

“Just relax CJ,” Mary Kate said walking into the room.

“Oh Mary Kate.” CJ practically jumped up to hug her. “Did you just get here?”

“Yes, sorry I missed the dinner but we had to get the girls settled before Robert and I left. He’s with Danny.”

“I’m so glad you came.”

“Me too honey.”

CJ turned to the ladies and introduced everyone. Kate settled into a seat and was handed a virgin Daiquiri. CJ sat back down.

Shortly two agents walked over and stood in front of the group then all the lights went out in the room. 

“What the-“

Over the loudspeaker played the opening to Yankee Doodle Dandy. A single spot light lit the darkened room and was shown on a man dressed as Uncle Sam as he marched out on the stage then saluted the group. 

CJ hollered, “Oh God what is this?”

Just then with a bass drop followed by a techno beat the music changed. The strobe lights began flashing as the man stripped his jacket and shirt off while dancing. As if on queue the secret service agents standing in front of the ladies snatched off their clothes and started dancing around them. All hell broke loose as the ladies started screaming. Uncle Sam snatched off his beard then jumped down off the stage and stood in front of CJ thrusting and shaking then he ripped off his pants to reveal a pair of bikini briefs designed with the American Flag. 

She screamed with elation as Donna passed CJ a stack of bills. “Enjoy honey!”

*****

On the other side of town Danny and the guys pulled into their second bar. This one was called Foxy. 

“Uh Guys I think this one is a mistake.”

“No it’s not Danny come on.”

“Josh I don’t need this.”

“Danny it’s one night. Your last as a free man”, Stephen spoke up. 

“Yeah and getting horny in front of my brother and best friends is really high on my list of things to do. Especially with my fiancée not at home tonight. That’s a hard pass. No pun intended.”

“Danny come on we’ll only stay for like 30 minutes.”

“Yeah come on Danny!”

“Fine. 30 minutes.”

“Yes! Let’s go!”

Because it was before ten there was no cover so they entered the bar and was seated in the VIP section. The waitress brought the over 7 shots of Jägermeister and seven beers that Mark ordered when they walked in. They dropped the shots in the beer and clicked their glasses together then drank the entire beer in one sitting.

When Josh was done he yelled, “Dead Man Walking! My friend’s getting married tomorrow!”

Everyone in the club cheered. And just like the previous club, before they knew it their tables were flooded with drinks from patrons in the club. One even brought Danny a lap dance.

A petite young blond woman sashayed over to Danny. She was wearing a hot pink latex bra that barely covered her aerola with a black latex mini skirt and patent leather black lace up stilettos. All the guys ogled her many wishing they were Danny right now. As she approached Danny grew nervous.

“This is really not necessary ma’am.”

“It’s my pleasure. My name is Jasmine by the way.” She leaned in and whispered, “Just sit back and relax I’m going to take real good care of you.”

“That’s it I can’t do this.” Danny kindly pushed her away from him. “I’m sorry it’s not you. I love my fiancé that’s all.”

“Danny here take a shot and cool the fuck out man. I’m sure Jasmine will be gentle with you”, Mark said.

“Very.”

She straddled him and started grinding on him to the beat of the song. And good God of course it had to be a slow song. Danny couldn’t help but be mesmerized. Her breasts were ample, pert, and shimmered from the pink glitter generously applied.

With the alcohol from the first bar and the Jager bomb they downed quickly taking effect Danny began to relax. A little too much because within minutes Danny had a full erection. Jasmine felt it pressing against her thigh and moved her hand down to stroke it. Danny jumped up out the chair nearly knocking her down and covered his shame with his coat. He thanked Jasmine and quickly ran to the bathroom.

Closing the door to the stall he initially attempted to will his erection away. When that didn’t work he began to jerk off to release the pressure. Midway through a wave of shame fell across him, he stopped and zipped back up his pants. The discomfort from his erection was his punishment. He walked straight out of the club and climbed into the truck. The cold air quickly began sobering him up and with in minutes his erection was subsided.

*****

Danny’s presence was missed. It was Stephen who came out looking for him.

“What the hell Danny? We were all looking for you.”

“I want to leave”, he spoke sternly.

“Danny everyone is having a good time.”

“How can you do that? You have been married to Monica for what? Like 17, 18 years. That doesn’t bother you?”

“19 and No. I know who I love and it’s not Jasmine or any of the ladies in there. This is just fun. Entertainment. Come on, are you trying to tell me that you have never looked at another woman before tonight?”

“Of course I looked at other women, I’m not dead but none of them were grinding up on me with breasts all in my face. For Christ’s sake, I had a full on erection in there!” He exhaled sharply, “Look I’m just going to hang out here for a while. You go back in and enjoy yourself.”

“No. See I knew you were going to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Be Danny! You find ways to make anything fun bad. You have this moral fucking high ground. That’s why I was surprised to hear that you had a daughter from a one night stand.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing! Nothing. Look I don’t want to fight. I only wanted to have a great a time with my little bro before he gets married. Here.”

“What the hell is that?”

“What does it look like?”

“Stephen I’m not getting high?”

“Yeah you are. I know you better than you think. You need to relax. You are too wound up.”

Stephen lit the joint and passed it to him. 

“Come on man you remember how to do it. I fucking taught you!”

“I never inhaled.”

They started laughing. Danny took the joint and pulled. He held it in as long as he could until he started coughing.

“Yeah!” Stephen pat him on his back, “That was a good one Danny. Do it again.”

This time he held it in longer, “Damn that’s some good stuff.” He coughed, “Where’d you get it?”

“Don’t ask don’t tell.”

Stephen went to hit it when Josh knocked on the window. Danny rolled it down.

“So you guys left us and was holding out on the good stuff huh? You got some more.”

Stephen pulled out a plastic baggie with five more joints in it from the inside of his jacket pocket.

“Yes! I’ll be right back.”

“Wait a minute. Josh you are the White House Deputy Chief of Staff. It’s one thing to hang out with reporters while we drink our way through DC but this-”

“Danny no one here is saying a damn thing and we all are here to relax and have a great time for you. Tonight we are men!”

“Damn right”, a voice said from behind.

“Robert? When did...How did you know-“

“I phoned him. Mary Kate is with CJ”, Stephen said.

Robert climbed into the truck and was passed the joint while Josh ran back into the club and told the guys what was going on outside. Minutes later all the guys were in the truck passing the joints around in a cypher.

“I can’t tell you the last time I got high”, Robert said as he passed the joint to Steve.

“I can I was in Cambodia doing a story about 5 years ago”, Mark said, “I met this woman there and Damn I mean- Damn.”

“Well said there Mark.”

“This is a first for me”, Sam commented.

“Bullshit!”, Josh hollered.

“Nope. I don’t even think I’m high.”

Robert laughed, “You never do the first time. Stephen and I got Danny high for his first. You need a shotgun after that you will feel just fine.”

“What the hell is a shotgun?”

“I got it”, Mark offered. He bent in front of Sam flipped the joint with the light side in his mouth closing his lips around it and blew the smoke straight into Sam’s mouth. Sam held it in as long as he could until he started coughing.

“Yeah that’s it, Mark do me”, Danny asked.

“I haven’t smoked in 15 years.”

“Damn that’s way too long Steve.”

“Well in all fairness I smoked a lot before I stopped. You know the 70s was a wild time. I was a 25 year old Idahoan. I’d never did anything crazy before, never even left the state. So after I got my Masters Degree I decided to take a break to travel and that’s when I meant her. I remember I went to a Grateful Dead concert with this girl named Penelope “Penny” Grey that I picked up hitchhiking outside of Boise. She was great. She taught me things that I could only have dreamt of. We followed the band up and down the California coastline that summer. It was heaven. Everyday smoking and tripping. Every night the most fantastic carefree sex you could ever imagine.”

“Damn that sounds fantastic, you can’t do that shit anymore”, Stephen commented.

“Nope.”

“Yeah, it was a simpler time. Hey, Steve what happened to Penny?”

“She left me to go get high with some of the other deadheads before the last set. I didn’t go cause I had just dropped two squares of acid. I had no idea how long she was gone. All I know was when I finally came around, I saw that she never come back so I went to look for her. I found her with a needle sticking out of her toes behind the portable toilets. Her body was freezing she had been there for hours. She died of a heroin overdose on the last day of the concert series.”

“Damn!”

“Fuck Steve that’s some sad ass shit!”, Josh said.

The truck grew eerily silent for a few moments except for random coughing as the rotation of joints continued. 

“Hey guys, I can’t feel my face”, Sam said rubbing his cheeks.

And just like that they all started laughing while Steve silently cried.

“I need a drink my mouth is dry as a motherfucker. Should we go back inside?”, Mark asked.

“No let’s go to the next bar.”

They drove down to the strip to the next bar and as soon as they walked in Danny yelled “I’m getting married tomorrow!!!”

Everyone cheered and sent drinks over to their table.

“We don’t have to by shit the rest of the night”, he happily commented.

“Hell no. We are going to do this next month and I’ll be the one getting free lap dances and drinks”, Sam said.

“Damn Sam. Someone woke up”, Josh said, “Hey Charlie how are you doing over there?”

“I’m fine.”

“You just got all quiet there.”

“Just thinking about stuff. I mean there has to be a greater meaning in life. We are all put here for a reason. What is it? Are we stuck in a infinite cycle until we get it right? What if there are really aliens and we are all one huge experimental pod? Then all the flat earth people could be right. Maybe this is a test-“

“It is a test. One that Penny failed”, Steve fell on Charlie’s shoulder crying.

“Oh Good God!”, Stephen groaned.

“Charlie! Shut up, here have a drink.” Josh said screaming over the noise in the bar. “No more smoking for you or Steve.”

“I’m hungry as shit but the food is crap here”, Mark exclaimed. “Let’s go to that new place. Their wings are to die for.”

Once finished with their drinks they climbed back in the truck to head to the next bar.

*****

CJ was pulled from her chair and sandwiched between two of the dancers.Blushing she covered her face and both men grinded their genitalia into her pelvis.

“God stop please.” She playfully pushed them away and sat back down.

The song ended and the guys left out the room.

“Donna I’m going to kill you!”, She said laughing while fanning herself.

“One more surprise honey.”

The lights went out and the guys walked back yelling Congratulations with a beautiful cake with Bride written across it. One candle was lit for CJ.

CJ made a wish and blew out the candle.

Margaret went to cut the cake as the men hand delivered pieces to the ladies.

“Thank you so much Donna.” CJ hugged her. “I was such a bitch to you earlier.”

“It’s okay on average you’re not that much of a bitch.”

“Oh!”, laughing she playfully slapped Donna’s arm.

“Come on let’s eat and get you back to the residence. You have a day of massages and relaxation to enjoy.”

“Mary Kate it’s still a little early so why don’t you come back for a minute. We’ll pop some popcorn and talk.”

“Sure if it’s ok?”

Abbey who was flying below the radar just nodded.

*****

The limo pulled up at the White House around 11:30. Donna reminded everyone that was in the wedding that they needed to be here by 7, 8m at the latest. Due to restrictions imposed by Ron on traffic in the residence many of the ladies were going out early before work or on their lunch breaks to get their hair and nails done and showering in the locker room. So not as much time was needed for prep. Only makeup and a little sprucing up.

Donna, Abby, Mary Kate and CJ made their way to the residence and congregated in CJ’s room. Still high from the nights events their chatter and laughing drew in Zoey.

“So you guys had fun huh?”, she said standing from the doorway.

“Oh my God yes! Come in sit”, CJ patted a space on the bed for her.

“Donna where on earth did you find that place? When that guy snatched off his pants and I saw the America Flag plastered over his cock, God I hollered! It was insane!”

“Aw I wanted to come.”

“Nope not getting horny in front of my daughter”, Abby said shaking her head.

“Mom! Gross. Never mind, I’ll see you at breakfast in the morning.”

“Aw Zoey don’t leave.”

“It’s okay I’m going to pass on this conversation. Have a good night everyone.” She kissed CJ’s cheek then her mother’s and left closing the door behind her.

As the women continued to gab it wasn’t before long they had another visitor. There was a knock at the door. CJ called to come in and the President walked in. The ladies scrambled to stand.

“If you guys don’t sit down.” They all did. “So I’m guessing you ladies had a fun time tonight.”

Yeses sounded as they giggled.

“I’m glad. Claudia Jean”, his head nodded in Mary Kate’s direction.

“Oh I’m sorry Mr President this is Danny’s sister Mary Kate, Mary Kate President Bartlet.”

“Very nice to meet you Mary Kate. I can see the resemblance. She looks like Danny just more teeth.”

She laughed, “That’s exactly what our mother says.”

“Well it’s getting late. I have to work in the morning then I’m to escort Ms Cregg down the aisle I’m told.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Well then I’ll leave you ladies to it. Have a good night.” He walked over to CJ and placed a kiss on the top of her head then held his hand out for Abby who graciously accepted.

“Well that’s my cue. Good Night everyone.”

“Good Night!”

They closed the door behind them.

“That was pretty awesome. I’m definitely going to be adding that to one of my must tell stories”, Mary Kate said as she exhaled fanning herself. “Meeting the President and First Lady is huge.”

“Yeah sometimes it is all a little unbelievable. Everything really. My life has changed so much. From Lucy to this job to Danny. It’s overwhelming but also exciting. Thank God I have Donna, Abby, and you Mary Kate.”

They all snuggled together on huge king sized bed with CJ tucked safely in the middle.

“So what do you guys want to do?”, Donna eagerly inquired.

“Let’s call the guys.”

“Yes. Oh Kate Donna is dating Josh.”

“Oh I know Josh. Wow so all of our guys are together. Let’s definitely call.”

“Who should we call first?”, CJ asked. “Josh, Danny, or Robert?”

“Let’s call Josh.”

CJ punched in his number, the phone started ringing. When he picked up there was a bunch of noise in the background.

“Hello!”

“Hey Josh what are you guys doing?”

“Can’t stay away for one night Claudia Jean?”

“Something like that.”

“Josh come on!”, Danny shouted from the background, “Who you talking to on the phone?”

“Your fiancé.”

Danny’s eyes lit up as he made his way over to Josh.

“Give it to me”, he snatched the phone from him, “hey baby.”

“Hey you.”

“Where are you? When are you getting here? Just so you know I’m horny as fuck so when you get here, I’m going to take you outside to the car and fuck the shit out of you!”

“Danny! God you are on speaker with Donna and Mary Kate!”

Donna and Mary Kate giggled while CJ turn bright red.

“What, Who? Why the hell are they there and why aren’t I there with you? Shit were are you?”

“Damn how much have you had to drink?”

“I don’t know. People keep buying me drinks watch this, Dead Man Waking!”, Danny hollered into the phone. CJ heard everyone in the bar cheer in the background.

“They are plastered”, Mary Kate said, “Tell him to put Robert in the phone.”

“Danny put Robert on the phone.”

“Fine but let me know when you get here. Robert! Phone. Love you baby.”

“Love you too.”

“Hello?”

“Hey honey.”

“Oh Mary Kate where are you baby? Baby-“, he started dying laughing. “Bay-bee, you are my baby and carrying a baby.” He put the phone down. They heard him laughing into hysterics in the background.

“Robert? Robert!” Then it dawned on her, “Holy Mary Mother of God, they aren’t just drunk they are high! Robert only gets that silly when he’s stoned.”

“What?!”

Donna snickered, “They are really celebrating huh?”

“Hello? Hello?”

“Who is this?”

“My name is Steve. Oh you sound nice. What’s your name? Don’t say Penny cause she’s dead”, he started crying. “She was so wonderful. She did this thing with her tongue it made my eyes roll in the back of my head while I-“

“Steve, Steve stop, this is CJ.”

“CJ? Oh CJ, like CJ! CJ! CJ!”, he said mimicking the press core shouting her name, “From work, CJ!”

“Yes CJ from work.”

“Oh hey, how are you! You know you don’t call on me enough.” He slurred, “I have great question ideas. No question great ideas or great idea questions...”

“Steve! Focus can you put Josh or Sam on the phone.”

“Well Sam can’t feel his hands so let me get...Josh!” He shouted. “Phone! I don’t know who it is! They didn’t say!”

“Good God. They are so wasted.”

“Hello?”

“Josh this is Donna where-“

_‘Oh, Donna, oh, Donna _

_ Oh, Donna, oh, Donna _

_ I had a girl _

_ Donna was her name _

_ Since she left me _

_ I've never been the same _

_ 'Cause I love my girl _

_ Donna, where can you be?-‘_

He shouted into the bar. Several patrons even joined in singing then the phone went silent.

“Hello? Hello? Shit they’re gone,” CJ closed her flip phone.

“Damn they are too fucked up.”

”Idiots!”

“Should we go get them?”

“Mary Kate?”

“I’m going to find Robert the last time he got this high and drunk- well let’s just say the hair never grew back. Don’t worry, I’ll get Danny and Stephen too.”

“No I’ll come. You don’t need to be out riding around DC in and out of bars in your condition.”

“Honey did you forget you are pregnant too? And it’s the night before your wedding. You should be relaxing.”

“I’m not getting married until midnight, I’ll be fine.

“I’m coming too, Josh has meeting with Senator Haffley first thing in the morning.”

“Well let’s go get our guys.”

The women tried to sneak out of the room but their attempt to go unnoticed failed.

“Where are you guys going?”, Zoey said coming up from behind them.

Surprising her CJ let out a quiet shout.

“To get some air”, Donna said quickly playing it cool.

“Perfect I could use some air too.”

“Ok fine actually were are going to find the guys.”

“Then I’m coming.”

“No. No security details”, CJ said shaking her head.

“Aw come on, you guys you left me out of the stripper thing, let me come.”

“Zoey I’m sorry. They are in bars and you aren’t 21 yet. Besides someone with definitely recognize you. We’ll do something another time.” Seeing the disappointed look on Zoey face CJ decided to throw her a bone. “Hey here’s something everyone doesn’t know, well your parents know, but keep it to yourself. I’m pregnant and I’m going to need a baby shower in a few months.”

“Oh CJ congrats!” Zoey hugged her. “Promise me I can come to the baby shower.”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright then be careful and take care of Charlie too.”

“We will. See ya later.”

*****

They quickly hailed a taxi and climbed in. 

“Good Evening, we need to go to some of the most popular bars on the strip. We are looking some people, so can you wait while we quickly check for them?”

“Of course sure. I take you to most popular.”

“Thank you.”

“Where do you think they even got the stuff from?”, Donna questioned.

“How much do you want to bet it was Stephen.”

“How do you know?”

“Trust me. It’s always Stephen. He and Robert got Danny high his first time. I should have sent an adult with them. Whenever they get together it’s stupid.”

“Ladies first bar right here.”

“Donna take this one.”

She hopped out to check but it was a no go.  


They rode to six more bars until found them.

“Twisted Lime? I never heard of this one.”

“Oh yes new club with nice bar. Tonight throwback night. Every Friday. I like Wacky Wing Wednesday, only 25 cent a wing”, he spoke proudly. 

“Well thanks Muhammad, here you go keep the change.”

“Do you want wait? You pay too much.”

“Sure just for a minute. If we aren’t back in ten you can leave.”

“No Problem. I wait.”

Upon entering the club they easily spotted the guys and started to walk toward them. 

“Sorry Ladies you should have got here earlier. Ladies were free before 10.” The bouncer said stopping them. “It’s $20 now.”

“What? A piece? You got to be kidding me. Look, we are just getting our guys. We aren’t staying. Please.”

The bouncer looked unmoved.

“For Pete’s sake we are pregnant Mary Kate said pointing to herself and CJ.”

Alright ten minutes then I’m coming to get you. 

“Thanks.”

“Thank You.”

They walked in the crowded bar straight over to the guys. 

“Hey! It’s about time you got here baby. I missed you.” Danny practically fell in to CJ’s mouth voraciously kissing her. He tasted of alcohol, cigarettes and ranch salad dressing.

“Come on Casanova we are leaving”, Mary Kate said sternly.

“But we got wings and nachos!” Robert pulled Mary Kate to the table, “Here you gotta try the Sweet Chilli wings, Ooo and the Ranch too. Baby they use the Hillshire Ranch seasoning. Go Meat!”, he shouted. “We should buy some.”

“Where’s Josh?”, Donna question.

“On the stage.”

Sure enough Josh was an the stage singing The Doobie Brothers.

“Someone please help me get him down.” She looked around at the lot and no one was sober enough to care or help her. CJ and Mary Kate had their hands full. So she marched over to the stage.

“Josh get down we’re leaving.

“Donna! Hey everyone it’s Donna!”

_ “Oh, Donna, oh, Donna-“_

“Stop it! Come down. Joshua!”

He climbed down off the stage and hugged her. He proceeded to kiss her but she pushed him away. 

“What’s that all about?”

“Josh you are drunk and high”, she said in a whisper. “You have a very important meeting in the morning and we need to go.”

As she helped Josh over to the group, she saw that CJ and Mary Kate had managed to get everyone else up and was already headed to the door. 

They thanked the bouncer and sure enough Muhammad was still outside waiting. 

Mary Kate took the cab with Robert back to Danny’s old apartment after she said her goodbyes. Donna and CJ somehow managed to pile all the guys in the truck then drive them to her apartment for the night. 

Getting them upstairs proved to be more challenging but alas they were successful. Apparently it didn’t matter where the slept the guys basically dropped anywhere there was open floor. Donna put Josh in the guest room and Sam in Lucy’s room. Charlie found one couch, Steve found the other. Mark and Stephen grabbed some carpet. CJ helped Danny to their bedroom. Once everyone was semi settled she met in the Donna hall. 

“So you going back to the residence?”

“Yeah in a minute. I’ll call a cab. You headed home? I can have it drop you off first.”

“No I’ll stay. It’s late and he needs to be at that meeting in the morning. Something tells me that Josh, hell all of them, are going to need a helping hand in the morning.”

“Thanks Donna. I know maid of honor duties didn’t really entail making sure all the groomsmen are safe and secure.”

“No problem. I know you would do it for me.”

“In a heartbeat.” They smiled at each other then hugged. “I’m going to say goodbye to Danny.”

“Yeah right.” Donna smirked. “Have fun.”

A grinning CJ dipped into her bedroom and locked the door. 

“Danny?”

“Hey baby I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Come here.”

CJ walked over to the bed where Danny hastily began removing her clothes. 

“I want you so much. My cock is so hard baby. I knew you would come to me tonight.”

“Really? How could you be so sure?” 

He removed his clothes as well. 

“Because you love this dick.”

“I do?”, she smirked at his vulgar lingo. 

“Yes you do and do you know what else?” He pulled her down on the bed laying her on her back as he gently began moving his fingers between her legs. 

“What?”, she said feeling heady under his ministrations. 

“I love this pussy”, he whispered in her ear. 

He removed his fingers and sucked them first then kissed her feverishly while he positioned his penis beneath her throbbing core. 

“Danny, I want, no I need to feel you baby. Make love to me.”

“Yes Ma’am.” 

He easily slipped into her slicked core and immediately started thrust first with short strokes that gradually became long and deep. Danny lifted her hips burying himself completely with each stroke as he quicken the pace.

In the next room...

Josh was extremely aroused standing at full attention and a lot more vocal than their neighbors as Donna sat straddled on him slowly moving up and down.

“Shit! Donna! Fuck you feel so good baby. Ride baby! Ride!”

As her climax built she moved faster and faster. It wasn’t before long she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Oh God Josh! I’m coming! Josh! Josh, Josh? No! Damnit wake up!”, she shook him. “Josh? Joshua! Fuck!” He was knocked out asleep.

A frustrated Donna climbed down off of Josh and laid cuddled up beside him. She covered them up and tried to go to sleep but being so close to orgasm left her unsettled.

She slipped her fingers between her legs and began to stroke her clit. Knowing exactly what to do she quickly climaxed then laid next to her love and fell instantly to sleep.

At Danny’s old apartment...

Robert and Mary Kate were in Danny’s guest room spooning. Due to her six month pregnant belly this had been a preferred position that they had avidly enjoyed perfecting . Her left leg was over his as he effortlessly moved between them.

Conscious that her parents were in the next room and the living room was filled with kids they were a lot quieter. Another thing they perfected.

Robert breathed heavily into the back of Kates head as his climax built.

“I love you Kate.”

“I love you too baby. I’m going to come”, she said in a quiet shout.

“I know I feel you.” Robert moved his fingers between her legs as he drove into her harder. “Shit! That’s it come for me.”

Kate bit down on her pillow as she arched her back grinding her ass down into his pelvis as her fucked her harder. Her hand reached back on his ass pulling him further into her.

“Robert!”, she let out in a gasp, “Oh Robert!”

“Yes honey, take it! Come on your cock!”

“I’m coming, oh God I’m coming, Robert!” Mary Kate crash into her orgasm. It flowed from her straight to Robert who slammed into his immediately after.

Out of breath they laid in the same position until he slipped out of her.

“I love you so much honey. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He held onto her tightly as her leg dropped on the bed.

“Shhh, I know, I know. Sleep baby. Sleep.” She pulled a sheet over them and they fell asleep together.

Danny and CJ bedroom...

“Fuck CJ! Shit baby”, Danny shouted as he fell onto the bed before CJ fell underneath him. Both exhausted and out of breath they laid there for a minute not moving just looking at each other.

“I love you CJ.”

“I know, I love you too. We couldn’t even go a day.” Danny snickered. “Pathetic huh?”

“Not quite how I would put it.”

“How you put it?”

“That I don’t want to go a day without seeing you and a night without you in my bed.”

“The Greeks called it Eros.  But it’s more than that with you. It’s also Agape and Philia. I love you unconditionally Claudia, you are my best friend and my lover. What you have given me is the most unexpected yet the greatest gift a person could ever receive.“

“When I was on the airplane in Turkey they showed I Dream of Jeannie. I had forgotten how many much I liked that show. Mainly because Barbara Eden had her stomach out that was racy back then.”

They smiled at each other. CJ snuggled closer.

“Anyway during the opening the little cartoon they showed made me think of something. Major Nelson was handsome and successful just like me.” He smiled. “But more importantly to his knowledge he had everything already. That’s why when he found the bottle on the beach he wasn’t expecting to find anything in it. So imagine his surprise when he discovered that inside held the things he didn’t know lacked. In that bottle was true happiness, love, and a whole lot of heart wrapped in shenanigans.” CJ laughed. “That’s what you did for me. Everyday I’m grateful and so glad that I found my Jeanie.”

“Oh Danny.” The tears fell freely as he pressed a kiss on her temple.

“We are getting married today.”

“Yes were are and it’s about time!”

22 hours until their wedding

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics to “Donna” was written by Ricky Valens.


	13. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.... I Now Pronounce To You Mr and Mrs Daniel and Clauida Concannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *See Chapter 1 for Disclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay on this chapter. 
> 
> It’s been insane with this whole Coronavirus thing and all of the three of the children and hubby are home 24/7 now. 
> 
> The next chapter will be out faster as I was inspired while finishing this chapter.
> 
> Stay safe and read or write more fan-fiction.

*****

As promised before Donna left that morning she woke everyone in the house. Although it was no doubt an arduous task, she was able to prevail and accomplish it while also learning that spray bottles weren’t only good for shooing cats but also for waking hungover grown men. Well that combined with a truckload of coffee.

So with some mild resistance Charlie, Mark, Steve, Sam, and Josh made it to the halls of the West Wing looking like hell ran over but they were there.

*****

The White House- 14 hours until Midnight

“Good Morning, CJ.” The group spoke in unison cheerfully yet quietly wanting not to startle her.

CJ felt as if she just fell sleep. She sat up gingerly rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looked at the clock that was on the nightstand next to her bed. She saw that it was barely four hours since she snuck back into the residence. She looked down at the foot of the bed and found herself surrounded by some of the most important women in her life. Abby, Cathy, Donna, Mary Kate, and her mom were all standing in front of her.

“Good Morning everyone.” Waking out of her sleepy haze CJ blushed realizing that the day has finally came. She was marrying Danny tonight and she could be happier.

William entered next with her breakfast tray and placed it in front of her. She was served an egg white omelet with spinach, tomato, and cheddar cheese, turkey bacon, cut up cantaloupe and strawberries, fresh squeezed orange juice, and toast. 

“It looks delicious thank you William.“

You are most welcome Ms Cregg. William smiled at her then left of the the room pulling the door behind him. 

“Are you guys going to eat too?”, CJ inquired.

“No. We already ate”, Abby said. “Eat up the masseuse will be be here in 30 minutes. Then a nice warm bath followed by a mani/pedi.“

“We have a whole day planned for you honey”, Donna said. 

“Aye and just so you know one of us will be around if you need us at all today”, Cathy added. 

“So don’t you worry about anything CJ, we will handle everything”, Mary Kate commented.

“Yes we will”, Mary said. “We all will also be here when it’s time to get you dressed.“

“So we will leave you for now. Enjoy your breakfast.“

“I will thank you so much. I love you guys.“

“We love you too.”

All the ladies exited the bedroom. CJ felt like a princess but suddenly lonely. She climbed off the bed and ran to the door. 

“Hey! I don’t want to be alone. Stay with me while I eat.“

The women smiled at each other and all went back into her bedroom. 

*****

CJ and Danny’s apartment- 13 hours until Midnight 

“Danny!”, Ren banged on the door looking at his watch. “Danny!”

“Who isn’t it?”, Stephen asked staggeringly making his way to the front door. 

“Yer Da boy, open up!”

Stephen mumbled expletives as he unlocked the door. “Hey Da.”

“Stephen what are you doing here? You look like shite!”, he said brashly laughing.

“Thanks Da”, he said sarcastically flopping down on the couch bracing his head with his hands. 

“Where’s Danny?”

“Probably still sleep. I know I wish I was.”

“Well we need to get going. We have to be at the barber then the haberdashery to pick up the tuxedos.”

“I’ll get him.”

“Morning Ren”, his son in law said slugging into the living room yawning. 

“Robert you here too?”

“Yes Mary Kate and Cathy went to the White House this morning and as punishment for last night’s festivities, she made me get up and help get the kids dressed to take them to the hotel before they went to check on CJ. So needless to say I crashed when I got here.”

“Well we need to get moving. Well pick up coffee on the way. From the looks of it some aspirin too. We need to pick up Michael and Aiden also.”

“Morning Dad”, Danny said looking disheveled and clearly hung over. 

“What feck happened last night? You all look like- Ah never mind I remember my stag party. It lasted 2 days for me. Yer uncles took me up to Belfast. So I can only imagine what happened last night. Anyway get yer coats let’s go. It started to snow again on the way over.”

Since they were running late they had Michael and Aiden met them at the barber shop so that they could make their appointments on time. After their hair cuts they were shaven then started their treks the tailors.

Luckily everyone’s tuxedo even Matt’s was ready to go. Everything was running according to plan. They stopped at Barton’s for lunch then back to Danny’s for a shower and a much needed nap for the party goers.

*****

The White House- 10 hours until Midnight

“So CJ how do you feel?”

“Great. The bath with the jacuzzi jets was wonderful especially after that deep tissue massage. What time is the hair dresser getting here?”

“Eight. Then you are getting dressed. We want to have you ready to go and move you down to Mrs Bartlet’s office by 10:00pm. It’s going to be our base since it’s closest to the East Room.”

“Mary Kate?”

“Huh?”

“Were you nervous before you married Robert?”

“Not at first. I didn’t get nervous until everyone in the wedding party left me. Those few minutes before Da took my arm to walk me down the aisle was nerve wrecking. Are you nervous honey?”

“No. Not really. I’m anxious to get it over with. I’m ready to be Mrs Claudia Cregg-Concannon. When did you relax?”

“When I saw Robert standing at the altar. He was sweating and just as nervous but there was a peace there between us. So I recommend if you get nervous to look at Danny. Claudia...it’s going to be fine.”

“You called me Claudia”, CJ smirked, “I usually bite peoples head off for that.”

Mary Kate laughed. “It’s a beautiful name, very befitting if it’s owner but if it bothers you I won’t-“

“It’s okay. Only a handful of people call me Claudia, mostly family and of course Danny. But I reserve the right to call him Daniel so it evens out.”

“Well if it helps in about 10 hours we will officially be sisters.”

“Did you take Robert to Ireland for your honeymoon?”

“Yes.”

“What’s it like?”

“Well you won’t get the full experience because you are going in the winter so you definitely will have to go back in the summer it’s a lot more grandiose but there will be a celebration, a small feast, music and dancing. We had cloggers at our party. Shannon, Danny, and I took lessons over the summers in Ireland when we were little. Stephen has two left feet so he was exempt and Marie wasn’t interested.”

“Our family, The Concannons, owns a large portion of land about forty minutes north of Ballymena with several houses and cottages even a gorgeous lake on the property so, they will probably have it in one of the larger homes. In old times it would be outside because the whole town would come celebrate. Our cousins from Scotland would come over too. Even people from allied clans would pay their respects especially if it was one of the elders children that were getting married.”

“Basically, you and Danny will be dressed in white and will wear wreath crowns made of vines and flowers. Vines symbolizes strength, power, and friendship. The flowers symbolizes life, beauty, and love. The oldest member in the Concannon Clan, Grandmommy who is 93, will bless you and your union will officially be written in the family history book. It’s a huge book listing every birth, marriage, and death in our family dating back to the early 1800s maybe even further. If you get a chance you should look at it. It really is something.”

“Items will be placed around the cottage, like shamrocks or four leaf clovers. The people left Celtic knots, acorns, and horseshoes for me. All kinds of good luck charms so to speak then Grandmommy will sage the cottage for you before you go in and place a blessing over it. Usually one of love and fertility but you guys got that one down”, she winked at CJ. “Then you and Danny will enter and well the rest is up to you.”

“Wow. Do you guys have a lot of rituals like that?”

“No. Just marriage and death. They used to have one for birth but with most of us spread all over now it’s a little hard to keep up with that one. I know it sounds like a lot but it’s mere symbolism now. A rites of passage thing. Only Stephen and I took our spouses. Marie never believed in or cared about that kinda thing and Shannon... well she’s a bit of a firecracker. A very in the moment kinda person. If she planned it that meant it was boring.“

CJ laughed. “Yeah I can see that.”

“CJ you will have nothing to worry about. After all of that no one will come bother you. It will be just you and Danny for 6 days in a fully stocked cottage in the dead of winter. What ever will you do?”

They giggled.

“I think if we put our minds to it we can figure something out. Did you do the hand fasting too?”

“Yes.”

“I wish my family had more traditions like that. I mean my father swears he gets it intuition from his German Gypsy Genes and we have my great grandmother’s mantilla I’ll be wearing but no rites of passage or ceremonies like you guys. I mean other than religious ones.”

“CJ you are marrying into a fully Irish family. We got traditions for you. But we really learned it from our grandparents when we went home mostly over the summers beyond that we really didn’t have a lot of that in our daily lives. Ma and Da never really bogged us down with traditional Celtic rituals just church. Now The Concannon Clan Michigan chapter went to mass every Sunday. Ma didn’t play that. I still go. It’s imbedded in me.”

“Well that I can understand. No wonder why my mom and Cathy gets along so well. But I fell off after I left home, to rebel against it all, I don’t think I went to church the whole freshman year.” CJ snickered. “Even still I don’t really attend. I mean I got Lucy Christened. My mother would not let me hear the end of that.”

“Are you going to let her take her first communion? Peyton is doing hers this Easter.”

“Yes I guess. We really haven’t talked about it but I think 1st communion and confirmation are a must.”

“Talk to Danny. You guys need to figure it out. What works for the two of you not everyone else. When you are married it will be the two of you making decisions for your lives together. My friends used to tease me because they said before I got married I was ‘Mrs Independent’ and thenafter I got married I became acquiescent and dutiful.”

“Why? What happened?”

“We were out drinking after work and Robert called. He said it was too late and he was worried about me being out. So he told me to come home. I told the ladies that I had to leave and I went home.”

“That’s not too bad? If Danny called and told me to come home because it was too late I would. You left because he was concerned not because he commanded you too.”

“I know that but their was a similar incident a months later when we had a cookout at the house. It’s was getting late, everyone was pretty much drunk and a little rambunctious and Robert walked in and called me to the kitchen. So I immediately followed him. He asked me to send everyone home. So I did. That’s when it started all the extra commentary on how I take the “to obey” part of my marriage vows too literally.” Needless to say I distanced myself from that particular group of friends over time. The point is what everyone else wants or feels doesn’t matter. You do what works for you guys. Not me or your mom or even The President and Mrs Bartlet.”

“What time is the nail technician coming?”

“In an hour. We have food coming up now. Make sure you keep something on your stomach today.”

“Definitely. You know I wanted to thank you. I’ve been doing wonderful with my morning sickness because of your advise.”

“You are welcome”, Mary Kate clasped her hands over CJ’s and posed a comforting smile.

“I’m actually getting a little tired. I didn’t get in until late this morning.”

“Really?”, Mary Kate grinned. “Did you need to tuck Danny in last night?”

“Oh Gosh!”, CJ put her hand over her mouth and laughed as she blushed.

“It’s ok, I may have taken advantage of Roberts inebriated state too.”

The two women giggled.

“What’s funny?”, Donna asked walking in CJs room.

“CJ is tired. She didn’t get in until early this morning.” Mary Kate said arching her eyebrows.

“Yes and Kate just confessed that there may have been some non-consensual activities on her end last night too.”

Mary Kate picked up a pillow on CJs bed and tossed it at her.

“Well at least you guys got some. Half way through Josh passed out.”

CJ and Kate both fell into each other giddy with laughter.

“Laugh it up. Anyway the manicurist is here early CJ.”

“Perfect I’m taking a nap after this.”

“Sure. Rest honey. That’s the point of this day. We will wake you before it’s time for you to get your hair done. I’ll show her in for you”, Donna left to get the technician.

“That’s my cue. I’m out”, Mary Kate stood up and walked around the bed and kissed CJ lightly on her lips. “Eat and get some rest. I’ll check in you later”, then she left out the room.

CJ ate while she got her pedicure and sure enough after her manicure CJ collapsed in the bed and was out like a light.

*****

CJ and Danny’s apartment- 6 hours until Midnight

“Danny? You up?”, Ren knocked on his sons bedroom door.

“Yeah come in Dad.”

Ren walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Hey son I just wanted to talk to you and see how you are doing. Nervous?”

“Nope. I’m fine Dad thanks.”

“It’s just in about 6 hours you are going to be married. It’s a big undertaking. There are things and expectations that you have to be ready for when you take a wife.”

“Da, I’ve been living with CJ for a little over a year now. We have a daughter and one on the way. I think I know what I need to do.”

“Aye but now she will be your wife and if you want to keep it that way there is a difference. I think I have shown you how to be a man and how to treat a woman especially one that you love like my Da taught me. But what you didn’t see or what we tired for you not to see”, he grinned, “was the inner workings of us.”

“Like what?”, Danny sat up on the bed now interested in what his father had to say.

“Like the fact that every Thursday was our night. You have to make time for you and CJ no kids. Life will get busy but no matter what happens this day will be yours.”

“Yeah we all knew that Da. That’s why we slept downstairs and left the TV on until we fell asleep every Thursday.” Danny smiled.

“Smartass!”, Ren lightly smacked him upside the head as he sat down on the bed next to him. “Small gestures. The smallest thing can mean the world to her. Randomly taking the kids out or running a bath for her while you take care of the kids for the evening. Offering to go to the grocery store. Staying awake with the baby while she rests or getting up early to get the kids ready so she can sleep in. Doing the laundry or cleaning the bedroom or anything. These everyday things that they do that becomes a chore for them. Sometimes, stepping up and doing it for them is also a way to show them that you love them. Fine tune it to things that CJ does.”

“Well I kinda already so those kinds of things but I can definitely do more. It won’t be a problem. What else you got?”

“Communication. It is the number reason why people get divorced. Always make time to hear what she is thinking and vice versa. Even if it’s not the most opportune time to discuss it follow up with her in a timely fashion. You and CJ need to make sure you know what you expect from one another. Don’t just assume she knows tell her. Get it established early so there’s no confusion on your expectations of her and hers for you. Just like you want to be heard and your needs to be met so does she. Now speaking of needs....”

“No!” Danny shook his head and held up his hand. “Please don’t say anything else.”

“Danny boy, the Concannon men are notoriously known for being great in bed. It’s not just about taking her on a good ride, although sometimes that’s needed.It’s about knowing your partners body. Satisfying her needs just as much as yours. Selfish lovers we are not. Take yer mother for instance-“

“Da! What part of No don’t you underst- Notoriously known?” It took all his strength to push back down the bile that was quickly rising in his stomach. “Look I appreciate whatever it is you were about to say but believe me when I say, I- am- good.”

“Good. Now Charlie, Mark, and Steve are at the barbers then on their way. Matthew called and he’ll be here in thirty minutes. Michael and Aiden are at the hotel they are going to meet us at the White House at nine. Savannah wanted them there early. Oh, Sam and Josh are stuck at the White House so we have to take their tuxedos over there for them early to change into.”

“We also got a lot pizza out here if you are hungry. Why don’t you come out and relax with us. Robert found the rerun basketball game from last night the Trailblazers and the Spurs I think.”

“I’ll be out in a minute. Thanks.”

Ren stood up and headed to the door.

“Hey Da?”, Ren turned to look at him. “Do you really think I can do this?”

“Absolutely, I can’t imagine you being any less than great.”

“Thanks”

His father exited the bedroom pulling the door behind him. Danny sat for a moment pondering the things his father shared with him then picked up his phone and pressed the number two. The phone began to ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey”

“Aren’t I supposed to see you at the end of the aisle in about 5 hours.”

“Something like that. What are you doing?”

“Laying down I took a nap. Apparently I was out late last night. Most likely up to some kind of nocturnal naughtiness and I was exhausted so I decided to lie down. What’s up baby?”

“Claudia, do you think I’ll be a good husband?”

“I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful husband. Where’s all this coming from? Nervous? Cold feet?”

“No. My dad came in to share some kind of Concannon family premarital male prep talk. And I guess I just thought that I was doing everything right, well almost everything, and it never dawned on me that I might not be meeting all of your needs.”

“What? You sound crazy Danny. Do you remember when you told me that you got reassigned and I went nuts.”

“How could I forget?”, He snickered.

“Yeah well what did I say, that you had quickly become the foundation of this family. And I meant it. Danny you work, cook, clean, take Lucy to school, manage to keep me calm and somehow still find time to send me to the moon and back again. You even visited my father in the hospital because you knew it was important to me. Yeah he told me. At times you make me think how did I ever live without you before.”

“And remember when you called the morning after our Afternoon Delight as you dubbed it. When you found out my father railed into me about you not being here.”

“Yeah”

“What did I say? I know us”, she punched each word for emphasis. “You father doesn’t know us. He got a glimpse over Christmas but not the full us. As long as I am happy, and I’ll tell you if I’m not, and you are happy and our children are happy that is all that matters right?”

“Yes. You are a right CJ.”

“Yes, imprint that to memory. ‘You are right CJ’ then all will be right in the Cregg-Concannon household.”

Danny laughed heartily. “I love you Ms Cregg.”

“Oh Mr Concannon if you ever knew how much I truly love you.”

“I think I have an idea. You said yes.”

“And in about 6 hours I will be saying I do.”

*****

The White House- 5 hours until Midnight

“CJ the hairdresser is here”, Abby peaked her head in the door.

“Great I’m up and ready. Who’s all here?”

Abby showed the hair dresser in to start setting up.

“Aisling, Lucy, Kylie and Peyton just woke from their naps and are eating in the mess with Cathy and Mary. They will get dressed later, I don’t want them getting dirty. All of your bridesmaids are here in the Mural Room doing hair makeup that kinda thing.”

“Do they have their dresses. Any problems?”

“Now even if their were would we tell you? Don’t worry about any of that stuff. We got it. Plus Savannah and her people are already decorating and setting up. They got here about 3 hours ago. It’s looking beautiful down there too. See everything is going according to schedule.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem my dear. I also will have your luggage taken down to the towncar during the reception so don’t even think to stress about that. Donna and I will pack your dress away for you after you change before you leave. I’ll give it to your mother to take back to your place with your wedding card box. All the gifts will be delivered there too. See honey we have everything under control.”

“Great don’t forget our tickets and passports are in my purse on top of that big suitcase so make sure that in there too.”

“Of course. What time is your flight?”

“3:25am. We land at JFK first with a 40 minute layover then to straight to Belfast.”

“Perfect timing on the flights. You’ll be able to enjoy the reception then just as it winds down you will change into your going-away outfit, say bye, then off to the airport.”

“Yes Danny’s assistant Maisy is amazing. She booked it for us. She’ll be here tonight. I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

“What’s the final total?”

“A hundred seventy. Give or take.”

“Not too bad.”

“Nope but it’s a little more than I would like. Danny knows a lot of people from traveling so much. An ex girlfriend will be there tonight too. Sarah Clarkston.”

“Really? How did that happen?”

“Apparently they are still close but she’s married with children now so...”

“You trust Danny don’t you?”

“Implicitly. Why?”

“Nothing. Just a word of wisdom. Never take what you have for granted. As much as you can get caught up in this life remember that Danny has wants and needs too. Make sure that you make time for him. As much has he loves you his penis makes him weak. It doesn’t take much for them to stray and a devious woman will prey on him. Some will wait in the rafters. Those are the worst. Watching from a far or the real bold ones are up close for months, years. Listening anything he has to say, complain about. They will play sympathetic friend meanwhile telling him that he shouldn’t be mistreated this way or he can always feel free to share with them. Then when he lets his guard down they pounce. Make sure that you are his confidant that you listen to him and share with him.”

“That’s right girl”, the hairdresser jumped into the conversation, “my best friend was working two jobs and her husband cheated on her with his co-worker. Apparently they were working late and he was complaining about their fights and everything to her. She invited him out for drinks and one thing lead to another. Come let’s wash and condition.”

“I’ll be around CJ. Donna will come back to check on you.”

“Thanks again Abby.”

They stood and walked to the bathroom. CJ was stirred. As the hairdresser washed her hair she contemplated.

‘Do I really take Danny for granted. He’s does so much, what do I give in return? Is enough to keep him happy and satisfied? I mean an excellent blow job will take a girl a long way but for life? If Danny cheated on me I would be devastated. Why was he still friends with Sarah? Maybe I’m jealous. If not then why out of the many guests coming tonight did I only mention Sarah’s name to Abby. Speaking of, Abby was very knowledgeable of this particular situation. Did it happen to her? Did Jed cheat on Abby?’

CJ will definitely have to follow up with her on this topic but obviously in a more private setting. The flight to Belfast was long she would definitely bring up how important communication would be in their relationship. She never wants Danny to feel neglected or that his needs aren’t important too.

*****

CJ and Danny’s apartment- 2 1/2 hours till Midnight

“Danny! Let’s go!” Mark hollered. “We need to be there now!”

“I’m coming I just gotta get something really quick!”

Danny ran back in his bedroom and grabbed a jewelry box from out of his top drawer then ran out the house.

They arrived at the White House less than 30 minutes later. While the rest of the wedding party was restricted to the East Room, Danny was able to run up and give Josh and Sam their tuxedos. After he dropped them off he went back to the East Room and waited for the priest who was due to arrive in a few minutes to run over a few things before the actual ceremony.

*****

2 hours until Midnight

“Oh honey you look so beautiful”, all of the women were a little tearyeyed.

“Really? Are you sure you can’t see my bump?,” CJ asked holding her stomach looking in the full length mirror sideways. 

“Heck no! I wished I looked that thin when I wasn’t pregnant. No one would guess unless you told them.”

“Is it too snug?”

“No. I had the seamstress take it out just a little. Do I really look ok? Do you think Danny will like it?”

“Claudia I think you will have my brother drilling at the mouth.”

They all laughed. 

“CJ the photographers is here to take the pictures of you getting your veil put on.”

“Should we do that here or in the office before we get ready to start?”, Cathy questioned. 

“You are right Cathy let’s do it in your office if that’s ok Mrs Bartlet.”

“That’s fine, Donna have him meet us in my office in ten. Let’s get ready to move now”, Abbey said. “Donna clear the pathway make sure that no one is round.”

“That’s going to be a little hard the most of guests have already arrived.” 

“Come one we got it.”

The ladies took charge and barreled their way quickly but cautiously through the halls of the West Wing straight to Abbey’s office. A total miss to everyone except one person. 

“Phew, that’s what I’m talking about ladies.“

“Everyone all in one piece?” Mary Kate collapsed in the couch in Abbys office as her girls ran over too her. 

“Mommy! You look pretty.”

“So do you sweet pea. Your hair looks wonderful.” 

“Aunt Kate did it. She said she used to wear her hair like this when was little.”

“You know Mommy and Daddy are getting married today.”

“I remember, I’m really happy.”

“Me too honey me too.”

“Alright Claudia let’s go Cathy and I has to walk in 10 minutes and the photographer is here.”

It was decided that CJ sit instead of standing since Abby was about 5”5’ and Mary was 5”7’. Everyone looked on as they placed the veil on CJs Crown. Cathy provided the Bobbi Pins to secure it in place.

When completed CJ stood and started to mist. But she didn’t cry for fear of messing up her makeup. She turned to address the group.

“I know I have said this a million times over and I will say it a million more but Thank you all very much. This day has been perfect and it’s all because of you guys. I love you all.”

“We love you too”, they all chorused.

CJ was about to continue but stopped suddenly when she looked toward the door to find the the saddened eyes of her best friend staring back at her.

“You look beautiful Claudia Jean.”

Savannah popped her head into the room behind him, “Mrs Concannon, Mrs Cregg? It’s time.”

“Guys lets give them the room please”, Abby said as she hurriedly exited the room with all of the other ladies.

They all kissed CJ one last time then headed out of the room closing the door behind them. Abby glanced at him patting him on his forearm on the way out. Mary squeezed his hand.

“If you are here to fight-“

“I’m here to apologize. I was wrong. I’m sorry”, he walked closer to her, “I was wrong.”

“Well that’s a first”, she smirked.

“I missed the window. I know I missed the window on us but I am happy for you because he makes you happy and that’s all that matters. I shouldn’t have said what I said. But I won’t stand here and lie to you and tell you that I don’t wish it was me right now standing at the end of that aisle waiting for you to come down. I won’t lie because I can’t. My greatest mistake was letting you go. All those years ago and two years ago.”

“I won’t lie to you and tell you that I don’t wish it were me taking you to bed tonight and every night for the rest of my life Claudia Jean.” He walked closer to her and slipped his arm around her still slender waist. Pressing his forehead against hers.

“Don’t do this Toby. Not now, not today.”

“I’m not. I came to tell you that if you ever want me or need me I’m here for you. Always. I love you and I will never stop.”

“I know and I love you Tobias. But in about ninety minutes I will be bound for life to my love, Danny and it will be inappropriate and disrespectful to him for us to do this. I am not yours anymore. Can you live with that? Can you just be my friend?”

“I’ve always been your friend and I will always be your friend. Claudia Jean?”

“Yeah?”

“Before I leave, may I have one final kiss?”

She nodded.

They pressed a kiss upon each other’s lips not one of their usually chaste ones but a last hurrah. A fiery passionate kiss. One that held the last of CJ’s desires and all of Toby’s wanton thirst was laid in this final kiss. When they broke apart they stared into the depths of each other’s souls his brown eyes always told the story of strife and the pain he tried to cleverly disguise with his morose off putting demeanor. Something hidden from most. Although CJ could always see and her blue grey eyes spoke of love and happy contentment.

“You’re really happy”, he said as a statement not a question.

“I am”, she smiled.

“Then I’m happy for you. Now I’m going to go sit next to Andi. I’ll see you out there.” He broke apart from her and walked to the door. “Knock’em dead kid.”

She smiled sadly as he shared one of his rare smiles mainly reserved for her and mostly hidden by his beard.

*****

Poking her head out the room she saw only Mary Kate and the girls were in there. Everyone else had lined up in the hall about to start the procession.

“Mary Kate come here I need help quick.”

She told Aisling watch everyone while she waddled into Abbys office.

“What’s wrong?”

“I got a little teary and my makeup need fixing.”

“Shall I ask what that was all about?” She inquired as she pulled out the makeup and quickly began sprucing her up.

“You can but we don’t have enough time for that story. Brief synopsis he’s my ex, my best friend, and my boss. Who decided to tell me how much he still loved me a few days before my wedding and asked me not to marry Danny.”

“And just now he came to apologize and he realized How happy I am.”

“And the fact that your lipstick is smudged?”, she asked arching one eyebrow.

CJ looked at her slightly guilty and a little questioningly.

“A final farewell kiss that’s all.”

“Oh Kay. You are good to go.”

“Thank you.” CJ stood brushing down her dress.

Mary Kate looked on from the background itching to say something. CJ could tell her wheels were turning since she asked her about the lipstick.

“Claudia-“

“Mary Kate”, she cut her off, “I know who I want to be with there are no second thoughts or what ifs. Toby and I had our chances and it didn’t work out for too many reasons to name and I will always love him but I am not in love with him. I am and have been for longer than I cared to admit in love with Danny.”

“Alright. I had to ask.”

“I know”, she clasped her hands, “and I would do the same if it were my brother.”

Savannah walked in to gather the flower girls and gave CJ the final warning. Mary Kate followed the girls out in the hall and ran down to find the seat Shannon was holding for her.

Mary Kate was right with everyone gone now she was nervous. Her palms began to sweat and her heart raced. Luckily Savannah walked in to escort her to The President who was waiting for her at the door.

A photographer took pictures cataloging her journey. Looking ahead she saw the President who had a tear in his eye.

You look beautiful my dear. He kissed the side of her head. Then stepped to the side to reveal one of Danny’s gifts.

There stood Ms Joy Stevens and her father in a wheelchair.

“Oh Daddy!” She ran over to him and hugged him.

“Danny did this for you and me. You look absolutely beautiful sweet pea now go marry that man.” Tal shook the Presidents hand in one final thank you for walking his baby girl down the aisle. 

CJ kissed her father again and then kissed Joy on the cheek. She turned and looped her arm in the Presidents as the doors opened. And right on time according to Savannah’s timeline Ave Maria struck its first note at 11:00pm and CJ took her first step down the aisle into The East Room.

*****

Cameras went off, eyes misted, and tears fell as all stood for the Bride. She looked straight ahead at the altar to the left the priest stood Danny. They eyes caught in a tunnel vision between the two of them. Everything else phased out.

Danny was smiling at the beautiful sight before his eyes. CJ looked radiant. She wore a beautiful off the shoulder white lace princess gown that complimented hergreat grandmother’s veil. The bodice was snug against her frame that extenuated her linear frame and accentuated her small breasts. The sleeves flowed freely down her the length of her arms with an open cuff reminiscent to medieval dresses. Her beautiful neckline was donned with a loan from the Abigail Bartlet Collection. A 10 carat diamond teardrop shaped necklace sparkled around her neck.

Thankfully with her hair was pulled back neatly in a bun minus a delectably styled side swooped bang so that the matching teardrop earring didn’t go missed. Instead they gleamed on her ears but it didn’t take away from the vivaciousness in her eyes that mirrored her soul. As beautiful as she looked in this moment Danny couldn’t help but think back to the first time he saw again her at Bartlet Headquarters.

_ “CJ, The Washington Post correspondent should be here soon. His name is”, Carol thumbed through her papers, “Danny Concannon.” _

_ “Great another vulture. When’s the Times coming if we want to be taken seriously I need all the big papers writing about the Governor.” _

_ “They are sending someone by the weekend.” _

_ “Perfect. Carol, have Josh show him back when he gets here.” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ An hour later _

_ “Danny! Good to see you man are you ready to write about the next president?” _

_ “A little sure of yourself there Josh. I’m surprised since Hoynes, you know your former boss, is the shoe in to get the nom.” _

_ “Well we got a fire team here and a man with integrity and principles that has a lot to say. If anything we are definitely going to keep Hoynes honest. The American people don’t deserve anything less. Don’t count us out yet.” _

_ “I’ve meant the Governor before Josh, I like him that’s why I asked for this assignment. Who’s handling your press? Mandy? That’s got to be fun for you.” _

_ “Haha. No CJ Cregg wait until you meet-“ _

_ “Ouch! Damnit!”, CJ shouted from across the small office space.  _

_ Danny look in her direction and was shocked to see, “Jeannie?” _

_ “No that’s CJ Cregg come let’s check on her, I’ll introduce you.” _

_ “CJ!” _

_ “Hey some left this damn box here and I tripped over it.” _

_ “This box has been here for a week!” _

_ “Josh!” _

_ “Sorry, here let me give you a hand.” _

_ “Yeah I’ll help.” _

_ “Thanks. I’m not normally this much of a klutz.” _

_ Josh laughed.  _

_ “Shut up Josh”, CJ shouted in Josh’s direction.  _

_ “It’s not a problem. I’m Danny by the way.” _

_ “Yeah sorry about that CJ Cregg, Danny Concannon if the Washington Post.” _

_ “Oh nice to meet you. Welcome to our little outfit”, she giggled now standing brushing herself off. _

_ “You’re CJ Cregg?” _

_ “Yeah. Let me guess you were expecting a guy right?” She laughed. He remembered it so vividly. This was his Jeannie but she didn’t remember him. “I’m used to that, throws you off your game when we meet.Anyway thanks for helping me I’ll take my stuff back now.” CJ held out her hand in his direction smiling at him.  _

_ “Yeah yeah sorry.” He handed her the papers. “You just look really familiar have we meant before?” _

_ “No I don’t think so. I mean I was in DC a while ago but I’ve been in California for the last 6 years. We’ll let me drop these off and I’ll come back and show you to your office space.” _

_ “Sure thanks.” Danny stared at her as she walked away.  _

_ “You’re in love.” _

_ “Shut up Josh.” _

_ “Admit it you love CJ.” _

_ “You’re so immature.” _

_ “Give it up Danny you have been bitten. Don’t worry we all have.” _

And he was. As she was then is as she is now, A sight for sore eyes.

CJ couldn’t stop grinning as she gazed into Danny’s eyes. He was so handsome in his tuxedo kilt combination. She remembered joking that she wouldn’t be able to stop laughing at him but instead she wanted to cry. It was finally here everything that she wanted everything that she dreamt and more. Danny made it happen. She thought back to the first time she realized she loved him.

_ “CJ“ _

_ “I need a minute Carol please. Don’t let anyone in.” _

_ CJ stormed into her office slamming the behind her. There in the privacy of her office she let it out. She always promised herself she wouldn’t cry at work but today was the exception. She looked like a fool, an amateur.  _

_ “Fucking Casey Creek!”, shouted then cried. ‘That’s it, fuck this. I knew I couldn’t do it’, she thought to herself as she walked around her desk packing her belongings prepping her resignation letter in her head.  _

_ There was a knock on the adjoining door to Josh’s office.  _

_ “Please leave me alone Josh!” _

_ The door opened and it was Danny.  _

_ She quickly wiped her eyes.  _

_ “I have no comment for the press right now the lid is closed. If there are any developments you will be paged-“ _

_ “I’m not here as press right now. I’m here as a friend CJ.” _

_ She snickered sarcastically. “Yeah right! Anything else stupid that comes out of my mouth will be in The Post tomorrow. I know I’m a joke to you guys but-“ _

_ “You are not a joke CJ. You had a bad day. Hell a bad couple of days. It happens.” _

_ “No it doesn’t! Not to the Herald for the President of the United States Danny!” _

_ She stared him fuming.  _

_ “I’m leaving. I should have never came, I’m not cut out for this. I’m in PR and I have no desire to become a politician.” _

_ “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this CJ but this is the definition of PR. But maybe you should go. I mean if you think you aren’t good enough or it’s too difficult for you.” _

_ “Hey fuck you Danny! I’m the Press Secretary!” _

_ “Then act like it.” _

_ She stared at him, he stared at her.  _

_ “How can I show my face again in that Press Room?” She flopped down on the couch looking up with those big beautiful usually blue at this moment gray eyes.  _

_ Danny walked over to her, sat next to her and held her hand in his. “You just do, It’s your Press Room, take it back. You make them remember who you are.” _

_ His thumb gently brushed her cheek. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips. Then got up off the couch heading back over to Josh’s door.  _

_ “Go home take a hot bath and get a good nights rest. Then tomorrow morning you walk into that Press Room with her head held high and back in the game.” _

_ He turned to walk out of the office when CJ called to him, “Danny do you really think I can do this?” _

_ “Without a doubt in my mind you are going to be the greatest Press Secretary of this generation but you have to believe in yourself before they will.” _

Helped her then and he made it happen now. He is finally hers for all eternity.

Once at the altar the President gave CJ away then took his seat. The service moved along quickly. The priest gave a brief but pertinent and memorable liturgy then CJ and Danny kneeled to receive the sacrament before they lit the unity candle.

Afterward CJ and Danny linked arms and Mary stood with a piece of CJs wedding dress and placed it over Danny’s arms for the hand-fasting ceremony. Then Ren stood and place a piece of cloth from their kilts over CJs arms together they pulled the cloths creating the knot biding them together. The priest wrapped the knot and placed it at the altar.

Then they exchanged the traditional vows and rings. As Savannah predicted at 12:00:25 the Priest announced the new couple Mr and Mrs Daniel Michael Concannon. CJ and Danny kissed and as they jumped the broom the fireworks went off. Slightly after schedule but perfect nonetheless.

After the procession concluded the guests were shown to the tabled area of the East Room for the reception and observed the fireworks while champagne and hors d’oeuvres were circulated. Savannah’s team moved in and quickly and quietly broke down the wedding seating area and created the wedding party tables.

Meanwhile CJ and Danny and the rest of the wedding party congregated in Abbys office. The newly married couple took a minute to sneak away from everyone’s congratulations into Abbys personal office space. As soon as the doors were shut Danny grabbed CJ.

“You are so beautiful Mrs Concannon. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Mr Concannon. Thanks for making a way for my father to be here.”

“You are welcome and in all honesty Joy helped a lot. But I knew how important it was for him to be here. Whenever I can I promise to try my best to make you happy.”

They kissed for the second time as man and wife. 

“I can’t wait until we get to the cottage Danny. I really need to be with you.“

“Me too, I suggest you sleep on the plane Mrs Concannon. By the way you look very vestal in this dress. I’m definitely interested in the deflowering process.”

CJ let out a hearty laugh and they kissed again. 

“You know the best thing about this kilt is that I can easily lift it up, pull down my underwear, bend you over this desk right now and have my way with you.”

“You are wrong Danny!” CJ struck him in the arm playfully. “You know I’m horny as hell, why would you say that?”

He pressed his face into CJ neck planting kisses making her giggle with glee. The bride and groom were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. Separating and straightening their clothes they answered to come in.

“I was just making sure you were decent”, Abby smirked. “Time for pictures.”

“We’ll be out in a minute thanks Abby.”

Mary and Cathy walked in and hugged their new daughter and son. Then Mary Kate and Ren walked in. 

“Come on you two we have pictures, a reception then a plane to get you on.” 

They smiled at other then held hands as they walked out of the room.

******

The reception was everything and more. Half way through Tal began to tire and Joy had to return him to the hospital. CJ thanked her again then gently embraced her father before they left.

The President proudly danced with her for the father daughter dance. They cut the cake but neither smeared the cake on the other. CJ cheerfully threw the bouquet it was Ainsley caught it and Danny lasciviously lifted her dress and removed her garter with none other than Josh catching it.

And when they danced to Can't Help Falling in Love not a dry eye was in the house. Danny led CJ gracefully across the dance floor all the while her head laid on his shoulder lost in blissful serenity. At the end of the song they shared a tastefully sweet yet passionate kiss and as he did once before, Danny ran his thumb across CJs cheek wiping her tear away.

The President, Abby, Ren, Mary, and of course Josh gave their toasts and blessing their newly minted union. Afterward Mary, Cathy, Donna, and Abby walked back to the to her office with CJ to help change out of her dress as the time for their departure was quickly approaching. Danny followed.

20 minutes later they reentered the ballroom. CJ was dressed in an all white pants suit with silk embroidered strapless bodice made from the same material as her dress and white heels. Danny was fashioned in all white as well specifically tailored to his taste with white pants a collared shirt and tie with white suspenders. He had a white suit jacket for the plane if he got chilly.

They took to opportunity to walk around the room greeting their attendees.

She meant Sarah and her husband. CJ finally met Maisy and thanked her with a hug for everything she does for Danny. They ran into Tony who was sober and not there with Chloe it seemed they broke up instead he was there with Jessica who CJ was extremely happy to see and curious about how that happened.

They meant Danny’s editor and his wife who shared their congratulations. They also spotted some couples that peaked CJ and Danny interest. Sam was there with Ainsley and Savannah was cuddled up real close like with none other than Leo. Out of the corner of his eye Leo smiled at her and tipped his hat. CJ flashed grin at the two.

Danny had to help pry a very happy Olivia from CJ waist but Aiden was proud of his Uncle and happy for his new Aunt. Maire was chatting it up with Steve of all people and Mark found his way over to Ginger.

Before the final goodbyes Andi walked over dragging Toby with her. Although the relationship between the two women had been strained at times she always respected CJ professionally and part of her was happy for CJ. The other part was relieved that with CJ off the market the reignited flames between her and Toby will have an uninterrupted chance to grow into something more meaningful and maybe something more permanent.

“Congratulations you guys the ceremony was beautiful”, Andi hugged CJ and then Danny. 

There was a tense atmosphere between the two couples until Toby broke it extending his hand to Danny with a sincere congratulatory handshake. Danny accepted and CJ hugged Toby thanking him. 

Right before the announcement they found Lucy who was running around with her cousins enjoying the reception. 

“Hey sweet pea. Are you having fun?”

She nodded, “Yes I was dancing!”

“I saw. You were so good. Honey come with Mommy and Daddy for a minute.”

They pulled Lucy off the side and Danny sat her on the table. 

“Chipmunk, Mommy and Daddy are going to go to Ireland now. Do you remember we talked about it?”

“Yes.”

“Good you are going to stay with Grandma Mary and Grandma Cathy and Grandpa Ren until we get back.”

“Is Aisling staying too?”

“No sweat pea she has to go home with her mommy tomorrow.”

“But...but I want her to stay”, she looked tearful. 

“I know honey but her Mommy misses her. Why don’t we do this for Spring break we will see if Aunt Shannon will let her come visit for the week.“

“Really?”

“Yes but you have to be a good girl for your grandmas and grandpa.”

“Ok I will.”

“We love you so much. We are going to miss you.”

They hugged Lucy and let her back down. She ran off to find her cousins. Chris nodded in their direction letting them know that she had her and she did Chris was right on her tail. 

“She’s going to be fine CJ.”

“I know I just have never left her this long before except when she was really little during the early days of the campaign.”

“I know”, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling in closer to him, “but Mommy and Danny has to have there time too. Speaking of there are a lot of things I want to talk to you about but later. Nothing bad just about what we need and expect from one another. But we have 6 whole uninterrupted days to talk or not talk. In fact I’m pretty keen on the idea of not talking. I mean I was always told that you should not to talk with your mouth full.”

“Daniel,”

“I know, I’m nasty”, he grinned. 

“No love, I am going to hold you to that”, his bride said smiling coyly at him. 

Her eyes told him that she was serious. Before he could reply the were interrupted by Savannah announcement of their departure. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s time to bid the Bride and Groom fair well. Let’s send them of with a blast. If you will get your bubbles out and blow them toward them as they walk by.”

As they walked down the perforated aisle toward the exit bubbles filled the room and cheers rang out as they departed the East Room to the waiting beautifully decorated white town car. 

At the airport their bags were unpacked for them and CJ carried her purse and coat with her to check in.

On the plane of CJ was lost in thought as she stared out of the window looking at bright lights of DC that illuminated the sky. Danny could tell that something was on her mind.

“What is it baby?”

CJ took a deep breath before she spoke.

“Danny, I want to start this marriage off by being completely honest with you and I want try at all times to keep it that way.”

“So do I.” He took her left hand in his and ran his fore finger over her knuckles waiting for her to continue. “CJ, you can tell me anything you know that right?”

“Yeah. After I my Mom and Abby put my veil on Toby came to speak with me.”

Danny didn’t like where the conversation was going but he wanted to listen to what she had to say.

“He told me he was wrong for asking me to not to marry you but he also admitted that he wished that it was him standing at the altar waiting for me to walk down the aisle. Anyway he asked for one last kiss and I told him yes.” Danny let go of her hand and sat back in his seat.

“Danny please let me explain. That kiss was it for me. Never to be repeated, the last bit of whatever I felt romantically for Toby ended when our lips parted. What he wanted it to mean is on him.”

CJ knew what Toby wanted it to mean but there was no need to mention that to Danny. It was the same type of kiss they shared when she made love to him after his engagement party to Andi and the week long affair they carried on when he came to California after he was married. Except CJ didn’t have any intention of carrying on an affair with him while married to Danny.

“I will never kiss him or another like that again as long as I am married to you. I just wanted to tell so you don’t think I’m trying to hide things from you.”

“I really don’t understand how you expect me to feel CJ. I can guarantee that Toby still wants you and I’m not okay with that. But I have to trust you if you say that this was it then I have to believe that. You work with him. You will have to spend more time together than you and I will on an everyday basis. I can’t be fearful all day stressing out thinking that you two are laughing at me behind my back and going at every chance you get. I’m not Andi.” He took a minute to let his words resonate. “Tell me right here and now are you done with him?”

“Yes”

“No think about your answer Claudia because I recall not too long ago we where standing in the kitchen and you were telling me that there was nothing between you. But now you tell me you kiss him before you walked down the aisle and kissed me.”

“Yes Danny. I married you and I will be a proper wife to you. I am not in love with Toby any longer. We as far as I am concerned are only friends and coworkers. Daniel Concannon I stood in-front of our family, friends and God today and swore myself to you and only you for the rest of our lives.” CJ reached for is hand and he did not pull away. With her other hand she tilted his head toward her to gaze into each other’s eyes as she spoke softly, “My legs will not willingly part for none other than you.”

“Good because I have given my heart and myself to you as well. This isn’t a one way street. As long as we are on the same page that’s all that matters, we cannot control the actions or thoughts of anyone else. It is going to be us together until our dying breaths Claudia Jean.”

“I knew what I was signing up for”, they laughed.  


“Me too. I love you Claudia Jean Concannon.”

“I love you too Daniel Michael Concannon.”

*****


	14. Welcome Back Claudia Concannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

“Mommy, Daddy you’re back!”, Lucy hopped out of the SUV running to her parents after Jack opened the door for her. 

“Yes we are, how was school?”

“It was fun we painted in Art, I played the drums in Music and my bean started to grow in Science so we buried it in dirt. It’s really small right now but Ms Parker said it’s going to get big big big!”, She demonstrated moving her arms further and further apart. “We just have to give it light, water, and love. I’m going to love it so much that it will be the biggest plant in the world.”

Jack snickered at Lucy’s enthusiasm, “Welcome back Mr and Mrs Concannon.”

“Thanks Jack”, CJ gleamed in his direction, “Lucy let’s go inside.”

“Hey Ma”, Danny hugged his mother after helping her out of the SUV. 

“Daniel my boy, you look wonderful.”

“That’s cause I am Ma, I really am.”

CJ walked ahead holding Lucy’s hand and Danny walked behind them with his arm around his mothers shoulders. 

“Is it just me or has she filled out some.”

“Nope she’s definitely gotten bigger and she should she’s been eating everything.”

“I heard that Daniel”, CJ shouted from in from of him. 

“Keep walking woman.”

When they reached the apartment they sat Lucy down to have a little talk with her. 

“Lucy honey, sit Mommy and Daddy want to tell you something. So do you remember when Daddy was away working and you told me that your friend Ashley was going to be a big sister and that you wanted to be a big sister too?”

“Yes.”

“Well Mommy is going to have another baby.”

“Really?” Lucy danced in her seat excitingly, “When is it getting here?”

They all laughed. 

“In about 5 and a half months.”

“Why does it take so long? Where is she coming from?”

“Well it’s right here in Mommy’s tummy”, Danny said placing his hand on the small bump on CJs stomach. 

“How did she get in there?”

“Well will talk about that when you are older. Just know that my tummy is going to get bigger and bigger then I have to go to the hospital and the doctor will help get the baby out. And we don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet.”

“Well can you tell the doctor to make it a girl?”

CJ, Cathy, and Danny laughed. 

“That’s not how it works but secretly I think Daddy wants a boy”, CJ whispered that last part out loud for Danny to hear 

“Yuck! Boys are gross and stinky", Lucy said scrunching up her face.

“Hey I’m a boy and I’m not gross and stinky am I?”, Danny jumped up and started tickling Lucy who fell over in a fit of giggles. 

“Okay okay. I guess a boy would be ok”, Lucy said trying to catch her breath. 

“Are you happy about the baby Lucy?”

“Yes!” She threw her little arms around CJs neck and then Danny’s.

“Ok. Now help us go through these wedding presents.”

“It’s so many Mommy. I want to get married so that I can get lots of presents too.”

“Well you should only get married if you fall in love not for presents. Here pass me that one. Cathy can you take down the names of everyone so that we can send thank you cards.”

“Of course.”

“Danny why don’t you go through the cards.”

“I can do that.”

“Oh Cathy where’s my mom and dad?”

“Mary took Tal for an appointment, they should be back soon.”

“Ma how long are you staying?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow. Yer Da left 3 days ago to take Aisling back home for school. Shannon let her stay for a couple of days for Lucy you know. Those two are a proper fit.”

“Yeah I know. We should see if Shannon will let her come for a few days next month for the big number 5.”

“Call and ask her. I’m sure she won’t mind. She’ll miss her but I know she enjoy the break.”

“Lucy, what do you want to do for your birthday? You are going to be turning five next month.”

“Chuck E Cheese!”, she shouted enthusiastically. 

“Oh no honey. Mommy hates that place besides, we did that last year. What about Monkey Joes or Gravity? Cathy this one is from Bob and Shelley Lambert. Here’s the gift tag.”

“I like Monkey Joes Mommy. Can I invite all of my friends?”

“Well why don’t we go there this weekend to look at their birthday party packages. Then we’ll know how many people we can invite.”

“Uh CJ?”

“Yeah?”, she said absentmindedly opening another gift. 

“Look.” Danny handed her a card.

“Oh my-“

“What is it, what’s wrong?”

CJ passed the card to Cathy. 

“Oh my is right! That’s a lot of zeros.”

“Danny that must be a mistake.”

“I’m not sure CJ they wrote it out underneath pay to the order.”

“Danny look at the memo line.”

‘For you new home- congratulations’

“Oh God CJ we have to call them.”

“Hello everyone”, Tal and Mary walked in the door. 

“Mom, Dad!”, CJ jumped up and hugged her parents. 

“Welcome back sweetheart.”

“Daddy how are you feeling?"

“Sore but I’m going to get better. Danny can you help me.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Mary go lie down.”

“I’m fine Tal.”

“No you aren’t, go lay down. Please Mary.”

“Alright.” She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek then started to head for the bedroom.

“Mom what’s wrong are you not feeling well?”

“Just a headache dear. I’ll be fine,” Mary said kissing her cheek. 

“Sit CJ I’ll help her get settled”, Cathy got up to help Mary in the room. 

“Tal where do you want to go?” Danny asked supporting Tal’s left side while he used his crutches for the right. 

“I’ll lay on the chaise for a minute and look at the gifts. We have all been anxious to see what you guys got.”

Danny helped Tal over to the chaise and laid his crutches on the side of the couch near him. CJ fluffed two throw pillows and placed them behind his back to support him. 

“Well I’m not sure if any of these presents comes even close to this.”

Danny handed Tal the card with the check in it. 

“Whoa! Is this a mistake?”

“Daddy they wrote the exact amount out and look at the memo line.”

“CJ what about financial disclosure? This amount is sure to raise a few eyebrows. I think we should give it back it’s too much.”

“I agree. I mean we appreciate the gesture but we can’t accept this.”

“But wait-“ Cathy walked back in and sat down on the couch. “I think it would be rude if you gave it back to them. If I gave you this check would you give it back?”

“No of course not daddy but you are my father. The President is not. It’s enough that they paid for my dress and Lucy’s and paid half of Savannah’s insane fee but a quarter of a million dollars is way over the line.”

“Ma what do you think?”

“I think that you will be able to buy a lovely home with this money.”

“Let’s put this to the side and finish opening the other gifts. We’ll discuss it later.”

“CJ”, Cathy said purposely changing the topic, “tell me about your trip to Ireland.”

She grinned from ear to ear and shared the details of her trip abroad. Well not all the details. 

******

Later that evening after Lucy was sleep Danny and CJ said good night to their parents and retired for the evening. Even though it was only ten CJ was exhausted. 

“Go take a bath and relax. It’s been a long day and tomorrow will be longer.”

“Or you can shower with me.”

“What a smashing idea!”, Danny said in a English accent. 

"Talk to one British guy on the flight home and now I have to deal with this", CJ laughed kissing him and held his hand as he lead them into the bathroom. 

Thirty minutes later a tired CJ climbed into bed with her husband. 

“Our first night as husband and wife in our bed.” She yawned cuddling next to Danny laying her head on his chest. 

“Go to sleep baby. I love you.”

“Love you too”, she said sleepily. 

“CJ?”

“Huh?”

“I want to give the money back.”

“Ohkay”, she said with her eyes closed. “Wait!”, she shot up and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. “Why?”

“It’s too much and I don’t feel comfortable about taking it. I thought you felt the same way.”

“Well I did at first but Danny...”

“We can afford it on our own we don’t need their money.”

“It was a gift Danny it’s not like we asked for it.”

“No CJ. We’re giving it back.”

“Danny I think we should discuss it. That’s what we agreed to. Mutual decisions. Why don’t we go talk to them.”

“Because they will try to convince us that it’s ok. But it’s not. When this comes out, and it will, how will it look? A former member of the White House Press Corp who is now an editor for the Washington Post and his new bride who is also the Press Secretary excepted a gift of a quarter of a million dollars from the First family.”

“We barely came out unscathed from the marriage announcement aside from a few radical right wing papers. Now you are about to go in there and tell them that you are almost 15 weeks pregnant. Do you really want to see the shit hit the fan about this money too?”

“No. I didn’t think about it like that. You are right”, she turned off the light and cuddled back down next to her husband. “I’ll give it back to Abby tomorrow.” 

“Good. Sleep.”

They laid there quietly for a moment but from all the excitement a minute ago CJ’s mind was going a mile a minute and she couldn’t sleep. 

“Danny?”

“Yeah”

“Every night since we have been married we have made love before we went to sleep.”

“CJ we just made love in the shower!”

“I know but I’m really awake and I want more.”

“Lord woman, I think I laid it down enough over the last 8 days. There’s nothing left in there.”

They both chuckled. 

“How about I-“, his hand slid up her thigh under her nightgown and landed between her legs. She spread them apart for him as his fingers played with her folds. 

Over their honeymoon CJ agreed to his request to not wear underwear to bed. She pretty much already did that anyway so it wasn’t a big issue. He also wanted her to sleep nude but her breast have been sensitive lately and she argued that to wear a top or a nightgown would help with that issue. So they compromised. 

Danny slipped his head under the covers and took his wife on a ride making her climax 2 times before she was done. 

“Shit Danny!”, she exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath. “You are too good at that.”

They kissed passionately as he laid back next to her. 

“Umm I taste good.”

“Now do you see why I enjoy it. If you got to drink the nectar of the gods wouldn’t you?” Danny felt a stir in his loins. “Baby?”

“Huh?”

“Mind if I fuck you now?”

*****

CJ's alarm went off at 5:30 in the morning. 

“No!”, she groaned. Sleeping in for the last ten days spoiled her. 

“Claudia turn it off”, Danny mumbled not moving. 

“Fine I got it.” She sat up stretched and made her way to the shower. Its was already six by the time she made it out of the bathroom to get dressed. 

“Danny wake up, its six get in the shower we have to get Lucy up.”

Walking in her closet she quickly dressed leaving the top button on her pants unsnapped and letting her shirt fall over the clasp so no one would notice.

“Danny I’m going to need some maternity clothes soon the top button my pants won’t snap!”, she shouted from the closet. 

“Take Carol and Donna with you this weekend and pick up a few things. Or invite Joy you said you wanted to get to know her a little better!”

“Really? I can shop!”, she said with excitement in her voice. 

“No I said pick up a few things not go ‘shopping’.” He poked his head out of the bathroom to look at her to make sure she understood his meaning. “I ordered you an American Express and Discover card on my account. Stop spending cash. It should be here by the weekend.”

“You’re so mean!”, she cried playfully sticking out at him. “I’m going to wake Lucy.”

“I’ll be out soon.”

CJ walked out her bedroom to find that Cathy had already woken up Lucy and started getting her ready. 

“Good Morning.”

“Morning Mommy.”

“Good Morning love.”

“Thanks for helping, are you sure that you need to leave today?”

Cathy smiled. 

“Sadly yes. I just figured I’d help out and let Mary and Tal rest a bit longer.”

“Thanks, I can get it from here if you want.”

“Sure. I’ll go start breakfast. Anything particular you are tasting?”

“Just eggs and orange juice. I don’t care what else we have.”

“Perfect.”

“So sweetness what are we wearing today?”

Forty-five minutes later

“Cathy thanks for everything. I appreciate you staying longer to help out Mom and Dad”, she hugged her mother in law. 

“You are most welcome. I’m not sure if we will be back for Lucy’s birthday but I definitely plan to come stay for a month or so when this little one makes his appearance.”

“I’m going to hold you too that”, CJ laughed hugging Cathy again before walking to the closet to grab her coat. 

Danny! I’m gone!, she yelled from the front door putting on her coat. 

“Lucy and I are right behind you! Wait up a sec!”, he jogged over to her and kissed her. “I love you and have a great day. Call me if you need me. Do you have the check?”

“Yeah. And you have a great first day at work Mr Editor”, she straightened his tie then kissed him again.

“Go on get out of here”, he lightly smacked her behind opening the door for her. 

*****

Thirty minutes later, CJ arrived in the employee entrance of the West Wing to sign in. 

"Hey boss good to see you."

"Thank you, good to see you too Carol. What’s happening?"

"Nothing, why?" She held her hand out for CJ's briefcase. 

"You met me at the door." 

"Well I just wanted to help" , Carol answered innocently. 

"Yeah right", CJ replied incredulously.

As they veered the corner CJ saw that her office and outer office was fully decorated with items left over from her wedding and the reception. 

"Oh guys this is beautiful! You know we have to take it down right."

"We know but Leo said we could leave it up for the day." 

"Thank you all."

"The Press Corp also got together and got you a cake and a card. It’s in the back of the briefing room."

"Well I’ll just have to say a special thank you to them before the briefing. Speaking of what time is my first I need to get caught up."

"9:00 Leo pushed it back for you. So here are your messages, the wires and newspapers are on your desk, and Henry’s coming over after Senior Staff and run through things with you."

"Perfect, what times staff?"

“You got 15 minutes.”

“Ok let me get ready to head over.” She started thumbing through her messages. “Carol?”

“Yeah?”

“Get me some time with Mrs Bartlet today.“

“Sure should I say what’s it about.”

“Just say it’s personal. I’m heading over now.”

CJ grabbed her folder and walked over to the Communications Director’s this office. Toby’s door was open so she walked right in. 

“Knock Knock, guess who’s back!”

“Hey”, he said barely looking at her. 

“Hey? That’s all I get?”, she asked feeling slightly wounded.

“Do you want a welcome back parade?”

“What hell is with all the attitude Toby?”

“Nothing. We have all been working while you have been off doing the Tour de Ireland. Maybe if I had ten days off to do whatever I wanted to do I would be as peppy as you. But we haven’t so if you will excuse me I have a staff meeting.”

He walked past her heading toward Leo’s office. Sam came out of his office after Toby left. 

“Welcome back CJ.”

“How long has he been like that?”

Sam took a long deep breath and exhaled, “Since you left. He and Andi broke up after the reception.”

“What? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“We weren’t going to call you in Ireland.”

“Wait he told you?”

“No Ainsley and I came back up here to get my clothes after the wedding and we heard them arguing.”

“What happened, what were they arguing about?”

“You”, Sam said very matter of factly. 

“What?! Why?”

“Andi said she wasn’t going to do this again and that he obviously still wasn’t over you. Look we all know you and Toby has some kinda history but also I know she is right. The way he looks at you sometimes... let’s walk to staff we can talk about this later.”

“Yeah. Oh Sam? For what it’s worth I’m sorry. I know he’s been unbearable.”

Sam nodded throwing his arm around CJ. 

“This place missed you CJ. We need you here.”

“Good cause I don’t plan on going anywhere for the next year or 5 years. Either way I’m here until the end.”

Sam and CJ walked in to Leo’s office and took a seat next to each other on the couch. Moments later, Josh came in with Donna looking chummy as ever now that they can date publicly. For a half second CJ got jealous again that she and Danny couldn’t enjoy that stage in their relationship until she remembered that she is married to him now and none of that mattered anymore. 

“CJ, welcome back!”, They approached her hugging her. 

“Yeah we missed you CJ. So how was Ireland?”

“It was great-“

“Morning let’s get to it”, Leo came barreling in his office interrupting their conversation. CJ mouthed ‘Ill tell you later’ to Donna. 

After the meeting CJ stood to make her official announcement. 

“Actually Leo I have something else to say.”

“Let’s hear it”, Leo said sitting back down yielding the floor to her. 

“I’m pregnant!”, she blurted excitedly.

“Congrats CJ!”, rang out across the room from the team.

“Mazel Tov CJ, tell Danny too.”

“Can we go now?”, Toby mumbled. Everyone ignored him. 

“Well congratulations CJ. If that’s it, everyone go back to work. Donna give me five minutes then we are up on The Hill. CJ stay.”

Everyone left out of the office leaving CJ to face Leo alone. 

“Was that the rush with the wedding? June 27th puts you at almost 4 months pregnant right? Did you get married to avoid public scrutiny and secure your job?”

“What?! No Leo! We had already planned the date before I got pregnant. I can’t believe you would think that.”

“Alright calm down. I had to ask.”

“No you didn’t”, she said sternly looking at him. 

“Yes I did CJ”, Leo stared at her with a straight face. “What adjustments do we need to make to your schedule?”

“None. I’ll be here", she said reassuring him.

“CJ I know it’s been a while since my now ex-wife was pregnant but I also know that you are going to need to scale back your work schedule. For now, don’t come in until 7:30 and I want you out of here by seven. Unless there’s something is going on.” He stood packing his briefcase to leave. “I’ll use Henry, Simon, or Sam for the seven o’clock briefings. Also get with Sam and Toby to figure out the announcement. I want it done now so that nothing overshadows the State of the Union.”

“Yeah sure.”

“Today CJ", he stated pointedly. "Let me know what you come up with. I’ll be up on the Hill until the 2 o’clock. So move the 2 o’clock briefing back to 3.”

“Alright. I’ll get with the guys now.”

He held his office door open for her as he grabbed his coat to leave. Walking out to Margaret’s desk she saw Donna was already waiting for Leo. They gave each other a quick good bye before they parted. 

CJ didn’t want to deal with Toby today because there was too much to catch up on but they had to figure out what to say to the press sooner rather than later. She walked through the communications bullpen straight to Toby’s office. The Press Secretary knocked lightly on the door. She heard his voice telling her to come in. 

“Hey can we talk?”

“Is it White House business CJ?” He asked not looking at her. 

“Actually yes. Leo wants an announcement today. He told me to get with you and Sam then let him know. I’m moving the 2 o’clock briefing back to 3.”

“Why?”

“Leo gets back at 2 wants to see what we are going to say. ”

“It’s simple, we don't need to take up our time with this. My husband and I are expecting a the birth of our child in June and we would appreciate our privacy on this matter as it is White House policy not to discuss the private lives of the staff. Then lead the conversation back to official White House business. You are not the story.”

“Well I know that and you know that but the press will want to know more and I think Leo wants more just in case.”

“Well I don’t think that it’s necessary and I for one am done talking about your private life so if you don’t mind I’m kinda working on the Speech for the State of the Union. It might be important for me to actually pay attention to it.”

They looked at each other for a moment. Toby was so hurt all he could do was hurt everyone else. It was inevitable, collateral damage. There was a point in time where she could heal him but that was no longer an option. As much as she wanted to help him she knew that she couldn’t. So she decided to just walk away.

“Well thanks for you help Toby. I’m going to get ready to brief.”

CJ closed the door behind her and walked out of his office. She ran into Carol on the way back to her office. 

“Hey come on give me notes.”

“Here you go and Mrs Bartlet can see you at eleven.”

“Perfect.”

*****

Walking over to the East wing CJ took a moment to reminisce on all the pleasantries that occurred there just 9 days ago. 

Abby ran into her as she walked in and looked around the East Room. 

“CJ?”

“Mrs Bartlet, I was on the way to see you.”

“Were you? Well let’s walk together”. They strolled toward Abbey’s office. “Welcome back. What brings to by?”

“Well let’s go into your office it’s a private matter.”

“Sure let’s go.”

They walked in Abbys office and closed the door behind them. 

“Sit Claudia Jean. What’s on your mind?”

“First Danny and I would like to say again, Thank you very much for all that you and the President has done for us. It was more than we could ever expect or hope for.”

“You are very welcome. I’ve told you that before. Is there anything else?”

“Actually yes.” She exhaled. “Um with that said”, CJ reached into her pocket and pulled out the check giving it to Abby, “We really can’t accept this. Don’t get us wrong we appreciate the gesture Mrs Bartlet but it’s too much and neither one of us feels right about taking this much money. Plus it won’t look good when it comes time for financial disclosure. You know former member of the press now editor at the Post and his Press Secretary wife accepts a large amount of money from the first family. Here”, she quickly placed the check in Abbys hands for fear of changing her mind and keeping it. “Like I said we appreciate the gesture but we can’t. I’m sorry.”

“CJ this money is from a blind trust account that is not disclosed in the financial disclosure. Why don’t you and Danny come to dinner and we can talk about it. Jed really wanted you to have the money”, Abby replied placing the check back into CJs hands. 

“I’m sorry Mrs Bartlet but we cannot accept. Danny and I discussed it and it just doesn’t feel right.” CJ tried to give Abby the check again but she didn’t accept it. So the Press Secretary stood and placed it on Abbys desk then turned to walk out of the office. Before she left she said, “I am really sorry. Goodbye Mrs Bartlet.”

Abby didn’t look at her when she walked out the door and the look on her face made CJ feel horrible. She left heading back toward her office totally bypassing all of the pleasant memories she once felt when she walked down earlier. 

*****

Later that evening

With her new schedule already in effect, CJ walked in her condo at 7:25. 

“Good Evening everyone.”

“Mommy”, Lucy ran to the door greet her mother. 

“Hey sweet pea”, CJ hugged her baby girl. After the day she had it was just what the doctor ordered. "What are you doing?”

“I’m playing Go Fish with Grandpa Tal.”

“That’s nice. Hi Daddy."

“Hey honey are you okay you look tired.”

“Yeah I’m fine long day you know, the first day back”, CJ walked over and kissed her father on the cheek. “A lot to catch up on that kinda thing. Where’s Mom?”

“She’s laying down. She was a little tired after she took Cathy to the airport.”

“Oh I forgot about that. Did she make it off okay?” 

“Yes. Ren called when she landed to let us know she made it safe and sound.”

“Great, Danny’s in the room?” 

“Yeah but he left a plate for you. Lucky for you, that man knows his way around a kitchen.”

“I know we’ll save a fortune on takeout. I’m going to change then I’ll be back.”

“We’ll be here. Do you have any 4s? ", he asked his granddaughter.

Lucy shook her head.

“Go Fish.”

CJ walked back into her bedroom and heard the shower running so she locked the door and quickly stripped to join him. 

“Room for one more?”, she said standing in the bathroom doorway. Danny poked his head out to look at her.

“Always.” He held his hand out to help her climb in the shower. Immediately after she stepped into the shower he pulled her into an embrace and attacked her mouth. “We have to stop meeting like this Mrs Concannon.”

CJ kissed him again. “I missed you today”, she spoke solemnly against his lips. 

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Nothing, everything but I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

They stood under the rainfall shower letting the water wash away all the stress of the day. Danny washed her hair while she just relaxed and enjoyed his massaging fingers on her scalp. He did that for the first time on their honeymoon and they discovered that not only was it relaxing but also very sensual and intimate. 

CJ moaned as she rinsed her hair and his hand gravitated down her body gently cupping her breast while the other hand landed on her behind. Although Danny was a breast man her cute little ass never failed to turn him on. 

“It’s out there now. The whole world knows about us and the baby. You did beautifully today”, he spoke softly in her ear then he kissed her, “you always do.” 

CJ was extremely aroused as she her arms around his neck she said, “Make love to me Danny.”

That was all that was ever needed. Danny kissed her with fervor this time pushing her against the cold tiles in the shower she wrapped one leg around his upper thigh and he reached down and pulled both of her legs up around his waist. The continued kissing and as he pushed up into her she let out a loud moan that luckily couldn’t be heard over the shower. His movements were loving and short. Her throaty moans and growls fueled his passion and he pulled all the way out and slammed back in. 

“Fuck! Yes Danny! God yes! Fuck me harder! Danny! I’m gonna come!”

Her arms were around his neck clawing at his shoulders, her muscles were spasmodic clamping down on his cock as she reach the apex of her climax Danny bursted into her. Still hard he was able to pull her over too.

They finished showering and then dressed. Danny knew something was wrong. CJ was usually very playful after they made love. He walked over to her and took her hand sitting her on the bed next to him. She let him pull her into a hug.

“I wish we could go back to that cottage in Ireland. It really was beautiful there.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“No. Tell me about your day.”

“It was different. I’m used to being on the other side of everything now I have to fuss at my reporters and monitor their progress and push the the angle that sells. It lacks a certain integrity. As a writer my reputation is everything. I don’t like people twisting my words and I don’t like twisting others.”

“You aren’t happy are you?”

“I didn’t say that. It was only my first day. I’m not giving up that easily. Now stop deflecting and tell me what’s wrong.”

“No, it was only my first day back. I’m not giving up that easily.” CJ smiled looking up at him.

“Don’t use my words against me. Did you give the check back?”

“Mmmhmm”

“How did that go?”

“Is it alright if I don’t talk about work or anything White House related? I just want to eat what ever you saved for me, put Lucy in bed, and go to bed with my husband. Then try again tomorrow.”

“I like the sound of that. Come on Tal and Mary are leaving tomorrow let’s spend sometime with them.”

*****

2 weeks later 

“Good Morning CJ. Danny good to see you both.” Dr Karen McNamara walked into the room with her assistant. “You remember April. How are you feeling CJ?”

“Pretty good, my morning sickness is gone and my appetite has come back with a vengeance.”

“Good, although I am upset that you cancelled our last appointment, I must say that I’m extremely happy you have gained 7 pounds and your blood pressure looks good too. So whatever you are doing keep it up. Lie back for me. Are you drinking enough water?” Karen washed her hands and dried them. 

“Yeah”

“She’s doing better”, Danny interrupted looking at in a I told you so way. CJ rolled her eyes at him. 

“How are your breast feeling?” The doctor asked examining one at a time. 

“Very sensitive and tight.”

“I can feel and see that. Cold cabbage leaves will help.”

Danny looked confused. “Did you say cabbage as in the vegetable?”

Karen laughed. “Yes cabbage contains powerful antioxidants that may help naturally reduce inflammation. Don’t leave them on too long we don’t want to dry up the milk just alleviate the swelling and tenderness. Warm showers or hot towels too. If those don’t work I can prescribe something but let’s try the natural ways first.”

She covered CJs breast and moved to her abdomen. Pressing lightly she inquired as to any cramping or tenderness. She reached for her tape measure when she declined to any issues as Karen measured CJs stomach. 

“You’ve gotten big fast. I just saw you at the wedding. You are still so thin. I’m still measuring the right age of gestation just a little bigger.”

“Is that normal?”

“It can be. Especially for second pregnancies. Let’s listen to the baby’s heartbeat.”

Karen reached for the tube of KY Jelly and Fetal monitor April left out for her. Within a few seconds Danny heard his baby’s heartbeat for the first time. His love for CJ grew immensely. The look of pride on his face told it all. 

“Wait a minute.”

“What’s wrong?” Danny said as they both were concerned. 

“One second.” Karen moved the instrument around CJs stomach with a questionable look. “I hear, hold on-“

Moving the wand up she heard CJs heartbeat,

“Mommy”

Moving it back lower,

“Baby”

Then to the side with a little pressure. 

“Baby, Oh my twins. I didn’t see them before in the ultrasound.”

“Twins?”, Danny was happily shocked and CJ was frighten and shocked. Both shocked nonetheless. 

“Karen are you sure? I have the picture from the first ultrasound it was only one on there.”

“CJ I hear three distant heart beats. April bring the ultrasound in from the other room. Let me have another look. Either I’m right or going crazy. Your hCG hormone from your blood work was slightly raised but I wasn’t alarmed it was still with in range for you at the time. I’m going to need more blood work.” Karen started hastily writing in CJs file and talking her herself. 

“God Danny. What are we going to do? We don’t have a house yet. I’m working more with everything re-election and Lucy practically living at your office. We hardly see each other as is. 2 babies?”

“CJ we will be fine. Don’t panic. We’ll make time to get the with the realtor to look at houses and I’ll let mom know so that we will have plenty of help. This is a wonderful thing baby.”

April walked back in pushing the machine. Karen immediately helped push it over to the corner. And plugged it in. 

“CJ slide down for me. April lights.”

She squeezed the now warm jelly over CJs abdomen and gently yet eagerly moved the wand around. 

Only one baby showed up on the monitor again. Shifting the wand around the tiny baby like she did with the fetal monitor another head appeared. 

“I was right! You there,” she pointed at the screen. “Oh, you sneak you. Twins! He was hidden behind the other one.”

“He?” Danny said sounding hopeful. 

“No next month. It’s still a little too soon.”

CJ started to panic then cry. “I can’t do this. Oh God I can’t do this Danny.”

“Yes we can", he attempted to reassure her.

“Yes you can.” Karen held her hand out for CJs. “Honey this will change things but we can do this. I’ll need you see you more often, plus I’m going to send you to a specialist to get you a clearer ultrasound from this decade. We do have to up your intake but you are still heathy and Danny and I will be here all along the way.” Karen made eye contact with Danny who immediately chimed in backing her up. She let go of CJs hand and started cleaning off her stomach. Then printed copy of the ultrasound for CJ and Danny. 

“Get dressed and meet me in my office.”

“Danny-“

“Don’t stress about it now CJ. We will talk about everything and when these little guys get here you are going to be so happy. We are going to be so happy.”

Danny helped her get dressed then sat down with Karen and worked on a tentative game plan. They left and went straight to the lab just like she did before then Danny took her to get some lunch. 

He pulled up to the White House and parked. 

“Aren’t you happy I got the SUV?”, he grinned. 

“Don’t be cute this is not the time. I exhausted mentally and physically. Abby still hasn’t talked to me. Granted she’s been traveling for the last week and a half but The President is business only and Toby is- I don’t even want to go there. Donna is running around everywhere we hardly see each other anymore and you!”, she hit him on his arm. He pretended to be wounded. “Are gone. So I don’t have someone coming in flirting and irritating me anymore. It’s just-“

“Claudia do you want resign?”

She paused to think for a moment. “No”, she replied softly. “No.”

“Are you sure? I would never push it on you but if you aren’t happy. We can afford for you to stay home for a little while. Definitely until after these guys are born.”

“No, I want to finish this Danny. It just got too real. Twins Danny!”, tears rolled down her face again. 

“Aw baby here”, he handed her a napkin from the glove compartment. “Let’s do this, we’ll start from the top. When does Abby get back?”

“Two days.”

“Ask for us to have dinner with The Bartlets. I think Tal was right. We might have insulted them giving the money back. We repair that first. Then how about we cookout this Sunday. The playoffs are coming on and it will be couples only. We will invite Donna and Josh, Sam and Ainsley and Joy and Brandon.”

“Really?”, she replied with an excited innocence.

Danny laughed, “You sounded just like Lucy just then, yes really. Let’s get your friends back.”

“Thank you Danny!”, she grabbed him and planted kisses all over his face. “I love you so much!”

“You know how much I love you. Tell them today let’s get everything rolling. Set up the time with The Bartlets and I’ll be there. Now move your booty baby. Make sure you feed my babies.”

CJ climbed out of the car and walked back into her job on a new mission. Operation Get Back the Friends in full swing. 

  
*****


	15. Changes and Adaptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the length of this chapter I broke it in 2. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

CJ walked back into her office with a new purpose. First things first right the wrong that was done. She walked in to the Presidents outer office. 

“Charlie Charlie Chaz.”

“What do you need CJ?”

“A favor.”

“What’s up?”

“Mrs Bartlet gets back in two days right.”

“Yes why?”

“I was wondering if Mrs Bartlet and The President was going to have time off any time after she gets back for dinner with me and Danny.”

“Well he’s really busy. The State of the Union is in four days.”

“I know but what about lunch? Please, we really screw the pooch on something and- well we want to make it right.”

“You gave back check didn’t you”, Charlie said matter of factly. 

“How do you know about that?”

“Hey, Nancy can you watch front really quick. I’ll just be a minute.”

“Sure Charlie.” 

Charlie pulled CJ into the Mural room and closed the door.

“There really isn’t a lot that I don’t know about CJ, he trusts me that’s why we work. I’ll help you out but between us they wanted to give you more. They brought Liz and Doug’s house for them and plan to do the same for Eleanor and Zoey when they marry.”

“CJ he had me draw it up off of their private accounts for you. They really do see you as one of their own so you hurt their feels by returning the money.”

“Charlie we didn’t know-“

“And you didn’t let them explain.”

“You’re right. We thought we were doing the right thing. Help me Charlie.”

“Invite me and Zoey to your Barbecue.”

“What? How did you even hear about that? I just told Sam and...Ah, Donna.”

“Fine you and Zoey can come and you’ll help me.”

“Deal.” They shook hands on it. “I’ll give you the breakfast the day before the State of the Union.”

“Perfect we’ll be there just shoot the time to me.”

“Oh CJ they are going to offer you another check. Take my advise and take it.”

CJ nodded and left. 

*****

As it was rapidly approaching 9pm and CJ was still in the West Wing. Although the lid was on the bullpen was still busy with preparations for the State of the Union. The Press Secretary took a minute to stand and stretch. This inadvertently caught the eye of a passer by. 

“Hey CJ if you are getting tried you can head home.”

“I’m okay Josh. I just needed to stretch. Thanks for the concern.”

“No sweat. We are ordering Chinese you want something?”

“Well it doesn’t look like I’m getting home anytime soon so yeah. I’ll take my usual. You know what I like.”

“Great I’ll add that to the list. You know we are going to eat and watch the game in Toby’s office. You should come.”

“No thanks just have an intern bring it over for me. I’ll eat here and finish up.”

“CJ-“

“Don’t Josh. I know what you are trying to do but don’t. We will work ourselves out we always do.”

“Well I’ll have your food brought over then.“

“Thanks.”

CJ sat back down about to start working but she decided to call Danny and tell him not to stay up for her. 

“Hello”

“Hey you.”

“Hey, what’s going on? What time are you getting here?”

“Later.”

“CJ,”

“I know Danny, I know but everything is insane right now.”

“You’ve worked late everyday for the past week. You need to rest. Can’t you bring that home and work on it?”

“No I’ll get distracted if I did. We haven’t been together in over a week.”

“I know and I won’t pretend to be happy about that at all. But you also haven’t seen Lucy but for an hour or so in the morning.”

“This weekend after the State of the Union, I’ll see if take Sunday off and have Henry cover the briefings. That way we can sleep in and wake up properly.”

“I would love that but I don’t want to wait almost another five days to lay with you.”

“I’m sorry Danny. I’m trying.”

“I know. I don’t mean to beat you up about it. I know how it gets. Look just hurry up and finish then come home. I’ll try to stay up and wait for you.”

“Alright. I’m really sorry Danny.”

“No need to apologize we knew it was going to be busy around this time and this is just the beginning. Hopefully I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

CJ hung up the phone more determined than ever to complete her work.

Thirty minutes later. Toby approached her office with her Chinese food as a broker. 

“Hey I have your food.”

“I told Josh to have an intern send it over. Seems to me that delivery boy is slightly below your pay grade.” Her mouth broke a half smile. “You can set it on the table for me thanks.”

“Or you can come watch the game with us.”

“I’d rather not if it’s all the same. I wanna finish up here as soon as possible and get home to my husband. With whom I have spent less than and hour awake with everyday for the past week.” CJ went back to typing on her computer. 

“I think I owe you an apology.”

“Really?”, she stopped typing to face him. “What makes you think that? Is it that fact that when I came back you practically bit my head off for no apparent reason, or how you have only spoken to me over the last two weeks when it comes to business only or when you ran into me in the mess you blatantly ignored and avoided me until you left. For which one of those things do you think you owe an apology for?” CJ stood up, walked around her desk and stood in front of him, eye to eye, “You know what Toby save it. I didn’t make Andy break up with you. In matter of a fact, I haven’t done a damn thing to you but fall in love and get married. And if that’s a crime sue me. But I don’t deserve your wrath no one does. I can’t heal you Toby! That’s not my job anymore! Hell for all I know it was never my job. But I did it anyway.”

“So please take your ‘I think I owe you an apology’ sorry ass out of here! I don’t deserve this treatment. Maybe just maybe that’s why Andi left you the first and second time! You think because we love you you can treat us any kind of way. Well screw you!”

“You know what fuck this, I’m going home. This shit will be here tomorrow.” CJ walked over and turned off her computer and moved past a shock stricken Toby to put on her jacket. Grabbing her purse and Chinese food before she turn out the lights on Toby who was standing there. CJ pulled the door closed leaving him in the dark office alone. 

*****

CJ walked into her home at 10:15p and hastily began removing her jacket and shoes. 

“Hey! I thought you were going to be-“

CJ attacked his mouth. “Bedroom”, she commanded. 

Twenty minutes later

“Damn Baby. That was...”, Danny started saying sporting a satisfied grin.

“I know. It’s been a while.”

“But still that was fucking great. I’m glad you made it home.” He kissed her shoulder. 

“Ready for round two already?” CJ said raising on brow. 

“Like I said its been a while. But now that we got the first one out the way”, Danny smirked at her which threw CJ into a fit of giggles. 

“Give me a minute”, she said breathy. “I missed this. I missed us and I’m hungry.”

They fell into each other laughing. 

“How about I give you a reprieve and let you eat in here in the bed while I massage your feet and catch you up on all things Lucy.”

Danny heated her Chinese food up and stole an egg roll as compensation then filled her in on all the shenanigans Lucy’s been up to at school and around The Post. 

“Danny do you want to put her in an after school program?”

“No. We don’t get to see her that much as is.”

“No you get to see her plenty. I don’t get to see her.”

“And if I remember correctly the White House is madness right now and that won’t be calming down for a while.”

“Well I don’t want anyone to say anything about her being at your job all the time.”

“No one will we are all like a big family over there.”

“Yeah a family that will cut each other’s throat for a story.”

“CJ-“

“Sorry. Maybe some after school programs. Like ballet or Girl Scouts or maybe a sport. I can totally see you coaching a girls soccer team.”

“Well we agreed to let her start taking catechism classes in the fall.”

“Yes but that’s only on Saturdays from 9:30-11a. Let’s talk to her. See what she interested in.”

“I don’t want her bogged down with a bunch of scheduled activities. I like that she is a free spirit.”

“Danny she has more energy than the both of us combined. She can afford to pick up a few things to occupy her time and still nurture her uninhibited individualism.”

“That was a mouthful.” They smiled at each other. “No more Lucy right now. Let’s talk about us. How’s work going? I’m assuming that you didn’t attack me like that solely on the premise that that you missed me.”

“Work may have had something to do with it. But never underestimate the level of my horniess Danny. I really did miss you.”

“I believe you. You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“No. I want to talk about these twins.”

“I’m excited CJ. Yes it will be a challenge but we can do it. Tell me what you are thinking.”

“We need to find a house ASAP.”

“Kay, now tell me what you are really thinking.”

CJ took a deep breath then answered. “I’m scared. I sometimes wish I wasn’t pregnant. I know it’s a fucked up thing to say and- It’s just too much. One baby we can handle but-“

“CJ...You know I asked you if wanted to quit before but what if I take a leave of absence.”

“What?, Danny you can’t. You just got this promotion and you can’t afford to take a leave of absence for 4-6 months.”

“CJ I’m going to be honest with you, I really hate my job. I’m a reporter. I took it because I wanted to be with you and Lucy and to break the whole conflict of interest issue. But there are plenty of other things I can do. I can write a book or do an Op-Ed piece. The Times solicited me to write a column for them and MSNBC contacted me about writing some political commentary. I can do all of that at home.“

“You want to leave The Post?”

“No. I’m just saying I can do other things to still bring money in the house and stay at home with the babies. We can even hire a part time nanny. My mother told me that she was happy for us and she will stay for a month after you go back to work. I’m sure Mary will come and Maire is sending Hannah and Hailey too. They will be on summer break, so we will have them for two months. This is what my family does CJ. They jump in and help out. Plus we will be in the new place so don’t worry about room for everyone. And as a bonus you can go to Costco and pack the pantry with food and the babies room with diapers and wipes and all things baby.”

A big grin was plastered on CJ face. “I can shop?”

“Yes I will let you shop.”

“Oh Danny! Thank you. Are you sure you won’t be too upset about the job?”

“Not at all. I’ll be happy with my wife and our children. I might go a little stir crazy but I’ll work that out. Maybe I’ll put that gym membership to use”, they snickered. “Claudia look at me.” She met his eyes. “Don’t you ever let me hear you say that you wish that you didn’t get pregnant with our children.”

“Danny I'm sorry, I didn’t mean it-“, her eyes started to well up with tears. 

“Shh. Its just words have power behind them. Once you say it you can’t take it back. It's one of the reasons I love and respect them. Do you understand?”

“Yes”, CJ replied remorseful that she even thought that let alone said it out loud. 

“Good. Let me take your plate out. Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll meet you back here for round too.”

They kissed again then he helped pull her to a standing position. 

*****

3 days later

CJ, Danny, and Lucy arrived at the Residence at 6:45am. Charlie met them and showed them into the dining room. 

“Danny stop yawning.” CJ chastised in a whisper. 

“CJ why did we have to wake so early. You couldn’t get a dinner.”

“No this is the only time Charlie could fit us in. Besides we need to fix this-“

“Good Morning”, The President and Abby walked in the room. Everyone stood. 

“Grandpa Jed, Grandma Abby”, Lucy rushed over to them giving them big hugs. 

“Oh what a pleasant surprise. Hello my Lucy Jean”, Jed said picking up Lucy. “Claudia Jean and Daniel we were told that you wanted to meet with us.”

“Yes can we sit.” Jed and Abby just looked at them. “Please.”

William walked in the room. 

“Good Morning Mr President, Mrs Bartlet. May I start you with some tea or coffee.”

“Coffee for the both of us.”

“And Mr and Mrs Concannon?”

“Tea for me and Lucy please William.”

“I’ll take coffee. Two”, Danny said muffling a yawn. CJ looked at him sternly. 

“Very good.” William exited the dinning room. 

“Mrs Bartlet we want to apologize to you and you too Sir. The gift you gave Danny and I was a very thoughtful and surprising. And instead of thinking about everything that was wrong with the gift we missed the sediment and love behind it.”

“We apologize profusely for any insult you may have incurred by us returning the check. We are really sorry”, Danny said sincerely. “Hopefully you can forgive us over time and see that we meant no disrespect.”

“You know we really did care for you as a daughter CJ. I don’t give just anyone away.”

“Did? Sir?”

The President moved Lucy who was now sitting on his lap to Abbys and stood. As he was about to speak William came in with the tea and coffe. Jed thanked him and denied any further services at this time. Once he was gone Jed continued. 

“No. We do love you. Do you see how words let alone actions can effect people.”

“Yes. Will you forgive us”, CJ sat staring at them with doe eyes. 

While Jed mulled over making them stew in their juices. Abby drew tiresome. 

“Oh enough of this! Of course we will.” Abby put Lucy down, stood up and walked over to CJ and pulled her into a tight embrace, “I’ve missed you.” She placed a peck on Danny’s cheek. 

CJ looked at Jed with doe eyes. 

“Come here.” He held out his arms for her. CJ walked over and fell into his arms.

“Charlie”, Jed called for him. Who promptly entered the room. 

“Yes Sir”, he replied handing him an envelope. Charlie nodded in CJs direction. She understood his meaning. 

Letting go he accepted the envelope from Charlie and handed it directly to CJ. Who graciously accepted. 

“Thank you Sir. Mrs Bartlet.”

“None of that you are welcome.”

“Sir.” Danny extended his hand. 

“Danny.” The President excepted. 

“We appreciate it.”

“You are welcome as well.”

“Well we need to get to work. I have a big speech coming up.”

“I may heard something about it.” CJ replied. Everyone laughed. 

“Come on Lucy let’s get you to school.”

“But I want to stay with Grandma Abby.”

“Aw I missed you too honey. How about we do something next weekend.”

“That’s my birthday!”

“So it is. What do you want for your birthday?”

“Barbie Roller skates! The pink ones.”

“Oh well we will see if I can make that happen. Give me a hug.” Lucy squeezed Abbys neck tight. “Oh that was a great hug. I think Grandpa Jed would like one too.” Lucy ran over and squeezed his neck as well. 

“Oh that was my most favorite hug of all time.”

Lucy grinned and ran over to hold Danny’s hand. 

“Come on Lucy let’s walk Mommy to her office.”

Before they left Abby took another chance to hug CJ. 

“Thank you. Mainly for him”, Abby whispered. 

“Don’t. This was on us. I’ll see you later.”

“Absolutely get with me next week about somebody’s birthday”, she whispered loudly with a head nod toward Lucy. 

“That would be my birthday!!” She shouted making the adults giggle. 

“Will do Abby.”

On the way back down Lucy said Hi to everyone she passed by in the West Wing and all that she greeted was happy to see her.

“I think you are more popular than I am”, CJ ruffling her hair.

At CJ office she left Lucy with Carol while she and Danny dipped into her office to say Goodbye. 

“Gail! Oh I missed you girl.” Danny put two of his fingers in the water and Gail swam over to examine the two new objects. “Is Mommy taking care of you?”

“You know she’s not going to answer you right? And yes Mommy is taking excellent care of her. Danny, can you drop the check at the bank today? I’ll endorse it for you now.”

“Yeah. I’ll do it when go on my lunch. I want to talk to my boss about what we discussed last night. Right after his coffee in the morning is the best time. Then at eleven I have a meeting with the realtor. I’ll look at the options and narrow them down then set up a time for us to walk through the final selections.”

“Perfect. Thank you honey”, she smiled at him. CJ sat down at her desk and removed the check from the envelope immediately flipped it over to endorse it. Placing it back in the envelope she handed it to Danny who took it out to look at it. 

“Uh CJ. “

“Deja vu much. You said that the last time you looked at the check. What’s wrong, did I sign in the wrong place?”

“No did you look at the amount.”

“No. $250,000 right?”

“No”, Danny said shaking his head. 

“Is it less? Well what did we expect since we basically threw it back in their faces last time.“

“No, CJ it’s-“

“What Danny?”

“It’s more. Look.” He handed the check to her.

“What the fuck!”

“CJ!”, he admonished her. 

“Sorry but this is a ‘what the fuck’ number. What do we do?”

“We deposit into our blind trust account and say thank you every time we see them for the rest of our lives.”

“This doesn’t feel right Danny.”

“How did you feel when you thought that you lost their love and respect?”

“Worse”, she sighed sitting down at her desk. 

“Then that’s what we will do. Once we get the house over time we will transfer funds to the mortgage company and pay down the loan. Therefore using the money for exactly what they intended for to use it.” Danny looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 8:30a. “Honey I would love to sit here and stare at you all day but I have to get going.”

He stood and walked over to CJ. Bending down he kissed her on the forehead then on the nose and on the lips. 

“I love you. Have a better day today.”

“I will. You too. If you need me call me.”

“What I tell you about using my lines.” CJ chuckled as he walked toward the door switching which made her smile from ear to ear. 

“I see you.”

“Yeah I know you were checking me out. And I do not approve. Do not objectify me!”, he snapped his fingers and turned away from her pretend flipping his hair back. 

“I love you now leave you fool.”

*****

That Thursday Night- State of the Union

“That right there that’s where my President eats!”, Josh shouted as he high-fived Ed and Larry. Just then he saw Joey Lucas the pollster and her interpreter Kenny walk by in a rush. 

“Joey!” He ran up to catch her. “Joey how are we looking?” Josh tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. 

“We will find out shortly, you’ll have numbers within thirty minutes”, Joey signed as Kenny translated. 

“Yeah but I want to know what we look like now.”

Joey was exasperated. “Joshua you’ll know when I know.” She said then threw her hands up in the air and walked away. 

“Josh!”, CJ called to him.

“Yeah!”

“I saw you talking to Joey, how are we looking?”

“She doesn’t have anything yet. She said thirty minutes.”

“I’m anxious to hear about the response to farm to school initiative and tuition reimbursement program. You have been up on the Hill getting votes for it since November and I’ve been selling it in the media. Now that it’s out there, I think we will get a bump in the 39-45 age group and the under 100k income level. That part about the healthcare. It’s wonderful. Maybe a little pie in the sky but...who added it in?

“Toby.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Hey CJ I gotta go he’s almost done. Where are we meeting?” CJs phone rang. 

“Roosevelt Room.”

“See you there.”

“CJ Cregg-Concannon!”, she said loudly holding one of her ears closed. 

“I love to hear you say that.”

“Hey hold on one sec!”

CJ ran into her office and closed the door.

“Sorry it was loud out there, everyone is going nuts. What’s up?”

“He did good.”

“Yes he did great. You miss this don’t you? Ah Danny-“

“Don’t CJ. I’m content with my choice. I called to tell you congratulations.”

“Thanks Danny.”

“How late are you going to be?”

“Not sure yet. They’re on the way back now and Joeys going to go over the first numbers in about thirty minutes. Then we have a meeting and another briefing.”

“So late.”

“Sounds like. How’s Lucy?”

“Sleep. How are the twins?”

“Great. And yes I’m eating.”

“What about water?”

“Yes, Aunt Carol is on the job.”

“Good”, Danny chuckled. “Tell Carol I owe her a day at the spa. Well I’ll let you go.”

“Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“Nothing. I love you and I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“I love you too. And tell whoever wrote that part about healthcare they are a genius. If I were still a reporter that would be the highlight of my piece.”

“Toby wrote it Danny.”

“Well that doesn’t surprise me. Tell him congratulations he just sewn up re-election. See you when you get here.”

“Yeah see ya.” CJ hung up the phone. She was saddened for her husband. Even though he said he was content she knew deep down he had to feel sad. This was his life for 10 years before she came along. This would also be the first State of the Union that he wouldn’t be covering. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. 

“Come in!”

“CJ,”

“Mrs Bartlet”, CJ rose to her feet. “How can I help you?”

“I don’t want anything. We just got back everyone is heading to the Roosevelt room and I didn’t see you. He did great out there tonight, don’t you think?”

“Yes”, she sad solemnly, “Yes he did wonderful. Oratory thy name is Josiah Bartlet.”

“What’s going on CJ? You want to talk?”

“No, thanks for the offer though”, she gave Abby a small smile. “Let’s walk over together.”

“Absolutely and always remember the offer is on the table.”

“It’s good to know.” They smiled at one another and left to meet the others. 

*****

Three hours later 

CJ sat down on the couch in her office and kicked off her shoes. From all the celebrating and the general high they were all on after getting a significant boost in their numbers from the speech she was depleted. She took two minutes to close her eyes and relax. When she opened them the sun was coming up. 

“Shit!, I slept here all night. Fuck!”

Carol opened her office door. “CJ? What are you doing here? You didn’t sleep here did you?

“Yes Carol I did. Danny is going to be livid. How could you let me sleep here all night?!” CJ hastily looked for her shoes. 

“We didn’t know. I thought you left and everything was off in the office so I just knew you were gone. I’m sorry.”

“What time is it?”

“6:15.”

“Okay so let me run home, beg forgiveness, shower, and come back.”

Her beeper started going off. “Damn it!, it’s Leo.” CJ grabbed her phone and called the number.

“Leo,”

“CJ you need to come in now. We have an early strategy meeting with the President and Bruno then straight into Senior Staff.”

“Leo I’m here already, I fell asleep in my office last night. I was about to go home to shower and change.”

“No time just come on over now.”

“I’ll see you in a few.”

“Carol send someone to my house to get my gray pants suit and a pink DKNY blouse. I’ll shower in the locker room. I’ll be back.”

Two hours later

“CJ-“

“Did you get my clothes?”

“Yes.”

“Great where are the wires?”

“On your desk, I highlighted your copy. CJ-“

“I gotta brief in 45. Let me grab my clothes and run down to the shower. And pick me up an omelet please I’m ravished. I’ll stuff it down when get back. We can go over notes then. Here type these up she handed Carol her pad.”

“CJ-“

“I can’t talk right now Carol! I need to get dressed and get in there. Whatever it is it can wait.” She walked in her office and grabbed her clothes then turned to leave. “I’ll be back.”

Thirty minutes went by and she flew into her office. 

“Let’s do this Carol.”

Carol walked in with her omelette. 

“Sweet thanks.” She began to wolf it down when Josh walked in. 

“CJ don’t forget to stress you the points of healthcare initiative. We got big boost from that last night. I gotta go I have a meeting on the Hill. Alright, do good in there.”

“I got it. Carol!”

“Yeah,”

“Notes!”

”They are on your desk”, She pointed right in front of her. 

“Thank you”, she said exhaling.

“CJ!”

“Leopold!”

“You’re eating?”

“Im starving”, she mumbled with her mouth full. 

“You just ate a muffin, fruit, cheese danish, and tea in the meeting.”

“I’m pregnant Leo! What are were you taking inventory of everything I ate? What do you need?”, She rushed him on waving her hands as to tell him to hurry up. 

“Don’t forget to mention the healthcare initiative it’s going to score us big points.”

“Yeah Leo I got that!”

“Great you need to get in there.”

“I know!”

“Carol!”

“Yeah?”

“How much time do I have?”

“6 minutes. Water CJ.”

“I got it.” CJ finished off the bottle then headed to the briefing room door. Turning the corner out of her office she ran into Sam, literally. Instinct made her drop her notes and protect her stomach as Sam coffee spilled on her shirt. Luckily most of it landed there and not on the papers. 

“Uh! Oh Sam!”

“I’m sorry CJ here let me help you.” He bent down to pick up the papers. “I was just on the way to remind you to really punch the benefits of the healthcare initiative.”

CJ rolled her eyes and yelled, “Carol!”

“Right here”, she said patting the stain on her shirt with a napkin, “you are going to have to change back into your blouse from yesterday.”

“What? I don’t have anything else?”

“Just your cream turtle neck. It’s very fitting though.”

“I’ll wear that. Come on.”

The cream ribbed turtle neck showed of CJs now almost five month old belly beautifully.

“You look great CJ.”

“Well there’s nothing I can do at this point, let’s do this.”

*****

When CJ stepped our of the briefing room she was greeted by a cheering Donna and Sam. 

“You did great CJ. Leo said so too. He caught most of it before he had to go to the Situation Room.”

“What’s going on?”

“We don’t know anything yet. CJ I’m gone if you need me page me.”

Good luck Sam. Carol I gotta run into the restroom I’ll see you back at the office. 

When she was done she walked over to Toby’s office. It was time to end this and if history was right she would have to do it. 

  
*****

CJ hesitantly walked through the door to her apartment that evening. Not only did she not come home the night before but the day had gotten away from her and she hadn’t called Danny the whole day. 

She walked in removing her coat and shoes leaving her briefcase by the door. Slowly she walked into the living room. Danny was sitting on the couch working with CNN on low in the background. It was just past ten she knew Lucy was sleep. 

Good Evening, she approached Danny cautiously sitting in the chair diagonal to the couch. 

He finished typing, saved his work, and closed his laptop. Danny removed his glasses and sat back on the couch looking at her not saying a word. 

Danny please. I’m sorry. It was late and I went in my office to relax for a minute next thing I know the sun was up. Then I was going to coming home but Leo paged me and .... CJ recounted her whole day in an attempt to forestall Danny’s impending explosion. 

Danny stood from the couch when she was done then walked past her to the bedroom. 

CJ stood and followed him. 

“Danny talk to me.” She pleaded. 

“There’s nothing to talk about CJ. You explained everything in great detail. Except- There is one thing that has me puzzled. I just don’t understand how it is that you couldn’t make time all day long to pick up the fucking phone and CALL ME!!”

There it is, that’s what she was expecting. 

“Danny I-“

“Nope you have talked enough. In fact it’s late and I want to make love to you tonight. So I don’t want to talk anymore. Please undress and get in the bed CJ.”

“I don’t want to make love like this Danny. You have every right to be mad. I just got caught up. I felt like every time I went to call you something happened. It’s all on me. I don’t know what I can do but say sorry. So yell at me I deserve it.”

Danny stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed. Before he laid down he reached for the light on the nightstand and turned it out. 

CJ walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. 

A shower and twenty minutes later CJ emerged to find Danny fast asleep. She climbed in the bed next to him and within minutes she was sound asleep as well. 

*****

The sun rose at 6:23am and CJ smiled thinking of the fact that she didn’t have to go into work that day. She was also excited for the barbecue that afternoon with her friends. She turned over to find that she was lying in bed alone. 

CJ threw on her satin bathrobe and went on a search for her husband. To her surprise she found Danny sitting on the porch with a copy of the Sunday Post, a fresh cup of coffee and smoking a cigarette. Her first thought was to fuss but she digressed. 

“Good Morning”

“You shouldn’t be out here you can’t afford to catch a cold. There’s still a chill in the air.”

“Neither should you. We should be in bed making love.”

“What’s changed from last night?”

“Nothing. Danny as I don’t own a time machine, I can’t do anymore than apologize. I can also say that going forward as long as we are in the same zip code unless otherwise discussed or agreed upon, I will be in our bed at night.”

“Alright.”

“Yeah?”

Yes.” 

Danny stubbed out his cigarette and stood with his coffee and newspaper motioning for her to go back in the house. Placing the items on the kitchen counter he removed his jacket and took CJs hand guiding her back to their room. Once the bedroom after a quick trip to the bathroom to wash his hands and brush his teeth he was back in the room kissing her while removing her robe. 

“Don’t make me... Danny”, she was flustered.

“What no foreplay, ready for the main event already.”

“Yes.”

“Take off your clothes for me then lie down.”

Danny stood at the door locking it as he watched her leave her bathrobe and night gown littered on the floor in a trail from the bedroom door to their bed. At 19 weeks pregnant she was the most gorgeous he as ever seen her. The sunlight shining through the blinds beamed off of the natural glow the radiated within and around her. 

“You’re so beautiful."

“Come over here and tell me that. Oh and leave the boxers.”

Danny smiled and stripped down walking toward her. He stood in front of her and CJ took the opportunity to stroke the length of his already stiffened cock. 

“Someone is happy to see me.”

“More than just him.” He climbed in the bed placed his hand on her face while leaning in his lips covered hers in the softest kiss. 

“You’re so beautiful Claudia. Do you have any idea how much I need you? How much I love you? From the moment that you step out that door every morning, I count the hours until I will see you again. I anticipate every minute until you come home after the final briefing. So when you didn’t I was so worried I called Carol like ten times. It wasn’t until I saw you on the TV for the first briefing that I relaxed then I grew angry. Like I did when you didn’t give me the time of day before I found out about Lucy. Why do you think I stayed away? Everyday that I couldn’t be with you was torture. Every time that I laid with another was wasted because I only wanted you.”

“I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry. I’m here.” With tears falling freely, CJ laid back on the bed pulling Danny down on top of her. “I’m here Danny. Make love to me. Come here I love you so much. Make love to me, I want to show you. I’m yours.”

Danny spread her legs apart and slid into her. Both moaned as he filled her. CJ wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out as he began to move in and out of her slowly. 

“You’re so perfect. How does it feel? Tell me.”

“So good baby, so good! Harder! Now Danny!”

Danny lifted her hips and drove deeper in her letting her feel every inch of him. As he sped up, he moved his thumb over her clit making her scream as she tighten around his cock building toward her apex. 

“Danny!”, She was clawing at the sheets, “Shit Danny! Oh God! I’m coming!” Everything else she said was inaudible as she gasped and cried out rounding the crest of her orgasm. 

“That’s it baby, let it go! Come for me!”

She was so sexy when she was coming that Danny had a hard time fighting back his orgasm. 

“Damnit! Claudia Jean!”, he shouted as let out a loud moan as he spilled inside of her. 

“Danny!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You looked so damn hot when you are coming. I couldn’t hold it”, he explained attempting to catch his breath in between words while being mindful of his weight on top of her. 

“Don’t be. You felt fantastic.”

They laid there in their bed blissful. Danny’s head was just under her recently blossomed breasts yet above her bump. 

“Hey guys. I can’t wait until you are born.” He said while drawing figure eight on her stomach as she ran her fingers through his red hair. 

“Tell me why you are smoking.”

“I’ve always smoked. Just a lot more when I’m stressed. I did a lot when I was on assignment. And if I’m not mistaken we smoked that night we created Lucy.”

“I wish I remembered that night. But yeah. I used to smoke a lot but I stopped cold turkey when I was pregnant with Lucy. I never restarted after I had her. I think I was afraid that I wouldn’t be able to stop and I had someone who depended on me so I didn’t start again.”

“Are you telling me to quit?”

“No. Not yet at least.” CJ smiled at Danny. Who in turn placed a kiss on her abdomen. “You have a few gray hairs you know. Don’t worry it blends well with the red and I think it’s sexy.”

“Not a fraction as sexy as you.”

“You really want boys don’t you.”

“I want two healthy babies. I don’t care if they are boys or girls. I’ll love them just the same.”

“Me too but one of each would be good too.”

“When do we go see the specialist to find out if they are identical or fraternal?”

“Two weeks. Karen said that they will have a better machine with the most up to date technology. The might be able to tell the sex then too.”

“Have you told Tal or Mary?”

“No we have been so busy, I actually haven’t told anyone. Danny I was reading in Parents Magazine that people are doing something called gender reveal parties. Where they have a party and think of clever ways to tell everyone what the baby’s sex is.”

“My old editor Greg Carmichael, his wife Emily did one of those. Personally I think it’s just another reason for people to throw a party.”

“No its not. I think I want to do that.”

“We can do whatever you want.”

“You always say that after sex.” CJ smirked at Danny he sat up and planted a kiss on her lips.

“I hate that I can’t play with your breasts.” He lightly kissed them. 

“The cabbage has been working they aren’t as tight any more. The nipples are still tender though.”

“They are beautiful to look at at least.”

“They aren’t for you Mr Concannon.”

“CJ they are always for me. Whether to look at or suck...” Danny started to kiss her neck as he moved up to her earlobes and took them between his lips while his hand gravitated between her legs. “Or to feel or kiss they are mine.” He heard CJ whimper as his fingers continued to dance. He knew that his wife needed more and he was determined to give it to her. Especially since the first round was over a little too quickly for his liking. 

“Does that feel good baby?” He whispered in her ear. “Tell Daddy that it feels good.”

CJ bit her bottom lip nodding. 

“Turn on your side for me.” CJ rolled over as Danny came in from behind her.

“You are so wet baby. Are you going to come for me again.” He said huskily while he moved in and out of her. 

Thirty minutes later they had dosed off to sleep have climaxing together agin. Still in a spooning position Danny’s arm was protectively slumped over CJs stomach. 

*****

An hour later Danny had awaken to a knock at their bedroom door. Without waking CJ he climbed out the bed and found his boxers. Opening the door he greeted his daughter. 

“Good Morning Chipmunk. Let’s go in the living room and let Mommy sleep for a little while.”

“One week until your birthday huh? You are going to be so old.” Danny put on a small pot of coffee since CJ wasn’t drinking any anymore. 

“No I won’t I’m only turning 5.”

“Only 5? I thought you were turning 65.”

“Daddy I love you. You are so silly.”

“I love you too. What do you want to eat for breakfast?”

“IHOP!”

“What? No everything they have there I can make at home. We have pancakes, eggs, bacon...”

“But I like the strawberry syrup and the smiley face pancake with the whipped cream and chocolate chips.”

“Fine today only. We have a lot of things to do and Mommy and Daddy are having some friends over later to watch the football game.”

“Will there be any kids to play with?”

“Actually yes. Mommy and Daddy’s new friend Joy has a three year old little girl and a little baby boy.”

“What’s her name?”

“I’m not sure but we will find out. Let’s go wake Mommy so we can go to IHOP.”

They crept back in the room and that fast Danny had forgotten that CJ was nude. 

“Daddy Mommy’s clothes are all over the floor.”

“Oh yeah she’s super messy, wait outside for a minute.” Danny quickly grabbed CJs nightgown and woke her. 

“CJ baby? Honey wake up and put your clothes on.”

“Alright- what’s going on?”

“Lucy’s up and she wants to come in but you are naked.”

CJ sat up, dressed, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Danny opened the door and she came skipping in. 

“Morning Mommy.”

“Morning sweet pea give me a kiss.” She patted a spot on the bed for Lucy to climb up on. Lucy wrapped her arms around CJs neck and kissed her cheek. 

“That’s was a great good morning hug. Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Mommy Daddy said we can go to IHOP.”

“Did he now?”, Lucy nodded her head. “Well how about we go after mass?”

“What?”, Danny was shocked to hear the news. 

“Danny we should probably start going if we want her to take her first communion.”

“What’s mass?”

“Church Lucy. Go wash your face, brush your teeth and hair then put on some clothes. Pick out a dress chipmunk.”

“Ahkay.” Lucy bounced down off the bed and headed toward her bathroom. 

“CJ?”

“Danny we can’t just drop her at catechism class in the fall and be like oh by the way we believe in this, good luck. We have to lead by example.”

“Every Sunday CJ?”, he whined. 

“No but when I can get off or I don’t have to go in early. We should go Danny, so stop looking like I just stole your puppy.”

“We have a lot to do and I want you to rest at some point in time today. It’s not like you get a lot of days off.”

“No but an hour won’t kill us. Get dressed.”

“I don’t have to wear a tie do I?”

“Nope. Just be comfortable. Come here and give me a good morning kiss.”

Still sulking, Danny walked over and pecked her on the lips. 

“Utuh a real kiss.”

He walked back and laid the most passionate kiss on her setting fire to her body. 

“Wow. Do I want to know why you are so good at that?”

“You can thank my pillow, Stacy. I used to practice kissing her all the time when I was a teenager.”

“You named your pillow?”, CJ fell out laughing. 

“Laugh it up but you are reaping the benefits. That’s how I got laid most of the time.”

“I can see why. If we didn’t have to leave you would so get laid right now.”

“Don’t tease. Let’s go.”

*****

They arrived at St Francis Assisi just in time for the nine thirty mass but as it was Lucy’s real first time in church they decided not to attend Sunday School afterwards. Well that and CJ was hungry. 

As the were loading in the car after IHOP, the realtor called about a house that just came in the market that would be perfect for them but they had to act fast. Danny had vetoed all of her suggestions earlier the previous week but she was confident that this is what they were looking for. 

“Honey”, Danny said as he was securing Lucy in her booster seat. 

“Yes Dear”, the terms of endearment tickled CJ for some reason. 

“That was the agent. She wants us to look at this house.”

“Now? We are on the way to Costco get stuff for the barbecue and football game.”

“First who said we were going to Costco we can just go to Harris Teeter or Wegmans. Second it’s one house and it won’t be that much of a detour. Third we need the space like yesterday.”

“You are right let’s hit it. Were is this house?”

“Georgetown.”

They pulled up to the house and CJ was immediately impressed. It was a gorgeous two story tradition home with a decent sized porch, two car garage, shudders that complemented to beautiful tan brick overlay and cream siding on the house. The pillars were reminiscent to craftsman style homes. 

Danny are you sure this is the right address? The house looks to be practically brand new.”

“This is it. 11569 East Lancashire Court.”

At that moment the front door opened and the realtor walked out. Waving at the newlyweds. 

“Danny come in.”

The Concannons unloaded and walked up the short steps in the house. Danny greeted the 50 something year old woman. Despite the age in her face she was very fit. 

“Laura Welch my wife CJ Cregg-Concannon and our daughter Lucy.”

“I know who you are and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Laura said shaking CJs hand then Lucy’s. “And thanks for coming out at the last minute. This literally just dropped on my lap. And since your husband is very picky”, she squeezed Danny forearm, “I figured I better jump on this.” Laughing she playfully patted Danny chest. 

“Well thank you. The house looks lovely from the outside”, CJ said drawing the conversation back to the house. 

“Yes. It’s a 5 bedroom 3 1/2 bath. Just built in 1999 only two stories, no basement. On the first floor is a half bath, formal dining room and living room with a gas fireplace, kitchen with a breakfast nook and enough space for a little dining table. All stainless steel appliances granite countertops, plenty of storage space in the cabinets and here on the island. The family room is off the kitchen that leads to the fenced in backyard. While CJ and Lucy was checking out the kitchen. Laura called Danny over to the backdoor. 

“Danny come take a look at the backyard. I know you said you didn’t want anything too big but take a look at this.”

“Oh my. Is that a hot tub?”

“Yes.” As Danny looked out the window at the rest of the fenced in yard, Laura placed her hand on Danny’s back rubbing him. CJ was growing increasingly agitated by the fact that Laura couldn’t keep her hands off of her husband. 

“Laura do these hardwood floors run throughout the house.”

“Yeah I love the dark hardwood", Danny agreed.

“Yes they do on the main floor. Let’s go upstairs.”

The hardwood continues up the stairs and in the hall. But in the bedrooms it’s all carpeted. So we have five spacious bedrooms. She showed each to them along with two full baths. The bedroom closest to the master, CJ could see the twins cribs, the changing tables and even a dresser set up for them already. 

“Here’s one addition that I absolutely love, she opened the closet doors in the hallway, “A washer and dryer upstairs. That way you don’t have to drag the laundry baskets up and down the stairs.”

“Oh this is great Laura and it makes sense.”

“Thanks. I just knew you would love it. Let me show you the master. There's a gorgeous double sink ensuite in the master as well. The high vaulted ceilings with the ceiling fan can help cool down the room faster during the summer. And Ms Cregg you are going to love this walk in closet.”

“Mrs Concannon. It’s Cregg-Concannon and it is nice.”

“Nice CJ you have about a hundred suits and dresses and shoes to match. This great Laura.”

“Well there’s plenty of space for more she winked at CJ. “We ladies do need our clothes don’t we.” Laura laughed loudly and slightly fell into Danny who caught her with his hands on her hips. 

“That was it”, CJ fumed, “Daniel can I talk to you a minute alone.”

“Oh yeah sure”, he said now noticing a very agitated wife. 

“I’ll be downstairs, take a look at the bathroom before you come down.”

After Laura left CJ told Lucy to check out the bathroom. 

“What’s up? You love it don’t you? I do too, I think we should make an offer on it.”

“Danny what the fuck?!”

“What, why are you so upset? And lower your tone.”

“Why am I- Daniel she can hardly keep her hands off of you. Plus she purposely called me Ms Cregg. And all the rubbing and the pats and the squeezes with the playful laughing. A minute ago I just knew she was about to fuck you in front of me!”

“CJ you have lost your mind. Laura was just being friendly trying to make a sale.”

“How can you be so blind? She was obviously flirting with you from the moment we stepped into the house.”

“Ceejay-“

“No don’t CeeJay me. I want to leave.”

“What? What about the house? Whether you like Laura or not this house I perfect for us. It’s about 30 maybe 45 minutes tops from the White House, great schools, enough space for everyone and more. Besides I’m anxious to use that hot tub with you.” He braced her hips and came in for a kiss. 

“I guess that would be fun”, she gave him a small smile.

“See. Let’s check out this bathroom and then go get our house.”

“Fine but if she touches you again I reserve the right to hit her.”

“Duly noted.”

They walked back downstairs, Laura on standing at the island in the kitchen with all the papers on the house laid out. Danny elected to stand opposite to her with his arm draped around CJs shoulder. “Laura, you have out done yourself the house is great, much better than those townhouses we looked at last week. May I inquire as to why they are selling?”

“Yes, the homeowner was working at IBM but got a new job in California with a substantial pay increase so they moved to Silicon Valley.”

“Well their benefit seems to be our benefit.” Laura let out an overdramatized laugh, CJ scoffed under breath, “We absolutely love it. What are they asking?”

“I knew you would. The homeowners want to do a short sale so you should be able to move in sooner. They want $700,000.”

“Let’s counter at $625,000. Half down you have our financials right? And the pre-approval from the credit union.”

“Yes. Since it’s a private sale, I’ll send the offer over as soon as I get back to office.”

“Well let’s get an inspection too. Do we have an updated appraisal?”

“Yes it’s in the file. I’ll get a copy to you in the morning and I’ll have an inspector come out then as well. Danny 700 is a steal in this neighborhood. How high do you want to go if they counter?”

“$675,000 Laura”, CJ said bringing the attention back to her.

Laura looked to Danny who nodded in agreement backing up his wife. "Excellent. I’ll be in touch.”

Everyone left the house and the Concannons loaded into the car. 

“Excited?”

“Yes it’s a wonderful home. I hope we can get it.”

“We will”, Danny squeezed her hand. “So were to?”

“Honestly Danny I’m really tired. Do you mind dropping me at home so I can rest?”

“No of course not. I wanted you to relax today. I know the house wasn’t on the agenda today but if we get it by the end of March we can be completely moved in. Then we can start to decorate and relax in our home while we wait for these little guys to come. One less thing to worry about. Let’s get you home.”

*****


	16. Changes and Adaptations- Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

Later that evening 

“Danny! Bring the burgers!”, Josh shouted from outside. 

“I’ll take them”, Brandon offered. 

“Thanks Brandon.”

“Danny anymore beer?”

“Yeah Charlie here you go. Can you put them in the cooler?”

“Sure what time does the playoff start.”

“Steelers and Rams start at 8.”

“Well it’s 7:00 now. We should be done by kickoff.”

“Danny out Ainsley and I got it”, Donna said as she shooed him and Charlie out of the kitchen. 

“Just tell us what you need.”

“Yes go before Josh and Sam start another fire.”

“Mommy can Rachel and I have a snack?”

“If it’s ok with her Mommy”, Joy nodded her consent. “Then yes, ask your Auntie Donna in the kitchen to fix you guys some popcorn.”

The girls ran over to the kitchen area and Ainsley popped them some popcorn. 

“Water or Juice for these guys?”, Donna asked poking her head out of the kitchen. 

“Water!” Joy and CJ said at the same time making them chuckle. 

“CJ, Joy you you guys want a soda?”, Zoey asked. 

“No. Water for me. Joy?”

“7 Up, if you have one otherwise Pepsi. Thanks.”

“So how are you feeling?”

“Pretty good. Standard pregnancy issues.”

“Are you ready to start over?”

“No It’s a little scary. But I’m told that I will have a lot of help. Are you and Brandon having anymore?”

“No. I just turned 42. Brandon Jr just snuck in under the radar.”

“He’s adorable. I would have never guessed you had a baby five months ago.”

“Please. I literally went from a 2 to 6 after both of them.”

“Still a six isn’t bad.”

“This coming from the size 0.”

CJ laughed as she rubbing her stomach, “not right now.”

“Here you go guys.”

“Thanks Zoey. Donna, Ainsley come over here. Let the men do that.”

As the ladies caught up the men manned the grill. 

“You should have placed the charcoals in a pyramid then distributed them.”

“No the best way is to place them out evenly then spray the lighter fluid and light them. That way they are all equally hot.”

“That makes no sense Josh. Have you ever gone camping. You always put them together.”

“With sticks not coals.”

“I’ve never heard of that? I’ve always done the pyramid. What about you Brandon?”

“Pyramid.”

“Sam?”

“Pyramid”

“Well why didn’t anyone say anything when I did it?”

Back in the living room

“Who wants to bet Josh messed up the grill?”

“That’s a suckers bet CJ. My man is many things but grillmaster he is not.”

“Ainsley you already know what I’m going to ask. Be ready Donna I’m coming to you next.”

“Of course, I was waiting for it.”

“Well give me the details.”

“Sam and I have been seeing each other for about six months.”

“What? Get out.”

“How did it happen?”

“Well it was actually quite sweet. On my last day as Deputy counsel he helped me carry my last box to the car and told me how much he really liked me, for a republican that is, and he asked if I felt the same. When I said yes he placed the sweetest kiss on my lips without second thought.”

“Well I was putty in his hands from that point forward. He would come over for dinner or show up at my office when I couldn’t get out with food and flowers. Two weeks after that we made love for the first time. It was the most beautiful experience. After a power make out session he gave me a sensual massage with lavender oils then he went down-“, she started to blush. “Well let’s just say that he has his Masters in the art of cunnilingus.”

“Oh my gosh. Who would have thought that Sam Seaborne-“

“Yes”, He answered coming back in from the outside. 

One look at him and CJ fell out giddily with laughter. It was so boisterous that all of the ladies laughed as well. 

Sam turned and walked back outside. 

“Did you get the barbecue sauce?”

“They are talking about us in there.”

“Naw’, who would have guessed that”, Charlie said sarcastically. 

“Josh I keep telling you that you don’t need barbecue sauce yet. It’s only going to burn on the meat.”

“What I always put the sauce on while it’s cooking. Don’t you Brandon?”

“Nope after when it’s almost done.”

“Charlie?”

“Afterward.”

“Well why didn’t anyone say anything?”

“Alright Donna give. 

“Well things are going so well, that Josh and I are thinking about moving in together.”

“Get out.”

“What’s the thinking about part?”

“Wait, don’t you think it’s too soon for them to be moving in together?”, Zoey jumped in.

“Well how long have you two been together?”, Joy wondered. 

“We’ve only been dating a little over two months. But we’ve known each other for five almost six years from the campaign trail.”

“Well I’m inclined to think like Zoey. Two months is too soon.” Joy shifted the baby in her arms, Zoey reached for him. “Yes you two have known each other for years but there’s a difference between friends and a couple. I personally wouldn’t do it at least for another three months or so. You want to let your relationship grow coming in close quarters together too soon could hurt more than help.”

“Joy makes a good point Donna. I kinda agree now”, Ainsley added. “You said your lease isn’t up for four months anyway. Instead of spending the extra money to break it. Just keep you place and let tour roommate know that this is a possibility so she can start looking now. Then if you feel it’s right make your move. But in the mean while spend as many nights at his house that you can.”

“Well said counselor.”

“Do you think that Josh will be offended? He already pouted when I said I’ll think about it.”

“Donna my love the mere fact that you said I’ll think about it says that you aren’t ready to move in.”

“Exactly.”

“And your needs are just as important as his. So take you time and make the decision that’s right for you.”

“Speaking of needs Charlie-“

“No!!”

“No!”

Ainsley shook her head.

“What?”

“No ma’am. We are not discussing the sex lives of minors”, CJ said. 

“I’m 21 now.”

“Just barely and everyone one else here is over 30 so No.”

“But I have a honest question that I think needs an experienced adult answer.”

“Come on”, Joy said, “Let’s hear her out. What’s your question Zoey?”

“Well I’ve only been with Charlie right. But he has been with other women so I’m coming to the table in inexperienced.”

“Yes so what’s the problem. You two has been intimate since you were 19.”

“What if I’m not enough for him? What if I don’t you know stack up compared to the other women been with.”

“Zoey the fact that he is still here says that he happy with what you have to offer. Has he said anything to the contrary? Why all of a sudden is this bothering you?”, Donna questioned. 

“Wait a minute, this is another guy isn’t there?”, Ainsley figured.

“Zoey! How could you even think about cheating on Charlie.”

“I’m not. Yes there is someone else interested but when you are the president’s daughter there always is. We are just in a rough patch right now. With everything going on believe or not I see him less.” Ainsley reached for the baby and she passed him to her. 

“Is that why Charlie wanted to come to the barbecue?”

“Yes we don’t get a lot of time together and I feel like he’s more my dads than mine.”

“Because technically he his. We all are while working in the White House. When my pager beeps and Leo Mcgarry tells me to come in I immediately put on my clothes and go. That’s the job and Charlie is great at it”, CJ said. 

“Zoey if you continue to be with Charlie you have to know that is what’s expected. We all have to deal with it. CJ, Ainsley, and myself.”

“Going back to the original issue, do you think that if you are with another man you will gain more experience to be able to satisfy Charlie?”

“Kinda.”

“No”

“No”

“Zoey you should never devalue yourself to please anyone. If you aren’t enough in the bed then you and Charlie should explore or learn other techniques or ways please one another. And as much as I love the kid if he pressures you or doesn’t respect that then he’s not the one for you.”

“Other ways, you mean like anal?”, she asked with her face scrunched up. 

CJ blushed and Donna noticed. “Well not just that, I meant other positions. Buy this book called the Joy of Sex. Have fun going through it together.”

“And after you’ve gone through that check out tantric sex. It’s very sensual.” Joy suggested.

“Bottom line Zoey is do what makes you feel comfortable.”

“Thanks Ainsley. Well everyone really. I have a lot to think about and to discuss with Charlie.”

“Enough about the men folk, Danny and I made an offer on a house today.”

“Oh yay! Where is it?”

Back outside

“Guys I think Zoey is going to break up with me", Charlie

“Why?”

“I’ve had to break out last few dates. It’s a lot going on a work right now. All we seem to do lately is fight. I also got it on good authority that there’s been some guys hanging around her. Especially some French dude.”

“You don’t think she’s cheating on you do you?”

“No...I don’t know.”

“Charlie what I tell you before. She looks to you as her refuge.”

“And with women the worst thing you can do is make a date then keep breaking it.” Brandon said. 

“Definitely I had to break a date with Ainsley and let’s just say I’ve never done that again.”

“Well how do you guys deal with it?”

“Don’t make plans. Not right now it’s too much going on. I don’t and Donna and I are fine.”

“That’s not the same Josh, Donna works at the White House. You can see her anytime.”

“So. Zoey lives at the White House”, Josh countered. 

“No Zoey lives in her College Dorm.”

“You my friend need to discover the Art of Spontaneity”, Brandon said. 

The men agreed. 

“CJ and I recently ran into a similar issue lately.”

“What was the solution?”

“I impressed upon her how much I miss her from the moment she leaves in the morning until she came home in the evening. And how much it hurt that she didn’t communicate to me what was going on. She freely said that unless otherwise discussed or agreed upon whenever we are in the same zip code every night she will be sleeping in our bed.”

“Nice work Danny.” Brandon gave him kudos. “You basically told her what to do by making her understand your need and wants. Very clever.”

“Danny handled CJ”, Josh blurted. 

“I don’t handle my wife. I express my needs to her and she does the same to me. It’s called communication Josh. You need to communicate your feelings to Zoey and encourage her to do the same.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost eight. Let’s get this food in there we will come check on the chicken in between commercials.”

On the way back in Charlie gave Danny a hug. “Thanks Danny.”

“Anytime young Padawan, anytime.”

The men poured in the apartment. Sam and Brandon took the meat into the kitchen and the others found their women. 

“The men have successfully delivered the meat.” Danny boasted braggingly like on the spoils of their conquest. “Move you heinie woman, go make me a plate.”

“You will make you pregnant wife move to serve you a plate.”

“That’s right and remove those slippers before you go in the kitchen. Only barefoot women in my kitchen.”

“Shut up and sit down, William the Conquerer.”

“Danny I’ll make you a plate and Lucy’s too”, Donna said giggling as she and Zoey made their way to the kitchen. 

“Thanks Donna.”

Danny and CJ laughed as he bent over her and laid a blistering kiss on her nipping her bottom lip as pulled away. Then sat down beside with his arm around her shoulder. 

“Danny what was that about”, CJ whispered to him as she snuggled her face into his neck. 

“Nothing I just want you really bad right now but we have a houseful of people. So that’s a don’t get too tired kiss.” He whispered back. 

In the kitchen, Donna and Joy looked on at the newlyweds. 

“They really are happy aren’t they.”

“I haven’t known them long but from the looks it’s the real deal. I reminds me what Brandon and I have. It’s one of those things. If you got it you got it and you know it. But if you don’t you are just wasting your time.”

“I didn’t think that I would ever find love. All my friends married in their late twenties or early thirties. I didn’t meet Brandon until I was thirty seven. But I’m so glad I waited.” Joy caught Brandon’s eye from across the room where he sat holding their son and she smiled when he winked at her.

*****

The Next Day

“CJ”, Carol knocked the door. 

“Yeah?”

“Mrs Bartlets on her way up to see you.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be somewhere soon?”

“Press Room, in twenty for a run through on The Presidents speech to the National Veterans Association.”

“Okay send her in when she gets here.”

“She’s here”, Abby said standing in the doorway. 

“Mrs Bartlet”, CJ stood come in. “I have to be somewhere in twenty but please sit.”

Carol left closing the door behind her. 

“I wanted to get with you about Lucy’s birthday Saturday.”

“Oh yeah I’m sorry I should have called”, CJ sat next to Abby in the couch. “Well it’s at this inflatable place called Monkey Joes in Arlington. It’s quite loud and rowdy but less chaotic than Chuck E Cheese.”

“Well I’m not sure if Jed can come but I would like to plus if will give us a chance to catch up.”

“Sure I would love that although beware I do have to play hostess for about an hour or so. But I’ll take it over that mess and cleaning up after 24 kids.”

“Wow 24.”

“Yes Lucy insisted that I invite her whole class. Plus as a surprise Danny paid for his nieces Hannah and Hailey to fly in with Aisling for her birthday on Friday afternoon.”

“Oh she going to be happy.”

“Ecstatic more like. They have been talking in the phone almost every evening.”

“So I was thinking that if it were okay with you I’ll buy Lucy’s Barbie Skates. I wanted to ask first in case you had already.”

“No I haven’t and that’s fine. Her big gift is Aisling and I already bought her a few things. She wears a size 2 in kids. I’ll send you a picture of the ones she wants.”

“Thank you. What time is the party?”

“One. I’ll send you the address too.”

“Excuse me CJ”, Carol knocked gently on the door. 

“Yeah?”

“Danny line 2.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll leave”, Abby went to stand. 

“No it’s alright one sec.”

“Hello?”

“Hey you.”

“What‘s up my love? I’m on the way out and Mrs Bartlets here with me. “

“Laura just called me.”

“And...”

“We got the house!”

“Oh Danny that’s wonderful! I’m so happy I’m going to cry”, CJ said already sniffling. “How much did we end at and did the everything come back ok with the inspection?”

“Yes I checked that first and slightly above our offer at $645,000.”

“Danny that’s still great its with range from our offer. When do we close?”

“Three weeks and we sign the papers and get the keys so let’s start packing.”

“Danny-“, CJ was speechless. 

“I know baby. I know. Go and come home early so we can celebrate.”

“I will. I love you so much.”

CJ hung up the phone grinning with tears of joy in her eyes. Abby stood and walked toward her. 

“You got a house?”

“Yes. Abby it’s the house of my dreams. I’ve already envisioned the twins room and everything.”

“Twins?”, Abby questioned with a grin all over her face. 

“Oh! Yes but it’s supposed to be a secret.”

“CJ two babies? Do you know the sex? Are they Identical or Fraternal? Oh we have so much shopping to do.”

CJ laughed, “No I don’t know yet we have an appointment with a specialist in a week.”

“A specialist is everything okay?”

“Yes my OB equipment is a little dated. She missed the second one initially. Apparently they little sneak was hiding behind the other. I’m going to watch out for that one.” She chuckled, “But seriously Abby I’m going to have to ask you not to say anything. No one besides Danny’s family knows. He was too excited he could hold it. I really want to do one of this gender reveal parties.”

“Oh course CJ. Wait can I tell Jed?”

“Sure but no one else. Please.”

“Cross my heart. Oh I’m so excited CJ.”

Picking up her folder, CJ stood and walked around the desk toward the door, Abby walked with her. 

“I have to go but let’s meet soon and don’t forget to send me the info on Lucy’s Birthday.”

“Will do. See ya Mrs Bartlet.” Abby kissed her cheek and headed back to the East Room. 

*****

That Sunday Next Night

Danny and CJ were lying in each other’s arms in the bed naked just after they finished reconnecting after a long work week and a very energetic birthday party full of screaming kids a mile long. 

“Our baby girl turned five today.”

“I know. I wish I we there for all of the years.” He placed a kiss on CJ temple. 

“I know me too. But you will get the full experience times two this go round”, CJ said rubbing her five month old stomach. Just then she felt the first flutter. “Oh Danny feel.”

CJ reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach. 

“I don’t feel anything.”

“Shh just wait.”

“Oh my- was that?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh CJ”, he kissed her then placed his head down to her stomach. “Hey Guys Mommy and Daddy love you so much and we can’t wait to see you.”

He felt the flutter a few more times.

The intimate moment was interrupted when the phone rang.

"Ugh!", CJ sighed, "Me or you?"

"It's mine, I got it." Danny reached over to the night stand and flipped open his phone.

“Hello?...Mary Kate?...It’s really late...What’s wrong?...Oh my God...Oh my God....”

*****


	17. In Life and In Death...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer

*****

“Danny what is it? Danny?”, CJ hugged him as the phone dropped from his hands and he reached for her wrapping his arms around her as he wept. CJ picked up the phone. 

“Hello Mary Kate? What’s happened?...Oh my, no... yes call us in the morning... yeah love you too.” CJ was crying now too but she didn’t break down. She couldn't, she had to be strong for Danny. CJ held her husband not knowing what to say. How do you comfort someone who just lost their baby sister. 

“Danny I’m so sorry. We are going to get through this and we are going to leave tomorrow to go to Michigan.”

“No”, he sighed. “I’ll go. You and Lucy stay and plan on coming for the funeral. I’m going to need you.”

“Danny you need me now.”

“No keep your appointment. Take care of our babies CJ that’s important.”

“Here lay down, it’s late baby just lay down with me. Let me hold you.”

CJ knew that she had to be his strength and comfort right now. 

*****

The next morning after talking to Cathy and Ren then Kate, Danny called his boss and booked the next flight to Detroit. They decided not to tell Lucy until after funeral preparations were made. As soon as she arrived a work Abby cornered and embraced her. 

"How’s Danny? "

"A mess but trying to hold it together."

"What happened? If you don’t want to-"

"No it’s fine." CJ took off her coat and sat on the couch. Abby joined her. 

"We had Aisling for Lucy’s birthday right, so Shannon’s friends on a spur of the moment kinda thing decided to go up to the Ski resort in Ottawa National Forest near Lake Superior. Shannon however decided to go down this little place near there and go Sky Hiking up on 24-foot high trail then Sky Flying."

"Sky Flying?"

"Yeah well it’s a thing. But apparently Shannon didn’t secure her harness well enough and she caught wind on one of her turns and lost balance. So when she fell-"

"Oh my...When are you going up?"

"Danny told me to wait for funeral arrangements. His mother is a mess Shannon was her baby. They all are really. His family is really close."

"What’s going to happen with Aisling? I haven’t heard mention of a father so I’m guessing he’s not in the picture." 

"No he is not. Shannon lived with Cathy and Ren so she will probably stay with them or Mary Kate has two girls around her age. She lives up in Commerce." 

"Or she can live with you and Danny?"

"Yeah. Wait...What?", CJ said shocked at the suggestion.

"You and Danny. She absolutely adores Lucy."

"Abby our lives are too busy. Danny and I barely get to see each other as is. We can' t possibly add another child in the mix especially with these guys on the way. Not to mention I really think that she needs stability. She knows Cathy, Ren, Kate and the girls. Her life is in Detroit."

"Mary Kate will have three too. I’m just saying do what’s best for your family but don’t completely negate the idea."

"Yeah... Abby I need a favor. Well two actually."

"Shoot."

"I have a appointment with the OB specialist tomorrow at 11:00a since Danny isn’t here and you are the only one besides the President who knows about the twins I just figured...would you mind coming with me to my appointment? "

"Of course I will be happy to. Next."

"I will have Lucy with me in the afternoons until the funeral and I thought it would be great if she spent sometime with her Grandma Abby. Not the whole time just for a couple of hours so I can work."

"That’s another yes. I miss her and I would love to spend sometime with her."

CJ exhaled. "You are a real lifesaver thanks so much."

"No problem. I’ll meet you here tomorrow morning around-"

"10:30 is good. Thanks again."

"See you then."

*****

Despite everything, CJ felt good. With Abby handling Lucy and a crisis deterred she was able to get everything she needed done. 

"CJ", Carol buzzed over the intercom.

"Yeah"

"Danny line 1"

"Thanks."

"Hey honey. How are you?"

"Not great baby. Poor Aisling she’s been in her room the whole time. Babe she’s only 10. Ma and Da are a mess. Mary Kate is about to go into labor any minute and Roberts losing hair with worry. It’s just a lot. I know I said to wait until the funeral but-"

"You need me."

"Yeah I’m sorry. I know it’s really selfish."

"No it’s not Danny. I don’t think I’ve ever meant a family that is as close and truly family oriented as yours. You guys share everything the good, the bad, and the ugly. Danny, Lucy and I will come out Wednesday morning."

"No. Stay there is too much going on at your job. I’ll be fine. It was just a moment of weakness. We are meeting with a funeral home director this afternoon her body got here around eleven. Ma wants to bury her here for Aisling."

"Danny I can come. Everyone will understand this was unexpected."

"No. I gotta go CJ. I’ll call you this evening after we get home from the funeral home."

"Danny..."

"No baby. I’ll talk to you later." She could hear his voice breaking. So she decided not to argue with him. 

"Alright. Call me."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too. By-", he hung up. CJ was worried and she had every right to be. Danny hung up because he didn’t want her to hear him crying. 

*****

It was rapidly approaching seven when Leo popped in. 

“CJ pack up, you're out of here. You’ve been here past 7 for this past week and I need you in fighting shape so let’s go.”

CJ stood gathering her things together. "Uh Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"You know Danny’s sister died yesterday-"

"Yeah we’re really sorry about that. When you get the information for the funeral give it to Margaret so she can send some flowers from the White House." 

"Thanks but...and I know we have a bunch of stuff going on but do you think it will be possible for me to-"

"You want to go up there early?"

She nodded.

"CJ I figured that you would want to go. When are you thinking about leaving?"

"Wednesday morning if that’s ok?"

"I need you here Wednesday Morning. We have a strategy meeting with Bruno about the polling Joey did for us and I need you for the first briefing. But after that you can go. When are you coming back?"

"I think they will probably have the funeral on Thursday or Friday. I’ll find out for certain tonight when Danny calls." 

"Alright let me know and get with Henry and Sam. But CJ if I need you."

"I know, Thanks Leo." She said while packing her briefcase. He helped her put her coat on. 

"Your welcome. Now get out of here kid."

CJ flashed one of her classic smiles in his direction closed her laptop and headed to gather Lucy from The Residence then home. 

*****

Thank all the heavens for Abby. She definitely owes her. Not only did she feed Lucy but she saved her a plate as well. So all she had to do was put Lucy in the bath then bed. 

After CJ ate, she showered then climbed in bed. It felt empty without her husband. Looking at the clock she saw it was only ten so she decided to ring Danny. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Cathy this is CJ."

"Oh hello love. You’ll be wanting to speak with Danny right?"

"Yes but Cathy I’m so sorry for your loss." Cathy heard the sincerity in her voice. 

"Thank you dear, unfortunately Danny is not here. He went round to the pub with Stephen, Robert, and Laurence."

"Alright. Just let him know I called please and it’s not an emergency so he doesn’t have to call back. I’ll just talk to him later."

"Sure I’ll let him know. Take care love."

"You too."

CJ hung up the phone, turn off the lamp and snuggled down in her bed. She was physically and mentally exhausted tonight. Sleep will come easy for her this evening. 

*****

The next morning 

After Abbys security detail did a sweep CJ and Abby were escorted right into a room since the Secret Service didn’t feel comfortable with having the First Lady sitting in a waiting room. 

“I’m totally bringing you on all of my appointments.”

“I should think that Press Secretary has it’s perks as well.”

“Some”, she shined in her direction. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in!"

A young nurse walked in wearing a stethoscope with her chart and pushing blood pressure machine. 

"Hello Mrs Concannon. I’m Wendy a nurse tech here and I just need to get your vitals."

Once she had taken her temperature, blood pressure, and her oxygen level checked, she weighed CJ then handed her a cup. 

"You can leave the cup outside the door at the nurses station. When you come back in the room please drink a mini bottle of cold juice from out of the refrigerator over there. It will wake the babies so they will be nice and active for the ultrasound. There are also hot towels in the warmer for you and some soothing music for you to listen too while you wait. I can show you to the restroom." 

Minutes later CJ walked back in the room, “Wow this place is nice Abby. I love Karen but I might want to trade up”, CJ giggled as she walked over to the mini fridge grabbing a bottle of grape juice while Abby looked around the room.

"It definitely is nice. Look, they have essence sprays too." Abby picked up the bottles and looked at the various scents "Orange Tangerine, Calming Lavender, or Lemon Meringue."

"Oh please don’t spray anything. I made Danny change his cologne temporarily. I love the smell of Cool Water but lately it’s been turning my stomach."

Another knock interrupted them. CJ consented. 

"Good Morning, I’m Dr Louis Clarke, it’s great to meet the both of you." He shook CJ's hand then Abbys. "This is one of my best techs, Charlotte, she’s going to be doing your scan today. Then you will come and sit with me in my office and we will go over everything. Do you have any questions for me today before she gets started?"

"Will I be able to find out the babies sex today?", an excited CJ asked.

"Uh...", he looked at her chart. "You are 21 weeks and 3 days today so yes we should be able to. I’m sure that Charlotte will definitely take a look into that for you."

"Of course Ma’am", Charlotte confirmed.

"Excellent well I’ll leave her to it and I’ll see you in a little bit", Dr Clarke left out of the office turning the lights off as he left. 

"Mrs Concannon will you lie back for me I’m just going to roll your shirt up and tuck your pants down just a little bit." She squirted the warm gel on CJs stomach and grabbed the wand. 

"Charlotte?", Abby called.

"Yes Ma’am?"

"Does Dr Clarke come in and personally introduce himself to every client", Abby wondered if it was his normal procedure or preferred patient treatment situation.

She snickered, "Yes Ma’am. He likes to do that for all of our new patients kinda closing the divide between doctor patient. You need to be able to trust your OB. Alright here we go. Two babies."

"Oh Abby they have gotten so big." 

"So have you honey", Abby teased.

Charlotte took measurements of their skull sizes, femur bones, checked their spines and listened to their tiny heartbeats. It was a very serene moment. There they were two of them. She can’t believe she ever thought that she wished she wasn’t pregnant with them. Abby glanced over at CJ and smiled as she handed her a tissue. 

"The picture is so clear. Can you see the sex?"

"Yes the bigger one in front is posing for you. Look", Charlotte drew an arrow pointing between the legs. 

"Oh CJ a boy", Abby exclaimed. 

"A boy?"

"Yes a boy" , Charlotte confirmed.

"Are the identical? Two boys?"

"No they aren’t. They are fraternal. But that doesn’t mean the other isn’t a boy. This guy in front just loves the camera."

"That’s your son alright", Abby joked. 

"One moment they both are active right now."

"I know I feel them."

With a little maneuvering Charlotte was a able to see that Baby number two was a girl. 

"CJ a boy and a girl." Abby squeezed her hand. "Oh this is wonderful."

CJ couldn’t help but weep. She missed Danny he would have loved to see this. 

"Oh CJ" , Abby hugged her. "It’s okay honey. These guys are going to have so many people loving on them and you will have so much help. Don’t worry about a thing."

When the exam was over Charlotte cleaned CJs stomach off with a warm towel. Then showed them to Dr Clarke’s office.

"Everything looks Great Mrs Concannon. I do want you to gain at least five more pounds by our next visit. Baby number 2 is a little bit smaller than the other. Though that’s not uncommon we want you make sure that she is getting all the nutrients she needs. I’ll see you in a month but you are going to see Dr McNamara in two weeks for your regularly scheduled appointments. If either of you have any questions please call."

"Thank you."

"Yes thank you this has been a very pleasant experience", Abby shook his hand. 

"Thank you Dr Bartlet. That means a lot coming from you. At checkout you can pick up a CD with photos and a short video cataloging your experience. Wendy will also schedule you for your next appointment."

*****

CJ was glowing as they walked into the White House. It was minutes before her one o’clock briefing when she ran into Toby. They hadn’t spoken much since she decided to squash everything and she was on such a high that even he couldn’t bring her down. 

"CJ you look immaculate." 

"Why thank you Toby, I feel great."

"Ready for the briefing."

"More than."

"Can I guess this pleasant disposition had anything to do with you doctor appointment?"

"Yes you can because it has everything to do with my doctor appointment."

"You found out the sex."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Well?"

"Let’s just say Danny got his wish and I got mine."

"A boy?"

"I’m not telling. See ya later." She grabbed her folder and notes from Carol and walked up to the podium. 

Toby smirked. He really did miss her. 

Meanwhile in Detroit Danny took a few minutes to watch his wife do the afternoon briefing since he missed the morning one and he couldn't help but see what Abby and Toby saw. CJ was radiant. 

"She knows!", Danny exclaimed.

"Who knows what Danny boy?", Ren asked calling from the kitchen.

"CJ she knows what we are having. She had a Doctors appointment this morning."

As soon as CJ bounced down from the stage her office phone rang. 

"CJ Cregg-Concannon’s office." 

"Carol can I talk to CJ?"

"Yeah one minute she just finished briefing."

CJ walked in the outer office. Carol held her hand over the receiver and in hushed tone she told her Danny was on the phone. CJ pointed to her office telling her that she will take the call there. 

"Line one when you are ready."

"Thanks Carol."

She walked in her office closing the door behind her before she picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

"You know don’t you?"

"Well Good Afternoon to you too Mr Concannon."

"CJ", he cried exasperated, "don’t play honey. I need some good news."

"Fine I’ll give you a break. Yes I do know." 

She was silent as Danny grew impatient. 

"Claudia Jean!"

"Oh full first name huh."

"When I get you-"

"And what will you do to the woman who is carrying your son-"

"My son?", Danny cried, "it’s a boy!" CJ could hear all the cheering in the background. 

"And" , she stretched, "Daughter."

"A girl CJ. Fraternal twins. Oh God...", Danny was choked up. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." 

"Danny I gotta-"

"I know, go honey. Call me tonight."

"I will. My love to everyone."

"Yeah. Bye."

Danny could barely keep it together and CJ could tell. All of his emotions were running in overdrive. Sadness of the loss of his sister and happiness of the lives that have yet to come.

"Bye."

*****

Wednesday Early Evening 

The SUV pulled up to a colorful Victorian-era house the cornish blue hue was faded along with the other homes on the block. This part of the neighborhood had yet to be restored unlike the church and previous houses before it. 

Seeing CJ's state, the Bryan offered to unload the bags for her and CJ readily accepted and Jack walked up to the old house .

"I don’t see Daddy Mommy."

"Not yet sweet pea but this is Grandma Cathy and Grandpa Ren's address."

CJ and Lucy walked up the pathway to the door as Jack rang the bell. 

"Jack? CJ! Lucy! Come in." Stephen welcomed them. "Danny didn’t say you were coming."

"Good Evening Mr Concannon. My I please take look-"

"Sure", Stephen opened to door further remembering their procedures from Christmas and the wedding. 

After a quick discrete walkthrough, CJ and Lucy entered the home as Stephen took their coats and then brought in their bags. 

CJ looked timid. The inside of the house was aged but not dilapidated. The beautiful vault ceilings had spots of old water stains, the wallpaper had bubbles protruding from it and was peeling in the corners and the once gorgeous hardwood floors were worn and showed signs of scuffing. Danny came down the rickety stairs that were missing bars. 

"CJ what are you doing here?" He embraced her. "Lucy come here", he picked her up hugging her. 

"You needed me here but I knew you weren’t going to ask." She reached for his face placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

"I wish you would have told me. How did you get here?"

"Jack and Bryan in the SUV."

"Ceejay..."

"CJ oh it’s good to see you." Cathy walked over to embrace her then Lucy. "Jackie, Bryan it's good to see you."

"You as well Mrs Concannon. My condolences", Jack shared sincerely.

"Thanks love."

"Danny why didn’t you tell us she was coming." Ren walked in and kissed her cheek and Lucy’s. "You can sleep in Danny’s room and Lucy with Aisling. Jack, Bryan-"

"No I don’t want to put you out. I can book a hotel."

"No it’s not a problem. Stephen Ren take their bags upstairs." 

"No Ma let me take CJ to a hotel. I’ll be back. Da can I borrow your car."

"Of course son. Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir." Ren gave him the keys. "Can I leave Lucy while I get checked in?"

"Of course. I’ll send someone round to the store and I’ll cook for you when you get back." 

"No Ma I’ll bring something. Jack I'll try to get an adjoining room or a room next to ours." 

Jack nodded.

"Come on. Stephen take Lucy to Aislings room. We’ll be right back chipmunk."

"Ok Daddy."

Danny grab his coat and CJs and escorted her to the car with their luggage. Once in the car Danny erupted. 

"Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? You can just show up like that CJ!"

"I’m sorry Danny you just....you were hurting and I wanted to be here for you. Why are you mad at me?"

"I’m not I’m just- it’s too much."

Danny checked her into Courtyard Marriott Downtown. The two bedroom suite was spacious and clean.

"A suite Danny? Why are we so far from your parents house? I want to see where you grew up." 

"Well maybe I don’t want you to see!", he shouted.

"What?", CJ asked genuinely perplexed.

Danny sat on the bed and crumbled. 

"Why- Danny I....", for a woman of many words they all escaped her at the moment the only thing she could think of was how she healed Toby when he was hurt. 

CJ removed her clothes slowly placing them neatly on the chair in the bedroom. 

Once in her bra and panties she walked over to Danny who watched as she divested every piece of clothing. 

"What are you doing?-"

"Shh", she place a finger over his lips. "Let me heal you." She stared into his eyes letting him know to trust her. He relented. She removed his shirt and kissed his shoulder his undershirt and kissed his chest lightly sucking his nipples while unbuckling his pants. She removed his pants kissed his inner thigh then she removed his boxers and took his now aroused state in her mouth. 

His head fell back as she moved her head up and down while stroking his cock. He moaned his approval. With sunken cheeks she increased suction, his eyes rolled to the back of his head relaxing to the curls and undulating rolls of her tongue. He grabbed her hair pulling a little too hard but neither cared. Unable to fight it any longer Danny let out a deep moan and burst into her mouth. CJ swallowed it all wiping him clean. Leaning in the bed she pulled herself up and removed her bra and panties. She climbed on the bed straddling him. 

"CJ", he panted. 

"Quiet, I'm driving. Relax baby. It’s been a lot. Let me help."

Danny sat up and kissed her as she rode him. His softened cock which was quickly becoming erect again. CJ reached back stroking him alive. Danny was in awe this woman, his wife, his lover, his life. Her form was immaculate her beautiful graceful neck, her buxom chest, the protruded stomach carrying the lives of his children. He wept as she took him in her. 

"I love you. It’s ok. You feel so good baby. Look at me baby."

She moved slowly at first as he ran his fingers across her soft alabaster skin. 

"Kiss me baby." Danny sat up and grabbed her lips. She moaned approval and awarded him with a squeeze as her muscles tightened around his cock Danny cried out her name. She moved faster riding up and down she arched her back and threw her head back bracing herself on his thighs as she rode herself to ecstasy. 

"Fuck! Danny you feel so good baby."

The sight of CJ climaxing always drove Danny to the brink. Today was no different. She felt him get harder. She knew he was about to come. 

"Touch me baby. Touch me", she urged him along. 

He reached out rubbing her swollen nub which instantly took her to where she need to be. She screamed his name releasing as reached the pinnacle of her orgasm. Looking at were they joined Danny saw a squirt come out and she gushed. He followed as he was unable to hold his back any longer. 

CJ fell to the side climbing down off of him. Her body trembled as her breathing went from fast to normal. 

Danny came around before her and he curled up to her laying is head on her arm careful not to brush against her sensitive breasts. 

"I was embarrassed for you to see where I grew up." She stroked his hair allowing him tell her whatever he wanted. 

"We didn’t grow up with a lot. Ma and Da came over from Ireland with nothing. A baker in the then mostly Irish Corktown district let them live above his shop in a small one bedroom one bath apartment. Ma worked in the shop so they always had food since he allowed her to take the unsold bread and pastries home. Da worked at the motor plant. During the war he built planes for the Air Force. That’s when he managed to save enough for them to move into that house. It was built in the late 1890s. It was just in time because she was pregnant with Maire. Two years later Stephen came along."

"Ma’s baking became well known after she won the baking contest at the local Parrish. Before she knew it rich women were hiring her for parties and weddings. She saved everything. It all went to us kids and repairs on the house were missed. The day I got into Norte Dame Ma gave me every cent she saved to buy new clothes and brand new shoes. She said she didn’t want her boy to have his nose turned up on because of where he was from. Stephen was a little upset because it wasn’t done for him but he got over it. Maire took it as another slight extending the ridge between her and Ma. Mary Kate was happy for me. She was so proud. She didn’t need it because all through high school she worked for a dress maker and when she graduated the lady gave her eight dresses she made with materials left over from previous orders. Da had to buy her shoes though."

"I’m sorry I snapped on you baby. I guess I was overwhelmed with everything- I didn’t want you to think less of me or my parents."

"Honey I would never ever, look at me, ever think less of you or your parents. Do you know what you just told me? That your parents worked their fingers to the bone to build a life for themselves, you and your siblings. So what their house isn’t in the best shape, we can help with that if you want. They own their home. Do you know how many people wish they could just have to just fix some wallpaper of resurface some floors or paint their homes. And you my love. You have followed in your parent’s footsteps. You studied hard and got into one of the top schools in our nation. You worked and saved and you send your parents money every month."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

"Danny just because I don’t balance my checkbook every week like you do, doesn’t mean that I can’t. I’ve seen what you send them and you have seen what we send mine. They are our parents it’s our job to help them. And I have no room to judge. My upbringing wasn’t lavish either. My father was a veteran who became and Math teacher and my mom was a stay at home mom who took in some odd sewing jobs here and there when needed."

"Yes it was five mouths compared to seven but Dayton Ohio with all its charms still wasn’t Beverly Hills. There was a lot we didn’t have but there was a lot we did. Just like your family. Matt joined the military to please my father and got injured in Desert Storm before he was honorably discharged. Anthony’s hobbies included making and selling weed cookies and quaaludes. Slightly behind his time but still effective. Mine was studying and music. My brothers are eight and seven years older than me. So we weren’t that close. My parents were older parents so I felt detached during my teenage years. Even with that we were still close but your family poor or rich is more of a family I could ever dream."

"Thank you, I love you baby", Danny kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too and never forget it."

"Can I say, I also love take control Claudia Jean."

They laughed. "She comes out on an as need basis only. I like to be dominated in the bedroom Mr Concannon. "

"Oh I know and I love it. I also like to explore something else I noticed." 

"And what was that?", she asked smiling.

"You squirted."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did when you climaxed it shot out."

"No! I peed you mean?", CJ was mortified. 

"No squirt my love. We going to have to investigate that further later on. Come we should shower and get dressed." 

"Do you still want to stay here? I don’t mind-"

"CJ look at me and tell me that you don’t want to stay in this room."

"I want to stay wherever-"

"Don’t lie. The truth CJ.", he said staring her straight in the eyes.

"Yes I want to stay here. Are you mad?"

"No. I want you to be comfortable. My room is small and you would take up the entire bed which I would gladly give. But I want to lay with you and our children."

He reached out and felt her stomach. The twins started kicking when he touched her. 

"Claudia do you know how happy you have made me. You have given me a son and two daughters, I will love you forever. Let’s hurry up so we can go. I forgot I told Ma I would grab some dinner. 

*****

When they arrived back at the house Mary Kate and Robert where there with the girls. 

"I got Pizza!"

The house shook as all of the grand kids ran downstairs attacking the food. 

Mary Kate wobbled over to CJ and hugged her. 

"I missed you."

"Missed you too."

"How’s RJ doing?", CJ asked reaching for her belly.

"Great it’s his mother that’s a mess. Twins huh? I remember when Maire had hers. It’s going to be interesting."

"Yes it will be but we will have help", Danny but in.

"You look like a thousand pounds have been lifted off of your shoulders Danny", his cheeks turned the color of his hair. "I’m going to guess it had something to do with that long check in process and my sister here."

Kate grinned as both CJ and Danny blushed now. 

"Give him a break Mary Kate." Robert said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her extended belly. "Hey CJ" , he kissed her cheek. "Glad you could make it."

"Of course."

The sight of the two expected couples standing with their loving spouses made Ren go grab a camera. Before they knew it their picture was taken. They looked up to see Ren crying. 

"I love you guys so much."

They went to embrace him but he stepped away and went outside. 

"Leave him be. I’ll fetch him in a minute. Monica, Mary Kate, CJ come with me to light a candle and pray for Shannon."

They all nodded. 

"I’ll come too Ma", Maire said walking in the door. "Hailey and Hannah as well." Maire walked over to her mother and hugged her. The two strong willed woman wiped away tears and embraced one another. 

"I’m really sorry Ma."

Cathy nodded. "He’s on the back porch. We’ll be leaving soon."

Maire headed outside to check on her father while her others remained inside.

*****

It was almost nine and the church was still open so the ladies decided against Robert and Danny protests to walk to the church since it was only two blocks from the house. 

Three generations of Concannon women walked down the street. Some neighbors who known the family joined in and soon a pack of almost fifteen women and children walked down the street to light a candle and pray for Shannon. CJ had never seen anything like it before. It was like something out of a book or movie. 

The head priest Father Cavannagh who had been at that parrish for over 30 years blessed Cathy, Maire, Mary Kate, Monica and CJ then offered the sacrament to all who came. He even gave a special blessing laying hands on Kate’s stomach then CJ's. 

All the women embraced as they left the church headed back home. 

*****

Arriving back at the house Robert had the girls, who were knocked out sleeping, already in the car ready to begin their journey home. Luckily Commerce was only a 35-40 minute drive from Detroit. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow for the wake", Kate said as held the embrace of her brother

“We are going to be ok Kate”, he whispered.

“I know. I know. I love you Daniel.”

“Love you too. Be safe.”

Kate climbed into the car Robert closed the door and said goodbye to everyone as they pulled out the driveway. 

“Danny do you want to take my car?”

“No Da we’ll ride in the SUV and I’ll rent one tomorrow. Come on let’s get Lucy.”

“They are sleep Danny leave her”, Maire said. 

“It’s alright with us Danny”, Cathy agreed. 

“Maybe tomorrow, we'll check with Jack. That way we can bring a bag for her that way too.”

Danny picked up Lucy and threw her over his shoulder. Aisling who was cradled under her woke and was tearful. 

“I don’t want her to leave”, she whined. 

“Aisling she’ll be back tomorrow”, Cathy reassured her.

“No!”, she cried. 

“Do you want to come to the hotel with us?”, CJ offered.

“Please?”, the hurt in Aislings face made her grandparents allow it. They didn’t have heart to say no. 

Maire packed a bag for her and they all climbed in the car. 

On the way Danny held Lucy and Aisling curled between the two of them then surprisingly cuddled up on CJs lap. In that moment CJ felt that all was right. That they where complete. She thought back to what Abby told her and decided that she would talk to Danny about it that evening. 

After the putting the girls in bed and settled the agents on the pullout, CJ retired to their room while Danny locked up. As they undressed CJ told Danny about what happened at the church. 

“I’ve never experienced anything like that and for the priest to bless us and give us the sacrament like that Danny it was serene.”

“That sounds like him. I was his altar boy. He knows our family really all of the older families in the neighborhood and if I’m not mistaken he confirmed Kate, Shannon and myself. We are a family here CJ. Do you know how Ma found out that Maire snuck out that time? Nosy Mrs O’Brannon saw her. Everyone looked out for everyone in our community.”

CJ slipped on her nightgown then brushed her hair. While Danny unpacked his clothes for the next day. 

“I never understood how you can do that.”

“What?”

“Layout what you are going to wear then wear it the next day. What I wear goes on how I feel that morning.”

“Well growing up it was so many of us Ma made us have our next day outfits laid out and ready for approval. That way no one can say they were missing socks or underwear or anything like that. Everyone had a clean complete outfit everyday.”

“That makes sense. Danny?”

“Yes Darling?”

“What would you say if I said we should have Aisling come live with us?”

Danny was stunned. “Now that was the last thing I ever expected to come out of your mouth. Honestly I don’t know CJ. I never thought about it. I mean she lives with my parents. I don’t think that they would survive if we took Aisling away from them too. Where’s this coming from?”

“It’s just she and Lucy have such a-“

“I know baby but we have two coming it’s going to be a lot juggling them around. Throwing Aisling into a new environment taking her away from her grandparents whom she lived with her whole life. CJ it’s a lot. Plus we work full schedules and then some. My parents are retired. They would be able to give her all the love and support she needs right now.”

“But you said she didn’t come out of her room until Lucy came. Lucy can help with her transition.”

“That’s too much to put on a five year old. What about when she goes to school? Lucy can’t hold her hand all day. No, she stays with Ma or at the least Mary Kate and Robert. Let’s go to bed CJ. We have a long day ahead of us. “

“Are you mad at me for bringing it up?”

“No, I know your heart is in the right place but we can’t right now. We have to move, you have re-election, and you are five months pregnant with twins you need to be relaxing as much as possible.”

“Danny,”

“Yes Claudia.” She sensed a tone of irritation.

“Nothing.” She climbed into the bed and snuggled next to him. He kissed her cheek. 

“Look how about we talk to my parents and siblings tomorrow and let them know that the offer is on the table.”

“Can we?"

“Yes before the wake. It will be too much afterwards.”

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Do you need anything?”

“Just a glass of water in case I get thirsty in the middle of the night.”

“Sure I’ll be right back.”

Danny ran out to the little kitchenette area to get a glass of water for her. He peaked in on the girls and there he saw Lucy’s little arm protectively covering Aisling. He thought in that moment that maybe CJ was right. 

*****

The family gathered around 4 at the house before they went to the funeral home. Danny took the opportunity to pull all of the adults together. Standing side by side with is arm around CJ they shared their offer to the family. 

Cathy said no and walked out Ren followed. Maire said yes after witnessing the two yesterday. Stephen said yes as well. Mary Kate came in as undecided not because she didn’t think they could handle it but she like Danny initially was thinking of her mother and father. 

"I don’t know. Shannon brought Aisling home here from the hospital. She knows the kids and people in the neighborhood and I don’t think Ma can part with her right now. It’s too fresh."

"Mary Kate", Maire interrupted, "Look out into the living room."

Lucy and Aisling were sitting down next to each other holding hands watching Kim Possible on Disney Channel. 

"They have been together since they walked in the door. Last night Aisling had a fit when we took Lucy away. Grandmommy would say they had twin souls."

Mary Kate, Stephen, and Danny all looked at her shocked when she quoted their grandmother. 

"What?"

"You quoted Grandmommy!", Mary Kate blurted completely astonished.

"Hey I listened I just don’t believe in all of the Hocus Pocus. Except in this case. They have something special. Like you and Danny or me and Stephen. Give Ma some time but don’t abandon the idea. It’s about what’s best for Aisling not Ma."

Maire walked away. 

"She always so hard in Ma. If Aiden or Michael died I would want their child near me. It’s the last piece of Shannon of course Ma doesn’t want to give her up. She was the baby. Anyway I’ll see you guys there it’s time to go."

*****

So many people showed for the wake. It was hard to sit through. Robert took Mary Kate home early as she was unable to make it through. Soon after CJ became tiresome and Danny noticed.

"CJ I’m going to take you and Lucy back to the hotel. I’m going to come back for a while."

"No Danny you need me I’ll wait."

"No come on." Aisling had fallen asleep on Cathy so he picked up a sleepy Lucy then escorted them to the SUV. Bryan assured him they were safe. Danny kissed them both good bye before walking back inside.

*****

The funeral was ten times worse than the wake. The White House sent a beautiful wreath and Shannon’s job sent several arrangements. Church was packed as so many came out to pay their respects to Cathy and Ren. Tal drove up from Ohio but Mary stayed behind as she was not feeling well.

By the repass CJ was dead on her feet and she had an early flight. 

“Danny I have to lie down.”

“What’s wrong? The twins?”

“No my back is killing me and I’m tired.”

“Oh let’s go.”

“No. I’ll catch a cab you and Lucy stay.”

“I don’t feel comfortable with you just going back to the room on your own.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m going to call my mom to check on her then eat and rest. So when you get back I’ll have more than enough energy for you.” She smiled coyly. “Maybe make a plate or two for me?”

Danny laughed, “of course I’ll call a cab too.”

CJ hugged everyone before she left and Danny helped her in the taxi. He kissed her through the window. 

“Call me when you get safely in the room.”

“Yes Sir”, laughing she saluted him as the taxi drove away. 

Secured in the room CJ did as told and rang Danny. As she undressed she rang her mother. Ten minutes later, she was in the bed eating watching the seven o’clock briefing. Nothing major was happening as it was your standard dump out the trash day. Sam did splendidly. 

She rang Leo. 

“Hey boss.”

“CJ when are you getting back?”

“Tomorrow late morning. The funeral was today.”

“Look don’t come in tomorrow rest clear your mind. Come in Sunday around noon work for a bit then go home. You have been looking a little tired lately and we take this show on the road next month.”

“I know thanks Leo. You really are sweet sometimes.”

“Dont tell anyone. I’ll deny it.”

“Savannah must be working you over good.”

“Goodbye CJ”

“Bye Leo.”

With that done CJ laid down to get some much needed shut eye. When she opened them Danny was undressing climbing into bed. 

“Hey,”

"Sorry I woke you."

"It’s ok. How was it?"

"A lot. Look I’m going to drop you at the airport tomorrow morning and I’m going to stay until Sunday Afternoon. I’ll keep Lucy if you want."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Nothing. I just want to make sure they are really ok. You know after the fluff clears."

"Yeah sure. Take care of your parents. I’ll see you when you get home. I’ll take Lucy too you just see after them. Come here gimmie kiss."

"I love you so much."

"I know." 

"Good", he said leaning down for another kiss.

"Where’s Lucy?"

"Sleep with Aisling."

“Again tonight.”

“I couldn’t break them apart.”

“Sure. Come lie down next to me baby.”

*****

Departing was bittersweet for Danny, Aisling, and Lucy. 

At the airport, Aisling hollered and cried when Lucy and CJ got on the plane. Ren was shocked and hurt by the display. He suddenly felt wrong separating the first cousins. CJ soothed Lucy who came around once she was in her seat. CJ and Danny were heartbroken by the display. 

The whole ride back to his parents house Aisling cried in the backseat. Once there she went straight to her room. Ren retracted and when out on the porch in the backyard and smoked a cigarette Danny joined him. 

"Me Ma told me about twin souls. I never believed it, I guess that’s where Maire gets some of her doubt from. I know how I feel about yer Ma but I’ve only ever saw a glimpse of it in two lovers not children."

"Do you think that is what this is?"

"You were there what do you think?"

"I think Aisling is hurt. Her mother died. I think that maybe she does have a connection with Lucy like I do with Mary Kate but it’s accelerated by her hurting. Lucy is a typical five year old Da her job is to enjoy life and learn not to heal Aisling."

"Daniel did you see them together. Lucy naturally became calming and soothing toward her, relaxing her". Ren stubbed out his cigarette. "I’m going to back in we have a lot to sort through. When are you leaving?"

"Sunday afternoon."

*****

CJ and Lucy marched into the West Wing around 11:30 Sunday Morning. Leo was right relaxing on Saturday really did help her. 

Not much happened while she was gone. More strategy meetings, some activity within one of the terrorist cells but it died out before it started. 

The bullpens were virtually empty which was perfect. She was able to get with Henry and Carol to prepare herself for Monday. As the Press Secretary caught herself up she felt stiff so she decided to stretch her legs. It wasn’t before long she found herself strolling the halls of the West Wing. Somehow she ended up in sitting on the couch in Leo’s office of all people chatting it up. 

“You and Savannah working out?”

“You just keep trying and trying don’t you? I’m sure you have some work to do somewhere.”

“Yes we always do but I never get to talk with you anymore Leo. We used to have some great late night conversations on the campaign trail. Ten minutes then I’ll leave.”

“No we don’t do we?” The dropped his glasses down on the desk. “Fine, hows married life?”

“Wonderful. How’s dating again?”

“I dated Jordan Kendall.”

“Not really. Come on don’t waste our ten minutes.”

“It’s going well, happy?”

“Leo-“

He sighed. “She makes me happy. We have a lot of things in common. Our work ethic for one.”

“Well I agree with you on that I don’t know who’s more of a hard ass you or Savannah.” Leo glared at her, she smirked at him in return. “It must be hard with her living so far”, she was fishing and Leo knew it.

“Actually she’s moving to DC if you must know.”

“Really, do you see anything more than just companionship?”

“Ok I’m done talking. It was fun let’s do it again in another 4 years.” He picked up his glasses and started back working again. Lucy came barreling through the door with Abby and Chris right on her heels. 

“Uncle Leo!”, She ran over to his desk as she threw her tiny arms around his neck. Even Leo couldn’t resist the charm of one Lucy Jean. 

“Hey kid. You’ve gotten so big since I’ve seen you last.”

“I just turned five!” She held out five fingers to show him. 

“Wow I didn’t know that. I’m sorry I missed your birthday. Here”, Leo stood up pulling his wallet out of his back pocket opening it to give her some money. 

“Leo it’s ok. She doesn’t need anything.”

“Ah”, he waved his hand in CJs direction then handed Lucy a twenty dollar bill. 

“Wow thank you.” She hugged his waist. 

“Mommy look Uncle Leo gave me $20 dollars!”

“I know aren’t you a lucky girl.”

“Come on Lucy”, Abby called, “let’s go down to the kitchen and get some ice cream.”

“Can Uncle Leo come?”

“I think that Uncle Leo is very busy.”

“You know what I’ll come", Leo said standing up from behind the desk.

“Really?”, both CJ and Abby said. 

“Yeah. I like Chocolate what kind do you like?”

“Strawberry.”

“Like your hair.” He ruffled her curls. Then he and Abby took one hand each and walked down to the kitchen with Lucy together. CJ went back to her office to finish working. 

*****

Danny’s flight was delayed so he didn’t get home until almost ten Sunday evening. 

"Hey", they embraced each other as soon a he walked in the door. They stood there for a minute just enjoying being with on another. 

"Let me take my jacket of honey. I wish you would have let me come pick you up."

"It’s fine CJ. You and Lucy didn’t need to be out there late at night. Besides I know it was past her bedtime. Anyway I had Mark pick me up." 

"Are you hungry?"

"No I just want to shower then lay in the bed with my wife."

"Just lay?", she cocked one eye at him. 

"Just lay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No", He kissed her lips softly. "I just want to be with you."

“Go shower. I’ll lock up.”

She set the alarm knowing that what ever was eating at her husband would soon come out. She hoped sooner rather than later. 

Alarms rang at 6:00am right on time kicking the Cregg-Concannon household into its weekly routine into gear. Not feeling the warmth of her husbands body next to her she immediately went in search of him. 

She felt like she was reliving the same scene. She in her satin robe looking at her husband with a copy of the post, drinking coffee, and smoking a cigarette. She opened the door and stood on the balcony with him. 

"Do you want to talk now?"

"No. You need to get ready for work." 

"This is more than Shannon, what happened after I left?"

"Nothing." Danny stood up. "Let’s go back inside and stop coming outside in your bathrobe."

"Danny don’t start a fight with me to deflect what’s going on with you."

"Are we ever going to get a break?" He sat on the couch looking as if he was on the verge of crumbling into a thousand pieces. 

"What?"

"Everything... Our lives- it's always something going on. I'm tired of it CJ", he cried. CJ only seen Danny cry on four other occasions. Whatever was troubling her husband was laying heavy on his heart.

"Danny this is our lives right now". she spoke in a calm soothing tone, "You know this. Shannon was unprecedented. But the chaos that is the White House-" there was definitely more going on she thought, "What happened after I left? Honey talk to me. What happened at your parents house?"

"My parents- they are leaving if we or Mary Kate and Robert take Aisling."

"What?"

"They had plans on going back to Ireland after Shannon was settled on her own. After she ran off with what's his name and got married they started making plans. When she came back pregnant they put off their plans. That was 11 years ago." 

"They want to raise Aisling here but if we take her they will leave. I can't lose my parents too CJ", he sobbed.

"So we don't have Aisling live with us. We will get her when we can. Over breaks and the holidays. My suggestion was never to cause any harm Danny. I know how much your family means to each other and you need one another now more than anything."

"Leo said in about a month we are going to be on the road. Let's make plans to take the weekend and go away. We can celebrate our three month anniversary. Just you and me for two days, enjoying one another, and exploring all kinds of new positions. We'll go back to Baltimore or maybe a smaller cabin? What do you think?"

"I think you are trying to make me feel better." 

"Is it working?" CJ asked sporting a flirty grin.

"Yes. I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't trying to-"

"Stop", she placed a finger over his mouth. "Danny I want you to talk to me. Together we can work anything out." 

"Three month anniversary huh? What are you going to get me?" He asked already feeling better as he wrapped his arms around her extended belly and nuzzled his face into her neck. She always smelled great but pregnancy illuminated her natural scent.

"Well you are going to have two of the best gifts in this world in about four more months."

"I'll take them. You smell wonderful baby." He started kissing her neck making his way up. Where he flicked his tongue quickly on her earlobe as if it where her clit eliciting a moan from CJ as his hand gravitated between her legs that she opened wider for him.

"Danny don't you dare start with me right now", she panted as her arousal grew.

"Ten minutes Claudia." He said lightly tracing the swells of her breast with his finger.

"You always say that. Then thirty minutes later-"

"Not this time Baby I can be fast."

"Oh you can be fast", she joked.

"You know what I mean. Please?", he asked pouting.

"Kiss me." Danny eagerly grabbed her lips pushing his tongue into her mouth taking command after quickly winning the duel with hers. As his tongue swept the roof of her mouth, CJ let out a deep moan in reaction the way only Danny's kisses always made her feel. Mission accomplished. Danny pulled away nipping the bottom of her lip. With her eyes closed her finger traced her kiss swollen lips remembering every sweep of his tongue vividly. "Ten minutes let's go."

*****


End file.
